


What Will Never Be

by HolyTrinity



Category: 4minute (Band), EXO (Band), GOT7, SISTAR, UNIQ (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Beware: here there be typos, I have a lot of unfinished things lol, Multi, characteristics are similar so if you're interested in how i characterize them, here it is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 09:29:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 166,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12791652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyTrinity/pseuds/HolyTrinity
Summary: My drafts





	1. Where He Goes, I Follow (I'd Do Anything For That Boy)

Park Jimin: 10.13.95. Born in Paris, France. Human. Possibly the sweetest human on earth. Smells like fresh pastries and warmth. Works at and owns Mozzafiato Patisserie, a bakery near Jeongguk’s university. Is an amazing patissier, chocolatier, and chef, his food and goodies has everyone visiting him. To others, he has a bright, warm, and far reaching aura that’s varying shades of purple. To Jeongguk, when he’s not near Jimin, it’s massive and a lot like the sun or a beacon, peeking over whatever is separating them. When he’s close, it’s like Jimin is bathed in light, and his aura is so warm that Jeongguk can feel it seeping into his bones. He’s super sweet but he can be pretty bratty and mischievous. Quite timid around people he doesn’t know but when he’s in his comfort zone, he’s much more open and kind of intense. Lives up to the pastel aesthetic and has the cutest handwriting. Drives a silver Cadillac ATS-V Sedan.

Kim Taehyung: 12.30.95. Human. Possibly the second sweetest human on earth. Smells like cinnamon and dark chocolate. He only eats Jimin’s cooking, literally nothing else because, as he claims, whatever Jimin makes is the nectar and ambrosia of the gods and nothing else will satisfy him. He’s a photographer, and a pretty decent one, and makes a lot of money from it. He finds Jeongguk to be adorable if not a bit intense. Taehyung loves animals and volunteers at animal shelters on the weekends, sometimes getting Jimin to go with him despite Jimin’s obsession with cleanliness. Knows Hoseok and Yoongi quite well but is very unaware of the fact that they’re demon slayers. Spends a good portion of his time next door, at Seokjin, Namjoon, Hoseok, and Yoongi’s house, mostly for the pets they have. Drives a black CTS-V Sedan.

Jeon Jeongguk: 9.1.97. Destroyer Demon, very powerful and high up. Jeongguk died at the beginning of summer vacation before his first year of college, but a demon took over his body before the body was found. He had escaped from a summoning circle and killed the warlock that summoned him, forgetting in his rage that he needed a living body in order to stick around on the human plane. Possessing people isn’t the best option considering the body begins to decay, unable to contain such power. He stumbled across Jeongguk and merged into the body while it was still warm. Bored with the underworld, he decided to try out the human world and goes about attempting to live a human life. He was searching for a place to live when he found an ad which leads him to Jimin. He will literally do anything and everything for Jimin and follow him wherever he goes. When they’re apart, Jeongguk doesn’t really act human, instead being more like the demon that he is, which is very terrifying. However, the second Jimin is in his vicinity, his more human persona appears and he’s following Jimin around like a puppy. Has killed a crapton of people and absorbed their souls, all without Jimin knowing. Most of the people he’s killed have insulted Jimin or tried to take Jimin away from Jeongguk via dating so Jeongguk got rid of them. He is drawn towards Jimin’s aura and could literally find Jimin anywhere. Really, really does not like anyone who tries to take Jimin’s attention off of him and has a rather nasty habit of removing any distractions from Jimin’s life. Is the softest bun whenever Jimin’s around. Because the body he took was empty when he possessed it, it is his true form minus some additional features that he keeps hidden.

Their house: [ http://www.sothebysrealty.com/eng/sales/detail/180-l-1190-wyptvk/eureka-valley-view-home-san-francisco-ca-94114 ](http://www.sothebysrealty.com/eng/sales/detail/180-l-1190-wyptvk/eureka-valley-view-home-san-francisco-ca-94114)

\---

  


The rain is coming down hard, aggressive in its pursuit of soaking Jeongguk as thoroughly as it can. Completely unused to the rain, he finds himself shivering, the corner of his lips pulling down as he hustles as quickly as he can to the closest awning. He finds himself to be rather lucky, considering this shop, unlike the others, is still open. It’s a bakery. Or a patisserie, if the font on the windows has anything to say about it.

It’s salmon pink on the outside, and the inside, when Jeongguk enters, is mostly white. There are display cases in the windows and at the counter, with small tables lining the walls. There are also several display cases of a variety of macarons, most of them spinning.

A full body shiver goes through him again as he scans the place, finding it mostly empty. Besides himself, the only person there is a young man who’s standing behind the counter, looking down at a notebook before him. He looks up though, and Jeongguk almost believes that he’s entered another world entirely.

It had been rather hard to see the young man at first, mostly seeing the softest but warmest aura he’s ever come across, but now that he’s focusing, he finds the man breathtaking. For one, he has the softest cotton candy pink hair that Jeongguk’s ever seen. The soft strands falling just before his eyelids. He has a soft, round face with sleepy light brown eyes and a cute button nose. He has a button fucking nose.

One of his elbows is on the counter, his chin pressed into his small palm as he watches as Jeongguk watches him. It seems like a lifetime passes of Jeongguk taking in the angel behind the counter before the angel runs his free hand through his hair and smiles at Jeongguk and Jeongguk feels like he’s floating on clouds, like his body is filling up with light.

The angel’s lips are soft and pink, full, and Jeongguk wonders what they feel like. His smile is radiant, and Jeongguk notices that one of his front teeth is slightly crooked and it makes him want to sigh at the adorableness before him. He’s never seen someone so cute, so perfect.

He’s not too sure what facial expression he makes in return, he probably looks euphoric or something, which is an apt description right now, but the angel continues to smile at him, like he has nothing better to do. Considering the aggressive, pelting rain outside, he probably doesn’t. Jeongguk’s so busy taking in his beauty, that he doesn’t even notice the massive shiver that goes through his body.

The man notices and his smile dims a little, which makes Jeongguk panic a little. What happened? What could possibly make his smile go away? Who does Jeongguk need to kill to get it back? Before he can actually ask those questions, and potentially scare his angel away, he speaks.

“You must be so cold,” he says, and even his voice is angellic, all soft and gentle with an accent to it, one Jeongguk is too starstruck to place.

Jeongguk wants to inform the angel that his mere presence is warming Jeongguk up like nothing ever could, but he finds himself speechless as the angel comes around the counter, moving towards him.

When he’s in full view, Jeongguk realizes just how tiny his angel is, and it’s adorable. He doesn’t even reach Jeongguk’s collarbones. It makes Jeongguk want to cuddle the man, pull him in tight and never let him go, ever.

As he approaches, Jeongguk realizes that the angel is wearing a name tag and has a name.

“Jimin,” Jeongguk says, the first thing he’s said since he entered the patisserie, and the young man pauses, brows furrowing.

Jimin looks down at his own name tag, which is an adorable pastel pink, with his name in a curly white font, before he smiles again, all bright and pretty. Jeongguk’s pretty sure his brain is melting out of his ears by now what with all the cuteness.

“Oh! Yes, that’s me. And you must be my appointment,” Jimin chirps, clapping his hands together.

His hands are so tiny, Jeongguk marvels. He could probably fit both of them in just one of his. His hand twitches a little at the thought, until he realizes that what Jimin just said doesn’t make sense. Jeongguk has no idea what appointment Jimin is waiting for, but it’s not like he’s going to say that and lose that smile, or the attention, so he just nods dumbly. It’s the most he can do because he’s quite sure that if he talks, he’s going to use baby talk, he can’t control himself right now.

“Perfect!” Jimin exclaims, delighted, and Jeongguk notes that his accent gets stronger, “Well, not too perfect however. I mean, you’re soaked and my coworker called out so I can’t actually leave. Do you mind waiting for Taehyung? You’ll be living with me and him, if things work out and you like the place,” Jimin says, with his beautiful smile and his twinkling eyes.

Jeongguk is pretty sure that Jimin’s got the wrong guy, he came here by chance, but he’s not going to say that. Getting the opportunity to live with Jimin? See him and his beautiful aura everyday for the rest of his days? Today must definitely be his lucky day.

“I don’t mind,” Jeongguk says, feeling quite proud of himself for using a normal tone of voice.

“Wonderful! Oh, where are my manners? You’re soaking wet,” Jimin looks at his clothes which are, indeed, soaking wet, before he looks around.

Jeongguk has no idea what Jimin’s looking for because, outside of the pastries, there isn’t really much here. Plus, the place has a very open landscape, not a single nook or hidden niche to be seen. Unless he has some clothes in the kitchen.

“Well,” Jimin begins, nibbling on his pouty bottom lip in a way that has Jeongguk on the verge of  cooing, “I have a blow dryer, if you want to use it in the bathroom,” Jimin suggests.

Jeongguk decides to do as Jimin suggests and he’s quite amused when Jimin goes around the counter and pulls out a full sized blow dryer. Jimin blushes a pretty pink, and Jeongguk gets that urge to cuddle Jimin again. The urge never actually left of course, considering he’s still in Jimin’s presence, but he has been pushing it down.

“I’ll call Tae while you dry off. Would you like some hot chocolate?” Jimin offers.

Jeongguk pats himself down with his free hand, pulling out the contents of his pocket. His phone is in there, waterlogged and useless. There’s also a few bills which are stuck together and resembling more of a soggy mess than actual cash. He holds it up to Jimin and marvels at the cutest little giggle that Jimin emits.

“No worries, it’s on the house. You go dry up, I’ll call Tae and get your hot chocolate ready,” Jimin says, shooing him off.

Jeongguk does as he’s told, ducking into the bathroom. It’s unisex, mostly because it can only be used by one person at a time. It’s all pretty and pink and it smells like the pastries that are decorating the store. There’s a pretty large mirror in the bathroom that’s rather fancy, but Jeongguk sidesteps all of that and plugs the blow dryer in. He turns it on and sets it on the counter, completely ignoring it as he looks down at himself.

His clothes are soaked and he highly doubts the blow dryer has the power to dry him completely, well, it could, but Jeongguk really doesn’t want to be away from Jimin for that long. So, he focuses and allows his body temperature to rise so he can dry his clothes, making sure that it’s not too dry. Oh sure, he dries his undershirt, underwear, socks and shoes, but he tries to leave his hoodie and his sweats a little bit damp. It’s not like it’s uncomfortable or anything.

When he finishes up, he unplugs the blow dryer, taking care to wrap the cord back up. It belongs to Jimin and he has no intentions of breaking it. With that done, he exits the bathroom and moves towards the counter, noticing the cup sitting on the counter, Jimin standing behind it and beckoning Jeongguk forward.

Jeongguk goes, handing Jimin’s blow dryer back. Jimin takes it, using his other hand to gesture towards the cup. It’s cute, a white mug with the markings of a cheerful cat, eyes curved into crescents. The mug is topped with whipped cream, a little bit sliding down the side of one of the cat ears.

“Hot chocolate always warms me up,” Jimin says, gesturing for Jeongguk to try it.

He does, despite not necessarily needing it, and it’s like fireworks go off in his mouth. It’s so much better than the normal hot chocolate he’s had, and the taste has him closing his eyes and humming appreciatively. He only opens them when he hears Jimin burst into giggles again.

“You’re adorable,” Jimin says, reaching over to rub at the side of Jeongguk’s face.

Jeongguk can only stare when Jimin pulls his hand back, his thumb covered in whipped cream, and he easily pops the digit into his mouth like it’s nothing. He doesn’t even seem to be aware that that could possibly be taken the wrong way. Instead, he hums softly before smiling at Jeongguk again.

“You can sit there if you want or sit at one of the tables. Tae’s a few minutes out. I’m afraid I won’t be good company, I’ve got some birthday cakes to sketch and start on. I hope you don’t mind,” he says, trailing off softly.

“I don’t mind,” Jeongguk replies, more than willing to sit around and watch Jimin do his thing, to just be in his presence.

“Wonderful,” Jimin chirps before he pauses, looking Jeongguk over as a slight dusting of pink begins to sit high on his cheeks, “I’m so sorry, but I forgot your name.”

Jeongguk laughs a little, marveling at the way Jimin flushes. He figures it’s a good thing Jimin forgot the name of the person he’s supposed to meet because Jeongguk is definitely not that person. He supplies Jimin with his name before taking another sip of the hot chocolate, feeling like he’s on cloud nine.

“Jeongguk,” Jimin repeats softly, nodding to himself firmly.

Jeongguk goes over to one of the tables after that, a table where he could watch Jimin go about his business in peace. Jimin moves around gracefully, humming softly to himself as he goes. For the most part, he’s just writing in a notebook, occasionally tapping his pen against his lips in thought. He’s so pretty that Jeongguk can’t look away. Jimin doesn’t seem to notice, and if he does, he doesn’t seem to care.

He’s so focused on watching Jimin, that he’s caught by surprise when someone knocks on the table he’s sitting at. Jeongguk looks away from Jimin for the first time since he sat down, gaze landing on a young man standing above him with a cheeky grin on his face.

“You must be our new roommate!” the man says cheerfully, which means that this is Taehyung.

Taehyung is tall, almost as tall as Jeongguk but not as broad. His build seems more lithe than anything. He’s got a box shaped smile and chocolate brown hair with shoots of green in it. He’s wearing a silk black shirt of all things in this weather, and loose, comfortable slacks, as if he just got off work or something.

“I guess I am. I’m Jeongguk,” Jeongguk says, standing up.

Taehyung’s smile only gets wider as he pulls Jeongguk into a hug. He smells nice, not as nice as Jimin, but nice nonetheless. When he pulls away, his smile is stretching across his face something vicious.

“Nice to meetcha Jeongguk, I’m Taehyung,” he says, “ready to go see the place?”

“Sure. Let me just return this,” Jeongguk says, lifting up the cat mug.

“Oh, did Jiminnie give you some hot chocolate? It was amazing right?” Taehyung asks, and his eyes glitter with delight when Jeongguk agrees.

“It was amazing,” Jeongguk says.

“Of course it was! Jimin was blessed with amazing cooking abilities. You’ll be fed quite well living with us!” Taehyung exclaims.

Jeongguk laughs as he walks over to the counter, returning the mug to Jimin. This close, he can see the notebook and finds that it’s actually a recipe book. And, he notes, even Jimin’s handwriting is adorable!

“See you at home,” Jimin says, lifting his hand to twinkle his fingers at them, his smile so wide that his eyes are nearly closed.

Jeongguk waves back before he follows Taehyung out of the shop. The rain is still coming down hard but Taehyung’s car, a very fancy Cadillac, is right on the curb so it isn’t an issue. Jeongguk is a little surprised when classical music begins to play.

“So, Jeongguk, you’re in school right?” Taehyung asks.


	2. When I First Saw You (I Said Oh My)

Jimin: 10.13. Primordial Deity Eros/Phanes (Proto-God), First Born from Chaos and the guiding hand behind the creation of life. Deity of Sexual Attraction, Beauty, Desire, Passion, Procreation, Fertility, and Love. Has two Dobermans named Sicily (Albino) and Rosa. Not many people realize or remember that he was the first and are quite overwhelmed by his presence due to the feelings/emotions his mere presence evokes, let alone his appearance. He tends to keep to himself and, to diminish how powerful he is, others have downplayed his abilities to where he has been deemed the minion and companion of Aphrodite instead of who he truly is. Aphrodite has never claimed those rumors to be true, well aware of how powerful the Deity is, having met him a few times. She’s well aware as to why Zeus and Hera don’t have the best marriage. ‘The first to emerge from Chaos was the proto-god Eros (Love). The primeval Eros was a mighty force, arguably the greatest of all, for without Eros the other beings who sprang from Chaos would have remained static and unchanging, eternal yet sterile. For Eros embodied not only love but also the entire reproductive principle. We would do well to remember, through the occasionally gruesome tales that follow, that the universe of myth was created through Love.’

Jeongguk: 9.1. Ares. God of War, Battlelust, Violence, Bloodshed, Civil Order, and Courage. Knows next to nothing about Eros and has never met him. Crushing on Aphrodite. When he’s angry enough, he gets like Ghost Rider/Robbie Reyes. Drives a Dodge Challenger Hellcat that he calls Menace.

[ http://kimnomster.tumblr.com/post/157243342353/nomsterkim-fanart-greek-gods-demigods-part ](http://kimnomster.tumblr.com/post/157243342353/nomsterkim-fanart-greek-gods-demigods-part)

[ http://kimnomster.tumblr.com/post/159898588448/ares-jungkook-youtube-speedpaint-reference ](http://kimnomster.tumblr.com/post/159898588448/ares-jungkook-youtube-speedpaint-reference)

Taehyung: Dionysus. Namjoon: Hermes. Hoseok: Apollo. Yoongi: Hades. Seokjin: Hestia

Jeongguk’s Home:  [ http://www.sothebysrealty.com/eng/sales/detail/180-l-982-7dgd7y/73-palm-av-miami-beach-fl-33139 ](http://www.sothebysrealty.com/eng/sales/detail/180-l-982-7dgd7y/73-palm-av-miami-beach-fl-33139)

Jimin’s Home:  [ http://www.sothebysrealty.com/eng/sales/detail/180-l-82790-gvwky9/elysium-mykonos-so ](http://www.sothebysrealty.com/eng/sales/detail/180-l-82790-gvwky9/elysium-mykonos-so)

Yoongi’s House:

[ http://www.sothebysrealty.com/eng/sales/detail/180-l-1190-nphgwf/iconic-modern-masterpiece-los-altos-hills-ca-94024 ](http://www.sothebysrealty.com/eng/sales/detail/180-l-1190-nphgwf/iconic-modern-masterpiece-los-altos-hills-ca-94024)

Namjoon and Seokjin’s House:

[ http://www.sothebysrealty.com/eng/sales/detail/180-l-982-799bjz/6440-n-bay-rd-miami-beach-fl-33141 ](http://www.sothebysrealty.com/eng/sales/detail/180-l-982-799bjz/6440-n-bay-rd-miami-beach-fl-33141)

Hoseok’s House:

[ http://www.sothebysrealty.com/eng/sales/detail/180-l-495-w4z326/coquina-sands-coquina-sands-naples-fl-34102 ](http://www.sothebysrealty.com/eng/sales/detail/180-l-495-w4z326/coquina-sands-coquina-sands-naples-fl-34102)

Taehyung’s House:

[ http://www.sothebysrealty.com/eng/sales/detail/180-l-1188-9zpz4e/whitehall-a-modern-vineyard-estate-st-helena-ca-94574 ](http://www.sothebysrealty.com/eng/sales/detail/180-l-1188-9zpz4e/whitehall-a-modern-vineyard-estate-st-helena-ca-94574)

\---

Jeongguk wakes to a dull throbbing in the back of his head. It’s minor, for now, but it isn’t the most pleasant thing to wake up to. He shifts around, feeling the softness of his sheets and, when he lifts his hand, he sees tendrils of golden blonde hair slipping through his fingers. With a groan, Jeongguk sits up, taking in the companions in his bed.

There are two of them, both blonde and beautiful. They’re entirely naked, which isn’t surprising considering Jeongguk is too. He remembers them, not their names, but the things they got up to the night before. Shifting around, Jeongguk gets out of bed, one of their arms slipping off of his thigh as the other curls into the warm space he’s left behind.

Jeongguk doesn’t look behind him as he heads for his bathroom, bypassing the large tub in the middle of the room and instead heading for the shower on the right hand side. He turns the water on to it’s highest temperature and just stands there for a while, waking up. His body is accustomed to rising with the sun, but that doesn’t mean all the fogginess is gone. He’s had a very late night, he might as well give himself some time to really wake up.

When he leaves the shower, he’s more awake, dripping wet as he walks out. The towel he’s wearing around his waist doesn’t really help with all the water dripping from him, but he doesn’t mind. Going back to his room, he’s expecting to see the two women still asleep, and they are, but they aren’t alone.

In the spot Jeongguk had woken up in, is a man. He’s beautiful, naturally, with light blond hair, a wreath of grapes sitting about his head like a circlet, and golden skin to match. He’s only wearing a robe, which is very loose and quite revealing. His presence has brought forth the sweet smell of wine and the smile he’s wearing is half amused, half knowing. The dull throbbing picks up a little at his presence, well aware of the teasing material saturating his bed.

“Taehyung,” Jeongguk says in greeting.

Taehyung’s smile widens as he reaches down to run gentle fingers through one of the blonde’s hair. He twirls some around his finger before letting the ringlet drop, all the while grinning at Jeongguk. The younger sighs, rolling his eyes.

“You’ve been surrounding yourself with blondes as of late, brother. Dare I say that you’re pining after a special someone again?” Taehyung asks, his voice deep but airy, whimsical almost.

“I’m not pining,” Jeongguk growls, annoyed already, “I don’t pine.”

“You don’t pine and yet you’ve got two beautiful blonde women who look a lot like someone we know quite well,” Taehyung muses and Jeongguk grunts, turning away.

“Shut up,” he mutters, unable to come up with anything else.

“You know they aren’t natural blondes, not like she is, but you’ve gotten the color almost spot on,” Taehyung muses, “and the resemblance is uncannily similar to the woman you’ve been holding a torch for for the past millennia.”

“I will kill you,” Jeongguk says as an answer, entering his closet in hopes that the distance will shut Taehyung up.

Jeongguk, unfortunately, doesn’t have the best luck sometimes, so he’s not the least bit surprised when he sees Taehyung sitting on the chair in his walk in closet. The smile is still there, steadily growing the longer Jeongguk denies his accusations.

“I’m not holding a torch for anyone,” Jeongguk grumbles, rooting through his clothes for something to wear.

“Of course you’re not, darling brother,” Taehyung says lightly, his tone letting it be known that he’s only agreeing with Jeongguk for his sake, “that’s exactly why those girls out there don’t look a lot like our resident blonde at the Pantheon.”

Jeongguk curls his fingers into fists, that throbbing turning into pounding. He pictures wrapping his hands around Taehyung’s neck and throttling him until there’s nothing left, but he knows it’s useless. There’s no point in attempting to kill someone that can’t be killed. Plus, he just knows that Taehyung will get off on Jeongguk’s attempts to murder him and that’s not something Jeongguk wants on his conscious. So, he takes a deep breath like people keep telling him to, and reaches for a shirt.

“What do you want Taehyung?” Jeongguk asks, trying to sound as calm as possible.

“Oh, not much. I just came to invite my darling brother to my party!” Taehyung exclaims, smile bright now.

“You always have a party. Your parties last centuries, longer really,” Jeongguk muses as he tugs the shirt over his head, the dark strands still wet but he doesn’t care enough to do anything about it.

“Well, yes, that’s true, but this party is special!” Taehyung declares.

“What? Another orgy?” Jeongguk deadpans, pushing arms through the correct sleeves and pulling the shirt the rest of the way down.

“What’s a party without an orgy, Jeongguk?” Taehyung asks, scoffing.

“A regular party,” Jeongguk replies, grabbing for some pants.

“And here I thought you would be more lively. Haven’t joined the war in a while? Is that why you’re so moody?” Taehyung asks, tilting his head and leaning forward, which only makes his robe that much looser.

“My mood was fine, until you came to bother me,” Jeongguk replies, removing his towel to pull his pants up.

He doesn’t bother with underwear nor does he bother to hide his body. Taehyung has seen him naked plenty of times, so this isn’t new. Besides, if Taehyung shifts around anymore, he’s going to be naked, but he doesn’t seem to care at all. Jeongguk knows he doesn’t care.

“How hurtful, brother,” Taehyung scolds, pouting a little, “now I’m not gonna tell you who’s coming to my party.”

Jeongguk grunts, shifting around to his shoe rack to grab his favorite pair of Timbs. Taehyung is behind him, grumbling petulantly about Jeongguk’s behavior towards him and his disregard towards the importance of his party. Jeongguk ignores him for the most part, until he hears a familiar name. It’s almost embarrassing how quickly he stands up, one shoe in hand as he turns towards Taehyung.

“Did you say Miso?” Jeongguk asks, hyperfocused on Taehyung now.

“Oh, now you pay attention to me,” Taehyung scoffs, turning away to cross his arms and pout.

Jeongguk sighs, putting his shoe down and approaching Taehyung so he can show that he’s giving him his attention.

“I’m sorry Taehyung, please, tell me about your party,” Jeongguk says, trying to be as patient as possible.

Taehyung’s smile returns and he sits up, already babbling like an excited puppy. It’s cute, in a way, but Jeongguk’s much more interested in the name he’d mentioned.

“So, it’s going to be at my house, of course, and I pulled some strings and managed to pull all the fertility and love gods. I know, I’m great. I mean, there’s really only three of us, but y’know how humans are, giving titles to those at random, so I invited all of them just in case. This party, is going to be the best party I’ve ever thrown. Truly, I’ve outdone myself this time,” Taehyung explains, looking extremely pleased with himself.

“Which gods, exactly, did you invite?” Jeongguk asks, because he’s pretty sure during the petulant grumbling, he heard a name that always gets his attention, no matter what.

“Well, the most important ones, duh,” Taehyung says, like Jeongguk should know already, “There’s three of us, me included, so two, and a few lower level ones who got in because of Miso. But, I got my best friend to come! He usually doesn’t care for Olympian parties, bad history with some of the Twelve, but he loves me and how can he resist a party like this?” Taehyung says, but Jeongguk stopped hearing him after the word ‘Miso’.

Miso is, quite possibly, the most beautiful woman Jeongguk has ever seen. He’s been in love with her, quite possibly since he was born, truth be told. She works at the Pantheon, same as him, but her work leans towards attracting business partners and building close ties, giving their company a good face to look at. Jeongguk is much more involved in the darker part of the Pantheon, but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t see her around.

He’s always wanted to say something to her, get something out beyond stuttering over his words in her presence. But it’s hard when she’s the literal embodiment of beauty, love, and all those other things. Jeongguk will deny pining after her to his last breath, but he knows that the torch he carries for her could scorch the Earth, if she would just give him a chance.

So far, he’s never gotten far enough to even really talk to her. She, being the busy, perfect woman that she is, tends to be quite busy going from here to there, never really having a moment to just stop and talk. Jeongguk’s working on getting closer to her, but considering their schedules, it never really happens. It doesn’t help that she has an entourage of mini gods of love that are always with her. 

Maybe, Jeongguk muses, maybe this party will help change that. He’s been to several of Taehyung’s parties, but never at the same time as Miso. He definitely won’t be missing out on this opportunity.

“I’ll come,” Jeongguk says, more than likely interrupting Taehyung’s description of the party but not really caring either way.

“Hell yeah you will,” Taehyung says, leering at him before he frowns, “are you only coming because of Miso?” he demands.

“Of course not! I love your parties. Everyone does, you know that,” Jeongguk says, working Taehyung’s ego to distract him.

It works of course, Taehyung preening at the praise.

“Of course I do! It’s just nice to hear it sometimes. Well, that’s why I came by. The party is in a week, my place, all day. Swing by whenever,” Taehyung says, standing up.

“I’ll be there,” Jeongguk says, making a mental note in his head.

“Of course you will. And you and I both know it’s for Miso, but, at least you’re coming. Ciao darling,” Taehyung says before Jeongguk can deny the claim, disappearing quickly, leaving behind the faintest whiff of sour grapes and sex.

Jeongguk shakes his head a little, turning to go get his other shoe and put it on. Back in his bedroom, the two women are awake and getting dressed. Jeongguk had been ignoring his intentions, but seeing them in the light clearly shows the resemblance they share to Miso. It’s not perfect, but it’s there. They’re both about her height although one of them is slightly taller. Their hair is long and dyed to almost be the same perfect golden blonde that Miso has.

The other similarities aren’t as spot on. Sure one of them has nearly the same lip shape as Miso, but it’s not exact, their cupid’s bow not nearly as adorable as Miso’s. Their skintone is the same, but Jeongguk knows that Miso has this glow about her, she radiates and it’s something that humans cannot imitate.

With a sigh, he gets them out of his house, calling and paying for their separate Ubers before going over to his car. He could just as easily appear where he wanted, but Jeongguk doesn’t see the fun in that, never did. Twirling his keys, he opens the door to his Challenger and slips inside.

His car, Menace, comes to life with a roar, and Jeongguk is on his way. Menace tears down the street, Jeongguk going way past the speed limit but not caring in the least. Nothing can harm Menace, so he isn’t worried. Despite looking like your run of the mill Challenger, Menace was a gift from Namjoon, the man capable of creating a car that could handle Jeongguk in a way human models never could.

With a grin, Jeongguk speeds up even more, a simple adrenaline rush that has him feeling much better. It’s a long ride to work, but he takes care of it by speeding and breaking nearly all of the laws. However, nothing can stop him, so he keeps on going. It helps brighten his mood.

When he arrives, he slips out of the car and heads inside, keyring going in circles around his finger. The Pantheon is a massive business, one that his family built from the ground up. Millenias ago, his family only interfered with the humans on a base level in comparison to the way they’ve integrated now, creating the biggest company in the world.

The Pantheon doesn’t even do just one thing, it’s a company that has its fingers in everything. There’s a branch that maintains the chain of resorts and hotels they created, there’s weapons, medicine, a focus on solar energy, anything that has something to do with the Twelve is connected to the Pantheon. Jeongguk’s part of the business is definitely more on the hush hush. Sure, he has connections with the weapons part, and he controls the security and the bodyguards they lend out, but his real focus is getting rid of any and all competition or disruptions to their business. 

They have people who can smooth out business deals and the like, but not everyone is happy with the Pantheon’s power and would love to see them crash and fall. Jeongguk is there to make sure that never happens and that anyone who dares harm his family regret their choices. Of course, in his free time, he finds himself on the real battlefield, never really picking a side, just there to unleash his true power, something he cannot do often.

Jeongguk doesn’t actually spend a lot of time at the Pantheon. He usually comes in to check on his people, those they send out to protect and care for certain people for a price. He shows up for training, loving beating people down until they learn to fight back. He never goes overboard of course, saving that for the real enemies or the battlefield, but it’s a rush that he allows himself to indulge in. His bodyguards and hitmen are the best of the best from his rigorous routine, and no one can deny that.

Jeongguk distracts himself with work for that week. He doesn’t see Miso around, but he knows that’s because she’s in France, one of her favorite places to be. There’s some charity event going on and she is one of the few faces of the company, so of course she needed to show up and show out. So, he sticks to the lower floors. His Amazons are as perfect as always, vicious women he’s trained and looked over. They always get the best results, mostly because this world still underestimates women and their abilities. The Amazons always bring back good results and always have returning customers.

Towards the end of the week, Jeongguk goes to the battlefield. There isn’t much change, the only difference being the weapons used. Despite the times, Jeongguk actually doesn’t use the weapons the humans use. He uses the things he’s used to, spears, shields, and the like. 

The humans won’t remember this, but they will remember the surge in bloodlust, the almost feral and animalistic quality they gain with his presence. Jeongguk only leaves when he’s suitably covered in the blood of his enemies, and that’s only because days have passed without him noticing and the marked day rings in his head.

He returns home, a bloody mess, but quite content. His shower awaits and Jeongguk sets it on the highest setting. His mind is peacefully blank now, his bloodlust quenched for now, and so he floats through cleaning himself up and getting dressed. He ends up dressing in mostly all white. It’s an outfit, a white hoodie with red accents and hood along with white sweats. 

It probably isn’t the best thing to wear when he wants to impress Miso, but he’s been to several of Taehyung’s parties, all of which tend to turn into massive sex parties, so his clothes will not remain on for very long. He might as well dress in something that can be easily removed.

Taehyung’s house is on the other side of the country but, with Menace, he gets there in about forty-five minutes.

Taehyung lives, surprisingly, in the countryside. It’s surprising because he’s so social and throws so many parties that they blend together and people tend to think it’s the same party. It’s not so surprising though, because he bought out the land around him and made a massive vineyard. A true wine god indeed. His house is very modern, massive and white, and there are a shit ton of windows. Enough for Jeongguk to know that the party is in full swing inside and outside the house. He doesn’t have to have his good eyesight to see that a majority of the people are in lingerie, already ready for the sex part of the party.

He parks his car amongst the many others and heads for the door. He’s not surprised to see Taehyung standing there, but he’s quite surprised to see what he’s wearing. Taehyung is leaning against the door, wearing a long D’Lish night gown. It’s purple, with matching faux fur lining the sleeves and the ends. It doesn’t leave much to the imagination despite it’s length considering it’s see through, the fabric looking impossibly soft against his golden skin. 

Because the gown itself is see through, Jeongguk can see the lace bodysuit that Taehyung’s wearing underneath. It’s purple, like the gown, with intricate designs going all around it. It’s beautiful and it fits Taehyung so well despite the fact that Jeongguk can also see the planes of Taehyung’s abs as well as Taehyung’s dick.

“Hello brother, what’s up with the outfit?” Taehyung asks, a breathless quality to his voice that lets Jeongguk know that he’s been enjoying himself.

“I could ask you the same thing,” Jeongguk responds, evading the question considering his outfit is rather normal.

Taehyung hums, tipping his head back, drawing attention to his neck where several hickies are in full bloom. 

“You like?” Taehyung asks, continuing before Jeongguk can respond, “I’m twinning with my bestie. He’s not here yet, but considering the type of party, it seems fitting,” Taehyung explains.

“I suddenly feel overdressed,” Jeongguk says, getting a sultry laugh in response.

“Oh, brother, you could always change that. Take your clothes off,” Taehyung says, waving a hand at Jeongguk’s outfit.

“You and I both know I don’t wear underwear,” Jeongguk says.

“I’m aware, just as I’m sure you’re aware that you’ll be naked eventually. Miso’s here, give her a show,” Taehyung says, which kind of explains Taehyung’s behavior.

Taehyung is a fertility god, but that’s secondary to his other obligations. Miso and her entourage however, focus way more on fertility and sexual exploits. Whenever they’re around and letting loose, behavior like this is sure to appear. Taehyung isn’t even attracted to Jeongguk, never has been, and yet he’s flirting a little. She must’ve brought all of her cupids, then.

“Miso’s here?” Jeongguk asks, looking over Taehyung like she’ll suddenly be there.

“One track mind indeed. Come inside, seek her out, little bloodhound,” Taehyung says, turning around and walking further into his house.

Jeongguk just barely sees the glittering plug that Taehyung’s wearing. Shaking his head, Jeongguk heads inside.

Taehyung’s house is quite large and spacious, so naturally, it’s filled with people. Jeongguk’s pleasantly surprised to find that there are more people dressed like him than he’d thought. Sure, a good portion of people are wearing lingerie, but everyone else seems content to wear party clothes or normal clothes. It wouldn’t have bothered Jeongguk either way, but he does feel a little better.

He walks around, taking in all of the partygoers. Most of them are dancing, the sultry beat of the song keeping them entranced in the sexual energy pulsing throughout Taehyung’s house. Jeongguk follows the energy and, sure enough, Miso is there.

Miso is as beautiful as always. She’s sitting on one of the many couches dotting Taehyung’s home, surrounded by several youthful looking men. She’s wearing all white today, which only makes her hair and her skin seem to glow. She’s wearing a romper, Jeongguk vaguely recalls Taehyung wearing one and seeming quite offended that Jeongguk hadn’t known what it was called, as well as a white jacket that looks brand new.

Jeongguk hesitates, which is really weird for a god such as himself. However, Miso has always made Jeongguk nervous, her mere presence causing his palms to sweat, and it’s not a response he’s used to. She’s so beautiful that he doesn’t know what to do with himself, honestly.

Luck seems to be shining on him though, because Miso, who had been talking about something, turns and sees him. When she does, she smiles brightly and Jeongguk’s pretty sure he’s going to pass out. They’ve spoken in passing, and she’s happy enough that she seems to always be smiling, but it’s amazing to have it pointed at him.

“Jeongguk,” she calls, waving him over, “come sit with us.”

Jeongguk is nervous, but he does as he’s told. There are several men surrounding her, all young looking and attractive. They’re the Erotes, the group of mini love gods that Miso keeps around herself. Jeongguk knows that they each stand for a specific type of love, but Jeongguk’s looking for the endgame, the big one, the epitome of Love, what the Erotes would make if they were one person or something.

“It’s nice to see you Jeongguk!” Miso exclaims when he sits down, and Jeongguk feels himself blushing a little.

She jumps into conversation with him with ease, Jeongguk struggling to make a proper sentence in her presence. She’s so beautiful it’s hard to form thoughts let alone get them out of his mouth in a way that makes sense. Miso doesn’t seem to mind, surely she’s had to deal with bumbling fools quite often, and she continues to indulge him.

The only time he stops fumbling with his words, is when she asks about his Amazons. They’re Jeongguk’s pride and joy, and he could talk about them for hours. He gets the feeling that he does. In fact, he’s in the middle of explaining how well one of the Amazons performed a certain technique when sexual energy so strong smacks into him and knocks all thought out of his head.

To his surprise, Miso stiffens as well, a flush coming to her cheeks that hadn’t been there before. If Jeongguk could actually focus, he would have noticed the way her thighs clenched together. The Erotes, who were quite content to just listen and titter, groan in unison and it reminds Jeongguk that they’re only wearing robes, all of them.

“What’s going on?” Jeongguk asks, wondering if maybe Miso had upped her power for some reason.

However, when he looks at her, he sees that she’s just as dumbstruck as he is, flushed all the way down to her chest, maybe further, and she’s nibbling on her lower lip and fanning herself.

“He’s here,” is all that she says, her words breathless, like she’s just finished a marathon.

“He?” Jeongguk asks, but doesn’t get an answer from Miso.

Instead, he can hear Taehyung, who sounds like he’s just been ravished, his voice is so deep and fucked out.

“Best friend!” Taehyung shouts, and Jeongguk sees Taehyung stand up, going towards the hallway.

Jeongguk turns and his gaze lands on the most beautiful man he’s ever seen in his life. And this is coming from the person who has met both Apollo and Adonis. The young man standing at the entrance of the living room is positively ethereal. He’s on the shorter side, which is so adorable, Jeongguk thinks mindlessly, because he’s always been into people shorter than him.

The angel has the smoothest, softest looking skin Jeongguk has ever seen and Miso, fucking Aphrodite, is sitting right next to him. He looks like a marble statue that decided everyone needed to see his beauty and left the gardens of Eden.

His hair is blond, not the dark blond that Jeongguk has surrounded himself with, but a blond so bright it’s more like white gold, perfectly styled so that it sweeps across his forehead, which is perfect, landing right over well groomed eyebrows. The man’s face is literally the most perfect thing Jeongguk has ever seen.

His face is, for the most part, soft and round, until he turns his head to look at Taehyung and the sharpness of his jawline is on full display. He has beautiful eyes, soft, brown, and gentle. There’s a sleepy quality about them, leaving his eyelids low and sultry as he watches Taehyung approach. Even his nose is beautiful, the man has a button nose, an actual button nose. His lips are pink and puffy, looking like they’re as soft as clouds. 

Jeongguk is so enthralled by the man’s face, that it takes him a moment to take in the outfit, and when he does, Jeongguk feels faint, all the blood rushing straight down. The man is wearing the exact same outfit as Taehyung, except it’s pink, a light pink. It’s not as see through as Taehyung’s, but when he opens his arms for a hug, it reveals the smooth flatness of his stomach, two pink diamonds glittering near his belly button, and the thickness of his thighs.

All in all, the man is the closest thing to perfection Jeongguk has ever seen and he is in love. All he can do is stare dumbly as Taehyung embraces the man, pushing close, extremely familiar. Jeongguk knows that if he wasn’t so lovestruck, he’d be wondering at their closeness, maybe even upset about it, but he’s so enamored that he can’t even form words let alone emotions.

Everyone appears to be as blown away as Jeongguk, so it’s easy to hear their conversation, as one sided as it is.

“Come, darling, meet my friends! They’ll love you,” Taehyung says, hooking his arm with the other man’s, a bright grin on his face and a twinkle in his eye as he leads him over.

It takes Jeongguk a second to realize that Taehyung seems to be heading in their direction, but there’s nothing he can do. His mind feels sluggish, like it’s been dumped in a vat of molasses. All he can do is watch as all that perfection comes his way with a rather dopey smile coming onto his face when he notices the shy little smile the young man is wearing now, pillowy soft lips curved just the slightest bit. He almost wants to coo when the young man lifts a hand, a tiny, perfect hand dotted with silver rings, to his mouth to cover that smile, like he has any reason to hide perfection.

“Hey guys! I’ve been waiting to introduce you to my best friend! This is Jimin. ChimChim, this is Miso and her entourage, and that’s Jeongguk,” Taehyung says, gesturing to them in turn.

Miso, surprisingly enough, is blushing. It would be interesting to see, but Jeongguk’s only got eyes for one person. And since he’s only staring at one person, he knows exactly when Jimin turns to look at him. Gods, even his name is cute, Jeongguk muses, as they make eye contact.

Jeongguk has made eye contact with plenty of people, it’s a natural part of conversation. Hell, he’s even used it for an intimidation tactic. However, meeting Jimin’s gaze, is entirely different. Jimin’s eyes are so beautiful, so warm and soft, that Jeongguk feels like he could happily stare at him all day.

“Jeongguk? Jeongguk? Brother?” Taehyung asks, waving his hand in Jeongguk’s face.

Jeongguk’s response, when it comes, is completely unexpected. He’s still staring at Jimin, giving him heart eyes really, and he sighs ever so softly before speaking.

“I would worship you,” Jeongguk says dreamily.

In the back of his mind, he knows he shouldn’t have said that. Or, he shouldn’t have said that  _ yet _ . He has been known to come on rather strong, but, surprisingly, he’s never said that before. In the back of his mind, he’s mentally face-palming himself. However, the other ninety-eight percent of his brain agrees wholeheartedly with that statement and doesn’t see anything wrong with having said it. Plus, he’s still rather lovestruck and hasn’t really moved passed his staring phase.

In response to what he’s said, Taehyung starts laughing. And it’s not a cute laugh either. No, Taehyung is full on guffawing, pointing at him and everything. Miso, who seems to be getting control of herself, is staring at Jeongguk like he’s said something particularly profound. Or like he’s an idiot. He can barely see her out of his peripheral and really can’t bare to stop looking at Jimin.

Jimin, on the other hand, is looking right back at him. One perfectly groomed eyebrow raises ever so slightly and Jeongguk’s heart picks up when he giggles. He fucking giggles. Oh Gods, Jeongguk wasn’t made to bare witness to such perfection. He definitely isn’t worthy, but he can’t look away.

“Don’t say things you don’t mean,” Jimin says softly, and Gods, even his voice is perfect.

It’s musical, like Apollo’s Muses learned how to be amazing singers from this man. His voice is soft and gentle, with a honeyed quality to it. He barely even knows Jimin and already Jeongguk knows that he could get away with murder. Hell, it wouldn’t even be necessary because Jeongguk would willingly murder people in Jimin’s name.

Jeongguk is going to inform Jimin that he means it, he really  _ really _ means it, but Taehyung speaks up before he can.

“Sorry Jiminie, our little war god gets real loopy around gorgeous people. I think you broke him,” Taehyung says.

Jeongguk would give Taehyung a piece of his mind, namely by shoving his spear up his ass or something, but his mind is still trying to process Jimin’s beauty and all around perfection. It’s hard work, to be exposed to perfection without proper warning.

“Oh? You’re not broken are you, little warrior?” Jimin asks.

Jeongguk has never been called little before. In fact, he’s the farthest thing from little standing at around six foot four. It’s especially odd to be called little by someone who could, quite possibly be, a fairy. However, it’s a pet name, and one his delicate fairy prince has deigned to give him at that. So, all he can really do, is sigh dreamily.

“You’re perfect,” Jeongguk replies.

Jeongguk isn’t expecting it, but he feels complete elation when Jimin blushes, the sweetest pink dusting over his cheeks. Oh, Jeongguk sighs, his little cotton candy prince, the prettiest, sweetest mochi. Too precious for this world.

Jimin’s smile grows as he blushes, turning his head away the slightest bit and allowing Jeongguk to see the rings lining his ears. Taehyung looks amazed, probably at Jeongguk’s behavior. He wasn’t even this loopy around Miso.

“You never told me about this side of him, Tae,” Jimin says, turning to look at his friend.

Jeongguk mourns the loss of Jimin’s attention, but he’s also curious as to why Taehyung was talking about him and what he could have possibly said to his fairy prince. Hopefully it wasn’t anything bad. He wants Jimin to like him, love him even. He wonders if he’ll have to torture Taehyung to figure out what he said, cause he’s capable of it.

“I’ve never seen this side of him,” Taehyung says in response before shaking his head, “c’mon, maybe distance will clear his head. Besides, you still haven’t met the others.”

Taehyung goes to loop arms with Jimin again and Jeongguk can only watch them go. Jimin looks back, once, to catch Jeongguk’s eye. When he does, he smiles at the war god before melding into the mass group of people dancing.

When he’s gone, Jeongguk stares after him, wondering if it would be appropriate to follow after them. He highly doubts it. However, before he can get too deep into his thoughts, Miso speaks.

“Wow, what was that?” she asks, her eyebrows raised high.

“That was the love of my life,” Jeongguk answers, still feeling the after effects of Jimin’s presence.

“No, I mean, the way you acted,” Miso says.

“Who was that?” Jeongguk asks, hyperfocused on one thing and one thing only.

“That was Eros,” Miso says.

That gets Jeongguk’s attention, and he finally turns away from where Jimin and Taehyung had disappeared off to.

“What?” Jeongguk asks.

“Eros, the god of sexual attraction, procreation, desire, and so on and so forth,” Miso says.

“You mean him?” Jeongguk asks, pointing at one of the Erotes.

All of them, in unison, shake their heads so fast Jeongguk’s worried they might fly off.

“No,” Miso says, shaking her head and laughing a little, “this Eros was named after that Eros. He’s the first,” she explains, touching one of the Erotes on their head to signify which one was Eros.

“Why was he named after that Eros?” Jeongguk asks, bewildered.

No gods have been named after him, mostly because he’s still alive and he wouldn’t care to be designated as that Ares or this Ares.

“Because, he was the first,” Miso says again.

“I know he was the first Eros,” Jeongguk says, frowning.

“No, I mean the first god,” Miso says and Jeongguk’s brain halts to a stop.

“The first what now?” he asks.

“Eros was the first god, ever. He sprang from Chaos itself, fully grown, followed by Uranus, Gaia, Erebus, Nyx, and the others,” Miso explains.

“I never knew that,” Jeongguk says, stunned.

“Not many do. Ever since humans started recording our history, or trying to at least, they seemed to forget about him and replace him with this Eros. Some people remember how important he is. Without him, none of the other primordials would’ve procreated. They would’ve remained as they were, static and unchanging. He’s the reason we’re here today. He’s also called Phanes, because of that,” she explains.


	3. What A Wonderful World

Park Jimin: 10.13.95. Sweetest Omega around. Cheer Captain (Cheer group is called Warriors. Dance crew is called TRNDSTTRS). In school for Modern Dance. Works the soft/pastel aesthetic. All he wants is a mate who will fuck him hard and deep while choking him and calling him pretty. Smells like lavender and fresh laundered clothes. Is essentially Bubbles from the Powerpuff Girls, sinless and too pure for this world.

Jeon Jeongguk: 9.1.97. Alpha. A little obsessed with adorable, tiny omegas. All he wants is a mate to call his own to spoil and pamper. Smells like sandalwood.

Jimin’s Apartment:

[ http://www.sothebysrealty.com/eng/sales/detail/180-l-740-fk2nnf/l-tower-toronto-on-m5e-0a6http://www.sothebysrealty.com/eng/sales/detail/180-l-740-fk2nnf/l-tower-toronto-on-m5e-0a6 ](http://www.sothebysrealty.com/eng/sales/detail/180-l-740-fk2nnf/l-tower-toronto-on-m5e-0a6http://www.sothebysrealty.com/eng/sales/detail/180-l-740-fk2nnf/l-tower-toronto-on-m5e-0a6)

Jeongguk’s House (Alpha House):

[ http://www.sothebysrealty.com/eng/sales/detail/180-l-1190-wyptvk/eureka-valley-view-home-san-francisco-ca-94114 ](http://www.sothebysrealty.com/eng/sales/detail/180-l-1190-wyptvk/eureka-valley-view-home-san-francisco-ca-94114)

\---

Jeongguk falls in love in the fall. It’s pretty inconvenient considering he’s a freshman, brand spanking new at the university, and already busy. A normal freshman would have time, he supposes, but Jeongguk’s summer was filled with tryouts and training that had him ready to give up the idea of even being on Varsity. But, here he is, moving into his new place for the next four years, his Varsity jacket in one of the boxes.

The house is massive, apparently three stories with plenty of space. He was shown the house during the tour, of course, and he was pleasantly surprised to find that the third floor was essentially all his. The house was for alphas, and normally a first year would have to live on campus, but his parents pulled some strings and here he was, living a couple blocks away from campus in a beautiful house.

He’s met his housemates, all five of them. Only one of them is an undergraduate, like Jeongguk. The other four were here for their masters, something Jeongguk couldn’t even picture right now, being so new. Taehyung, the only other alpha there for the first time, was two years older than Jeongguk, but there was a childlike quality about him that sometimes made Jeongguk feel like he was older.

But that was besides the point.

The point is that he fell in love before he could even write his first paper. 

It happened on a rather nice day, chilly with a touch of wind, but no rain so that was a blessing. Jeongguk had been minding his own business, heading off to class for the very first time. His muscles were still sore from practice earlier that morning, and all he wanted to do was get some hot chocolate and hunt down his classroom.

The hot chocolate part was easy, he entered one of the cafes and got in line, idly fiddling with his phone as he shuffled up every few minutes. He had ordered his hot chocolate and moved to the side, and that’s when it happened. The door had opened, allowing in a gust of air, and with that air, came the soft, sweet smell of lavender that made Jeongguk’s mouth water. Along with the lavender was that fresh, homely smell of freshly laundered clothes, and Jeongguk found himself looking up.

Standing slightly behind him was a petite man that Jeongguk had never seen before. He was gorgeous, absolutely breathtaking, and Jeongguk felt his mind blank out. He had never seen someone so precious, especially paired with cotton candy pink hair. The young man was on the shorter side, which was adorable, and his face was crafted by angels. Jeongguk had never seen someone with such perfect symmetry, the roundness of his face disturbed only by the sharp angles that looked like it could cut through steel.

Jeongguk had been so busy staring at utter perfection in human form, that he had missed the first few calls of his name. Only snapping out of it on the third call. Flushing, he shuffled over and grabbed his order, turning quickly to see if he could catch sight of his cotton candy prince. However, the young man was gone, his scent already fading with the morning rush.

So, here Jeongguk is, several days later, with the vaguest scent of lavender and downy floating across his mind. 


	4. Best Of Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Yoongi's part in Mic Drop where JiKook are his backup dancers.

Min Yoongi: Agust D. Underground rapper. Composer. Lyricist. Producer. Ghostwriter. Very mysterious. Not a lot of people know about him or the people he has around him. He keeps to himself so much that most people don’t even know his real name. He was born in Daegu and moved to Seoul when he was sixteen. He is quite wealthy due to the producing he’s done and the lyrics he’s written and sold. A lot of companies want to lock him down and keep him but he has yet to make a commitment to any of them. People are extremely curious about the two dancers/singers he always uses when he performs. When people ask, wanting to get their information and have them join their label, he doesn’t give an answer. Or, when he shows off a song that he’s selling to a label, which one of them, or both, are the singers for, he never tells the label who they are. Even when he performs in clubs, the two performers disappear before anyone can even get a good look at their faces let alone speak to them. 

Park Jimin: Works at a bakery, which he loves to do. Going to school for Culinary Arts. Has a beautiful singing voice despite not having much training and is an amazing dancer. He enjoys singing while he bakes or cooks. His cooking is amazing, regardless of if it’s a pastry or a meal. He goes for the soft, pastel aesthetic and pulls it off very well. Really shy but can be really intense when he’s performing. A beauty guru on YT and IG. RoseGoldMochi. Born in Busan but raised in France. Returned to Korea for Yoongi. Volunteers at a dance studio near the house where he gets his practice in. Works out with Jeongguk.

Jeon Jeongguk: In school for dance. Has a beautiful singing voice and is an amazing dancer. He likes challenging people to dance offs. Is extremely shy and keeps to himself and his circle. He can be really intense when he’s performing. If he’s not at school, working out, or performing, he’s at home playing video games, usually Overwatch, which he plays on YT. INTLPLAYBOY is his handle. He also dances for his YT and has covers but it's extremely rare. When he dances, his face is always covered by a SnapBack.

[ http://www.sothebysrealty.com/eng/sales/detail/180-l-586-tjyvme/vancouver-west-greater-vancouver-vancouver-bc-v6b-0c3 ](http://www.sothebysrealty.com/eng/sales/detail/180-l-586-tjyvme/vancouver-west-greater-vancouver-vancouver-bc-v6b-0c3)

\---

Namjoon’s heart pounds in his chest, the heavy beat of the club an echo to it, strumming along louder than his heartbeat. It's a good beat, but that's not what's got him so focused. No, he's here for a reason, and it's not the current song. It's hard to push past the crowd, but he's determined enough to get there.

The stage, when he finds it, is currently empty. The DJ is up there, jamming along, but Namjoon can see some people scuttling around. He can't tell what they're trying to do, but he hopes they're getting it ready for the little performances. He could go find a seat, he probably should, but he knows how difficult it'll be to get back up to the stage when the performances start, let alone get a clear recording of it.

Thankfully, Namjoon doesn't have to wait long. The previous song slowly drifts off and, sure enough, people start coming towards the stage. It's a uniform affair, the people used to the performances that happen every Friday night. The DJ is getting ready, grabbing the mic as she approaches the stage, her black and green bob bobbing as she speaks.

“And now, it's performance time! I know you guys have been waiting for this moment. We've got several performances for you guys, so I hope you enjoy. Grab a drink, kick back, and show our performers some love,” she says, getting loud applause from the crowd. 

Namjoon gets his phone ready.

The first performance isn't the one he was looking for. Instead, it's a young man. He raps, and it's decent, but nearly as good as what he's hunting for. He watches several performances, all of which were rather decent. For the most part, it was rapping, but there were a few singers as well and even a few dancers.

However, it was finally the end, the very last performance and obviously, they saved the best for last.

“Alright, and our final performance is our ruthless AGUST D, let's see what he's got for us tonight!” The DJ calls over the loud roar of the crowd.

Namjoon starts recording and seconds later, AGUST D is coming onto the stage. Namjoon has seen AGUST D before, has heard him rap plenty of times, but this is his first time seeing it in person. He's decked out in all black, the only color being his name printed on the hat he's wearing super low and the brown Timbs he's wearing.


	5. Serendipity

Jimin wakes to the sounds of birds chirping. When he opens his eyes and looks, he can see them, happily flying and enjoying their freedom. Jimin wonders what that’s like. Freedom. It’s something he’s never had, or if he did, he can’t remember it now. Slowly, Jimin pulls himself up into a sitting position, pushing the large, thick covers off of his body.

Another day.

He gets up and makes his way towards his vanity, sitting on the cushioned seat. The mirror shows him what no one else gets to see. He savors his appearance, if only for a moment, because he knows that, soon, he will be wrapped up so no one can see him.

Jimin figures he’s pretty. He has been Goddess Touched, after all, and it shows. His hair is blond, a stark contrast from all the dark hair in the kingdom. It’s not an anomaly, really, because there are other people who are blond, just not in the East Kingdom. He’s seen plenty of traders from the North who were blond. Not his particular shade, but close.

However, that’s not the only thing that shows, physically, that he’s been Goddess Touched. His best asset, although no one has seen it, just so happens to be his eyes. His left eye is a bright blue, a lot like the sky on a clear day. His right eye, on the other hand, is a sweet honey brown, light enough to be nearly colorless somedays. His eyes are entirely unique, he’s sure, he has never seen someone with eyes like his.

Jimin takes in his appearance for a few more minutes before standing up, moving over to the chest where his robes and veil await. His is always dressed up this way, hidden away from everyone else because, as the King and the Elders claim, he is too precious to be seen by others. Jimin doesn’t feel the same way, but he is a prisoner here, this he knows. If it weren’t for his ability, he would still be with his family, living a normal life. He cannot remember his family’s faces, doesn’t know if he has siblings or not, cannot even remember voices, but he knows that he isn’t from this kingdom.

The East Kingdom is the biggest of the Four Kingdoms. He has never been to the others, but the King loves boasting about it whenever the opportunity arises. He also likes to boast about Jimin as much as he can, because of Jimin’s abilities. Jimin is a Seer, or, as the others like to call him, an Oracle. The other Kingdoms have Oracles, one for each Kingdom, but apparently, Jimin’s ability is different from theirs. No one ever explained how, and Jimin knows better than to ask questions.

With a sigh, Jimin fingers the pristine white robes, wishing that, for once, he wouldn’t be subjected to wear them. However, he’s worn them ever since he could remember and he knows that today will not be any different. He glances outside once more, taking in the slowly rising sun and figures he only has a few more minutes left before the servants and guards arrive. With another sigh, he gets dressed.

By now, it’s muscle memory to get everything on. He remembers struggling through it when he was younger, because the servants and guards weren’t allowed to see him so he has to dress alone. Jimin doesn’t mind that of course, but no one is allowed to see him at all. Even when he’s taken out of the castle, it’s always with guards who keep civilians away from him as they travel. He is not allowed to walk outside of the castle walls, and so he is carted around in a gama. The only thing Jimin can be thankful for, is that he can see out of his veil, despite how it hides his face.

Seconds after Jimin gets the veil settled, his hands dipping into the long sleeves, there’s a knock at the door. _Showtime_ , Jimin thinks to himself.

“Come in,” he says, his voice soft and sweet.

Immediately, the doors are opening and servants are pouring into the room. Jimin is treated a lot like a child despite feeling like a caged bird. His room is massive and airy, with pretty things all around that the King, the Elders, and other people gave him. Expensive trinkets that mean nothing, given to him in hopes that he will use his Sight for them. He is a treasured, precious bird, kept caged in the castle. Even when he goes out, it’s planned and he is never alone.

The servants never really talk to him, being informed by the Elders that he is above them in every way. Jimin disagrees, but he’s long learned his lesson. They will not respond to any questions. The guards do, but only if his questions aren’t curious inquiries about their lives. The answers he receives usually involve asking where the King is or if he’s allowed to go to town today.

The servants flutter around him, cleaning his room and setting up his breakfast. They will stay in the room, which means that Jimin has to eat with his veil on. He’s not worried considering he’s mastered that. Breakfast this morning is porridge, the usual. His is decorated with fruit, honey, and sprinkles of sugar. The bread next to it is still warm, steam curling up from the top. It’s been buttered already.

A guard comes to stand behind Jimin, but he doesn’t speak. Jimin’s food has already been tested several times, but Jimin offers the man a spoon anyway. He tastes the food, and the drink, which happens to be sweetened tea, and when he doesn’t immediately drop dead, he tilts his head. Jimin’s learned that that’s his cue to eat.

Jimin eats quickly and quietly, watching the servants clean his room. His room isn’t messy, but  it’s big enough to need daily dusting. It doesn’t help that trinkets line the room. The women take the furs lining his floor outside so they can hit it with sticks to get the dust out whilst several others go about dusting his trinkets.

Jimin has quite the collection, ranging in price. Most things are simple jewels, things he’s never worn before, but there are plenty of things that are worth a staggering amount of money. His favorite happens to be the jeweled eggs on the ledge above his bed. There are four of them, all of them beautiful.

They’re his favorite because they’re like expensive music boxes, each of them making tinkling, soothing noises when he opens them. His absolute favorite is the one that is a soft pink with golden paint on it. It sings a cheerful song. His second favorite is the one that’s gold with a peacock design on it because it sings a soft song that helps him sleep sometimes.

Jimin watches them dust down everything, from the crystal ball someone bought him that he’s never used to the rather large vases that apparently tell the story of various victories of the Southern Kingdom. Jimin can’t see it, but he admires the beauty anyway.

He finishes up his breakfast, sipping at his juice as the women return with his furs and carefully lay them back down. They’re soft and white, dyed that way, although the person who brought them before Jimin claimed that they were the pelts of the massive Snow Beasts in the Wildlands. Jimin doubts such a man would travel into the Wildlands, but he had simply accepted the gifts, thanked the man, and, when the King nodded, told him a few tidbits about his future.

Jimin has learned not to go into explicit detail after a man had returned numerous times, begging to know what he should do before he could make a single decision, terrified that anything he did would result in ruin.

Once he finishes his juice, his things are swept away and soon, he is too. Before he knows it, he’s in the throne room. He figures he’s going to spend the rest of the day telling people some information about their futures, and he gears up for a very long day and a very sore bottom. No matter how cushioned his seat is, he still ends up sore.

However, once he actually takes in the throne room, he’s surprised to find that isn’t the case. Instead, the King is standing, not sitting, and he looks quite delighted. Jimin doesn’t understand, but he keeps the confusion to himself anyway. The King will explain himself if he wants to.

He approaches the King where he stands, stopping before the stairs of the dias and bows, greeting the King. The King hastily waves his hands, reaching his heavily ringed fingers out and gesturing for Jimin to join him on the dias. Jimin does and he can see how eager the man is. The King is in his early thirties, with several wives and several offspring, but Jimin’s never seen him so giddy.

“Today is the day, Oracle,” Nichkhun says, and Jimin tilts his head to the side, confused.

“Your Highness?” Jimin asks, curious.

Jimin might be an Oracle, but it’s not like his visions come to him randomly. He has to look for something, find a Road to follow. The only time visions come to him unannounced is when he touches someone, which is another reason why he’s covered from head to toe. So, unless he explicitly looks down the Road of Nichkhun’s life and sees the Paths he can follow, Jimin will be left in the dark like he is now. And he has been told not to Look unless requested.

“It’s time for the Conquests,” Nichkhun says, sounding a lot younger in his excitement.

Jimin isn’t nearly as happy, unfortunately. The Conquests is a showing at the Colosseum, filled with nothing but fights to the death. They vary with each round, some fights being between animals, some between humans, and some being a mix of the two. Ever since the Four Kingdoms made the Alliance and became the Four Kingdoms, there has been relative peace. Not much cause for war when the four strongest kingdoms are allies. So, they Conquests became more popular.

They were always there, but as boredom grew in peace, the Conquests provided an outlet for the bloodthirst people seem to have. Jimin’s never been all that interested, but Nichkhun was a general before he was a King, and he was known for not having mercy on the battlefield. Nichkhun the Merciless.

“Will we be there all day, Your Majesty?” Jimin asks.

“Most likely. I’m hoping to purchase a Champion,” Nichkhun says, cheerful.

A Champion is a winner in the rounds during the Conquests. Most houses have one, the Lords and Ladies being able to afford one. The King, of course, can have a Champion if he likes. The arena is the only place people can cheer for the death of someone the King chooses and the King must be unbiased when he judges whether or not death should happen. It just so happens that Nichkhun enjoys bets and so he throws his Champion into as many fights as possible, laughing in glee whether he wins or loses.

He goes through a lot of Champions.

It’s shortly after that that they’re on their way. The Colosseum is not in the city, so they must leave early in order to arrive. The King is loaded into his carriage and Jimin is lifted into the one right behind his, and they’re off. All Jimin can do is look out the window and take in the beautiful scenery he isn’t allowed to see all that often.

He wonders what’s in store at the Colosseum. He could look, if he wanted, but it’s not as much fun. Plus, it’s been instilled in him to only use his Sight when the King or the Elders allow it. He would surely be punished for using his Sight for something as simple as seeing his Road at a place where he’ll just sit all day.

They reach the Colosseum with barely any time to spare. They make their way to their seats, Nichkhun trying to hide his excitement, but it’s barely working. People bow all around, staring at both the King and the Oracle in pure awe. Jimin looks at them, takes in the way that they watch him and whisper. Some peasants hold out gifts for Jimin, possibly so he’ll use his abilities for them, but the guards keep them far away.

Their seats await them, Nichkhun taking his seat and Jimin going to his as well, watching as the guards place a large cushion in his seat before allowing Jimin to sit. Once they’re seated, several guards circle them whilst two others go to both exits and stand there, looking quite imposing and menacing. Despite being in peace times, there will always be a need to protect royalty and the Oracle.

Peace came because of the Oracles, each Kingdom having one. And each Oracle saw the destruction of their respected kingdom if peace was not found. War had only started because each Kingdom did not have an Oracle, the Kingdom in the East and the Kingdom in the South being the only ones with one, which kept them at an advantage. Jimin isn’t exactly sure how the other two kingdoms got an Oracle, but once they were there, peace talks started up after nearly four years of war, and things settled down pretty quickly after that.

Jimin was there when the treaties were signed. The other Oracles were there too, covered from head to toe just like Jimin was. They weren’t allowed to speak at the meeting and were kept by their respected king the entire time so Jimin has no idea what the others looked like and didn’t get a chance to get to know them like he wished he could’ve.

A booming voice takes Jimin out of the past and he looks down to see a man in a booth on the side of the arena with a massive grin on his face.

“Welcome Ladies and Gentleman, Your Majesty, Our Darling Oracle, Our Sacred Seer, the most beautiful Soothsayer in the Alliance,” the announcer croons, bowing low and dramatic.

Jimin doesn’t say or do anything, because he’s not expected to, but he’s amused. How can the man know he’s beautiful if no one has seen his face or the faces of the other Oracles? Nichkhun chuckles and claps in agreement despite also having no idea what Jimin looks like. The only people who have seen his face are the Elders and that was when he was a babe to determine if he was Goddess Touched or not. A tiny blond babe with multicolored eyes really says what you are and shortly after that, his face was covered at all times and his body shortly after that.

“My name is Minhyuk and I’ll be your announcer for the day and let me tell you, we’ve got quite the batch today. Our schedule is going to be filled and your bloodlust will be quenched!” Minhyuk announces boldly, getting loud cheers in reply.

“You all must stay tuned for the contests later on. I can’t give too many details, but we’ve got quite the catch from the Wildlands,” at Minhyuk’s words, chatter erupts.

The Wildlands are located in the far north. The Wildlands is a lot bigger than most people know, filled with different types of areas. It’s called the Wildlands mostly due to the massive fauna and flora that exists there, but also because the Wildlands has continously resisted any attempts to allow civilization to prosper. He’s heard of several different realms in the Wildlands, some places filled to the brim with trees and life, mostly poisonous, and others that are frozen wastelands, with barely any means of survival.

There are people there too, called Wildlings, but dubbed barbarians. They have managed to survive in the Wildlands for generations, their bodies adapting so they can do so. Jimin’s heard plenty of rumors and stories about what the wildlings are like, but he isn’t sure. The stories he’s heard paint them out to be monstrous beings with no humanity in sight.

The one thing the wildlings are useful for though, is fighting. People from all over the world tempt fate by entering the Wildlands, searching for wildlings to capture and bring back. Not many return, but some have. Jimin has never seen a wildling before, but people describe them as rather big, with packed and iron strong muscle and barely any fat. Most of them are heavily scarred, he’s heard, and vicious, crawling on all fours like the wild animals they live with. Jimin isn’t one to judge and so, he doesn’t really believe the stories but it’s interesting to hear.

The Conquests begins shortly after Minhyuk’s announcement and Jimin watches, but doesn’t really see. They go through animals, fierce and large things, tearing into each other until one, or both in some cases, fall and don’t get back up. It’s terrible to watch, because Jimin loves animals, feels a connection to them that he isn’t allowed to achieve with other people. So, he turns away from those rounds.

Time goes on and the fighting continues. There are breaks every couple rounds, so everyone can get up and get treats and food if they so desire. Markets surround the Colosseum for these moments, in hopes that people will come in and buy their wares. Nichkhun does not leave his seat, instead waving for the servants to retrieve food and drink for himself and Jimin. He watches each fight with an intensity that’s a little unnerving. Jimin gets the feeling that if he could, Nichkhun would join the fights and fight until he can’t anymore.

Sometimes Jimin wonders why Nichkhun even bothered with the treaty if he loves fighting so much. But then, he saw the King with his several daughters, braiding their hair and sleeping under a puppy pile of them at night, and he knows that Nichkhun would choose peace over war several times over if there was even the slightest chance to insure that his children would not have to live in fear.

Jimin is pulled out of his musing once more by Minhyuk. It’s hot, the sun directly overhead by now, and the robes are becoming stifling. Jimin likes good weather like anybody else, but despite being in this climate all his life, he still doesn’t much care for the heat. He figures that wherever he’s from, it was probably much colder. The North perhaps?

“And now,” Minhyuk’s voice is filled with excitement, glee really, “for the main event!”

The crowd responds well of course, leaning forward with gleaming eyes and bared teeth. And they really call others barbarians. Jimin almost frowns but decides against it at the last moment. No one will see it anyway.

“Here at the Colosseum, we love pleasing our audience, and we figured the best way to do that, was to bring them the best fight possible!” Minhyuk says and the crowd cheers loudly and viciously.

“So, what could we do to please you than to bring a wildling here?” Minhyuk says and the crowd loses it.

Jimin sees Nichkhun sit up in his seat, intrigued. He has yet to pick any of the winners to be his Champion and now his interest is piqued. Jimin is intrigued too, but for an entirely different reason. He’s worried, mostly, because most some of the people fighting are forced into it and Jimin gets the feeling this isn’t going to end well.

“Of course, it isn’t just any wildling, not for our lovely audience and definitely not for His Majesty and Our Sacred Seer. No! We found a tribe leader! In their tongue, he is called _Nadhir Almawt._ Translated, it means Harbinger of Death!” Minhyuk crows proudly.

Nichkhun hums thoughtfully, rubbing at his chin. Jimin can only watch as several men, heavily armored men, come out. They have chains in their hands, thick ones, and they’re obviously straining to bring someone out. It takes some work, a lot of heaving, before a man is forced out.

The man is massive, most likely around six four, maybe six five. His shoulders are broad and thick, and he’s lined with muscle. He’s wearing various furs and hides, thick and a little dirty, mostly from his treatment. There are shackles on his ankles and wrists, very thick ones at that, but the one that gets Jimin’s attention is the one around the man’s neck.

It’s quite large, big enough that Jimin cannot see the man’s neck at all. Looking at the one around his neck leads Jimin to look at the man’s face and his eyes widen when he realizes that this man, this Harbinger of Death, has to be in his teens still. Despite how big he is, and he is big, his face is youthful. It’s a little dirty, but the man down there can’t possibly be older than Jimin, there’s no way.

His lips are pulled back in a sharp scowl, impressively white teeth on display as he does so, but Jimin finds himself taking in the young man’s eyes. They’re like Jimin’s. Not the same color of course, but multicolored. His left is a steel grey, carrying the storm of his rage, and his right is black, deep and bottomless as he glares at the guards dragging him in. Jimin realizes that the man cannot step away from them, but is instead not moving at all, which is why they’re forcing him forward.

When he’s on the correct side, the guards hastily let go of the chains and go back to safety, locking the young man in the arena. The man doesn’t move, instead standing in the middle of the arena, still heavily shackled, and glaring at everyone who even dares make eye contact with him.

“Vicious isn’t he?” Minhyuk crows cheerfully, “I hope he’s to your liking, Your Majesty.”

Jimin isn’t sure if the young man understands what’s being said, but his gaze goes from where Minhyuk is, to where they are, gaze zeroing in on Nichkhun, staring him down. He says nothing, just continues to glare. Nichkhun looks amused, pleased even, as he waves his hand, getting Minhyuk to start the round.

The first round includes a Gladiator, some Lord actually betting their Champion against someone called the Harbinger of Death. However, the Champion does have the upperhand considering the guards never actually released the wildling. Jimin watches, wondering what’s going to happen.

The Champion approaches calmly, a smirk on his face under his helmet. He’s swinging his sword almost playfully as he goes, apparently deciding that this battle is already won.

“Look at you. Never fought a barbarian before,” the Champion says, goading the wildling who just glares at him, unbothered.

“It’s a shame, really, that the guards forgot to unshackle you. I’m sure you would’ve been quite the challenge,” the Champion continues.

It becomes quite clear that the wildling doesn’t understand the man, who just sighs, shrugging a little.

“Oh well. It would’ve been fun to play with you,” he says, almost mournfully, “what a waste of a show.”

The Champion has obviously decided to stop speaking, because he twirls his sword one more time before immediately going for a killing blow. Jimin closes his eyes, not wanting to see someone killed when they can’t even defend themselves. However, he doesn’t hear a cry of pain, doesn’t hear the cheers of the audience. Instead, all he hears is silence.

He opens one eye, the other opening automatically at what he sees. The wildling is holding the man’s sword. He is facing where Jimin and Nichkhun are sitting, so Jimin can see his unchanging expression as he holds the sword in his hand. With a strength that catches the Champion off guard, the wildling turns sharply to the side, yanking the sword out of the man’s hands.

The sword goes flying, clattering in the sand and the Champion goes stumbling backwards. The wildling turns then, and before their eyes, in one sharp movement, yanks his arms away from each other, breaking the shackles and leaving nothing but cuffs around his wrists. He reaches down, calm as can be, and grabs the shackles that keeps his ankles tightly together and yanks on those too, breaks them apart.

He tosses both chains to the ground and makes his way towards the Champion who, without his sword, is skittering backwards. The wildling gets to him though, grabbing him and lifting him up, yanking the man’s helmet off. The Champion appears to be in his late thirties, pretty rare for a man that fights to the death at the whim of his master. His eyes are wide, awed at the simple display of power.

Then, with complete ease, the wildling snaps the man’s neck. His expression doesn’t change the entire time either. He looks entirely unimpressed with everything that’s happened. When the man’s head is at a sharp angle, Jimin’s pretty sure he can see bone, the wildling drops the corpse and turns, once again, to glare at the king. The glare doesn’t last long, mostly because his gaze drifts to the right, where Jimin is. Jimin knows that his face can’t be seen, nothing of him can be seen. Most people say he looks like a bride but Jimin tends to feel more like a ghost with very expensive taste. So he knows nothing of him is visible, but he still feels a shiver go down his spine regardless, as those piercing eyes stare at him.

The wildling keeps staring at him, even when the gates open and another man comes out. Even as that man approaches, a spear in hand. He only turns when the man, like the previous, makes a comment towards him. And just like the previous man, the wildling kills the man with embarrassing ease before turning to stare up at the dias again, where Jimin is, head tilted to the side.

Several rounds go on, more and more men going against the wildling and more and more men dying almost embarrassingly quickly. The people are screaming for more people, more death, and Minhyuk delivers.

There’s a break in the rounds, dead bodies lying in the sand. The guards are most likely too scared to come collect. The wildling is staring at Jimin again, and Jimin doesn’t know why. He has no idea what’s going on and it’s a little scary, because the wildling looks like he’s trying to see through Jimin’s soul for some reason.

“I think it’s time for an all out brawl,” Minhyuk says, “what say you, audience?”

The crowd screams, nearly frothing at the mouth at the prospect. Jimin blinks, turning to look at Nichkhun, looking away from the wildling for the first time.

“An all out brawl?” Jimin asks quietly.

Nichkhun turns a little, aiming a bright smile at Jimin. He looks like a child about to see his favorite show. It’s a little unnerving but at least he isn’t foaming at the mouth like the others.

“They’re going to release everyone. Whoever wins is the champion. If a prisoner wins, they go free,” Nichkhun explains.

Jimin nods and looks at the arena again, eyes landing on the wildling who is still looking at him. Jimin decides that the man is staring at him because he’s confused, unaware of the clothing style of Oracles. He does look quite different from everyone else in attendance what with being entirely clothed. The wildling is probably wondering if Jimin can even see. He’s asked that question a lot.

The all out brawl starts quickly. The gates open on either side and men come pouring out. The wildling turns then, taking in all the people filling in the arena.

“Champions, gladiators, prisoners, wildlings,” Minhyuk begins, glee filling his voice, “today is the day where we find out who is the best of the best. If a Champion wins, they will bring honor to their Houses. If any gladiators win, there will be the possibility that you’ll be chosen to join a House. Prisoners, if you win, you will be set free, all of your past transgressions forgiven. Wildling, well, you probably can’t even understand me.”

The crowd laughs at Minhyuk’s joke and Jimin frowns. The wildling turns to look at Minhyuk like he _can_ understand him, and Minhyuk quickly continues.

“Now, you all have the potential of being chosen to be the Champion of the King. It’s the greatest honor possible. So, fight hard and maybe you’ll be given a life of luxury. And now,” Minhyuk says, his voice swelling, “let the battle begin!”

The crowd cheers loudly, so loudly that Jimin almost doesn’t hear the battle cries rising in the arena. It’s complete chaos down there, men swinging on the closest person to them. Some people target those without armor, prisoners mostly, whilst others go for Champions, trying to clear a way for their presence.

Jimin notices though, that several Champions and gladiators team up to fight the wildling. The wildling doesn’t go for anyone immediately, seeming quite content to just stand there, surrounded by the corpses he made. However, once he sees that he’s being approached, he starts up the scowling and the glaring.

The fight is only a few minutes in when Jimin gets the feeling that something is going to go wrong. That happens sometimes, when a shiver goes down his spine, the hair on his arms and the back of his neck rise, and goosebumps litter his skin. Jimin frowns, brows furrowing as he tries to find out what’s wrong. It’s intuition that’s tied to his abilities, and Jimin takes them seriously.

There are no direct threats from the audience. They’re way too focused on the fighting going on, their bloodlust rising high. The guards are standing stock still, not antsy or anything. However, Jimin’s pulse is rising and the feeling isn’t going away. Something bad is going to happen.

When he looks down, he sees the cause. It’s the wildling. He’s breathing hard, Jimin can see the way his shoulders rise and fall all the way from the dias. He hasn’t been fighting that hard, cutting down his opponents with ease, so it’s odd to see him breathing that hard. He’s closer to the other side of the arena, forced there by the onslaught of contestants. But there’s something weird going on, Jimin can tell.

“Your Majesty,” Jimin starts, but he’s cut off by a howl, an honest to goodness, ferocious, bloodcurdling, animalistic howl.

It has Jimin sitting ramrod straight in his seat, his throat dry and his heart hammering in his chest as his stomach flutters. He doesn’t understand his response, probably fear, but he’s hyperfocused now, gaze zeroing in on the wildling.

Even from here, Jimin can see the changes. It’s not much, not really, the change more internal. But Jimin sees the way the muscles lining the man’s body seems to bulge, straining so hard that the cuffs around his ankles and wrists break. His eyes seem to glow with an otherwordly light. Perhaps he’s Goddess Touched too, Jimin thinks, just with something way more vicious.

Things drop straight into chaos after that howl. The man, who seems even bigger now, attacks with an animalistic viciousness. He moves quickly, never staying in one place and moving like a blur. Whenever he stops, someone is dying and then he’s back in motion. Jimin sees him rip someone’s throat out with his teeth, sees him rip someone’s head off with his bare hands, unbothered by the spray of blood. He is covered in blood by now, so he probably doesn’t notice by now.

The audience doesn’t seem to know what to do with this transformation. On the one hand, the wildling is focused on the other contestants and has yet to show interest in leaving the arena. On the other hand though, he is barbaric in his ways, animalistic and terrifying. Jimin can only watch, eyes wide, as the wildling tears through all of them with ease, sometimes literally.

At one point, after ripping off a Champion’s arms and proceeding to beat him with them, the wildling looks up. Those eyes, with pupils so wide Jimin can barely see the ring of color around them, lock on Jimin’s form.

The wildling growls, one of the few noises he’s made since the howl, and stands up. He starts walking forward and it takes Jimin a moment to realize that the wildling seriously plans on coming up to the dias. Nichkhun recognizes this, as do the guards, although they figure it’s for a different reason, namely, coming to kill the king with the ease he’d murdered most of the contestants.

However, before they can do anything, before Nichkhun can make an order, the wildling growls again, one hand snapping out, lightning quick, to grab the oncoming Champion and thoroughly beating him into a bloody, unrecognizable pulp.

“Your Majesty, we need to get out of here,” one of the guards say.

Nichkhun hesitates, wanting to see the end, obviously wanting the wildling for his Champion. The audience hasn’t moved, just staring as the wildling tackles another gladiator to the ground, leaning down with his teeth flashing as he goes, the man screaming shortly after, and then shortly after that, gurgling wetly.

After a moment, Nichkhun turns, looking at Jimin.

“Oracle,” Nichkhun says, and Jimin recognizes that tone, knows what Nichkhun is going to ask before he does, “what do you See?”

Jimin turns, looking down at the arena. There are many Roads he can look at, but he decides to look at Nichkhun’s first. Taking a deep breath, Jimin lets himself See, lets himself Look at Nichkhun’s Paths.

He Sees death. Nothing but death. The wildling will slaughter all of the men in the arena as they leave, but he won’t stop. He’ll keep going as Nichkhun and Jimin are guided into their carriages and carried off. But it won’t stop. Nichkhun will order for more guards to put the wildling down. Capture it if they can, kill it if they can’t. Nichkhun will then order for the two of them to return to the kingdom, but death will follow. The Harbinger of Death will follow, and he won’t stop. Jimin Looks at all of Nichkhun’s Paths, all of the possible decisions he can make concerning the wildling, but all of them end in death.

With a sharp inhale, Jimin returns, closing his eyes momentarily before he Looks again. This time, he Looks into his own Path.

If he follows Nichkhun, death will follow him.

If he stays and watches, death will spread until it reaches him.

If he goes to death, death will halt.

Jimin blinks a few times, the visions drifting away. Down below, prisoners are trying their hardest to get out of the arena, gladiators are scrambling away, and the very few remaining Champions are the only ones even attempting to take the wildling down. None are successful. None will be successful. As he is, the wildling will not stop until he’s won, until there’s no threat.

Standing up, Jimin comes to a decision. Nichkhun looks up at him, eyes wide as he waits for the verdict.

“It matters not if the King leaves for the Oracle cannot. Death will greet the Oracle unless the Oracle greets it first,” Jimin says, his voice soft and low with an echoing undertone to it as he walks, almost in a daze, towards the stairs that will take him to where he wants to go.

A few guards reach out to stop him, but Nichkhun raises his hand, stopping them as he watches as Jimin almost literally floats towards the arena. Jimin likes wearing pretty things that make noise and so the anklets chime as he moves. He moves with the grace of someone Goddess Touched, and it doesn’t take long for the audience to realize what’s happening.

It takes the wildling longer, mostly because he’s focused on getting through a gladiator’s chest plate to crush his ribs like he wants to. However, as Jimin gets closer, his head shoots up, nostrils flaring as he turns his head to watch Jimin approach. Underneath the heavy and wet stench of blood and other fluids, the wildling smells Jimin, smells lavender, and it makes him stand, moving towards him.

Jimin stops walking, and waits as the wildling approaches him. He is truly massive, towering over Jimin with ease. When he’s close enough, he inhales again and growls, deep and low in his chest, a rumbling noise that Jimin’s never heard before.

 _“Nadhir Almawt.”_ Jimin says, doing his best to say the words correctly.

 _“Alrrayiy,” (Seer)_ the wildling responds, his voice low enough that only Jimin can hear him.

He’s still breathing heavily, still in whatever trance he fell in, and Jimin’s not actually sure what he’s supposed to do. He just Saw himself standing before the wildling.

“You’ve won,” Jimin says.

The wildling cocks his head to the side but says nothing, instead choosing to reach out towards Jimin. Jimin has no idea if he’s going to allow the wildling to touch him or not, because he finds himself catching a glance of a sword, glinting in the sunlight. The wildling is so focused on him that he doesn’t seem to notice the Champion about to cut him down. Or at least, he doesn’t notice until Jimin inhales sharply.

Then, right before Jimin’s eyes, he watches the way the man’s expression morphs into rage, a rage so overwhelming that it’s almost a physical thing. The wildling turns then, as the sword is arcing down towards him and, like the last time, he catches it. Except, unlike the last time, he doesn’t throw it away from the man.

Instead, with a fierce growl, he bends the sword, the entire audience struck dumb as it curves underneath his grasp. The Champion hesitates for a moment, which is his downfall, because the wildling drops the sword and reaches for the Champion instead. Jimin watches, wide eyed, as the wildling rips the man’s heart out with his bare hands.

The heart beats a couple times in his hands as the Champion crumples, one hand reaching out for his heart.

The wildling takes a moment, makes sure the arena is empty of life besides theirs, before he turns again. His expression smooths out then, the rage disappearing as quickly as it came, and he holds the heart out to Jimin. Jimin looks at the heart before looking up and up at the wildling’s face. His face is unreadable, but Jimin doesn’t have to See to decide to accept the heart.

He offers his hands, small and soft, with several silver rings on each hand, to the wildling. This wildling is the first person to see his hands, any part of him, in decades, and Jimin has no idea why he’s doing this, but before he knows it, a human heart is being placed, very carefully, in his hands.

“Thank you,” Jimin says, smiling up at the hulking beast of a man.

The wildling grunts in response, but he doesn’t try to kill Jimin, so he figures that’s a plus.

“Are you calm now?” Jimin asks, keeping his tone as soothing and soft as possible.

It isn’t hard to do, really. Despite being much bigger than Jimin, the wildling doesn’t seem interested in intimidating him. In fact, despite the squishy, wet feeling of the heart in his hands, Jimin is rather comfortable.

The wildling grunts again, but his breathing has calmed and his pupils aren’t nearly as big as they were.

“Ah, you are,” Jimin says, smiling at the man again, all bright and cheerful despite knowing the man cannot see it.

This time, the wildling huffs and reaches for Jimin again. Jimin goes entirely still, curious, and watches as the wildling reaches for his veil. Jimin understands then, that the wildling wants to see his face. He has absolutely no idea if he should let him or not, but that choice isn’t given to him.

Instead, Jimin can only watch as guards swarm into the arena, distracting the wildling. With a growl, the wildling lets go of the bottom of Jimin’s veil, now blood stained, and he starts growling again as they’re quickly surrounded. Jimin gets the distinct feeling that the wildling is going to fall into that murderous trance again, so Jimin grabs his arm, which is corded with muscle that Jimin can feel even through his sleeve, and gives it a squeeze to get his attention.

The wildling hesitates, looking down at Jimin with furrowed brows.

“Please, it’s okay,” Jimin says, keeping his voice soft and gentle.

The wildling frowns at him, showing exactly how much he believes that and Jimin is starting to think the wildling does understand him.

“They won’t hurt you, they’re just worried about me,” Jimin says.

Jimin looks around, noting that the audience has cleared out. He watches as Nichkhun approaches, a wary but curious expression on his face.

“That’s His Majesty, King Nichkhun,” Jimin says and the wildling follows where Jimin’s bloody little hand point.

The wildling looks at the King for all of a millisecond before he’s looking at Jimin again, and Nichkhun notices. The King chuckles, entering the ring the guards have made around his Oracle and the wildling. It’s an odd sight, really. His Oracle, the tiny thing, in his pristine white robes, the ends of his veil slightly bloody. Nichkhun’s never seen Jimin’s hands, but they’re covered in blood now, one holding onto the heart the wildling put there.

The wildling is a hulking figure, Nichkhun just barely coming to his shoulders. It’s almost funny, taking in his impressive size and then seeing his baby face. It would be funny, of course, if it weren’t for the fact that he was drenched in blood and hadn’t used a single weapon the entire fight.

Nichkhun keeps coming closer, only stopping when the wildling growls at him, turning to stare him down. His eyes are quite the contrast, one a storm grey and the other a black so deep and bottomless that Nichkhun can’t tell where his pupil ends and his iris begins. It’s unnerving. But what’s even more unnerving is the protective stance the wildling has taken.

He’s protecting the Oracle like Nichkhun is a threat. Jimin seems unaware of this, of course, but to Nichkhun, it’s obvious how the wildling had hunched in on himself when he interacted with Jimin, the massive figure trying to be as unintimidating as he can, but quickly filling out to his full height and width when Nichkhun approached.

Very interesting indeed, Nichkhun thinks, a plot already brewing and he smiles a little when the guard he’s been waiting for gets into position.

“Don’t worry,” Jimin says, and his voice has always been soft and gentle, only reaching those closest to him.

The wildling hears it, turning a little so he can see Jimin but also so he can keep Nichkhun in sight.

“He’s not going to hurt me. I told you, they’re worried about me. They want to protect me,” Jimin says.

The wildling huffs, like the mere idea of them being able to protect Jimin better than he is, is stupid. That or the idea of the wildling hurting Jimin is quite preposterous.

“We don’t mean our Oracle any harm,” Nichkhun says and the wildling doesn’t even bother turning, instead glancing at Nichkhun out of the corner of his eye.

He seems very unimpressed with Nichkhun and totally smitten with Jimin.

“In fact, we’re here to take him home,” Nichkhun continues, pushing on despite it being very obvious that the wildling has zero interest in him.

The wildling doesn’t even make a noise at this, doesn’t even seem to register that Nichkhun has said anything. Instead, he seems much more interested in the way that Jimin has not let go of his arm. Jimin’s sleeves fell down at some point, the sleeves being long enough to reach his knees, so Jimin isn’t having any visions thankfully, considering they aren’t in actual contact with each other.

“How about this,” Nichkhun says, like he hasn’t been plotting on luring the wildling home, “how about you come with us?” He asks, glancing as discreetly as possible to see if his guard is ready.

Nichkhun has absolutely no idea if the wildling understands him or not, let alone if he’s even bothering to listen to him, but he looks at him anyway. There’s this very clear look on his face, like he wants to rip Nichkhun’s face off with his teeth so that he’ll shut up, but it’s obvious that he either doesn’t know the words to say that or he just doesn’t want to talk at all. However, he’s distracted by Jimin, who makes a happy little noise that immediately makes the wildling turn to look at him.

Jimin’s face isn’t visible, never has been, but there’s always been this radiance about him, a ball of sunshine, he’s been called, and it’s showing right now.

However, before Jimin can say anything, Nichkhun nods and there’s a shift in the air. The wildling notices, but it’s too late. Jimin makes a noise of shock, stumbling back in surprise when he sees the dart sticking out of the wildling’s neck. He had taken the collar off sometime during the fight and now that he’s no longer in his trance, it seems like his skin is pierceable.

The wildling makes a noise, face shifting into anger as he turns to look at Nichkhun. However, he doesn’t act on it, instead turning to Jimin, who is holding one sleeved hand to where his mouth most likely is. The wildling stumbles towards Jimin, which is an amazing feat because that dart has knocked elephants out, but here he is, reaching out for the Oracle.

Before he can reach the Oracle, he drops, hitting the sand with a hard thud, right at Jimin’s feet. The Oracle is looking down but there’s this air about him that tells Nichkhun that he’s not seeing what’s before him. He’s proven correct when the Oracle speaks in that soft, nearly breathless, echoing tone he gets when he’s giving a verdict.

“The King will come to regret following this Path. If Death were asked, Death would follow. Death will _always_ follow the Oracle, for Death is the Oracle’s Eternal Champion. But Death has been forced, and Death is not to be forced, Death _is_ the force. The King has removed all Death Paths but one, but fear not, for the King’s Death Path is long and strongly paved, he will live long so long as he does not force Death’s hand again,” the Oracles says.

Jimin is deep in his trance, unaware that he’s sitting on the sandy ground now, heart in one hand and his sleeved hand on the wildling’s head, touch gentle, as if he were petting the wildling. Nichkhun is watching him, wondering what the Oracle could have possibly seen. However, he knows he cannot ask for explicit details, because it always leads to ruin. Instead, he must take what he’s heard and gather the whole scene from that.

“And you, my Oracle, has he erased your Death Paths?” Nichkhun asks.

The Oracle hums, gaze far away as he Sees Nichkhun’s Death Paths diminish rapidly. He had had at least seventeen different Death Paths, only two ending in an unpleasant manner, but his decision had destroyed all of them as one solid and unyielding Path appeared, ending in his gruesome death at the wildling’s hands. Jimin would not tell him the details because he isn’t allowed to but also because he doubts the King will want to know the gross details.

Still in his trance, Jimin lifts the heart the wildling had given him, showing it to Nichkhun.

“Death is the Oracle’s Eternal Champion,” the Oracle repeats, continuing to pet the wildling in his trance, “Death has pledged their life to the Oracle on this day. The Oracle will live long and without fear,” the Oracle reports.

Jimin never actually looks down his Paths, only skimming over them considering they’re filled with millions and millions of decisions that he has not made down to which fork he wants to use for dinner. He doesn’t want to live off of his visions, using them to make every single decision, so he barely even glances at them most of the time. However, it’s nice to see that his Paths all shine bright and gold.

“Well then, that decides it. Seems like the wildling is coming home with us,” Nichkhun decides.

Still in his trance and able to go down the Path Nichkhun has chosen, the Oracle speaks again.

“Death will return with us, but Death will spread if he does not wake to the Oracle. There are only two Paths for the King to choose. One ends in the death of half your royal guard,” the Oracle says.

“And the other?” Nichkhun asks.

“In the other, Death will wake to the Oracle and Death will not fall into his bloodlust like he has here. Like he will in the other Path. It is a bloody and destructive Path and it will take a long time to recover,” the Oracle informs them.

Nichkhun doesn’t say anything for a long moment, mulling over his options. On the one hand, he can always find more guards, but on the other hand, they are the best of the best and it took ages training them to his liking.

However, there’s also the fact that he would have to let the wildling into his Oracle’s private room. The Elders would throw a fit and Nichkhun isn’t all that keen on letting it happen. With a sigh, he turns to Jimin, aware that he’s still in his Oracle trance, and decides to use it.

“Oracle,” Nichkhun begins, “if I let him into your chambers, what will the wildling do?”

The Oracle says nothing for a moment, perhaps looking for the wildling’s Paths. When he does speak, Nichkhun listens patiently.

“Death will never harm the Oracle, if that is the King’s fear. For the safety of all, Death and the Oracle must be alone in the Oracle’s den. It is the Oracle’s safest place, it should be empty of threats. Other Protectors do not have to go far, so worry not, King, they will be safe outside the doors of the Oracle’s den.”

Nichkhun hums, rubbing at his chin. He can’t even get his next question out before the Oracle speaks again.

“Death will be unhappy, but not rage filled if he is chained to the ground in the center of the Oracle’s den. In the Oracle’s presence, Death will not try to escape or cause harm. It is a Path the King may choose if he so desires. This Path will not appease the Elders, but leaving Death free will displease them and shorten their Death Paths.”

“Shorten them?” Nichkhun asks.

“They will lose all forty Death Paths, creating a new one that will happen three days after their uproar.”

“Well,” Nichkhun muses, “that’ll be useful for the argument,” he grumbles.

“The Elders fear Death. Both Deaths. Death at the hands of Death itself will change their minds.”

Nichkhun doesn’t respond to this, choosing instead to gesture towards his men. The carriage has arrived by now, a bigger one that they can put the wildling in. Jimin is still sitting on the ground, his robe dusty and bloodstained, petting the wildling and still holding the heart.

“Will you be bringing that with you?” Nichkhun asks.

He’s expecting Jimin to answer, but the younger is still in his trance.

“It is a sign of Death’s loyalty. It must be kept always. It will be the Oracle’s most precious trinket,” the Oracle says, holding the heart up to his own heart, like Nichkhun’s going to take it away.

“I guess we’ll be needing a jar as well,” Nichkhun says, quite willing to appease his Oracle.

“The Oracle appreciates the King’s gesture. The next gift Death will give the Oracle will not require a jar, so worry not,” the Oracle chirps, sounding quite delighted about whatever gift he’s going to receive.

Nichkhun nods before waving his hand to his guards, getting them into motion. They get everything loaded up as Jimin comes out of his trance. No one has dared to touch him or move him, but once he’s out of it, he stands on his own. It isn’t long before they’re all loaded up, needing a majority of the guards to lift the wildling up and move him.

The ride back is quite different from the ride there. They go with haste, because the wildling can wake any moment and Nichkhun definitely doesn’t want that to happen while they’re on the road. He’s in the same carriage as Jimin, the wildling in his own, so he does feel better. Jimin is still bloody, and he’s holding the jar that the heart is in. The guard who had gotten the jar had came back with it filled with some viscous liquid, but Nichkhun hadn’t bothered to question, quite exhausted from the day and the argument rapidly approaching.

By the time they get to the castle, everything is prepared. He had sent a guard ahead to get Jimin’s room, or den as the Oracle had called it, prepped for the wildling. He’s hoping that they could find the strongest material available in such a short amount of time, and hopefully they were able to install it. He’s quite sure a cot had been easy to make, so there shouldn’t be any problems there.

Sure enough, when they arrive, everything is prepared. He had sent one of his men to request for charmed metal. There were plenty of people with special abilities, and there was a blacksmith in the city who has yet to fail Nichkhun and still hasn’t. The chain, when he sees it, is thick, extremely so, and as dark as obsidian.

One of his guards explains how strong it is, but Nichkhun’s busy watching the others haul the wildling into Jimin’s room. He’s nervous, but the Oracle has yet to predict something incorrectly so Nichkhun won’t doubt him. He is worried about the wildling seeing Jimin. No one has seen Jimin after he reached a certain age. It’s taboo, declared by the Elders. However, he’s sure that he can reason with them. It seems like the wildling isn’t going anywhere so long as Jimin is here.

The Oracle in question is sitting on his bed, most likely watching the guards. They are careful with the wildling under Jimin’s heavy gaze, laying him down on the floor after attaching the dark collar to his neck. The chain is long, long enough to let the wildling get around the room, but not long enough to get out through the doors or the balconies.

Nichkhun waits until the guards are finished and heading out before he takes his leave, ready to go speak to the Elders. He’s sure they’re already aware of what he’s done, so it’ll be easier to get to the point.

When everyone is gone, Jimin gets up and moves towards the wildling. He’s still out of it, the dart long removed from his person. He looks like he’s sleeping, his expression calm and serene. He’s kind of adorable, if you ignore that he’s bigger than the average person with a body that speaks of a challenging journey.

Jimin watches the wildling for a while before moving away. He figures he will sleep some more and instead goes about getting cleaned up. He steps outside, informing one of the guards that he wishes to take a bath before closing the door. He goes over to one of his chests and gets out some sleep clothes. Normally, he sleeps naked, but he has a guest now and he doubts that’s appropriate. So, he gets out a very soft gown, given to him by a traveling merchant. He had been quite delighted with the details Jimin had given him about his future.

The wildling sleeps through Jimin’s bath, something he’s quite thankful for. No one has seen him before, and he definitely doesn’t want his first time to be when he’s entirely nude. Instead, he gets through his bath and gets dressed. He’s sitting at his vanity when the wildling wakes up, completely oblivious to it.

The wildling wakes to the heavy scent of lavender. He feels drowsy and off center, confused. He remembers what happened, remembers the way he’d reached out for his Oracle before he passed out. However, despite remembering everything, he can’t get angry, doesn’t want to, not with the scent of his Oracle so heavily in the air.

When he looks up, he sees him, really sees him. The first thing he notices is that he isn’t wearing all those robes, hasn’t covered himself up so he’s completely hidden. It had miffed the wildling all throughout the fight. He knew it was his Oracle, could sense him, smell him, but he couldn’t understand the reasoning behind the attire.

The second thing he notices though, is the soft, smooth skin. His Oracle is wearing a gown, one as white as his robes had been, just softer looking. Silk, his mind supplies. The Oracle isn’t as tan as the wildling is, instead he has a smooth, unblemished skin tone that is only enhanced with all the white he wears.

He’s blond. Which only confirms what the wildling already knows. His Oracle is Goddess Touched, as all Oracles are. His hair looks impossibly soft, and the wildling’s hands curl with the need to touch. He doesn’t make a sound as he sits up, but the chains do, and before the wildling can even consider why he’s chained up, his Oracle turns and the wildling’s mind blanks.

He’s beautiful. So beautiful, that he almost understands why his face is hidden. His Oracle has such a soft, sweet face, a roundness to it that’s only disturbed by the sharpness of his jawline, but somehow, someway, it fits. His nose is small and cute and his lips are soft and pink, delicate looking. But it’s his eyes that pull the wilding in.

Blue and brown, exactly what he had been looking for. It just confirms that this Oracle is his. Although he’s never seen them, he knows each Oracle has a specific eye color designated to them, just like every leader has. He’s had dreams of his Oracle’s eyes during his Awakening, and here they are, even better in person.

His Oracle is watching him and he’s so tiny, so precious, that every protective instinct he has is rearing its head. Right next to his Oracle on the dresser, is the heart he gave him, sitting in a jar. That makes his instincts even stronger because his Oracle has accepted him. He knows that the Oracle may not truly understand considering the circumstances, but he still has instincts, so he may not know what it means, but he knows to accept it.

When his Oracle speaks, his voice is soft and gentle, carrying to his ears only. It’s a question, he can tell by the lilt in his voice, but the wildling has no idea what he says. That fact becomes obvious when he doesn’t respond. He wants to, Gods, he wants to, but his Oracle does not know his language and he does not know his Oracle’s. That will surely have to change.

Jimin feels himself blushing under the wildling’s heavy gaze. No one has ever seen his face before so he has no idea if this reaction, the staring, is normal. So, he just accepts it and tries to talk to the wildling. It becomes very obvious that the wildling has no idea what he’s saying. He hasn’t moved outside of sitting up, either.

Hesitant, but not afraid, Jimin stands up. The wildling’s eyes follow him the entire time, but Jimin’s not worried. He doesn’t look like he’s going to hurt him and Jimin’s intuition isn’t picking up any vibes, so he approaches.

“How are we going to communicate?” Jimin asks, watching the way the wildling glances at his lips before looking back at his face, blinking several times.

It’s kind of cute.

Jimin sits down in front of the wildling, being very careful to telegraph his movements, but the wildling seems quite aware of what he’s doing and doesn’t seem to mind it at all. He has no idea what to do, but he figures it’d be best to try and communicate, at least a little bit, if they’re going to be spending time together.

“I’m Jimin,” Jimin says, and the wildling just keeps watching him and Jimin swears there’s a warmth in his eyes for some reason.

To better explain himself, Jimin points at himself and says his name again, repeats it a couple times. The wildling doesn’t respond, just watches Jimin point at himself, glancing between Jimin’s hands and Jimin’s face. Just when Jimin gives it up as a lost cause, he speaks.

“Zemean?” he tries, his tones harsh with some emphasis on the wrong parts, but that doesn’t stop Jimin’s face from lighting up as he claps.

“Close! Jimin!” He exclaims happily.

The wildling repeats his name several more times, with Jimin’s help, until he gets it right. He seems quite pleased with himself and Jimin claps away to encourage him. Maybe he can teach the wildling their language and possibly learn his. Jimin doesn’t actually have much else to do.

“What’s your name?” Jimin asks, pointing at the wildling.

Jimin’s quite sure he has no idea what Jimin said, but he understands the pointing.

“ _Jayunjuk,”_ the wildling says and Jimin repeats it as best he can.

“Zayonnook?” he tries.

The wildling shakes his head and tries again. It takes them awhile, until he realizes the way that the wildling emphasizes certain syllables makes things seem long, makes certain letters sound like others. So, he listens intently, tries to decipher which syllable he’s pronouncing harder than the others. When he thinks he’s figured it out, he claps his hands together.

“Jeongguk!” Jimin says.

Jeongguk, because that’s his name, nods, a smile lighting up his face. He looks nice when he smiles, less scary. Despite his bulk and build, his smile seems to help drain out how intimidating he is.

Jimin spends the rest of the night trying to teach Jeongguk his ABCs. Jeongguk is really good at learning apparently, but it soon becomes apparent that Jimin is tired. Jeongguk notices how his eyes get droopy and how his words start to slur, so, he tries to use the words he’s learned.

“Jimin sleep?” He asks.

Jimin smiles and although it’s sleepy, it’s so pretty.

“Am I sleepy?” Jimin asks and Jeongguk nods.

He’s learned a lot from just a few hours, so he’s sure he’ll catch up pretty quickly.

“Yes I am. Are you tired Gukkie?” Jimin asks him, the nickname appearing shortly after going through his ABCs.

Jeongguk doesn’t mind it either.

He isn’t tired, but he doesn’t need nearly as much sleep as Jimin probably does, but he nods anyway. Wanting Jimin in perfect health at all times. Jimin yawns then, and Jeongguk gestures for him to get up and go sleep, but Jimin hesitates.

“I’m sorry about the chains,” he says, the first time either of them has mentioned them, “but the Elders probably won’t like it if you break out. They might not let you see me so, keep them on?” Jimin asks.

Jeongguk is a fast learner, always has been, so he gets the general gist of what Jimin’s saying, what he’s asking of him. All throughout his teaching, Jimin hasn’t spoken to Jeongguk like he was a child learning a new thing, instead talking like he regularly does, which is helping Jeongguk learn faster than he probably would with someone else. He doesn’t know who the Elders are, doesn’t really care, but they sound like a threat so he keeps them in mind.

He realizes he hasn’t answered Jimin and nods in agreement.

“Can you say it?” Jimin asks, looking hopeful.

“I will not broke out,” Jeongguk says.

“Good try. I will not break out,” Jimin corrects gently and Jeongguk repeats it, taking in the way that Jimin smiles.

“Good, that’s good. I’ll try and see if they will consider taking them off. You’re super sweet Gukkie, and I know you wouldn’t hurt me,” Jimin says.

Jeongguk wouldn’t hurt him, that much is clear. Everyone else, on the other hand, is free game. He isn’t going to say that to Jimin of course, but it is the truth. Everyone else here could die a horrible death and Jeongguk wouldn’t bat a lash, would probably be the cause of said deaths. He is the Harbinger of Death after all, wherever he goes, death is sure to follow.

“I don’t think they had time to put in another bed,” Jimin says, rubbing at his eyes before pointing at a large amount of furs, “but those are for you.”

Jeongguk looks at them and is quite surprised he had been allowed that much. Then again, the people here seem to treat his Oracle as someone precious, which they should, but he can tell that Jimin doesn’t get much freedom, which is not something Jeongguk supports. Oracles are powerful and should be treated as such and given as much freedom as they desire.

These people have built his Oracle a cage, prettied it up, and shoved him inside. He can see that Jimin isn’t happy, even if he hides it, and he hides it well. His Oracle is touch starved, judging by how quickly he’d bonded with Jeongguk despite seeing Jeongguk in his Awakened state. He is starved for affection too, and he’s so sweet, so perfect, that Jeongguk can’t understand why they’ve isolated him so. He figures that, with time, he’ll find out.

“I would offer to let you sleep in my bed, but I don’t think you’d fit,” Jimin says, “and the Elders and His Majesty wouldn’t be all that happy,” He says as an afterthought.

Jeongguk understands very little of what Jimin says, but he recognizes the titles and finds himself feeling quite pleased that Jimin considered them after considering himself. Jeongguk has no intentions of sleeping in Jimin’s bed, mostly because he definitely would not fit and he refuses to have Jimin uncomfortable.

He isn’t used to beds anyway, so sleeping on the floor with the furs will be much more like what he’s used to. Plus, Jimin has already allowed him into his den, he doesn’t want to overstep and get into his bed before they’re ready. Jimin doesn’t know their customs, doesn’t truly know what he’s asking, so Jeongguk stays on the safe side.

It’s cute, how Jimin waits for Jeongguk to set up his pallet. His chains go far enough that he can arrange himself to lay by Jimin’s bed, close enough that if he wanted, Jimin could reach down and touch him. And he does, reaching down with the hand closest to the edge of the bed to run his fingers through Jeongguk’s hair. Jeongguk let’s him, because he would let Jimin do whatever he wants to him, but also because Jimin is touch starved and Jeongguk doesn’t mind the affection. Jimin falls asleep first and Jeongguk waits until Jimin is deeply asleep with no signs of waking up before he falls asleep as well.

 


	6. Once Again (Don't Let Me Cry)

**Kang “Soyou” Jihyun:** 2.12.92. 5’6. Model. Health Nut. Co-Owner of Fitted Clothing Line (with Bora) which focuses on workout clothes and co-Owner of Heiress Boutique (with Hyolyn) which focuses mainly on women’s clothes, jewelry, and accessories. Hobbies include working out, finding new smoothies, playing volleyball, running, surfing, any exercise really, and yoga. Likes cooking, trying out different workout classes such as pole dancing, tae kwon do, MMA, bikram yoga, etc. Loves watching American Ninja Warrior and other shows like that. Tries to stay as carb free as possible and has a few cheat days every month. Very fashionable and always has on outfits that really enhance her figure. Loves getting her nails done, especially at Dasom’s nail salon in Los Angeles. Independent but does enjoy being pampered. Engaged to Lee Chang Sun.

Minseok/Jihyun’s daughter looks like Aleyna Yilmaz.

Heiress Boutique  [ https://www.dezeen.com/2016/05/09/bottega-veneta-beverly-hills-maison-boutique-tomas-maier/ ](https://www.dezeen.com/2016/05/09/bottega-veneta-beverly-hills-maison-boutique-tomas-maier/)

[ http://www.sothebysrealty.com/eng/sales/detail/180-l-1179-hk2cx2/magnificent-cape-cod-estate-brentwood-los-angeles-ca-90049 ](http://www.sothebysrealty.com/eng/sales/detail/180-l-1179-hk2cx2/magnificent-cape-cod-estate-brentwood-los-angeles-ca-90049)  (Soyou and her best friends’ house which is 16 minutes away from Minseok’s house and 5 hours and 18 minutes away from her and Joon’s house)

**Kim “Frost” Minseok:** 3.26.90. 5’10. Architect and “Janitor”. Works for his family. Makes more than enough money to live where he does. Really, really doesn’t like Chang Sun. Very mysterious but mostly because he’s introverted. Enjoys working out, boxing, playing soccer, and collecting beautiful things. Spends money very freely. Travels a lot. Pretty intense. Has a lot of connections, like a terrifying amount. Will do anything and everything for his family and those he cares about. Has a very terrible temper that is extremely terrifying when unleashed. He is extremely terrifying when he allows himself to be. (lowkey from Northern Chicago)

[ http://www.sothebysrealty.com/eng/sales/detail/180-l-1187-mecx76/2081-stradella-road-bel-air-bel-air-los-angeles-ca-90077 ](http://www.sothebysrealty.com/eng/sales/detail/180-l-1187-mecx76/2081-stradella-road-bel-air-bel-air-los-angeles-ca-90077)

Proposes with: [http://www.sothebys.com/en/auctions/2017/the-pink-star-hk0770.html](http://www.sothebys.com/en/auctions/2017/the-pink-star-hk0770.html) [http://www.latimes.com/fashion/la-ig-pink-star-diamond-returns-to-auction-20170330-story.html](http://www.latimes.com/fashion/la-ig-pink-star-diamond-returns-to-auction-20170330-story.html)

Moves into new house after vacation/wedding:  [ http://www.sothebysrealty.com/eng/sales/detail/180-l-1187-hrnhd9/private-and-modern-oasis-beverly-hills-ca-90210 ](http://www.sothebysrealty.com/eng/sales/detail/180-l-1187-hrnhd9/private-and-modern-oasis-beverly-hills-ca-90210)

**Lee “Joon” Chang Sun:** 2.7.88. 5’11. Lawyer. Knows both Minseok and Juhyun from college. Doesn’t really get along with Minseok considering he’s attempted to put the man (and quite a few of his cousins) in jail several times. Has failed every single time. Juhyun was an old flame that has recently returned to California. A very hard working man. Has some unwanted ties with some drug lords.

[ http://www.sothebysrealty.com/eng/sales/detail/180-l-4297-8vh6bv/151-kellogg-ave-old-palo-alto-palo-alto-ca-94301 ](http://www.sothebysrealty.com/eng/sales/detail/180-l-4297-8vh6bv/151-kellogg-ave-old-palo-alto-palo-alto-ca-94301) (His house that Soyou moved into when they got engaged. 48 minutes away from Juhyun’s house and 5 hours and 33 minutes away from Minseok’s.)

**Seo “Seohyun” Juhyun:** 6.28.91. 5’6. Lawyer. Knows Minseok and Chang Sun from college. Close with both of them considering she used to date both of them at one point and cheated on Minseok with Chang Sun when they first met (she knew Minseok first). Still loves Chang Sun. Is very aware that he’s engaged but doesn’t seem to care. Recently started working at the same Law firm as Chang Sun.

[ http://www.sothebysrealty.com/eng/sales/detail/180-l-1190-yedfnp/douglass-retreat-noe-valley-san-francisco-ca-94114 ](http://www.sothebysrealty.com/eng/sales/detail/180-l-1190-yedfnp/douglass-retreat-noe-valley-san-francisco-ca-94114)

[ https://kpopencyclopedia.wordpress.com/other-information/sort-by-last-name/ ](https://kpopencyclopedia.wordpress.com/other-information/sort-by-last-name/)

\---

1

Minseok is, for lack of a better word, bored. When he woke up this morning, the last place he expected to be was an art gala. In fact, the idea hadn’t even crossed his mind that one of his cousins would request that he show up. And yet, here he is, bored. With a very put upon sigh, Minseok fixes his sleeves before letting his arms drop, loosely grabbing the wrist of his right hand with his left and staring, boredly, at all the art around him.

There’s nothing wrong with the art, not really, but it’s not what Minseok’s interested in. He loves beautiful things, loves collecting them, but this place doesn’t really seem to play at his interests. All of the art is rather abstract and odd, nothing to really look at except for what the mind supposedly brings up. All Minseok sees is splatters of paint on canvas. 

He glances to the left where a young woman stands. She’s beautiful if not tiny, but Minseok makes sure that she’s okay where she’s holding conversation with several other women, flutes of champagne in their hands. He is, after all, here to make sure his baby cousin’s girlfriend gets to flaunt her talent tonight while he’s off in Chile for some type of business transaction. Minseok would rather be in Chile honestly.

Minseok turns away from her after a moment, making a round around the room. The place has a very open layout so no matter where Minseok goes, he can see who he’s looking for. So, with that in mind, he walks around, trying to figure out if everything just consists of splattered paint. He’s halfway back to where he started when he sees a work of art that catches his eye.

Minseok can only see her from the side, but it’s more than enough. She’s looking at a painting that looks like the artist swallowed paint and projectile vomited on the canvas immediately afterwards, but Minseok completely disregards it, instead looking at her. She’s wearing a light grey shirt that falls off her shoulder on one side. She’s got auburn hair that, to Minseok’s surprise, just keeps going, dropping all the way down to her knees. He doesn’t really have a preference for hair length on women, but he finds himself very interested in what’s right in front of him.

It really doesn’t help that she’s wearing the tightest pair of jeans, dark grey ones, that Minseok has ever seen in his life. Minseok can tell she’s of average height for a woman, five six maybe, but her legs look wonderfully long in those jeans and the heels really don’t help. Or maybe they do. Either way, she’s gorgeous and Minseok can’t help himself when he approaches.

She notices him before he can get her attention and she turns to face him. Of course, she’s beautiful and directly facing her, Minseok notices the large hoop earrings and the plain diamond necklace. She doesn’t have many other accessories but that just makes her outfit seem even better.

Her brows are furrowed when she looks at him and Minseok’s not exactly sure what he did to put that prettily confused expression on her face, but then she lifts her hand, a sharply tipped pointer finger gesturing towards the painting before her and Minseok realizes that he’s not the reason behind her confusion.

“Can you tell what this is?” She asks, sounding quite mystified.

Minseok glances at it again, trying to figure out what story the painting is trying to tell, but he doesn’t see anything. He glances at the woman again, and finds it cute how she’s squinting at the painting, like she wants to really see what’s going on.

“I have absolutely no idea what’s going on with this painting,” Minseok says honestly, shrugging a little, “or any of the others here actually.”

The woman blinks and looks at him again, nodding a little like that’s exactly what she wanted to hear. Well, Minseok does aim to please.

“Ok because I thought I was the only one who was completely mystified. Everybody else looks like they know what they’re looking at,” she says, waving vaguely towards the rest of the room.

Minseok looks and sees that everyone seems to be nodding and staring. Someone at a painting three stations down is waving their hands wildly, gesticulating about something. The group before him are nodding and sipping at their flutes of champagne.

“Wanna know what I think?” Minseok asks, leaning forward a little.

Her perfume smells really good, but he only notices it when he’s closer. He likes that, and wonders if that was the intent. She looks at him, her warm brown eyes bright in her interest as she nods, leaning towards him. With her heels on, they’re the same size and her long curtain of hair trails after her movements.

“I think the host slipped some ecstasy in the champagne and didn’t tell anyone,” Minseok says in a low whisper.

The woman’s eyes widen as she looks at him before she laughs, one hand coming up to cover her mouth and Minseok mourns the loss of seeing her smile. However, he’s more than pleased when she laughs for a full minute, waving her other hand as she tries to stop herself. 

“Oh my god,” she says, waving at her face, glancing towards the ceiling as she presses one of her sharp nails underneath her eye, probably to stop any tears from coming out, “I was not expecting you to say that. Like, that was literally the last thing I expected you to say.”

She’s still giggling a little as she tries to calm herself down and Minseok smirks, content to just watch her. Happy looks good on her and she’s got this kind of glow going on that Minseok’s confident enough to know came from him making her laugh like that.

“What can I say,” Minseok says when her giggles drift off a little, “I like to think outside the box. But wouldn’t it make sense though? I mean, my youngest cousin is like, ten months, and I bet if I let her smear paint all over a canvas it’d look like this,” Minseok says, waving his hand at the painting they’re standing in front of.

“No, no,” she says, looking around again, “I can totally see it. I mean, look at that guy, he looks passionate enough to get something started.”

Minseok follows her gaze back to the guy gesticulating madly and notes that he does look particularly passionate about the painting he’s talking about. Minseok glances at the painting and cocks his head to the side in thought.

“I mean, that painting is giving me some Georgia O’Keeffe vibes,” Minseok muses.

The woman glances at him before looking at the painting, humming.

“I could see that, but which kind of O’Keeffe vibe?” She asks, and there’s this playful lilt to her voice that Minseok tunes in on.

He laughs a little, rocking on the heels of his shoes in thought.

“I could ask you the same thing, since you noticed it too,” Minseok says, and he lowers his voice a little, and she notices.

“Well, if you must know,” she says, gesturing towards the painting, “it’s obviously two flowers right next to each other.”

There’s this amused glint to her eyes though that lets Minseok know that she’s aware of the O’Keeffe vibe he’s talking about. Minseok’s about to comment on that, push her a little and see how she takes it, but before he can, a woman saunters up to them.

She’s beautiful too, very much so, with warm golden skin and honey blonde hair that falls to her waist. She’s wearing a white off the shoulder shirt and her golden hoops are even bigger than her friend’s. Instead of jeans though, she’s wearing blue shorts that hug her in all the right ways, letting her legs travel on for miles before ending in red bottoms.

“SuSu,” she says, hooking her arm through the woman’s, despite her gaze being directly on Minseok.

Minseok looks back at her, curious.

“Who’s this?” the new woman asks, gaze shifting between the two of them.

“I don’t know actually.”

Minseok glances between them, taking in the warm brown eyes watching him and the darker pair trying to sear through him. He’s not exactly sure if the newcomer is trying to intimidate him or flirt with him and he’s amused by it.

“How rude of me,” he says, holding out his hand, “I’m Minseok.”

The woman smiles, placing her hand in his. It fits perfectly but Minseok notices the ring on her ring finger and nearly frowns. He keeps himself from doing so out of sheer willpower though. He figures it’s a good thing he hadn’t tried coming onto her like he was about to.

“I’m Jihyun, but my friends call me Soyou, or SuSu.” Jihyun says and Minseok nods, lifting her hand up to lay a very light kiss on her knuckles. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Minseok says, and he means it.

She giggles again and Minseok thinks it’s the cutest thing ever. He glances at the ring again, noting how small it is, but decides not to comment on that. It’s not his place despite how reactive she’s been.

When Minseok straightens, Jihyun is smiling so prettily and her friend has one eyebrow raised, an amused expression on her face.

“And you are?” Minseok asks pleasantly, taking in the way Jihyun fans herself a little.

“I’m Hyorin,” she says, offering her hand to him in a regal, queenly manner.

Minseok laughs a little and takes it, offering her the same brush of lips on her hand that he gave Jihyun.

“Minseok. It’s nice to meet you,” he says.

“Yes, it is,” Hyorin says, looking at him with a thoughtful expression as he releases her hand.

“Was I interrupting something?” Hyorin asks, lifting one hand to play with the pendant on her necklace.

“Of course not,” Minseok says and Hyorin shifts to looking him over again, “Jihyun was just asking me if I had any idea what was going on with this picture. I’m afraid I don’t know much about art,” Minseok pauses and glances at Jihyun who seems quite pleased with him saying her name, “or, art of this kind at least,” he finishes.

Hyorin looks like she’s just dying to ask exactly what kind of art he knows, but Jihyun speaks before she can.

“What did you need? Is it time to go?” She asks and Hyorin finally looks away from him, focusing on her friend.

“Yeah, we’ve got a busy morning tomorrow,” Hyorin says.

“Oh,” Jihyun says, and she glances at Minseok. 

He figures he ought to say something.

“Well, I definitely don’t want to hold you up,” he says, shifting away a little.

“Hey,” Hyorin says and Minseok pauses, looking at her.

“Aren’t you going to ask for her number or give her yours?” she demands, frowning, and Minseok laughs a little.

“That’s a good idea,” he says thoughtfully, looking at Jihyun, “maybe we could talk about what O’Keeffe painting we really meant,” he says.

Hyorin glances at Jihyun, brows rising as Minseok pulls out his phone. He looks up and sees Hyorin elbowing Jihyun towards him, the other woman glaring back in return.

“Hey, if you don’t want my number, it’s fine, I’m not gonna be hurt too badly,” Minseok jokes and Jihyun sighs, shooting a glare at Hyorin who just waves her on.

“Listen, you’re really funny but I’m-” She starts to say.

“Married? Kinda noticed,” Minseok says, glancing pointedly at her ring finger.

“Engaged actually,” Hyorin says.

“Oh?” Minseok asks.

“Yes, I’m engaged and I don’t want to seem like I’m flirting with you or anything like that. I just genuinely enjoyed the conversation,” she says.

“I did too. But hey, if that’s what it feels like, how about I give you my number?” he offers.

Jihyun blinks at him in surprise.

“It was nice talking to you and you’ve got my type of humor. I’m not in town all that often but I could definitely use a friend. If I give you my number, it won’t seem forced or anything y’know?” he says.

Jihyun mulls over it, biting at her bottom lip which is soft and pink and looks perfectly kissable, but Minseok pushes those thoughts away.

“Ok. That’ll work,” she says after a moment, “I don’t stay in Los Angeles though, just warning you.”

“That’s fine. It’ll be nice to get to know you,” Minseok says.

Jihyun nods and finally offers him her phone. It looks brand new and he notices that her home screen is a picture of her and a pretty Burmese kitten, not her fiancé. Amused, he puts in his number, saving his name in it before handing it back.

“I hope to hear from you, but there’s no pressure,” Minseok says.

“Yeah. Ok. It was nice meeting you, Minseok.” Jihyun says.

“It was a pleasure meeting you, Jihyun. Have a nice night you two,” he says, taking a step away when Jihyun nods and Hyorin tinkles her fingers at him in a wave.

Minseok turns and walks away, deciding it’d be best to not look back. Instead, he hunts down his charge, finding her standing in front of the O’Keeffe look-alike. Minseok smiles a little to himself before shaking his head, stuffing his hands into his pockets and following his charge around until she’s ready to go.

2

Time passes and Minseok doesn’t hear from her, but he’s too busy to really think about it. He finds himself out in Cambodia for a few days followed by an enduring twenty-four hours in Bangladesh before they trek out to Spain. He spends a hot week in Dubai that has him yearning for LA weather but admiring the tan he gets. He sticks by his cousins when they ask it of him and goes off on his own when it’s necessary.

Before long though, he finds himself right back in California. However, instead of being at home where he can have a ten second breather, he’s pulling up in San Francisco, annoyed and more than ready to go home. However, the day has barely begun. Frowning, Minseok glances around, taking in the streets of the city. He definitely prefers Los Angeles.

Minseok gives himself a minute to get his bearings, taking in the parking lot before him. His gaze zeroes in on an obnoxious porsche that he knows quite well. He keeps down his murderous temper and instead heads inside, two of his cousins flanking him as well as their lawyer as he goes inside. 

The building is alive and buzzing with activity but Minseok completely disregards all of the police officers save for a woman standing behind the front desk. When she looks at him, she blinks several times like she can’t comprehend someone’s standing there.

Ignoring her expression, Minseok moves towards the desk, glancing to the right where a hall leads down and away from sight. 

“I’m looking for Kim Sangbae,” Minseok says, forcing his temper under wraps when the woman just gawks at him.

“Excuse me sweetheart,” Minseok says, trying to be as polite as possible when he snaps his fingers.

The woman jumps and then flushes the brightest of reds when she realizes she’d just been staring like that.

“Um, uh, Kim Sangbae is speaking with a detective right now,” she says.

“Well, he shouldn’t be, because his lawyer is right here,” he says, waving towards the man who stands beside him like a tall pillar. 

The Kims pay very good money for the very best and the very best is what they have. It helps that they’re related but people can be talked into overlooking that part, Minseok’s very good at convincing others to overlook that fact.

“If my client is being harassed, just know that the Kim family can and will sue every single officer in this precinct,” Jaeseop says, his voice a smooth honey lilt that has the woman flushing again despite the words he’s just said. 

Minseok gives her up as a lost cause. But at the very least, she gestures towards a man who is going to be taking them to the correct room. Minseok follows, clenching and unclenching his hands as he goes because he knows that car. He knows the owner of that car too, and his temper is never held under tight wraps when that man is around. That man better be as far away as physically possible from his cousin or Minseok’s going to unleash a hell unlike anything the man has ever known. Clenching his fists tightly one last time, Minseok enters the room the officer has just opened for them, taking in the room.

The cursed lawyer isn’t there, thankfully, but there are two officers obviously trying to get Sangbae to talk. However, Sangbae is a Kim, and the Kim line that Minseok and cousins like Sangbae belong to never talk no matter what. Family comes before anything and everything else and a single word could put the entire Kim family under fire. Sangbae would never harm his family.

Sangbae glances up at them and the smirk he’s wearing only grows even more, almost like he’s baring his teeth at the officers. Minseok makes sure to remember their faces and their names because no one touches a member of the Kim family without repercussions. They’ll be out of a job shortly, if not worse.

Jaeseop steps forward and does his job and the officers back off like skittish does. Minseok watches them as they release his cousin. Bail’s already been paid and there’s nothing they could stick on Sangbae to keep him there. They’re only in there for three more minutes before they’re turning away. However, someone seems to be out for Minseok because when they enter the main area again, the lawyer is there.

“This makes no sense! My client is barely conscious and the man who did it is going to walk?” the lawyer demands.

“I knew you had something to do with this, Chang Sun,” Minseok says, and the venom in his voice makes the lawyer tense as he turns to face them.

“I should’ve known they’d send you to pick up that criminal, Minseok, or should I call you Frost?” Chang Sun says pointing a finger at him, and Minseok curls his fingers inward, forcing himself to keep control of his temper.

A lot like his nickname, which Chang Sun says with the utmost disrespect, Minseok’s temper is a frigid bitch. He has to keep a tight rein on it yes, but when he loses his temper, no one is safe. He doesn’t explode, no, he freezes over, becoming even more merciless and ruthless in his anger, doing everything he can to make whoever pissed him off regret ever being in his presence. 

He’s gotten better at keeping a firm grip on it but this lawyer, the same man who has attempted to put Minseok and his cousins in jail since fucking college, will always piss him off. The only reason the fucker is still alive is because his eldest cousin respects Chang Sun’s cousin and Minseok will do whatever his elders ask of him, otherwise Minseok would’ve happily made the man wish his mother had swallowed instead of getting pregnant.

“If that’s what you want to call me. Should I call you Joon?” Minseok asks, cocking his head to the side as he steps forward, barely noticing when Sangbae grabs his arm.

Sangbae knows Minseok’s temper, has seen him in one of the Kim warehouses when Minseok had beaten a man to death with his bare hands, making the man completely unrecognizable save for a single tooth that had stubbornly remained in his face. His family had been quite distraught when they received his head in the mail. His other body parts following each week, a year going by until his last body part reached them, one that Minseok’s quite sure his wife missed quite dearly.

“Cousin, we are in the middle of a precinct, I just want that to go on the record,” Sangbae whispers to his older cousin, glancing at their other two cousins who would follow Minseok’s lead regardless of the consequences, even Jaeseop despite being a lawyer, was still a Kim.

Minseok inhales deeply, taking his cousin’s words in and he exhales a little. 

“Look, I’m not here to start anything. I hear you’ve gotten married?” Minseok says, glancing at Jaeseop who seems to be finishing up with the woman at the front.

“Engaged actually, but that’s none of your business. What’s it to you?” Chang Sun demands, not liking the way Minseok had calmed so quickly. 

Minseok shrugs a little, a playful smirk growing on his face.

“Nothing much. Hey, y’know I talked to Juhyun recently man, heard she was back in town. In San Francisco actually. She was the one who told me you were with someone else. Y’know what else she told me?” Minseok asks, his smirk turning coy as he takes a step forward.

Chang Sun frowns, going a little pale.

“She told me that you two were still fucking, just like back in the day. And y’know, I thought it was weird cause back in the day when you two fucked, it was always when you had another girlfriend or when she had a man. Seems like things never change huh? I feel bad for your fiancée though man, she must not know the stories about you. What did they call it back then? Oh yeah, Joon and the Forbidden Fruit. How you just couldn’t resist, even when temptation came hand in hand with me. You remember that?” Minseok asks, taking another step forward.

He’s a little impressed when Chang Sun doesn’t step back but then again, they are in a precinct and Minseok’s crazy but his elders will be pissed if he wiped a precinct off the map. For the third time. This year.

“My relationship has nothing to do with you, Frost,” Chang Sun says and Minseok laughs.

“No, I guess not, but at one point it did. And I never really got back at you for that y’know? Juhyun may not be dating me anymore, but that shit was never squashed between me and you. I always wondered how your girlfriends felt when they found out. And now,” Minseok grins a little when he finds himself toe to toe with Chang Sun and the room is filled with tension, the previous buzzing coming to an absolute stand still, “I wonder what would happen if your fiancée found out? Think she’d leave you? Maybe it’ll be like closure for me and for her too, if I told her about it.”

“You don’t know who my fiancée is,” Chang Sun says, his voice shaky, a near whisper really.

“No, I don’t,” Minseok says, laughing a little as he takes a step back, “good thing for you huh? Cause maybe telling her wouldn’t be enough for me. Maybe I’d wanna help her get a little payback y’know? I bet she’d be more than willing to get fucked right just to shove it in your face. It’d be closure for the both of us.”

Chang Sun lets out a noise of anger and steps forward like that’ll scare Minseok. Instead, Minseok smiles, bright and completely without humor.

“Do something. I’ve been waiting for years for you to pop off,” Minseok says, his tone dangerous and deadly.

Behind him, Sangbae sighs, recognizing the invitation to fight for what it is. Minseok would fucking destroy Chang Sun what with all the pent up rage he has towards the man. Sangbae remembers when this whole thing started and Minseok’s temper hasn’t lost any of its strength. In fact, the longer he can’t retaliate, the stronger it gets. Sangbae doesn’t know the whole story but he knows enough.

Apparently, Minseok and Juhyun used to date but then Chang Sun showed up. It took a while, but after a month of him being there, the two started sleeping with each other. Minseok found out and it nearly started the apocalypse. Minseok had been ready to just wipe Chang Sun off the face of the earth but Chang Sun’s cousin, Jihoon, called in a favor with their cousin, Jaejoong, and he made Minseok squash the beef, or at least stop plotting to kill him. 

Jaejoong is, quite possibly, the only cousin who can make Minseok back off except for their other cousin, Junsu, but he tends to stay in Asia and lowkey encourages Minseok’s murderous tendencies. Jaejoong does too, but Jaejoong also has the biggest crush on Jihoon hence the deal being made. 

Minseok forgave Juhyun, mostly because a Kim man was taught to treat women with the utmost respect and to never, ever, lay a hand on one no matter the situation. That’s when their girl cousins stepped in, and even then, Minseok hadn’t because they were friends before they were lovers. Chang Sun, on the other hand, hadn’t been so lucky. The only luck he had was being two years older than Minseok which meant graduating before Minseok and running off to wherever he went. 

Sangbae thought Minseok had forgotten about it but then Chang Sun had returned with a vengeance and tried to uproot their whole family operation by picking them off one by one, starting with the cousins closest to Minseok and Minseok himself. It hadn’t ended well, for Chang Sun at least, and it had only refueled Minseok’s rage.

Chang Sun must realize he’s way out of his league too, because he takes a step back. Minseok laughs, but it’s without any real humor and he waves a hand in dismissal.

“Thought so,” he says, turning away completely.

Chang Sun is fuming, but there’s really nothing he could do. It’s surprising their argument even got as far as it did but the officers present seem aware as to just who was about to lay the smack down on Chang Sun and apparently they wanted no hand in the matter.

Jaeseop has finished up his end and makes his leave, the others turning to follow. Minseok follows as well but shoots Chang Sun a wink, just to fuck with him, before he exits the building. Outside, Minseok unclenches his fists and exhales harshly. Sangbae can only be thankful that he hadn’t snapped and turned the place into a bloodbath. However, Minseok seems to be over the confrontation and heads towards the white Suburban awaiting them. 

“Did Juhyun really tell you all that?” Sangbae asks a few minutes later when the precinct is long behind them.

Minseok snorts, shaking his head a little.

“She may get around but she doesn’t really air her dirty secrets. No, she just told me she got a job at the best law firm in San Francisco. I know Chang Sun works there and I also know those two can’t keep it in their pants. He may be a cheater but he keeps his ring on apparently,” Minseok says.

“So all of that was just to fuck with him?” Sangbae asks, brows raising.

“Of course it was. I hate that guy,” Minseok says, his voice low enough to be a growl.

“Even the part about fucking his wife?” Sangbae asks, teasing now.

“Fiancée,” Minseok mutters suddenly looking thoughtful.

Sangbae decides it’s best he not open that can of worms and turns away. He’s not too sure he wants to know if Minseok is serious or not.

3

A few days later and Minseok finds himself outside. He’s still got a lot of tension thrumming through his muscles despite the altercation happening about four days ago and he figures the best way to get rid of it is to run. He could work out in his house or even at a gym, but he always feels better running outside where he can run as fast as he wants without worrying about breaking the machine.

So, with his headphones in, Minseok finishes up his stretches and starts running. The Bel Air area is nice and quiet right about now. It’s around three so his neighbors are probably still at work. Most of them are probably off to pick their kids up from school only to take them to some after school program or sports practice. Minseok’s honestly surrounded by soccer moms. Which is why he finds himself running out of the Bel Air area, going more towards Brentwood. 

There are several parks nearby, hell, there’s a shit ton of parks in the area, but Minseok likes taking in the city when he’s stress running. Nature is more for when he’s feeling serene. Plus he gets the feeling he’s going to have quite the appetite when he stops.

It’s around five when he actually slows down to a jog. He’s been running for so long he’s not even sure where he is exactly. However, he’s not stressed, he just keeps jogging. His song is in the middle of changing, those several seconds of silence he has to endure, when he hears someone say his name very clearly.

Minseok stops, reaching up to stop his bluetooth headphones and he turns, searching for the person who apparently recognizes him in a place he doesn’t frequent. He recognizes Hyorin very quickly, mostly because the sun makes her honey blonde hair, which is pulled up into two buns, look very much like gold. She’s wearing workout clothes consisting of a black sports bra that says FITTED in pink letters along the side as well as matching leggings. Minseok now knows that Hyorin has a sternum tattoo of a cross that stops right above her bellybutton which has a glittering diamond in it. She’s glistening which means that the outfit definitely isn’t just for the aesthetic.

“Hyorin,” Minseok says in greeting and Hyorin smiles, smoothing away stray pieces of hair that have escaped her bun.

“Do you live around here?” She asks, looking around as if his home is in sight.

Minseok shakes his head which makes her stop looking.

“Nah, I live that way, I just needed a run,” he says, pointing behind him and to the right.

“So, you live in Bel Air?” she asks.

“Yeah,” Minseok replies, surprised she knew the direction.

“That’s cool. You wanna run with us?” She asks, changing the topic.

Minseok blinks, looking around. He doesn’t see anyone else. When she notices him looking around, she laughs.

“They’re in there,” she says, pointing to a store just behind her. “Bora needed to use the bathroom so we took a break. I’m sure SuSu could use a partner, she runs way too fast, takes the healthy life way too seriously,” Hyorin says in a conspiratory whisper.

“Oh yeah? Well, I wouldn’t mind if she’s okay with it,” Minseok says on a shrug and Hyorin snorts.

“She’s more than okay with it. C’mon, that’s them,” she says, nodding back towards the store.

Minseok follows her and sure enough, two women are walking out of the store. It takes him a minute to recognize Jihyun, but that’s mostly because her hair is shorter, to her hips now, and it’s black. She’s in the middle of putting it up into a high ponytail and Minseok can only wonder as to why she cut it. She’s wearing the same outfit as Hyorin and she also has a belly ring except her diamond is pink.

The last woman is also wearing the same outfit, but Minseok has no idea who she is. Her hair is already in a ponytail and it’s black with green tips. She seems to be the shortest of the trio with Jihyun being the tallest. She’s talking about food but she stops when she sees Hyorin and the person Hyorin brought along.

“Who’s that?” She says, pointing at him to make sure no one’s confused about who she’s talking about.

“This is Minseok, he’s Jihyun’s friend,” Hyorin says.

Jihyun had been looking down, fixing her ponytail, but her head snaps up fast when she hears his name. Minseok can only watch as she looks him over, flushing a little. Minseok’s not sure if she’s happy to see him or not until she steps towards him, long ponytail swinging as she goes. Minseok is pretty sure he’s developing a thing for her hair.

“Hello again,” Minseok says in greeting and Jihyun smiles.

“Hey, wasn’t expecting to see you in my neck of the woods,” she says.

“I thought you said you didn’t stay in LA,” Minseok says, but his tone is light, playful even and she notices.

“I don’t. These guys do. I live up in San Francisco with my fiancé,” Jihyun explains.

For some reason, a little buzz goes off in his head but he ignores it, deciding that the alarm is more towards his recent altercation that happened there instead of anything having to do with Jihyun.

“Well,” the third woman butts in when it becomes obvious Jihyun isn’t going to introduce her, “I’m Bora.”

“Minseok. Nice to meet you,” Minseok says and Bora nods, looking him over.

“So,” Minseok says when Hyorin nudges Bora and Bora nudges back, “I was invited to run with you guys, if that’s okay.”

Jihyun opens her mouth to say something but Bora beats her to it, nodding firmly.

“Hell yeah you can join. Run with Usain Bolt here. She leaves us in the dust and I’m too old to keep up,” Bora says, swatting at Jihyun when she starts to protest.

Minseok kind of wants to ask how old she is because she doesn’t look a day over twenty, but he remembers his manners and keeps his question to himself.

“I’d like to think I’m pretty fast,” Minseok offers when Jihyun flushes from their teasing.

“Not too fast, I hope,” Hyorin says and it takes Minseok a second to decide how he wants to respond to that.

“No,” he says, turning to smile at Hyorin, “I know when to slow down if it’s too much, unless,” his smile turns into a smirk when Hyorin realizes that he’s caught onto what she really meant, “you like that sort of thing.”

“Well, aren’t you just the sweetest,” Bora says and it’s obvious that she’s caught on too. 

Minseok gives her a smile as well.

“I do aim to please,” Minseok replies.

“I bet you do,” Hyorin says and she’s eyeing him like he’s a particularly tall mountain she’d like to climb.

Minseok just laughs a little.

“So, about the run,” Jihyun says after a second, shaking her head a little at her friends who pretend to fan themselves.

“Yeah, what route do you guys like,” Minseok says, toning it back down.

She is engaged after all.

“We can show you,” Jihyun says, glancing at her friends who nod.

“C’mon.”

Minseok follows them.

“Ok! I give up, you two are nuts!” Hyorin calls about two hours later.

The sun is starting to set and all of them are beyond worked out. Minseok slows into a jog with Jihyun and the others follow, eventually slowing into a walk until they all finally stop.

“How was that?” Jihyun asks.

“Oh it was great. I’m gonna sleep well tonight,” Minseok says, stretching.

He catches the way they eye his rising shirt and the skin it reveals hungrily and he hides a small smile to himself as he puts his hands back down.

“Is that where you’re going?” Bora asks, stretching her arms.

“I think I’m gonna get a bite to eat first. I haven’t been able to tire myself out like this in a minute,” he says.

“Oh? Have you been out here a lot?” Jihyun asks.

“Not at all actually. I figure I’ll hit up one of those cafes or something,” Minseok says, turning to face her when he speaks. She seems to like that.

“You should try that one out,” Jihyun says, pointing at a place that’s in between a phone store and a nail salon. “It’s got the best sandwiches and smoothies that are out of this world. They even put in protein if you ask for it and there’s this oreo one that I just love!” Jihyun gushes and Minseok watches her, an amused smile on her face.

“You sound like you want some,” Hyorin says, laughing a little.

“Ugh, I do, but I can’t get a sandwich right now. That’s what the granola bars are for,” she says.

“You health nut. I need meat,” Hyorin says and Bora agrees immediately.

Minseok listens to them talk, intrigued by their lifestyles. Hyorin and Bora seem to enjoy teasing Jihyun about her healthy eating habits but judging by their figures, they take their health just as seriously as she does.

Minseok considers getting Jihyun to go to the cafe with him, show him the smoothie that had her nearly euphoric, but his phone vibrates almost angrily in his pocket. The girls are still playfully bickering so Minseok pulls out his phone. When he sees it’s a request to meet up, Minseok unlocks his phone to answer, putting in his location so he can get picked up. He gets a quick reply of ‘five minutes’.

“Who’s that? The missus?” Hyorin asks.

Minseok glances up to see all three of them eyeing him, ready to tease him. They’re kinda cute.

“Nah, there’s no missus. I do have to head out though, unfortunately,” Minseok says and they deflate.

“Aw, and you’re such a good running buddy,” Bora says.

“Thanks. Like I said, I aim to please,” he says, winking at her.

The girls laugh at him and he’s quite sure Hyorin whispers something under her breath but he decides not to ask after it. He’s only interested in one person and she’s currently taken, and no matter how unfortunate that is, he doesn’t really like going after someone who’s happily with another.

Shortly after that the girls head off to do their own thing. They offer to stick around and wait for his ride but he tells them that he’s fine and that it’s getting late so they’d best be on their way. They tease him a little more about his good manners but they eventually go. When they’re gone, Minseok is alone for about a minute before the familiar Suburban pulls up. Minseok gets into the car and leans back, closing his eyes and taking a breather before he has to get to work.

Jaejoong’s LA penthouse is a massive, sprawling beast. Minseok used to live in the penthouse just downstairs but he ended up moving out just to be a little closer to nature. Bel Air was a breath of fresh air but it was also still close enough to be within reach of any family that would need him.

Jaejoong himself is standing by the window, looking down at the busy life of the city. He’s more muscular after serving his military time. Minseok’s already gone through that himself and definitely appreciates the way he’d beefed up too. 

Minseok approaches his cousin, wondering how this meeting is going to go. He’s not being cocky when he figures that he’s one of Jaejoong’s favorites, but his cousin is still mercurial in his temperament. Jaejoong has executive power over the Kims here and he damn sure controls Minseok’s life and they both know it. 

If Jaejoong wanted, Minseok would be on the first plane back to Korea without complaint and he wouldn’t fault his cousin for his decision. He grew up on the Kim compound listening to Jaejoong and Junsu, obeying them to the letter and looking up to them and nothing has changed. 

Hell, the only reason he’s not in Korea is because Jaejoong’s a possessive shit who can’t stand to let anyone have control over Minseok or any of the cousins born in his direct circle. Minseok doubts anyone could control him anyway after following Jaejoong for nearly three decades, excluding Junsu of course.

“Hey big cousin,” Minseok says in greeting and Jaejoong turns, dark eyes zeroing in on his face in that intense way of his.

Jaejoong smiles, big and wide and real, so Minseok relaxes a little. Unaware that he’d even been a little tense. Then again, he always hated it when his cousins were disappointed in him, especially Jaejoong.

“My baby cousin,” Jaejoong purrs, tactile as always when he hugs him.

“Jongdae’s your baby cousin, not to mention Jinhwan and the younger batch,” Minseok says into Jaejoong’s shoulder.

The older man shrugs, pulling away to look Minseok over.

“Yes, but you’re also my baby cousin. Besides, Junsu is Jongdae’s favorite this month so you’re my sole baby cousin. Also, the younger batch weren’t raised with me like you were, you’re  _ my _ cousin,” Jaejoong says.

All Minseok can do is laugh at his cousin’s thinking and his possessiveness. Of course he would claim Minseok over their younger cousins because they already have their version of a Jaejoong, already have someone viciously protecting them and guiding every step of their lives. Of course it’s most likely not nearly as obsessive as Jaejoong’s attention but Minseok’s so used to his cousin that he probably wouldn’t know what to do under the tutelage of one of his saner cousins. Jaejoong seems pleased with his response either way and goes to get two glasses, filling them a bit before giving one to Minseok.

“So, tell me about what happened the other day,” Jaejoong says, taking a sip.

Minseok does as he’s told, telling him every detail he’d want. He has no reason to lie to his cousin and even if he did, Jaejoong is extremely obtrusive in his affections and he’d find out about everything happening in his life whether Minseok liked it or not. Minseok has learned to just accept it, appreciate the care, and move on. Jongdae gets that obsessive caring trait from Jaejoong honestly. Minseok’s much more calm and distant with his affections, a lot like Junsu.

And because Jaejoong is so obsessive in his affection and his need to know everything going on in the lives of those precious to him, which is a very limited number honestly, Minseok’s not surprised in the least when Jaejoong doesn’t seem all that surprised by the information. Nor is Minseok surprised when Jaejoong moves onto the topic of his love life.

Jaejoong knows every single person Minseok has slept with or even took out on a date, mostly because somehow, someway, he found out how to threaten them to get them away from his favorite cousin if affections ran too deep. Juhyun is the only person who hadn’t run in fear and that’s because she hadn’t realized how batshit Jaejoong could be. Oh he had a very nice persona, one that was friendly and sweet, but Jaejoong was a terrifying and intense man and those who found out the hard way never lived to tell the tale of it. 

So, no, Minseok’s not surprised when Jaejoong brings it up. He is, however, surprised at the way he words it.

“So, my darling cousin, care to tell me why you were running around with the very same woman you were threatening to take away from Chang Sun and fuck into oblivion?” Jaejoong says, perfectly calm, a little amused even.

4

Minseok blinks, and then blinks again.

“Excuse me?” he asks after a second.

Jaejoong looks at him, really looks at him, and the surprise that crosses his features actually surprises Minseok. His cousin doesn’t get surprised very often and he knows Minseok so well there’s no need to be surprised by the younger’s behavior. However, something about this situation has him miffed.

“Wait a second,” Jaejoong says, raising his hands, pointing a finger at him, “you don’t know?” he demands.

“Know what?” Minseok asks, confused.

Jaejoong is silent for a long moment, as if he’s trying to figure out if Minseok’s lying to him, but Minseok has literally never lied to Jaejoong in his entire life, not even when he was a kid and he and Jongdae had stolen these expensive chocolates from Jaejoong’s room. Jaejoong had gone on a rampage, asking everyone who took his chocolates until a maid mentioned seeing them with some chocolate. 

When he cornered his baby cousins, Minseok just couldn’t lie to him, didn’t have any reason to. He hadn’t gotten in trouble anyway. Jaejoong had just sighed and bought some more, enough for Minseok and Jongdae too. Minseok never saw the maid again though.

After a minute, Jaejoong starts laughing, like full bellied laughter. He has to put his drink down in order to keep laughing and Minseok can only watch him in confusion. Minseok’s pretty sure that anyone else laughing this hard at him would be six feet under in a very brutal and painful fashion, but Minseok is so loyal to Jaejoong, and the Kim clan in general, it kind of hurts. He has never, in his twenty-seven years of being alive and his twenty-six years, eleven months, and thirty days of being aware of who Jaejoong was, ever considered doing his cousin any harm. Also, he’s really confused, so he just spends that time blinking at his cousin.

When Jaejoong finally calms down, he’s red in the face. Jaejoong has a really nice face, like a freakishly symmetrical and beautiful face. His family is quite attractive but there are people like Jaejoong, Junsu, Jongdae, and himself who really got the whole package from their ancestors. Well, they probably didn’t get enough sanity but if the stories are true, their particular Kim clan has been lacking in that aspect since their very first Kim clan princess.

“This is priceless, absolutely priceless,” Jaejoong says after a second and he wheezes in a vaguely unattractive way but Minseok takes that in stride because everybody has their moments.

“I really think there’s a page I missed because you seem further into the story than I am cousin,” Minseok says.

“Oh, darling cousin, your life is just, so magical,” Jaejoong says and Minseok blinks again.

Minseok never considered his life magical. Sure he had a family that loved so intensely and obsessively they would do anything for each other no matter how diluted the blood relation. However, Minseok didn’t consider his life magical. He built buildings as a hobby and his main job, which his family has nicknamed as the janitor, is to clean up any messes his cousins may make and take out their trash. 

If these messes and the trash taken out tend to be human bodies in various states of livelihood, then that’s nobody’s business but the Kim clan. People outside his family who know what he does call him the family’s guard dog, like that’ll offend him, but it doesn’t. He’s proud that he’s able to protect his family in any way he can. But if Jaejoong says it’s magical, then he’s inclined to believe him.

“When I first heard about this, I thought that you were actually petty enough to follow through with your threat,” Jaejoong says and Minseok realizes he’s talking about what Minseok told Chang Sun.

“What? That I’d tell his fiancée that he’s cheating on her and then fuck her?” Minseok asks.

“Yes, that. Very petty by the way, I loved hearing you say that,” Jaejoong says and Minseok shrugs.

He does aim to please.

“But, apparently, it’s a surprise to you, which is amazing,” Jaejoong says.

“Hold on,” Minseok says, and Jaejoong’s words are starting to connect.

“You said I was running with his fiancée today?” Minseok asks.

“Yup!” Jaejoong says, popping the p in a very childish manner.

It doesn’t take long for the lightbulb to go off.

“Jihyun? Are you serious?” Minseok demands.

“As a heart attack,” Jaejoong answers, grinning.

“So he’s engaged to a woman named Jihyun and fucking a woman named Juhyun. Very convenient if he slips up,” Minseok says.

“Well, I doubt that was the intent, but yes. And you seriously didn’t know? Not even at the art gala?” Jaejoong asks.

“No, I really didn’t know but now that I do, he really does not deserve her,” Minseok says.

Jaejoong just shrugs in response, not caring either way.

“So, if I did take his fiancée from him, would you be upset?” Minseok asks, because no matter his attraction, she’s not in the Kim family and they come first always.

“Of course not, cousin. My agreement with Jihoon is that you wouldn’t kill his cousin. I never said anything about taking any women he may get with. Besides, it’s only fair considering he did take your girlfriend,” Jaejoong says.

He says it in an offhanded manner, but Minseok knows better. Jaejoong may have told Minseok to stand down, but Chang Sun’s actions was a slight against the Kim family, a slight against Jaejoong himself considering Minseok is one of his favorites. He may have put a halt to the bloodshed but that definitely doesn’t mean there was any affection for Chang Sun. Jaejoong would probably dance on the man’s grave if some natural occurrence were to take his life. 

However, he is a man of his word and the oldest Kim from their clan Stateside, which means that Minseok will hold up the promise no matter what. And he would because Minseok has always followed Jaejoong’s rules and has no intentions of changing up now. 

“I feel like I’m watching my favorite drama,” Jaejoong says honestly.

“Well, that wasn’t the intent, but I hope you enjoy it,” Minseok says.

“Oh I will, as long as you stay safe. I did promise Jihoon that Chang Sun would live but if anything were to happen to you,” Jaejoong doesn’t finish his sentence but there’s this look in his eyes that lets him know if he were to die, Jaejoong wouldn’t let him go alone and would kill as many people as he felt necessary in order to appease his rage and his loss, even Jihoon, possibly especially Jihoon.

Minseok appreciates it because he knows it’s a Kim trait, possibly because of the way they’re so tight knit and self-centered on family. He knows that if Jaejoong were to be killed, the same would be expected of him and his cousins and he’d deliver. If any Kim in their family were murdered, they would always know that whoever took their life and anyone connected to that person would follow them shortly. Jaejoong and Jongdae may be more obvious with their obsessive behavior but Minseok doesn’t even know the lengths he’d go to if anything were to happen to any of his family, and that definitely makes him one of the most dangerous members in their family.

Not all of the Kims were close, hell there’s probably some animosity somewhere, but no matter what, family comes first and they’ve all been ingrained with that notion. It’s true that Minseok’s family was raised in groups, or circles as they call it, on their compounds, seven or eight family units in the same house so that the children could get along, and probably become a little codependent but it hasn’t hurt their structure yet, only made it stronger. It worked out well because each unit only had one child anyway, some having twins like Junsu’s parents. Junho was nice but he wasn’t part of their circle so Minseok doesn’t see him often.

Minseok knows that any children he might have would end up living with Jaejoong, Junsu, Jongdae, Bohyung, Hyuna, Yoo Jin, and Yubin’s children. And it would continue down the line like that. Sure they’d be a little distant from the parents and cousins outside their circle, but family would always come first, always and forever. It was the Kim way.

“I have no intentions of going back on your deal,” Minseok says and that’s the closest thing to him saying he’ll try his hardest not to die as he can get without making a promise he can’t keep.

Jaejoong accepts his word for what it is and nods, taking another sip of his drink. Minseok had ignored his at first, to make sure his cousin was appeased with his story. Now that he was, Minseok found himself grabbing his drink. He wasn’t much of a drinker but it was rude to ignore an offering from an elder.

“Now that that’s out of the way,” Jaejoong says, waving his hand like it’ll make their previous discussion disappear, “there’s a problem I need you to take care of.”

Minseok sits up straight, putting his drink down. It’s the closest equivalent of standing at attention in such a relaxed setting. Jaejoong puts his drink down too, but he reclines back instead, relaxed in his home with one of his most trusted and loyal guards there. Jaejoong has always favored Minseok because of his unyielding loyalty and trust in both Jaejoong and their family. 

Minseok is both the unstoppable force, willing to do anything and everything for his family at the risk of his life, and the immovable object what with the purest and strongest form of loyalty and affection Jaejoong has ever seen. He’s proud that they were raised in the same circle. Minseok is definitely a perfect icon for what their younger cousins should aspire to be like, unyieldingly loyal and willing to do what it takes to keep the family safe.

“I’ve heard that the man that Sangbae fought might make it. And if he wakes up, there’s a good chance he’ll remember Sangbae and what he did. He did get some serious brain damage, but I doubt it was enough to give him memory loss, no matter how nice that would be. He needs to be taken care of,” Jaejoong says.

“Of course cousin. I’ll take care of it,” Minseok says, standing up.

Jaejoong watches him go before he clears his throat and Minseok pauses, turning to see his cousin. Jaejoong is looking at him now, his gaze simultaneously bottomless and empty.

“A nurse will be waiting for you,” Jaejoong says.

Minseok does nothing, waiting for his cousin to finish. Finally, Jaejoong smiles a little and stands, stretching a bit.

“She’s not a Kim,” Jaejoong begins, sounding thoughtful, “you know what that means right?” Jaejoong’s gaze is intense and focused when he asks the question.

“Of course I do cousin,” Minseok says.

“See, I knew you were my favorite for a reason,” Jaejoong says, his playful demeanor returning.

“I’m telling Junsu  _ and _ Jongdae you said that,” Minseok says.

Jaejoong just snorts and waves him off. 

5

Minseok leaves shortly after that. The Suburban is waiting and the driver takes him home. When he gets there, Minseok showers, well aware that he’s probably going to be showering again later, but it doesn’t matter. He changes, putting on clothes that won’t really call any attention to his person. When he’s dressed, he heads right back out, keys twirling in his grip as he gets back in the car.

The ride to San Francisco is long, but Minseok doesn’t mind. He could always fly there and be there within the hour, but getting a ticket would leave a trail and Minseok knows better. So, he kicks back and gets some sleep in, trusting the driver to get him where he needs to be.

He wakes up about two hours later, yawning widely. They’re halfway there but that’s not why he woke up. 

Instead, his attention drifts to his pocket where his phone had just buzzed at him. Minseok pulls his phone out and takes in the number. Minseok has memorized every single number in his phone and none of them have the actual names of who they belong to, but this number doesn’t even have a nickname and he doesn’t recognize it.

The text is a very simple  **_wyd?_ ** And Minseok figures he knows exactly who is texting him.

**Nothing much. You?**

Minseok texts like he talks and so he eyes his phone, exiting the messenger to open up one of his games to pass the time. Jihyun texts him back quick enough though.

**_Lookin at an O’Keeffe painting_ **

Minseok raises a brow at the text, wondering what it is she expects him to say to that. Now that he knows this is Chang Sun’s fiancée, he tries to figure out if his feelings for her have changed. It takes a minute of categorizing, but he decides that he feels the same attraction and it’s not pressured by his need to get back at Chang Sun. That’ll happen eventually and it had only been some light teasing. Minseok respects women way too much to play them like that. 

So, with that in mind, he texts her back with a clear conscious, aware of himself enough to know that he’s not doing this to hurt her or get back at Chang Sun, but because he’s genuinely interested in her.

**Kinda late to be doing that?**

**_The one at the gala looked way 2 familiar tho._ **

**Plagiarism?**

**_Could be._ **

**Well, what made you think about it?**

**_I was thinkin about you actually_ **

**Were you now?**

**_Yeah. You seriously just wanna be my friend?_ **

**Not have a lot of male friends?**

**_None that are straight_ **

**And you just figured I was straight?**

Minseok smirks a little to himself while he lets her mull over what he just said. It takes her a minute to text back, but when she does he laughs a little.

**_OMFG I’m so sorry I just assumed your orientation!_ **

**It’s chill. I was just joking tho I am straight**

**_OMG don’t do stuff like that! I felt so bad_ **

**Couldn’t tell with all the flirting going on?**

**_Well, Hyo and Bora ate it up so…_ **

**Yeah?**

**_Yeah...I could give you their # if you want_ **

**Why?**

**_I mean, you were feelin them & they were feelin you so_ **

**Thought we just went over what assuming does**

**_So you don’t think they’re attractive?_ **

**Never said that**

**_So???_ **

**So what?**

**_Were you flirtin just to flirt then??_ **

**It was all in good fun**

**_...Ok_ **

**Why? Want me to flirt with them for real?**

**_No, you’re my friend remember?_ **

**That I am**

**_So...friend, what are you doin? It can’t really be nothin’_ **

Minseok wonders over what to tell her. He’s definitely going to lie. She doesn’t need to know where he’s going and she could be a possible, if not shaky, alibi as to his whereabouts. He’s curious as to why she wants to know but decides to go along with it anyway.

**Watching netflix and playing games on my phone. What are you doing for real?**

**_My hair routine_ **

**Hair routine?**

**_Yea i donate my hair every few months to this hospital so they can make wigs for child cancer patients. I gotta keep my hair in tip top shape_ **

Well, that explains the different hair color.

**You cutting it again?**

**_No, I just did a cut shortly after we met. I had to dye it and now i gotta take really good care of it_ **

**That’s really nice of you**

**_I’m lucky enough that my hair grows pretty fast so that i can donate to about four or five kids a year_ **

**Like I said, really nice**

**_Thank you_ **

Texting Jihyun keeps Minseok busy for the next three hours of the ride. Once she gets comfortable with him, she tells him all about the reality show she’s watching as she deep conditions her hair. Minseok indulges her and even laughs at the pictures she sends him of what she’s watching. Apparently she’s into memes which is just plain adorable.

Eventually though, the Suburban pulls up to their destination. Minseok gets out and walks up to the hospital like he belongs there. People tend to ignore those who walk like they know where they’re going and why they’re there.

Like Jaejoong promised, a nurse is waiting for him. She guides him back to the correct room and Minseok’s not surprised to see the officer who’s supposed to be watching the patient fast asleep. The nurse had slipped something into the water he’d been drinking and the man was going to be out for a while.

“We’ve gotta be quick,” the nurse whispers like Minseok doesn’t know that.

Inside the room, Minseok immediately moves towards the young man. Sangbae did some serious damage, his face is basically unrecognizable, but it doesn’t bother Minseok at all. He’s seen and done worse. Instead, he glances at the nurse who quickly begins unhooking the man. He’s breathing on his own, the only problem is that he isn’t waking up so nothing goes haywire when she unplugs him.

When she steps back, Minseok steps forward and lifts the man up, not really caring for his wellbeing. The nurse looks like she’s going to say something but Minseok ignores her, heading out of the room. She quickly follows behind him. Leaving is easy mostly because it’s the early hours of the morning by now and everyone’s dead tired and the place is basically vacant.

Minseok and the nurse slip out of one of the back exits and the Suburban is waiting for them, trunk already open. Minseok puts the man inside and the nurse sighs in relief, believing her job is done. Minseok almost feels bad for her.

“So, that’s it. Mr. Kim promised me a cut,” she says and Minseok nods, turning towards the bag in the trunk.

The nurse steps away so he can get to it, probably expecting there to be money in there. Instead, Minseok grabs the case inside, opening it and taking out the syringe. He flicks it a couple times to get the air bubbles out. The nurse is turning to look at the doors, paranoid about being caught. With her back turned, Minseok moves quickly, much too quickly for her to react. 

Before she knows it, he’s right there, holding her tightly and pushing the syringe into her veins. He’s a little rough but it’s not like she’s going to live to see the sun rise. It takes her a minute, but soon she slumps in his hold and Minseok picks her up, putting her in the trunk as well. 

He had heard her, very clearly, ask why as she passed out and Minseok shakes his head a little. The why is easy, the Kims never trusted outside their own. Her life ended the second she agreed to help him out. There were only two ways people could keep a secret in the minds of a Kim. The first was if one of them was dead, obviously the one who wasn’t a Kim. The second allowed both people to live, but of course, both were Kims. Other than that, there was no other way possible.

When he gets back into the front seat, he whips out his phone and continues his conversation with Jihyun. It had only been about ten minutes since he’d stopped, saying he needed to take a shower. He texts her to tell her he’s done and she immediately jumps right back into the conversation and Minseok smiles to himself.

He lets himself be distracted again, but that isn’t a problem, he’ll get the job done regardless. They don’t go back to his house immediately, instead stopping off about twenty minutes into LA. There’s a florist shop there, strategically placed of course. The Suburban pulls up behind it and Minseok hops out. He goes to the back door and knocks twice, pauses, and then knocks three more times.

The door opens shortly after and a young woman greets him, looking tired but effortlessly pretty.

“Hey Frost,” Seolhyun says.

“Hey Hyun,” Minseok says, “got some fertilizer for you, a two for one special.”

Seolhyun’s brows raise but she nods, yawning a little.

“The Big Cousin told me to wait up but it’s like five in the morning,” she says on another yawn.

“I’m sorry cousin. You can chill if you want and I can handle it,” Minseok says.

“It’s okay, I don’t have class anyway. C’mon, let’s get them in here,” she says.

They work quickly and quietly, stripping them down and removing any possible evidence, and Minseok watches the way Seolhyun snaps the woman’s neck, glancing up at him to see if she did it right.

“Good job little cousin,” he says and she smiles proudly.

“I’ve been meaning to brush up on my skills,” she says, preening.

“You can break his neck too,” Minseok offers and Seolhyun nods quickly, jumping quickly at the chance.

Her second try is even better, a clean break by the looks of it, and Minseok laughs at the little victory dance she does.

“Alright kiddo, let’s put them in,” Minseok says and Seolhyun nods, offering Minseok some gloves.

“We’re gonna have the prettiest flowers once again,” Seolhyun says happily.

This flower shop is owned and ran by the Kim family, one of many located all around. Minseok knows where every single one of them are and who owns and runs each one. This is his favorite one because Seolhyun’s always excited to practice on the bodies. She especially likes it when he brings people who are still alive and kicking so she can practice some torture techniques on them.

Each flower shop makes drugs and poisons too, not that many people know that, and using bodies as fertilizer only makes everything stronger and prettier. It’s a good usage of the place.

They finish up quickly and Minseok slips Seolhyun a few wads of cash just because. She likes shopping and Minseok is always happy to help someone he loves splurge. Seolhyun wasn’t raised in his circle but sometimes it feels like she was with how often he sees her. With a kiss to her cheek and a wave, Minseok’s on his way. Jihyun had fell asleep halfway during the drive to Seolhyun’s shop so Minseok lets himself drift off.

When they get to his house, Minseok waves at his cousin driving the car before he heads into his house. It’s nearly seven in the morning and Minseok needs some sleep before he’s right back out and about, doing what he needs to for his family.

6

The next day he finds himself in Brentwood again. The only difference is that he’s sitting inside a cafe and he’s sipping on the smoothie Jihyun had been so excited to show him. She’s across from him, happily munching on one of the sandwiches. Upon seeing him, she’d told him it was her cheat day. The only difference about the sandwich is that it has a little more carbs than what she usually eats, and that’s mostly from the bread. Health nut indeed.

They’re telling each other stuff about themselves and the biggest surprise is that Jihyun is a model. She’s beautiful enough, that’s for sure, but it’s really cool to know. She mostly does shoots for sports magazines for the new gear they were trying to promote. Another surprise comes when she tells him that she is a co-owner of not one but two clothing lines. She’s just full of wonderful, amazing surprises.

She also knows one of his cousins.

He hadn’t expected her to talk about Dasom. Minseok knows it’s his cousin because she lives stateside. He should’ve known when she brought up the fitness clothing line and her favorite nail salon. When he mentions they’re related, she looks at him in surprise.

“Seriously?” She asks, cocking her head like she’s searching for the resemblance.

“Small world,” is all he answers with.

He doubts they look alike all that much considering Dasom is his second cousin, but he doesn’t mind the scrutiny. He knows that Dasom would never tell about what her family does even if she’s not as immersed in it as Minseok is. Her work is actually quite legit save for her half of the money she used to get these places started which came directly from the Kim family savings. Even if a family member doesn’t want to be involved in the family business, they’re still taken care of.

She then starts listing off a bunch of people with his surname that she knows but Minseok doesn’t recognize any of the names. Not many of his kin are stateside, most of them preferring to stay in Asia. He tells her that he has some kin in Europe, South America, and even Australia, but not many are in the States. She then asks if he’s related to Hyorin.

He hadn’t expected her to be a Kim, but he doubts they’re related. She would’ve recognized him considering he’s very well known in the family. Even if, for some reason, they don’t know what he looks like, they know his name. Instead of telling her that, he just shrugs and says it’s possible.

Shortly after that meeting, they end up actually going to Dasom’s nail salon considering it isn’t that far. Dasom is surprised to see him but not in a bad way. They haven’t seen each other since Minseok was sent to Thailand to retrieve her brother from the shitfest he’d gotten himself stuck in. He knows she’s very grateful for his help and she shows it by hugging him as hard as possible. Minseok can only laugh in return.

“It’s good to see you Minseok,” she says and Minseok smiles at her.

“Good to see you too little cousin,” Minseok says and Jihyun blinks between them.

“Wait, how old are you?” Jihyun asks.

“He’s twenty-seven,” Dasom says because every Kim is invited to any and all Kim birthdays and everyone knows that Jaejoong in particular throws the best parties for his cousins, no matter how introverted the recipient is.

“Oh,” Jihyun says and she looks surprised for some reason.

“Am I older than you?” Minseok asks, not wanting to ask her directly how old she is.

“You are,” Jihyun says.

“SuSu’s twenty-five,” Dasom mock whispers and laughs, jumping away when Jihyun tries to smack her.

“Oh well, that’s okay,” Minseok says, shrugging.

“What? You wouldn’t hang out with me if I was too young?” Jihyun demands.

“No. What would a twenty-seven year old have in common with someone who’s just barely figuring out how to be an adult?” Minseok asks.

Jihyun looks at him thoughtfully for a long moment before nodding.

“Ok, point,” she agrees.

Jihyun actually has an appointment to get her nails done so Minseok leaves her to it. He’s prepared to leave when Dasom asks him to come to the back. He switches gears and follows his younger cousin. When the door is closed, Dasom eyes him closely, like she’s looking for something.

“You like her don’t you?” she asks, keeping her voice low.

Minseok shrugs, not too sure how he feels about her. He’s attracted to her and despite hating the man she’s about to marry, that has nothing to do with Jihyun.

“She’s beautiful, but I know she’s taken,” Minseok says.

“Fuck that,” she says, waving her hand and Minseok cocks his head to the side, confused.

“I know that fucker is cheating on her. He’s the same Chang Sun right? The one you hate?” Dasom asks.

“Yeah, it’s him. How’d you know?” Minseok asks.

“I always got this vibe from him. Plus, when he found out I was a Kim, he started asking all these questions. He always seemed like a cheater but I had no way to prove it, I still don’t really, or at least not in a way that’ll convince Jihyun. She deserves so much better,” Dasom hisses and despite not being in the family business, she’s still a Kim through and through.

“And what do you want me to do about it? She seems happy cousin,” Minseok says.

“Only because she doesn’t know, but I think she’s getting suspicious. She hasn’t acted on anything because she’s going to be in LA for a little bit for her business but before she came he was spending more and more time at ‘work’,” Dasom uses air quotes for that.

“I told the other girls and they get the same feeling but she’s happy right now and we don’t want her to end up hurt but it’s going to happen either way. I told her when they met he gave me fuckboy vibes,” Dasom says.

“Again, what do you want me to do about it?” Minseok asks, enunciating his words carefully.

Dasom looks at him again and although she isn’t involved in the family lifestyle, she knows what he’s offering. Minseok can’t kill him unfortunately, but he can ruin his life. All he needs is the order. Having Dasom’s blessing will help considering she is one of Jihyun’s best friends and knows what her friend needs best. If the other two feel the same way then Minseok doubts they’ll be too upset.

“I want you to make her happy, but only because you want to make her happy. I know how dedicated you are to the family but I’m asking Minseok not Frost,” Dasom says.

Minseok mulls it over, really thinks about it. He can see himself having something with Jihyun, can see himself making her happy. All of the people he’s dated have been happy but they never lasted, and that’s only because of his family. However, Minseok doubts he’d mind too much pointing out that she deserves better than what she’s settling for. Minseok isn’t petty enough to say that Chang Sun is unattractive, but he’s a cheater and that won’t change.

“Okay baby cousin. I’ll see what I can do about it,” Minseok says after a moment.

Dasom slumps in relief, sighing softly.

“Thanks Minseok,” she says.

“I’m not making any guarantees though, nor will it happen super fast,” he warns.

“I know, cousin, but I know you’re thorough and you’ll do your best. That’s all I can ask for, although I think you guys make a cute couple. A super healthy cute couple,” Dasom says, giggling a little.

All Minseok does is roll his eyes in an exasperated manner, turning to leave, completely ignoring Dasom’s playful teasing as she follows him out. He says bye to Jihyun, choosing to lean down and press a kiss to her cheek on a whim, a simple one like he does all his female cousins. Jihyun barely bats a lash and waves her untouched hand at him, keeping her other one perfectly still.

“American Ninja Warrior comes on tonight, prepare to hear all about it!” she says, waving her hand at her.

“I’ll be waiting,” he promises, pausing long enough to kiss Dasom on her cheek too, completely ignoring the teasing she’s still quietly doing, before he turns and heads out. 

He does have a job to do.

Despite agreeing to help his cousin, and himself really, he actually doesn’t throw himself out there that easily. Jihyun isn’t aware that she’s being cheated on yet and Minseok highly doubts she’d be all that happy with him informing her of it without credible evidence. He is still a stranger to her basically and he doesn’t want her to try to claim he’s jealous out of denial. 

Also, he ends up having to fly out to Brazil with Sangbae to deal with some drug trafficking that Jaejoong wasn’t happy with. His cousin may be a very ruthless man, but he doesn’t like the idea of children being used to get his money over when he has cousins who are more than willing to get the job done with minimal stress or casualties. It gets even worse when Minseok finds out what else those children were being forced to do.

The highlight of his trip is when he got to hunt down all the men who kidnapped those children and spend some...quality time with them. Jaejoong told him to make sure the men can’t even look at another child and, well, Minseok does aim to please. 

A less violent highlight is when Jihyun video called him in order to show him the apparent blasphemy of the current episode of Chopped she had been watching. She had complained quite loudly about how she could do so much better with way less and Minseok was inclined to agree because she actually prepared a meal whilst talking to him.

Minseok had talked to her for a couple hours that way, admiring the way she looked. She had been wearing a very large jersey and her long black hair was pulled up into the cutest messy bun he’d ever seen. Minseok’s not too sure she’d been wearing anything lower down but he didn’t get to see that part. 

“So, when are you coming back?” Jihyun asks hours later, curled up on her bed with her phone far enough away that he can see her face.

“I should be back in a week or so, but I don’t know how long I’ll be back. Why? Miss me?” He asks, his tone teasing.

He is quite surprised though, when she answers him quite seriously.

“I really do.” She says, and then blinks several times when she realizes how that could be taken.

Minseok eyes her for a second but decides not to comment on that. Instead, he decides to tease her even more.

“What? The other girls running too slow for you?” Minseok teases.

Jihyun huffs, rolling over and bringing the phone with her. 

“I mean, it’s not too bad but when you get someone who can keep up with you, you don’t wanna settle for less y’know?” She says and Minseok’s brows raise a little bit.

“Settle for less huh?” He asks.

“Not like that! I love my friends very much but they like talking and gossiping while they run. I just like to run,” she explains and Minseok nods.

“I get it. How about this, I’ll hit you up when I’m back in town and we can go for a run. How’s that sound?” He asks.

“You promise?” She asks, squinting at him.

“Scouts honor,” he says, raising his free hand.

“Please, I doubt you were a boy scout,” Jihyun says, scrunching her nose up and snorting a little.

Minseok knows he’s way too invested when he finds that cute.

“Alright, fine. I promise I’ll save some time to run with you when I get back,” he says.

“Ok, I can believe that,” she says.

“You can trust me,” Minseok says.

“Can I?” She asks.

Minseok takes a moment to think about it. He is a pretty trustworthy guy, but he’s only just met her and even then he’s been quite spotty. However, that doesn’t mean he isn’t trustworthy. Instead of waxing poetic about just how trustworthy he is, he just shrugs.

“It’s up to you, but I’d like to think you can trust me,” he says.

Jihyun eyes him for a second, humming softly.

“Alright then, I trust you. You better text me or call me, something,” she says, pointing at him and trying to give him the stink eye or some odd attempt of glaring at him. 

Minseok just laughs, almost wants to tell her he can’t take her seriously when he knows her contacts aren’t in and so it looks like she’s just trying to see him clearly.

“Ok, ok. I will,” he says.

“Good! Now I need to get my beauty rest. Don’t forget Minseok!” 

“I know. Good night, sweet dreams and all that,” he says.

Jihyun just laughs and that’s the last thing he hears before she ends the call. Minseok chuckles to himself, letting his phone drop onto the bed before he rolls onto his back, looking up at the ceiling. He’s about to go to sleep when his phone buzzes at him. He reaches out blindly, grabbing his phone so he can look at it.

**_Good night Minseokie_ **

Minseok eyes the nickname and the long line of laughing emoticons before he snorts, rolling his eyes.

“Minseokie huh?” He says in disbelief, laughing a little.

He texts her back before putting his phone down and rolling over. Fucking Minseokie.

**Good night Hyunnie.**

7

Things don’t actually go as smoothly in Brazil as they should, which is annoying. Sangbae gets into an altercation with some guy in a club. Sangbae tells the guy to stop ‘woofin’ and to ‘do somethin’ and the guy does his best only to get smacked down. Minseok ends up staying there for another week and a half kicking ass and taking names. The only good thing that comes of it is that Sangbae gets better at actually beating people to death instead of just beating them to unconsciousness. Minseok’s proud of him.

He’s getting out of his shower when his phone starts buzzing angrily, nearly falling off the counter he has it perched on. Frowning, he grabs it. The first thing he sees is Jihyun’s face scrunched up in a pout. When they last met she demanded he put a picture up for her contact information and he gave her his phone so she could do it herself and this is what happened. He glances down at himself, shirtless and still wet, before he shrugs. She decided to video call him, so she’s going to get to see him half naked. At least he has a towel on.

When he accepts the call, her face fills up the screen and her stink eye is in full effect. It looks like she’s trying really hard to read the fine print on a cereal box or something. It’s cute.

“Minseok! You lied to me Minseok!” is the first thing she hisses at him.

“No I haven’t,” Minseok says, miffed by her accusation. 

“You said you’d be back in a week!” she says.

“No, I said I should be back. Something came up and so I’m still here,” he tells her, looking around for another towel for his hair.

Jihyun opens her mouth to say something but her anger has faded and she’s paying attention so it doesn’t help that with the way Minseok turned whilst keeping his phone in the same position, she gets to see more than just his face.

“Are you naked?” She demands, eyes wide.

In the background, very clearly, Minseok hears someone shout very loudly. Sounds like Hyorin. He can’t even answer the question before Jihyun shrieks in surprise and he watches as the phone starts moving around quite wildly. He has no idea what’s going on but at least he’s found his towel. He’s in the middle of drying his hair with one hand when Hyorin comes into focus. She’s as close to the phone as she possibly can be and so all he can really see is one eye and the bridge of her nose.

“You’re naked? Show me!” She demands and Minseok laughs.

“Hello to you too Hyorin,” Minseok says, ignoring her demand as he continues to dry his hair.

She can only see down to the beginning of his shoulders now that he’s straightened out.

“Yeah, hello, whatever, show me what you’re working with!” She demands, completely ignoring whatever Jihyun’s saying in the background.

Minseok decides to indulge her because he has nothing better to do and she doesn’t seem willing to return the phone to its owner until she gets what she wants. So, Minseok pulls his phone away from himself a little bit, lifting it up and tilting it down so she can see him from his head to the beginning of the towel around his waist.

“Oh my God you’re hot,” Hyorin says and she sounds so lustful it’s funny.

“Thank you,” Minseok says, quite seriously.

“Bora! Come look at him! He has abs!” Hyorin shouts, still ignoring Jihyun who seems to be trying to get her phone back.

“What’s your opinion on friends with benefits?” Hyorin demands, leering at him.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Minseok muses playfully.

“It’s not for me, it’s for a friend!” Hyorin replies and before he can say anything to that, like ask which friend she’s talking about, Bora is there.

She must’ve taken the phone away from Hyorin entirely because she’s the only thing Minseok can see. Jihyun shouts something but her voice starts to fade along with Hyorin’s and Minseok laughs a little when he realizes that Bora is moving away from them. She’s eyeing him through the phone considering Minseok hasn’t put his hand down yet.

“Huh, not too shabby,” she says and Minseok tries his best to look bashful, tilting his head down a bit and biting at his lip just a bit.

“Oh no, save that for Jihyun,” she says.

Minseok blinks, bringing the phone back down so she can only see his face again.

“Pardon me?” Minseok asks, pleasant as you please.

“Please, I’m not dumb. I know flirting when I see it no matter how low key it is,” she says.

“And you’re not warning me away because?” Minseok asks.

“Because I hate the fact that she’s settling for an asshole. I don’t care how hard working lawyers are, they don’t have to stay at the firm that long for that many nights,” she hisses angrily and Minseok smiles to himself.

Another best friend of Jihyun’s on his side.

“And what about Hyorin?” Minseok asks.

“Oh, she’s just flirty, that’s her nature. Plus, she’s happily engaged,” Bora says.

“That’s good to know,” Minseok says, looking at the towel he’d been rubbing his hair with.

He figures his hair is dry enough.

“Oh, gotta go,” Bora says suddenly.

When Minseok looks up again, Jihyun has the phone again. She’s a little red in the face and her hair's a mess, a cute mess though, and she’s huffing and puffing.

“What was all that about?” she demands.

“Hello to you too Hyunnie,” is what Minseok chooses to say.

Jihyun pauses in the rant that Minseok was sure to come and smiles at him. Minseok smiles back.

“Hi Minseokie,” she says, and she sounds so playful and teasing when she says it that Minseok has to laugh.

“So, now that greetings are out of the way, what was that!? Why are you naked?” she demands again, squinting at him. She really needs to put her contacts in.

“I’m not naked, I’m wearing a towel,” Minseok says.

She squints at him even more.

“When you called I was just getting out of the shower. I figured if I didn’t answer you’d be mad, so I answered,” he says, shrugging.

“Well, next time warn me before you flash me like that!” She says.

“I didn’t even flash you though,” Minseok says, leaving the bathroom and heading for the bedroom.

“Uh huh, so,” she says and her voice softens a little bit, “when are you coming back?”

“Well, I have to meet up with one of my cousins tonight so after that, I should be heading back. I do have a house to sketch up,” Minseok says.

“You did say you were an architect,” Jihyun says and Minseok nods, strolling into the hotel bedroom and looking for something to wear in the suitcase on his bed, “you should build me a house!”

“Okay,” Minseok says, going through his suitcase for some clothes.

He only looks at his phone again when Jihyun makes a noise.

“Just like that? Are you serious?” she demands.

“Why wouldn’t I be? You are my friend,” Minseok says.

Jihyun eyes him for a second and Minseok looks back at her, confused.

“I just don’t understand you,” she grumbles after a while.

“What do you mean? I’m pretty open,” Minseok says.

“That’s the problem! You’re so open that it seems like a farce. Like, you know how people can talk about anything under the sun without actually saying anything of real meaning? You’re like that, but in human form. Like, you even let me go through your phone! And we’ve only been around each other like three times!”

“Why wouldn’t I let you go through my phone?” Minseok asks, confused.

He let her look through his phone when she took a picture of herself and he hadn’t taken the phone away when he realized what she was doing. Minseok knows for a fact she wouldn’t find anything anywhere she looked. Minseok doesn’t have pictures saved on his phone except some of his sketches, all of his contacts don’t have explicit names on them and his texts and emails are very vague and have no decipherable connections to what he actually does. 

Anyone could look through his phone and just think he’s a regular guy with distant acquaintances. Unless they look at Jaejoong and Jongdae’s texts, but then they’d think he just has really affectionate cousins who like putting a lot of emoticons into their texts texts.

If they looked at Junsu’s they’d think he also had a distantly caring but passive aggressive cousin. Other than that, they’d just think he plays a lot of games on his phone and is really into soccer and coffee recipes.

“Isn’t that like some cardinal sin for men or something?” She demands.

“Uh, no? I don’t have anything to hide. Doesn’t your fiancé let you go through his phone?” Minseok asks.

Jihyun doesn’t answer him and she’s quiet for so long that Minseok stops trying to look for clothes for a second to look at his phone. Jihyun’s looking down and there’s this distant, troubled look on her face. Well, he knows his answer then.

“Hyunnie? You alright?” he asks and she snaps out of it, smiling at him.

“I’m cool. No, he doesn’t let me go through his phone. He doesn’t have any games on his phone anyway, not like you do,” she says, trying to get away from the potentially dangerous topic.

“Oh? Well, that sounds boring,” Minseok says, finding a pair of pants he feels like wearing.

He talks to Jihyun for a long time, only pausing long enough to get dressed and even then she tells him what she’s been up to even if the only thing she can see is the hotel ceiling.

His last night in Brazil ends with a massive block party. He’s not exactly sure who’s party it is, but he ends up in it and he does have a really fun time. He meets a lot of new people and brushes up on his Portuguese. He hasn’t had a reason to really practice it, but thankfully he’s still good at it.

When they leave, they stop in Colombia for a little bit, just to make sure things are going fine on that end. Minseok gets to meet up with Yoo Jin who had been vacationing there. She’s delighted to see a cousin who was born and raised in her circle and he spends some time with her, just catching up. After that though, he’s homeward bound.

Once he’s stateside again, the first thing he does is go see Jaejoong. His cousin is happy to see him, as always, and is delighted with his report. He’s also quite happy with the chocolate he brings him, the entire reason for going to Colombia really, as well as the news of Yoo Jin’s travels. He departs shortly after, ready to get some sleep, but Jaejoong stops him for a moment.

“Jongdae’s in town for a couple days,” is all Jaejoong says and Minseok nods, heading straight home for his bed and some proper rest.

8

He wakes up the next morning with the notion that he isn’t alone. However, he isn’t on the defensive. Instead, he rolls over and sure enough, his baby cousin is sprawled out next to him like some type of king awaiting a servant to feed him grapes or something, staring straight at Minseok. Minseok considers kicking him off the bed but decides against it.

“Hello cousin,” Jongdae says.

“Hello Jongdae, how’s Macau?” Minseok asks, rubbing at his eyes.

“Boring without Junsu. He left to France so I came here to see you. I hear you’re fucking someone’s wife,” he says.

“You know I’m not, and she’s not his wife, they’re engaged,” Minseok says and Jongdae smiles.

“She’s pretty,” Jongdae says and his smile is more reminiscent of a shark that’s scented blood in the water.

“Beautiful,” Minseok agrees.

“Does she know you want to fuck her?” Jongdae asks.

“If she does, she doesn’t seem opposed to the idea,” Minseok replies, thinking about all the little slips she’s made.

“If she fucks you while she’s still engaged then she’s not good enough for you,” Jongdae says simply, but there’s a threat there that Minseok ignores considering it’s not aimed at him.

“No one’s good enough for me in your mind,” Minseok replies.

“True, but at least I’m not the one who goes out and threatens them like Jaejoong,” Jongdae says.

“That’s only because he threatens them away before you can kill them, Jongdae,” Minseok says.

Jongdae hums and waves his hand like what Minseok just said doesn’t matter.

“Semantics. Hey, do you remember Kyungsoo?” Jongdae asks.

“Do Kyungsoo? The man you threatened to skin alive in your toast to his and Jongin’s wedding if he so much as made Jongin cry? That Kyungsoo?” Minseok asks.

“The one and the same, yes,” Jongdae says.

“Yes, I do. Why?” Minseok asks.

“He opened up a restaurant in Paris,” Jongdae says.

“Did he now?” Minseok asks.

“Yes. Junsu is going to go check it out. Apparently Kyungsoo uses a very special type of meat,” Jongdae says, and his eyes are glittering with some type of pleasure.

“Oh? And what type of meat is that?” Minseok asks, humoring his cousin.

“The rich type, preferably those who drink wine often,” Jongdae says.

It doesn’t take long for the dots to connect and when they do, Minseok snorts.

“I wondered why he seemed so interested when you threatened to feed him his own skin before killing him,” Minseok murmurs.

“Yes, well, apparently business is booming for him in France. The special seems to be this exquisite beef stew that’s called the Socialite Delight and the meat comes from the states,” Jongdae purrs.

“Is that why you’re here cousin? I know you don’t care for the states,” Minseok says.

“Maybe. He does offer a hefty price for some very delectable socialites and this area is just ripe for the picking,” Jongdae replies easily.

“And how are you going to go about doing that?” Minseok asks because he knows that’s what Jongdae wants.

“Well, you know people love when I act soft for them,” Jongdae says and he shifts, tilting his head enough so that his sharp angles soften.

He bats his lashes a little and his kittenish lips curl a little and he looks an awful lot like a preacher’s son. If only whoever he planned on seducing knew how many bodies Jongdae had under his belt.

“So, you plan to hit the sugar bowl,” Minseok says.

“Very discreet and easy. What’s a trip to Paris to them? They just won’t be coming back,” Jongdae says.

“That’s very smart of you, Dae,” Minseok compliments and Jongdae eats it up.

“Thank you, cousin. What are you doing today?” Jongdae asks.

“I’m going to go hang out with Jihyun, but I’m sure you know that,” Minseok says.

“Ah yes, going on a run. Why are you so healthy?” Jongdae demands, poking at Minseok’s chest.

“Like you have any room to talk,” Minseok replies, rolling his eyes.

“I only aspire to be as great as you are, darling,” Jongdae teases and Minseok huffs, finally giving in and kicking Jongdae off his bed.

Jongdae squawks and Minseok knows the younger isn’t going to let him hear the end of what he’s just done. Instead of getting prepared for it, he rolls out of bed and goes to get ready for his day. Jongdae’s complaints follow him.

He hits up Jihyun who agrees to meet him at the same cafe. She’s waiting for him when he gets there and Minseok takes her in. Her hair is pulled up again, which is a shame but she still looks pretty. She’s wearing a plain white shirt and blue jeans, very simple but more than enough to look wonderful on her. Her nails are done, like they are every time he’s seen her, and she’s wearing more accessories namely several silver bracelets.

“Hey,” Minseok says, getting her attention.

When she looks at him, she takes all of him in and Minseok gives her a moment to do so.

“You look nice,” she says after a minute and Minseok shrugs.

He’s wearing a blue hoodie and white jeans, nothing too nice but she seems to like it either way.

“Thanks, you too. So, what’s the plan?” Minseok asks.

“I actually wanted to just hang out, go shopping. How’s that sound?” she asks and Minseok shrugs again.

“Sure, I could always use some new clothes. You’re not gonna make me hold your purse when you try on clothes are you?” Minseok asks, pretending to shudder in fear.

Jihyun laughs and smacks at his arm playfully, making a funny face at him.

“Shut up! No I’m not going to do that. It’s my last day in LA before I head back up to San Fran, so I wanna get some new clothes,” she says.

“I didn’t know you were going back,” Minseok says.

“You would’ve if you would’ve came back when you said you would!” She says, wagging her finger at him.

“I’m sorry about that,” Minseok says, but there’s nothing he could, or would do really, to change it.

He was helping his family after all.

“It’s okay. I was just kidding though, no need to get all somber,” Jihyun says and Minseok snorts.

“Alright Hyunnie,” he teases and she squints at him, “where are we going first?” he asks before she can try to pinch him or something.

Shopping with Jihyun is actually pretty amusing. She doesn’t isolate him with her purse while she tries anything on, but she does flop around and strut her stuff in a hat that looks more fitting in a church setting. She’s playful and even tries to put a scarf on him. It’s definitely not his color, being a disgusting orange, so he takes it off the second she looks away, but it’s all in good fun.

They do have to take a break eventually, so they stop at the food court and enjoy themselves. One of the food places has a new smoothie and Jihyun apparently has to have it so that’s what she sips on while Minseok enjoys a burger.

He’s not a big talker when he eats and neither is Jihyun so they both hear, very clearly, someone say his name. Minseok doesn’t turn around because he recognizes the voice and instead just glances at Jihyun. She’s looking at the person who is, no doubt, standing slightly behind and to the right of Minseok. Her eyes are wide as she looks between the two of them. They don’t look alike but she probably figures he’s another cousin.

“Hey Jongdae,” Minseok says when Jongdae sits down next to him, smiling at Jihyun.

“Wasn’t expecting to see you here,” Jongdae says, lying through his teeth, “who’s this?” he asks, as if he doesn’t know.

“This is a friend of mine, Jihyun. Jihyun this is one of my younger cousins, Jongdae,” Minseok says, waving his hand back and forth.

“Wow, your family is very good looking,” Jihyun says, smiling at Minseok.

“Oh please, you should see our older cousins,” Jongdae says and Jihyun isn’t aware of the threat that that entails. 

“How many cousins do you have?” Jihyun asks.

“About two hundred and fifty,” Jongdae says like he isn’t aware of the exact number.

“Two hundred and fifty-three. Hyo Jin just had triplets,” Minseok says, because he knows all of his cousins and all of their offspring.

“Wow, the family reunions must be a blast,” Jihyun says.

Jongdae laughs and Minseok relaxes just a bit. Jongdae seems to like her, or at least not mind her existence because Jongdae doesn’t like anyone who isn’t a Kim.

Jongdae, somehow someway, brings up Minseok’s childhood years and Minseok rolls his eyes. Jihyun eats it up, excited to learn about how Minseok used to be scared of lightning as a child. It’s not the truth actually, it was Jongdae who was afraid but it was Minseok who would grab Jongdae and head to Jaejoong’s room, or Junsu’s, depending on how willing Jongdae was to move. Minseok was afraid of not being able to take care of his family and he hadn’t been capable of consoling Jongdae without the help of their older cousins. Even Bohyung hadn’t been able to console him during a thunderstorm like Jaejoong’s overwhelming presence could or even Junsu’s more understated one.

Jongdae’s in the middle of telling her about how, when he first started middle school, Minseok had protected him from some bullies when they were younger. He’s altering the story of course, because he hadn’t protected him from bullies. Jongdae had tried to set one of them on fire, going through a pyro phase, and when they retaliated, Minseok had done much worse to them. It was better him than Jaejoong who, by then, was in high school and already had several bodies under his belt.

It would’ve been nothing for him to add three more so Minseok saved his cousin the trouble and handled it himself. They didn’t die but they left the school and Minseok never saw them again.

Jongdae is interrupted by a male voice calling Jihyun’s name quite harshly. Minseok recognizes the voice, of course he does, and his temper starts to build. It’s like his temper is conditioned to react to the man’s presence.

9

When Minseok looks up, Chang Sun is approaching them rapidly. He’s holding a bag from one of the stores in the area and his eyes are on the Kim cousins even if he said Jihyun’s name. Jihyun stands up, smiling brightly at the man and Minseok nearly frowns. Instead, he smirks at Chang Sun who, for some reason, stands in front of Jihyun when he’s close enough. 

“What are you doing here?” Jihyun asks before Chang Sun can say anything else.

“I was coming to surprise you. What are you doing with them?” Chang Sun demands.

“That’s not a very nice tone you’re using,” Jongdae says in an offhand manner as he stands up.

Minseok stands up too because Jongdae’s temper is a vicious thing and he’ll go against Jaejoong’s word if he gets worked up enough. That’s one of the few differences between the two cousins. Minseok’s temper is vicious and terrifying but he can still listen to reason. Jongdae throws all caution to the wind when his temper’s unleashed. He’d rather apologize after he’s done instead of asking permission for it beforehand.

It’s the only two options of temper for the Kim family. They all usually go through a hot-headed phase followed by a colder, frigid temperament before settling somewhere in the middle. Jaejoong and Jongdae seemingly have a mercurial mix of both whilst Junsu and Minseok easily settled into the frigid temper. Bohyung, the sweetest one in their circle, never had the hotheaded phase and went straight to frigid passive aggressiveness despite her sweet demeanor.

“Do you guys know each other?” Jihyun asks, looking confused.

“Yeah, he went to college with Minseok. Why don’t you tell her about your college days, Joon,” Jongdae says.

“Joon?” Jihyun asks in confusion, looking between them.

“Don’t call me that,” Chang Sun says to Jongdae before turning to Jihyun.

“Don’t worry about it. Let’s just go,” he says but Jihyun shakes her head.

“Minseok’s my friend and we were shopping together,” she says.

“He’s dangerous,” Chang Sun replies.

“He’s standing right here,” Jongdae says, sharp gaze zeroed in entirely on Chang Sun who is well aware of what Jongdae’s capable of.

“Minseok’s not a threat to me,” Jihyun says, “I know you don’t like when I hang out with guys you don’t know, but he’s done nothing wrong to me.”

“And I won’t,” Minseok says and Jihyun shoots him a smile that obviously pisses Chang Sun off.

“C’mon Joonie, what are you worried about? You trust her right?” Jongdae asks, baiting him.

Chang Sun glares at Jongdae but he doesn’t do anything.

“Of course I trust her, it’s you two I don’t trust. I’ve learned my lesson about you Kims,” Chang Sun hisses.

“Oh? And what did you learn?” Jongdae asks.

“There’s plenty of things we’ve learned about you. Don’t forget that,” Minseok says before Chang Sun can speak.

The man closes his mouth immediately, aware of the threat in his voice. He remembers what Minseok said he would do and glances at Jihyun. She just seems confused and a little annoyed so he’s pretty sure Minseok hasn’t said anything yet. If he had his way, Minseok wouldn’t be able to say anything to her ever again. With that thought in mind, he switches tactics.

“Well, it’s a long ride back home and I really missed you,” Chang Sun says, turning towards Jihyun.

“I missed you too, but that doesn’t mean you can be rude to my friends,” Jihyun says, frowning at him.

“Of course, I’m sorry babe. I’ll make it up to you when we get home,” he says wrapping his arms around her waist and shooting a filthy glare at the Kim cousins who just smirk at him in eerie unison.

“Okay, fine,” Jihyun says, stepping out of his embrace to turn to the Kims who stop glaring at him in order to look as innocent as possible.

“Well, obviously I have to go, but when I’m back in town maybe we can meet up and you can finish the story,” Jihyun says to Jongdae.

Chang Sun can only watch the young man woo Jihyun, purring to her that he’d be more than delighted to see her again. She laughs and even goes in to give him a quick hug. Chang Sun knows that Jihyun is quite tactile but it sets his teeth on edge when she turns to Minseok, very much in his personal space.

“And you, Minseokie, when I come visit you better be ready to run yourself ragged!” She says, opening her arms for him.

If Chang Sun hated Minseok before, he feels nothing but unbridled rage when Minseok smiles ever so sweetly and softly at Jihyun, accepting her hug. It only gets worse when he wraps his arms around her tightly, hands very close to the soft roundness of her ass.

“Of course, it’ll be my pleasure Hyunnie,” he says and although he’s talking to Jihyun, he’s looking dead at Chang Sun with the most shit eating grin Chang Sun’s ever seen and it only gets worse when Minseok presses a kiss to her cheek.

Chang Sun feels like he’s going to fucking implode because they’re using nicknames, he just kissed her on the cheek, and the hug. Isn’t. Ending. His mind can’t help but envision the two of them together, Minseok whispering that endearment in her ear or against her lips as he pins her to the wall or to the bed, fucking her better than Chang Sun can, just like he promised. 

He looks at Jihyun, watches as she pulls away and grins up at Minseok, shorter than him considering she’s not wearing heels today. Watches as she reaches up to pinch his cheek with her sharp nails. Minseok takes it in stride like this isn’t the first time she’s done it, before she releases him and presses a chaste kiss right over where she pinched him. It’s all perfectly friendly, something he’s seen her do literally step for step with her other friends both male and female, but because it’s Minseok and because he’s remembering Minseok’s threat, Chang Sun can’t help but think there’s something more to it. 

He can’t help but wonder if Minseok’s already had her under him, already heard how she sounds when she’s at the peak of her pleasure, how she feels, when she’s fucked just right and comes so hard he has to pull out only to push right back in and feel her walls still aflutter. The mere idea that he has drives him crazy and the fact that Jongdae’s watching him struggle with his anger, seems to know exactly what Chang Sun is wondering, only makes it worse. He forces his mind to think about something else because, above all else, Jihyun is loyal. She would never cheat on him, hell, they talked about it before they even started dating. 

He remembers her saying she’d rather be heartbroken by a breakup than heartbroken by being cheated on. His heart squeezes in guilt at the thought because he knows the only reason that he’s so angry, so doubtful, is because of his own actions. He knows that the only reason his mind is sinfully cultivating the imagery of Minseok fucking Jihyun in their home is because he’s done it, he’s had another woman in the bed he shares with Jihyun, and she doesn’t know. And she never will if Chang Sun can keep Minseok away from her.

Jihyun has finally stepped away from Minseok, his hands sliding around her waist before they drop and Minseok’s smiling at Jihyun. A real smile, not the one he aimed at Chang Sun. They’re talking about their next meet up, which won’t happen if Chang Sun can help it. 

However, he remains quiet because although Minseok won’t do anything to him because of his promise to his older cousin, Jongdae’s just the right flavor of batshit to goad Chang Sun into attacking just so he can fight him. He’s had the very unfortunate experience of being against Jongdae in court for an attack just like that and he already knows it’ll end with the opposing party dead, probably by Minseok’s hand, and Jongdae sauntering off to find his next victim, with a clean record and a victorious kittenish smile.

He lets Jihyun finish up her goodbyes and ignores the taunting smiles from Jongdae. When the two finally leave, Chang Sun relaxes a little. The Kims are an intense bunch, bringing tension with them wherever they go. It always feels like the wrong move could set them off and Jaejoong’s circle seems to be the worst bunch. It doesn’t help that Minseok and Jongdae stalk around instead of walking like regular people, letting their presence intimidate people into doing whatever it is they want.

Chang Sun remembers Minseok in college. Remembers the young man with the BMW and the beautiful face and the empty eyes who could get anyone to do what he wanted. He remembers how his face, normally set in a vaguely bored mien, had filled with a rage the likes of which Chang Sun had never seen, and never wants to see again, when he caught Juhyun and himself at one of the many parties the two met up in.

Chang Sun had expected his life to end, very painfully, that night. He did get a taste of Minseok’s vicious right hook, and it did some damage, but he was stopped before anything else could be done. Chang Sun’s sure that the only thing that stopped him from losing his life violently via being beaten to death was Juhyun and that’s because she had begged and pleaded. No one there could physically stop Minseok if he didn’t want to be stopped, not even the athletes, but her pleading had worked.

After going to the hospital, Chang Sun had immediately called up his cousin. He didn’t like going to Jihoon considering the man was involved in the crime world, but he knew when he was outmatched and Minseok would kill him if given the chance. It was only with his cousin’s intervention that Minseok backed off and that’s only because of Minseok’s cousin. If Jihoon had went to Minseok and asked him to back off or threatened him, there’s no doubt in his mind Minseok would’ve laughed as he ripped Jihoon’s head off with his bare hands for wasting his time.

So, although Minseok couldn’t actually hurt him, Chang Sun did spend the remainder of his two months at that school feeling the ominous presence that was Minseok until he graduated and fled. He still stuck around Juhyun during that time, unable to help himself which only made it worse. Juhyun did leave Minseok for him, but only because Minseok broke up with her. He knows Juhyun would’ve stayed with Minseok if she could and still would’ve slept around. 

He learned early on that Juhyun’s sleeping around wasn’t a result of being unsatisfied in the relationship she was in. She was very clear that Minseok was one of the best fucks she’s ever had and quite the gentleman with her, which hadn’t been the answer he’d expected, or wanted really, when he asked why she cheated in the first place. 

The only reason she slept around like that was because she could and in a weird kind of way, she got off on being able to try something new with the knowledge that she’d have someone back home even though she cared deeply about the people she dated. 

It just so happened that she did catch feelings with Chang Sun. Minseok dropped her like a hot stone on the relationship side but somehow, someway, remained her friend despite what happened and what he’d done to Chang Sun. 

It was actually the injustice of it all, the fact that Minseok had damn near broke his face, would’ve if the left hook that had immediately followed the right didn’t stop when it did, and he got away with it scot free, that had Chang Sun working his ass off to be the best lawyer he could be. And it was with a vengeance that he returned and tried his hardest to get every single Kim in jail, or at least, every Kim related to Minseok.

10

He remembers when he saw Minseok again for the first time in almost three years. Chang Sun had been like a bloodhound, sniffing out any cases concerning a Kim, and honestly, it wasn’t that hard. 

He found one that lined up with Minseok’s family. It was a Kim Dongjun, a kid barely in high school with a fiery temper and the muscle mass to back it up. The kid had gotten into it at a football game with a member of the opposing team. Things got heated on social media shortly after what with the young man claiming that Dongjun was a coward, that he was all bark and no bite, and wouldn’t come see him. 

Dongjun showed up to the boy’s house fifteen minutes after the comment was posted, knocking on the guy’s door and, as was the MO of the Kim family, was intensely set on beating the boy to death via bashing his head in. Chang Sun fell on the case like it was a prime rib and he was a man starved. His co-workers had been quite surprised at Chang Sun’s voracity but Chang Sun wanted to see justice.

He knew in his gut that this Kim Dongjun was related to Kim Minseok what with the pretty, innocent face and the empty eyes. He knew in the way the young man walked like he was untouchable despite being in handcuffs. He knew it in the way the kid refused to say a single word, literally, until more Kims showed up. Until Kim Minseok showed up.

Minseok hadn’t changed much in the time he’d been gone. He was still attractive, still looked vaguely bored and unimpressed with the world, and he still got away with everything. When he came in, he came with a lawyer that introduced herself as Kim Hyo Jin and in under five minutes, Dongjun was walking out, surrounded by his entourage of cousins. 

According to Hyo Jin, the family had backed out of trying to get Dongjun in jail and admitted that it was just a mistake and they understood that Dongjun had explosive anger issues that the Kims were taking care of and the evidence of the boy provoking Dongjun only proved the point. It wasn’t like their kid was in the hospital imitating an eggplant with his coloring or anything, but he would live and that’s all that seemed to matter. It had pissed Chang Sun off enough to make him even more set on destroying the Kims. 

He got pretty obsessed with his hunt, with his hunger to see justice prevail. He focused on searching for cases that involved Kims. It usually included a hot head and the recurring MO of attempting to beat someone to death with their bare hands. He had been so focused on the hot heads, and the males, that he nearly passed up a case concerning a female Kim. The case had been forced on him though so he took it, and boy was he pleased.

The aggressor came in the form of one Kim Jin Hee who preferred to be called Zinni. She wasn’t a hot head, not like some of her cousins, but she was a Kim. She was underage, around sixteen, and she had tried to kill a girl, one Bang Minah, by setting fire to her house and trapping Minah in it. Minah had been bullying her friend, or at least that’s how the story went, and Jin Hee had told her the stop. 

Minah didn’t listen and kept going for months until Jin Hee retaliated. The young Kim made Minah’s life a living hell. She spread rumors about her, made all her friends abandon her, even her boyfriend. She apparently hacked into the school system and made her fail all her classes.

Finally, Minah broke and tried to offer an olive branch wanting to be left alone by the vindictive Kim girl. She didn’t have proof against Jin Hee that would hold up if she were to go to an adult, but she knew it was her. 

So, she invited the young girl over for a sleepover. Jin Hee agreed and showed up. Around midnight firefighters got a call saying there was a massive fire. Moments later they were there and the fire was quite impressive. 

Luckily Minah had made it out, her hair badly singed and her lungs full of smoke, but other than her bloodied feet, she was fine. The fire started in the kitchen but Minah swore up and down that it was because of Jin Hee, that Jin Hee had locked her in the pantry and started the fire. She’d only gotten out by kicking the door down and her feet were bloody and covered in splinters, proving that she had gone through some type of struggle.

Jin Hee, who had already been outside when the firefighters arrived, watching the fire, said that that wasn’t the truth. She said that she had been asleep in the living room, she fell asleep before Minah actually, and she woke up to the smell of smoke. Minah had been nowhere in sight and Jin Hee figured Minah had made it out before her. However, when she got outside, she realized that wasn’t the case but the fire was too big and she had been too scared to go back inside so she had begged the neighbors to call the police.

Her story lined up with the neighbor’s account and Jin Hee had been a sobbing mess. She was still taken in just in case and Chang Sun was there, ready to deliver justice. Just like her cousins, Jin Hee didn’t talk. She repeated her story once more and shut down after that, crying hard, but Chang Sun saw the blankness in her eyes and he knew. He knew those tears were fake and he knew Jin Hee had set that fire on purpose.

Just like last time, Minseok showed up with his lawyer and a few other Kims in tow. He recognized Chang Sun this time, unlike the last time, and the anger in his face was obvious but he shut it down quickly. He only cornered Chang Sun when the young girl was safely placed in an SUV on her way back home.

“Long time no see, Joon,” he remembers Minseok saying, “why are you bothering my family?”

“It’s awfully weird how many of your cousins are getting cases, don’t you think? They always get away with it though, just like you did, and I’m going to get to the bottom if it,” Chang Sun remembers telling him.

After that, they saw each other every other month. Chang Sun would find another Kim, female or male, hot headed or with a cold fury and a plan, always attempting to take a life. He would try his hardest to get them in jail but Minseok would swoop in to save the day, glare at Chang Sun, and move on. He knows the only reason he’s still alive to this day is because of his cousin’s deal. 

He kept delving though, he just couldn’t stop. He found that there were Kims damn near everywhere. Sometimes he found a Kim that wasn’t related to Minseok’s particular clan, but that was easy to tell. The Kims he was hunting for, there was always something off about them, something broken in their mindset. The Kims were really similar to each other too. It was kind of creepy. It’s not that they looked alike or anything, but they acted like they were carbon copies of each other. 

Their attitudes were the same, their temperaments, the way they looked at the world, hell, even their tells were similar. All of the Kims that Chang Sun met tended to clench and unclench their fists when they’re trying to control their temper. Their synchronicity was also pretty creepy. Whenever there was an entourage of Kims, best believe they’re moving like a hive mind instead of like they’re their own person. 

He found Kims in real estate, in flower shops, in restaurants, everywhere. It was so much worse when he found several Kim law firms and even a few Kims had moved up to be actual judges which is probably why none of the Kims had records.

Chang Sun’s drive to find all of them and uproot them from their control actually led to him meeting Jihyun. He had heard some rumors of the Kims branching into Los Angeles, way too close to his home base. He hadn’t been the least bit surprised to find a few flower shops, just like in every other area where the Kim clan was prominent. He had no idea why they had flower shops, but he figured it was for some type of use. There were restaurants too and he figured they were probably laundering money or something.

He went to each place, just questioning them. All of them had that superiority complex and the dead eyes and he just knew there was some type of conglomerate going on, some type of mafia-esque business that he just couldn’t point out.

He went to a nail salon in LA that had recently been opened. It was said to be owned by a Kim and Chang Sun wanted to see if they were from Minseok’s clan or not. The woman he found was different, but, she still had the scent of the Kim he was hunting.

Kim Dasom was very beautiful, very innocent looking too, just how the Kims seemed to breed them. All of the Kims he met were perfect hosts and Dasom was exactly the same. She didn’t have the dead look in her gaze, but there was a sort of blankness that appeared when he asked her some questions about her family that let him know that she was the kind of Kim he was looking for.

He couldn’t exactly interrogate her considering, just like her cousins, her record was squeaky clean. So, he made his way out. However, he found himself holding the door open for a woman with long black hair that fell all the way to her thighs and a smile so pretty that he was a goner. He forgot about Kim Dasom and focused on Kang Jihyun.

That is, he stayed focused on her until one Seo Juhyun started working at the same firm as him. After that, he was right back to his old ways of messing around with her despite knowing he was engaged to be married in several months. He couldn’t help himself though. Juhyun had this kind of hold on him that he just couldn’t fight. He tried telling her multiple times that they had to stop what they were doing but every time he did, she’d touch him just right and his brain would leak out of his ears and he’d be hers for the night.

He remembers that that’s exactly how she got him to start sleeping with her back in college. He had met Minseok before but wasn’t afraid of him despite hearing some rumors about anyone who crossed him. Apparently her hold on him was still there.

“What was that about?” Jihyun asks when they’re in his car, far away from any Kims.

She’s frowning at him and she looks so disappointed.

“You remember the Kim family I’ve been telling you about?” Chang Sun asks.

“You mean the family you’ve been lusting after?” Jihyun asks, sighing and crossing her arms.

“They’re a mafia Jihyun! And Minseok and Jongdae are in that family. You remember that guy I told you about back in college? The one who made me more determined to get my degree? It was Minseok,” Chang Sun says.

Jihyun looks at him for a long moment, like the man he told her about and the man she knows don’t mix. He can tell by her expression that she doesn’t believe him.

“No way. Sure Minseok’s buff enough to win a fight, but he’s super sweet,” Jihyun says.

“You say that now but I know him. He’s part of that family and he should be in jail along with all of his cousins,” Chang Sun growls.

“Well, apparently he has two hundred and fifty-three cousins so it might be a little hard to put them all in jail,” Jihyun says and he can tell by her tone that she isn’t taking him seriously, “and some of them would probably be too young to go there anyway.”

“That’s the thing! They start them young. I’ve had nearly thirty Kim cases and some of them were as young as fourteen! Can you believe that? Fourteen and trying their damndest to beat someone to death. It’s their family MO! They are really into beating people to bloody pulps, either that or setting them on fire. You can’t trust him,” Chang Sun says.

“I don’t know. Minseok’s hands are pretty soft and he has dimples. Evil people can’t have dimples,” Jihyun says, completely missing the point.

“Have you ever asked him what he does for a living?” Chang Sun asks softly.

“He creates houses. Says he’s gonna make me one so be nice or I won’t let you move into it,” Jihyun says on a shrug.

Chang Sun sighs and decides it’s a lost cause for now. He’ll just have to use another way to convince her to leave Minseok alone. His thoughts race with decisions as he starts the car and drives off, completely missing the large white Suburban with the heavily tinted windows that he drives past.

11

“I fucking hate that guy,” Jongdae says, clenching and unclenching his fist.

“Yeah, me too,” Minseok mutters, tapping the driver so he can start the car.

“He’s so fucking hoity toity even though he’s a fucking cheater,” Jongdae growls.

“Why did Jaejoong agree to that deal again?” Jongdae asks after a quiet moment of driving.

“He’s got the biggest hard on for that guy’s cousin,” Minseok replies.

“Still? Even to this day?” 

“Even to this day,” Minseok confirms.

“I can’t wait until that guy slips up. I just want him to pop off one time because all he does is fucking bark. I can’t stand guys that just woof all day in the safety of their homes like we won’t invite ourselves in. Even if I’m not there for it. I swear, wherever I am in the world, I’ll know when you finally kill that guy,” Jongdae says.

Honestly, Minseok doesn’t doubt that.

Jongdae’s temper is still around when they head out, which is pretty amusing to watch. Most Kims have a mixture of the chosen temperaments and although people think Jaejoong and Jongdae have a mixture of the two, Minseok knows the truth. Both of them have a fiery temper that they mask with the frigid passive aggressiveness. He’s seen Jongdae try to seem calm and collected but the minute he cornered whoever pissed him off, he was a fucking hurricane of rage. Nothing in his path was safe. There were a lot of casualties when Jongdae’s anger was unleashed.

Luckily, Minseok doesn’t care.

Apparently one of their dealers had been taking a little too much out of his cut for Jaejoong’s comfort. He wasn’t a Kim, which meant he had to die. Of course, a Kim would never betray the family because they never had to. If ever they needed money all they’d need do is ask. Hell, every Kim member has a card that links them straight to the accumulated Kim wealth. Even if they didn’t directly contribute to what the family made, they were allowed to take what they needed. It wasn’t like the others in the family business couldn’t replace it. 

In fact, the family was encouraged to spend money because the amount that they made more than tripled what was spent at any given time. They were literally the wealthiest family in the world bar none, but no one needed to know that otherwise they’d wonder how they got so wealthy.

They found the man who’d been stealing after a few hours of searching, a scrawny drugged out mess in the back of a strip club. The stripper he’d paid for had been the one to rat him out for a suitcase of money that one of Minseok’s cousins handed over. After she was gone, Minseok and Jongdae went into the room, shutting the door and leaving their cousins there to keep it closed. The loud music of the club kept anyone from hearing any noise that would come from the room.

By the time they left, the room was ruined beyond belief. Minseok gave the owner a couple wads of cash to fix the room and moved on, leaving his cousins there to clean up the skid mark that used to be a man. Normally, Minseok would do it himself, but they were on a tight schedule.

They hunted down the dealer that had been giving their old friend his drugs and Minseok grabbed the man, hog-tied him, and dragged him down to the parking lot so he could toss him in the trunk. After that, they were on the move.

Minseok and Jongdae ran the streets with several of their cousins, collecting the drug dealers their big cousin wanted. It was around three in the morning when they finally finished and the driver turned the car, heading for their warehouse. When they pulled up, Minseok hopped out first, followed by Jongdae.

“Busy night?” one of their younger cousins asks and Minseok nods, gesturing towards the trunk.

“Get them out and take them inside,” he says and they nod, hustling over to do as their told.

Minseok and Jongdae go into the warehouse where Jaejoong is waiting. He’s standing in the middle of the large space and there are ten chairs behind him in a horizontal line. One for each drug dealer they found.

“If it isn’t my favorite cousins!” Jaejoong exclaims upon seeing them.

“Oh please, Minseok told me that you said he was your favorite,” Jongdae says pretending to be angry even though he accepts the hug Jaejoong offers.

“He’s lying,” Jaejoong says with ease.

“Minseok would never lie to family,” Jongdae answers right back, immediate and swift.

“That’s true,” Jaejoong says, moving on to hug Minseok as well.

While Jaejoong and Jongdae bicker, Minseok watches his cousins cart the men inside. They’re a much younger bunch but you’ve gotta start somewhere. They’re a group of six because the other two of their circle are out of town. 

Bobby is the strongest of their group, he has the potential to do what Minseok does. Jinhwan’s a lot like Junsu, capable of controlling the group but content to look on from the sidelines, stepping in when he needs to. That’s why Junsu focuses more on being a face of the Kim family, going to charity events and the like to give them a good reputation and build and strengthen their connections.

Hanbin is obviously quite capable of leading but he seems more like Jongdae who can be quite aggressive when he wants to be, when pushed, but chooses to play with people’s minds instead and manipulates them.

Jennie seems to be a toss up because she seems more than capable of taking the lead considering she was the first one to grab one of the men when told to, but she also gives off the vibes of being into manipulating people. 

Jisoo reminds him of Seolhyun, someone who can be the face, like Junsu, but much more understated. Junsu’s capable of being in the spotlight, literally, and taking extreme care of where he’s seen and with whom. Jisoo seems more fitting in an understated place, like a host at one of their restaurants or at one of their hotels.

Donghyuk is the youngest of the crew but he’s quite enthusiastic. He reminds Minseok of Bohyung, the sweetest one who can be downright vicious when she needs to be. Donghyuk is muscular enough, he seems more like Yoo Jin, who can fit anywhere she’s placed and make friends everywhere she goes. 

Minseok makes a note to tell Jaejoong about them so they can get started where they need to be. The Kims begin their careers at a very young age, deciding if they want to learn how to hold a gun or how to snap a neck before they even hit puberty. It’s always their decision if they want to be involved in what the family does, no one will ever force a Kim to do something they don’t want to do, not even another Kim.

It’s up to the older circles to guide the younger ones and see just where they fit. Minseok’s sure the members of his circle wouldn’t mind a protege or two. It wouldn’t be the first time Minseok’s taught a cousin of his how to make an efficient kill without spilling too much blood.

His young cousins are in the middle of tying up the men when his phone starts buzzing. He considers ignoring it considering anyone of major importance are in the same room as him. However, he decides to at least check and see who it is. He’s pleasantly surprised to see it’s Jihyun but he has absolutely no idea why she’d be calling him at three in the morning. He decides to answer it anyway, taking a few steps away from his cousins who are still bickering.

“Hey Hyunnie,” Minseok says, stepping to the side as Donghyuk drags one of the men in.

“Hey. Did I wake you up?” Jihyun asks, her voice a soft whisper.

Minseok wonders if she’s still in the bed with Chang Sun or if she creeped out to talk to him. Instead of thinking about it too much, he pushes the thought away.

“Nah, I’m finishing up a project, but I do remember you saying you love getting your beauty sleep,” Minseok says playfully.

“Normally yeah, but I’ve been thinking about some stuff,” Jihyun says.

“Oh? Penny for your thoughts?” Minseok asks.

Jihyun is quiet for so long he figures she’s fallen asleep but then she speaks.

“Chang Sun says you’re dangerous,” Jihyun says, and her voice is so soft that Minseok wonders what she looks like, what she’s thinking.

“Do you think I’m dangerous?” Minseok asks, because the only thing that matters to him in this situation is her opinion.

As far as Minseok’s concerned, Chang Sun can take a long walk off a short pier.

“I don’t know what to think,” she whispers back.

“Well, it’s really up to you who you allow in your circle, Jihyun,” Minseok says and it’s been awhile since he’s said her real name, “and if you don’t want me around, all you gotta do is say so.”

“That’s the problem,” Jihyun says on a sigh, “what if I want you in my circle?”

“Then I’m in it. I don’t understand what the problem is,” Minseok replies.

“Chang Sun really doesn’t like you,” Jihyun says.

“What? Are you worried about me?” Minseok ask, incredulous.

If anything, Chang Sun should worry about him. If it weren’t for Jaejoong, Minseok would’ve killed the man already. He’s given some serious thought to how he would go about it too, nothing too planned out and nothing too drastic, but it’d still get the job done.

“Well, we are going to get married and you are my new bestie. I would prefer it if you two got along,” Jihyun says.

“Oh, that’s not happening sweetheart. So, I guess that leaves the ball in your court. Either you’re okay with me and him not being cool and that won’t cloud your judgment of me, or you can let me know anytime when you want to cut all ties with me. Either way, it’s up to you,” Minseok says in as serious a tone as he’s ever used with her.

“That’s not fair,” Jihyun says.

“I’m not saying it is, but that’s life. I’ll let you think about it. If you hit me up, I’ll answer but if you don’t, I won’t start bugging or anything,” Minseok says, glancing up when one of his cousins try to get his attention, nodding towards where the others are waiting.

“Minseok-” Jihyun starts to say but Minseok cuts her off.

“I’m sorry but I’ve got a deadline on this project. Get some sleep, don’t overthink it,” Minseok says.

He can hear Jihyun say his name again but, family does come first and he said what he had to say. He hangs up the phone, slipping it into his back pocket as he goes back to where Jaejoong and his other cousins are waiting.

12

“Alright,” Jaejoong starts, rubbing his hands together, “let’s get this show on the road.”

When Jaejoong gestures towards the younger cousins, they move towards the dealers they just tied up. All of them have sacks over their heads but, one by one, their faces are revealed. For the most part, they’re all conscious. Minseok had been quite careful to make sure they would be aware of what was going to happen when they arrived. So far, two of the ten men have gone straight past being pale to being a rather unattractive green. One of them though, seems quite pissed off.

“What the fuck is this?” The man spits, his gaze zeroing in on Jaejoong who smiles at him.

“Well, Yonghwa, I’m glad you asked!” Jaejoong exclaims, strolling up and down the line of captives.

“You see, a few hours ago I had to get rid of one of my middle men,” Jaejoong begins, looking as put out as he looks.

“He wasn’t a Kim but, he was a really close friend. I didn’t want to end his life but, business is business. However, I want to know who was dealing to him,” Jaejoong says.

“Well, obviously it wasn’t me! And even if it was, who’s fault is it that he was feenin’ for a fix?” Yonghwa demands.

Jaejoong pauses, turning to frown at Yonghwa. He doesn’t even have to say anything before Bobby, who happens to be the closest, cocks his arm back and lands a swift but deadly right hook straight across Yonghwa’s face. The dealer’s head snaps to the side and his entire body jolts. The chair rocks a little before settling and blood begins to dribble from the corner of Yonghwa’s mouth. 

“That was a nice hit,” Jaejoong says, whistling low.

Bobby shrugs and steps back where the cousins from his circle are standing. Jaejoong approaches Yonghwa, reaching out to grab his chin quite viciously, forcing the man to look up at him.

“So, are you going to let me finish talking or should I let him hit you some more?” Jaejoong asks.

Yonghwa stares up at Jaejoong defiantly, and it doesn’t take a genius to realize that he plans on spitting at Jaejoong. Of course Jaejoong notices it and before Yonghwa can, he forces Yonghwa’s head to the side, grip almost bruising in its strength. So, instead of anything landing on Jaejoong, Yonghwa’s bloody spit falls to the floor along with a tooth.

“That would’ve been so disrespectful,” Jaejoong says calmly, stepping away.

“Does it look like I care?” Yonghwa demands.

“No, it seems you don’t.” Jaejoong answers before waving his hand, “So, I guess I ought to make an example out of you.”

As he speaks, Jongdae saunters forward, a kittenish grin on his face. The man is glaring so fiercely at Jongdae that he is completely caught off guard by a left hook, one that’s as swift and deadly as the right had been earlier, delivered by Bobby, who had done so because of Jaejoong’s subtle nod. When Yonghwa gains his bearings again, Jongdae’s standing right over him and things only go south for him. Minseok’s pretty sure one of the other dealer’s begin to vomit.

Minseok is quite content to just watch the proceeding but he can’t help but notice when a cousin slinks up to Jaejoong, offering him a phone. Jaejoong waves it off, saying he’d get to it later, but the cousin informs him that it’s quite important. Jaejoong ends up taking the call and within minutes, his delighted expression turns into one of annoyance. 

“I’ll send someone to deal with it,” Jaejoong says after a moment, hanging the phone up and handing it back.

“Hold it,” he says and Jongdae pauses, turning a blood streaked face towards his older cousin.

“Unfortunately, we’re going to have to skip to the end,” Jaejoong says, a twitch to his lips that has Minseok reaching for the canister not too far from his person.

“What happened?” Jongdae asks, stepping away from Yonghwa.

The man slumps limply but Minseok knows he’s still alive.

“Apparently the lawyer we love to hate just stumbled across Chungha,” Jaejoong says.

Minseok notices the way the younger circle jolt as one and he sighs. Chungha is a member of their circle and she had been on her way back. Minseok’s not too sure what she could’ve done save for getting into a fight with someone. If that’s the case, then he’s not too worried but he is pissed at having to deal with that asshole again.

Jongdae groans and throws his hands up, stomping away from where he’d been torturing Yonghwa.

“Why do you continue to let him live?” Jongdae demands, taking the towel Jinhwan offers him.

“I’m starting to ask myself the same thing,” Jaejoong mutters before turning to Minseok, “you know what to do.”

Minseok nods and opens up the canister as he approaches the line of tied up drug dealers. They seem confused at first until Minseok starts pouring the liquid all over them. There’s a lot of crying and begging. They plead at Minseok but when they realize that he’s just going to keep pouring the gas on them, they look to Jaejoong. Jaejoong watches dispassionately until Minseok gets to the last man who hadn’t really said much at all, apparently accepting his fate.

Minseok halts when Jaejoong lifts a hand, watching his cousin approach the young man.

“What’s your name?” Jaejoong asks curiously.

“SungHak,” the young man says.

Jaejoong hums thoughtfully before reaching behind him. When he brings his hand back, he’s holding a large bowie knife which he points at SungHak.

“You’ve been quiet the entire time. Are you ready to die?” Jaejoong asks.

“Not at all but I know that when a Kim comes for you then you might as well have your will ready,” SungHak says.

“Huh,” Jaejoong says, “I like that. Y’know what, I’m feeling generous. I’ve been letting an asshole I don’t even know live for as long as he has despite all the aggravation he’s been causing my family and you only have the misfortune of being caught lacking,” Jaejoong says.

“How old are you kid?” Jaejoong asks.

“I’m sixteen sir,” SungHak says.

“Sixteen? That’s young. How about this, I’ll let you live as long as you leave this life and focus on your education. What do you think about that?” Jaejoong asks.

“I think that I’m extremely blessed right now,” SungHak says.

“Oh, I don’t know about that because there’s a catch. If I find out that you start dealing again or get involved with anybody that runs in illegal circles I’ll find you and something much worse than what’s about to happen to them will happen to you. You understand me?” Jaejoong demands and SungHak nods rapidly.

“Good.” 

And with that, Jaejoong lets the kid go. Minseok doubts it’s out of the kindness of his heart. He gets the feeling that SungHak’s going to be of some use to Jaejoong at some point in the future but he doesn’t say anything. The Kims watch SungHak as he stands up and Jaejoong smiles at him.

“We’re going to let you go but there’s no way you can leave by yourself. This might hurt,” Jaejoong says.

Before SungHak can even ask what Jaejoong means, Minseok steps forward and hits him, hard. SungHak sinks to the floor like a sack of potatoes and all Minseok does is watch. Jaejoong waves his hand and Hanbin, Jennie, and Jisoo step forward. Within seconds he’s being dragged out of the warehouse.

With him gone, Minseok empties the canister on the empty chair anyway. When he’s done, he drops the canister on the chair before he steps back. He holds out his hand and Donghyuk hands him a lighter. Minseok flicks it open and watches it spark up, the flame strong and unwavering. He turns to his big cousin, one brow raised in offering. Jaejoong shakes his head and Minseok shrugs.

With a flick of his wrist, Minseok has the lighter arcing towards the gasoline covered drug dealers. The lighter lands in the lap of the eighth guy and the fire catches quickly, engulfing them and spreading rapidly. Minseok doesn’t bother sticking around to watch. If you’ve seen it once, you’ve seen it a thousand times.

“Take Bobby with you,” Jaejoong calls after him and Minseok nods.

He doesn’t have to actually say anything because Bobby falls in line with him anyway. Minseok glances at Jongdae but the younger shakes his head. He’ll help with the cleanup. Minseok leaves the warehouse, younger cousin in tow, and heads towards the line of SUVs waiting for them. Minseok’s driver is leaning against the Suburban, phone in hand. 

He notices Minseok immediately and puts his phone away, making quick work of getting into the car and starting it.

Minseok slips into the back, Bobby following him and Minseok tells the driver where they’re going. It’ll take them a good thirty minutes to an hour but Minseok’s comfortable in the silence that has settled.

When they arrive at the station, Minseok just wants to get it over with and go home. He can’t put his hands on Chang Sun which means there’s no point being around him whatsoever. He hops out of the car and Bobby is right behind him, falling in line quickly. Jaeseop is waiting for them and he sighs when they approach.

“How bad is it?” Minseok asks.

“Not bad, just tiring. There was some type of altercation and it all falls in line with self-defense on her part. A woman decided that Chungha was driving too slow and harassed her. Chungha tried to let her go around but the woman just kept following her. Chungha realized that and pulled up into a 7/11 and the woman got out and threatened her. 

“One thing led to another and they started fighting. Of course, Chungha was winning when the cops came around. Chang Sun happened to be here for a different reason and was chomping at the bit to get at Chungha and he’s only just been allowed into the room with her,” Jaeseop reports.

“I really want to see that guy dead,” Minseok says, clenching and unclenching his fists.

“Yeah, just don’t say that inside,” Jaeseop replies.

Minseok snorts and heads inside, the others following behind him. Jaeseop seems to know where he’s going and so Minseok follows him. The officers in the building don’t even seem to notice that they’re there. They’re a few doors down and Minseok can actually hear Chang Sun threatening his cousin. Frowning, he walks ahead of Jaeseop to the correct door, pushing it open.

The first thing he sees is Jaeseop hovering over his cousin, the actual detective just watching passively. Minseok forces his temper down only because Chungha seems bored more than anything as she stares up at the man. That doesn’t stop Minseok from saying something though.

“Preying on little girls because you can’t get your hands on me?” Minseok asks, getting Chang Sun’s attention.

The man glares at him, stepping away from Chungha. Behind him, Bobby is glaring something vicious at Chang Sun, obviously offended by the man’s proximity to his cousin. Minseok would love to let Bobby loose and see what he would do, but he forces himself to remember he had given Jaejoong his word.

“You shouldn’t be in here,” Chang Sun says and Minseok snorts.

“No, you shouldn’t be here. Last I checked you were just a lawyer not a detective. My cousin was protecting herself from a case of serious road rage,” Minseok says.

Chang Sun grits his teeth but he doesn’t answer. Instead, he steps back even more. Chungha raises a brow at the man before glancing to the detective, raising her cuffed hands.

“So, can you let me go now?” she asks.

Minseok, and Bobby, glare at the detective until he hastily moves to uncuff her.

“This is highly unprofessional,” Jaeseop says, ignoring the detective when he starts to blabber out some excuses.

Instead of listening, he gestures for Chungha to follow him and she does, rubbing at her wrists and glaring at the two men still in the room.

“We’re done here right?” Minseok asks, forcing himself to look away from Chang Sun.

His temper always seems to build the longer he looks at the man.

“Yeah, uh, we’ve gotten her statement. She’s free to go,” the detective says.

Minseok nods and gestures for his cousins to walk out first. He only pauses to look at Chang Sun.

“Y’know, I’m starting to think you want me to ruin your life,” Minseok says.

“You can’t touch me,” Chang Sun replies, all haughty and confident.

“No, I can’t. Not yet at least, but that’s not what I said is it?” Minseok replies, shooting Chang Sun a shit eating grin before he turns and leaves.

Let him simmer and stew as he tries to figure out what Minseok means. But while he does that, Minseok plans on getting his cousin's home safely before heading home himself. The sun is greeting the horizon and Minseok has a flight in about eight hours so he’s more than ready to get some sleep.

13

Before Minseok knows it, he’s being carted off to Canada for a couple days. Quebec is nice but he’s gotten so accustomed to the LA weather that he finds himself missing it. That all changes though when he ends up in Chicago. It’s been awhile since he’s returned to his hometown, but he finds himself falling right back into his habits, knowing all the places to find who and what he’s looking for. 

It’s a little different, considering it’s been nearly a decade since he’s been there, but it’s still nice to swing around. He was born and raised in the far north side of Chicago and he kinds of wishes he had been sent out in the winter so he could see the snow. His family still has connections but it’s mostly in Albany Park instead of Uptown where he was raised. Then again, Albany Park had a way bigger Korean population and so the Kims, who were quite discreet with their illegal activities, were more known there than anywhere else. 

Bobby accompanies him to Chicago, the younger being born in the Park. Minseok decides to bring him simply to get some more practice in, to solidify his role in his circle. Bobby takes to it like a fish to water of course, because he knew from a young age just what he would do for his family at large and his circle specifically. He falls in line quickly and is very quick on the uptake when it comes to snap decisions.

At one point, they run into some old friends and end up shooting the shit with them. Kims don’t usually focus on making friends if there isn’t a potential connection to be had, but it still happens. So, they spent some time with their friends, even teaming up to play some hoops. Of course, the way they played was quite aggressive but Minseok didn’t pay it any mind. That was the only way he knew how to play and he could only laugh when a fight eventually broke out. Minseok gets roughed up a little, considering it was a pretty big fight, but he comes out fine. Bobby’s eyebrow ring was nearly ripped out but it held on and he laughs it off.

Minseok doesn’t even realize his phone broke during that fight until about a month later. He already has a mission, a reason why he’s in Chicago, and so he isn’t expecting any calls from anyone. They know that when he’s out on business, he shouldn’t be bothered until it’s all said and done unless there’s an emergency. Jaejoong wouldn’t contact him simply because he’s the one who sent him and considers his reason for being there top priority. Anything else could be brought up when he returned.

So, the only reason he found out is when Bobby came into his room and offered him his own phone. Frowning, considering he wasn’t expecting any calls, especially from Bobby’s phone, he glances at his younger cousin.

“It’s Jongdae,” Bobby says and Minseok huffs without any real anger, because of course it is.

“Jongdae.” Minseok says when he takes the phone.

Bobby doesn’t leave, just walks on over to Minseok’s dresser, apparently looking for something. Minseok doesn’t bother to inquire about it, just lays back down in his bed, staring up at the ceiling.

“Y’know, I don’t think you sound all that happy to hear from me,” Jongdae says in a playful manner.

Minseok glances at the clock next to him, the red numbers informing him that it’s about five in the morning where he is, making it around three where Jongdae is.

“I wasn’t expecting any calls,” Minseok says, sniffing as he rolls onto his side.

“Not from us you weren’t, but do you remember challenging a pretty little thing with deciding if she wanted you around or not?” Jongdae says.

Minseok’s brows furrow because it hadn’t been a challenge really, but he doesn’t exactly understand why Jongdae’s bringing it up.

“I do recall, yes,” Minseok says instead of trying to figure that part out.

He figures Jongdae will tell him.

“Well, apparently, she tried calling you, several times in fact, only to find out that your phone was off. She was worried for some reason and after a few days of calling you and not getting an answer, she went on over to Dasom. Now, Dasom knows for a fact that your phone bill is handled by family which means it would never be off, ever. So she reassured your pretty little thing that you probably broke it, which you’ve done several times before without noticing, but Jihyun wasn’t convinced. 

“So, with some pestering, Jihyun got Dasom to call me and, can I just tell you that your girl is just adorable when she’s worried about you? It’s crazy. But anyway, me and her had a nice little conversation about how you break your phones during sports events and the like, or at least the rougher versions that you prefer, but she wouldn’t be calmed. So, I promised her that I’d call you to make sure you’ve still got a pulse and so, here I am,” Jongdae explains.

Minseok blinks several times, sitting up in confusion. He hadn’t realized anything had happened to his phone because, as Jongdae said, it’s a normal occurrence to him. He looks over to Bobby who is holding his phone, apparently having been looking for it. His phone looks fine until Bobby presses the home button and his phone screen looks like a weird abstract painting with splotchy colors and large black spots. Huh.

“When did she call you, exactly?” Minseok asks.

“Oh, around seven last night,” Jongdae says.

“And you decided to wait until the early beginnings of the morning because?” Minseok asks, heaving a large, unimpressed breath.

“Because that’s how I show I care. Now, I suggest you call her. She seemed quite sure that you were dead in a ditch somewhere,” Jongdae says.

“I’ll call her,” Minseok says and he hears Jongdae hum.

“That’s good. By the way, I’m heading on over to France so you won’t see me when you get back,” Jongdae says.

“Oh yeah? Well, safe travels little cousin,” Minseok says.

Jongdae hums in response and they end the call shortly after. With another unimpressed sigh, Minseok flops down on his bed again.

“This is pretty impressive though big cousin,” Bobby says, finally putting his phone down.

“I have mastered the art of breaking my phone without seeming like I’ve broken my phone,” is all Minseok says, smiling a little when Bobby laughs.

Minseok looks at Bobby’s phone again before opening up the phone app. He decides to call Jihyun right now, see what’ll happen. To his surprise, the phone only rings twice before someone picks up.

“Minseok?” Jihyun says, sounding a mixture of demanding and nervous.

“Hey Hyunnie, miss me?” Minseok says.

“Do you not realize how worried I was!” Jihyun demands instead of answering, “I tried calling you so many times! And why don’t you have your voicemail set up? Or have social media? It’s twenty-seventeen, get with the times so I can contact you or at least see that you’re alive and well!” 

By the time she’s done scolding him, Minseok finds himself smiling. That answers one question.

“So, you did miss me,” he says, smile widening when she huffs in exasperation.

“Yes,” she says, and her voice is softer than he expected, “I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” Minseok says easily, because he did and he was pleasantly surprised at the lengths she went through to make sure he was okay, “does that mean we can be friends?” he asks.

Jihyun is quiet for a moment, but Minseok doesn’t question it. She did go through all that work, even going so far as to call Jongdae, to find out if Minseok was even alive. That must mean she cares about him in some way.

“I thought about it and I realized that I was the one being unfair. I can’t force you to like Chang Sun. Hell, my friends don’t even really like him, they just tolerate him. And I realized that you are a pretty good friend despite us not spending that much time together. You always text me right back and you answer all my calls, when your phone isn’t broken apparently,” Minseok snorts a little at her bratty tone but doesn’t comment on it.

“And I hadn’t realized how much I talk to you or how much I see your face even if it’s just with my phone and,” she pauses for a moment, “I missed you a lot. And I think I’ve gotten too used to you being here even if it’s been just a few months that we’ve known each other,  but already I can’t picture you not being there. You’re one of my best friends already, and I would never turn my back on a bestie!”

“That was,” Minseok pauses, “real sentimental.”

“I said all of that and that’s all I get? Ugh, you’re such a guy,” Jihyun says, bratty tone in full affect.

“Well, yeah, I am,” Minseok says, laughing a little.

“That’s not what I meant! And make some damn social media! I couldn’t even find an Instagram for you and you’re way too attractive to not have one!” Jihyun says.

“Oh, you think I’m attractive?” Minseok says, his tone teasing.

“I didn’t say that!” Minseok can literally imagine the redness creeping into Jihyun’s face.

“You literally just did,” Minseok replies.

“Shut up!” Jihyun answers.

“Nah, I don’t feel like it. What are you doing up at three anyway?” Minseok asks.

“I’ve been really stressed lately and so I’ve been staying up, binge watching Netflix and being on the weird side of Youtube. Did you know that snails had four noses?” Jihyun asks.

“No, I didn’t. What are you stressed about?” Minseok asks.

“Hyorin and I were thinking about buying a bigger building for Heiress Boutique. We found a building and it’s amazing. It’s in Beverly Hills and it’s got two floors!” Jihyun gushes.

Minseok listens to her tell him all about it, and he hums and adds in proper comments when necessary. When she slows down, he finally asks a question.

“And why, exactly are you stressed? You sound excited,” Minseok says.

“I am excited! I think it’s just the jitters. This boutique is like, twice the size of ours and it’s in Beverly Hills. We’re figuring out how it’ll look and I think we’ve got a general idea y’know? Clothes upstairs, accessories and stuff downstairs, that kind of thing,” Jihyun explains.

“Ah, well, don’t worry. I think you and Hyorin are too determined to get to where you want to go to fail now. Plus, you already know what owning a business is like. Just because it’s in a more upscale environment doesn’t mean anything. All it means is that you’ve succeeded and that’s something to be happy about, excited even, not stressed,” Minseok says.

“Thank you, I really needed that,” Jihyun says, sighing deeply.

“Well, I do aim to please. Now, I think you should get some sleep. I’ll get my phone fixed later on today,” Minseok says.

“You promise?” Jihyun asks and Minseok snorts.

“Scout’s honor,” Minseok says, laughing.

“Minseok!” Jihyun says and Minseok laughs even more.

“Ok, ok. I promise. There? Happy?” Minseok asks.

“Yes,” Jihyun says and Minseok’s surprised at how sincere she sounds, “I am.”

“Well good. Get some rest Hyunnie. I expect you to show me your new place when I get back,” Minseok says.

“Okay. Good night Minseokie,” Jihyun says and Minseok snorts.

“Good night,” Minseok replies, hanging up the phone.

When he’s finished with it, he just holds it up in the air. Bobby grabs it after a second and Minseok rolls over onto his stomach.

“You must really like her,” Bobby muses.

Minseok grunts something into the pillow before he just stops moving entirely, asleep. Bobby chuckles a little and leaves the room, pausing only when he gets a text. He opens it, surprised to see that it’s from Jongdae.

**Save her number**

Is all it says and Bobby doesn’t even bother to respond. If Jongdae tells him to do something, he’s definitely going to do it. With a small laugh he saves the number under ‘Cousin’s Honey’ and leaves it at that. It is five in the morning after all and he needs to get some sleep.

14

It takes nearly two months for Minseok to get home. He flies all around the states before heading off towards the Caribbean. His passport is just filling up every other day but he’s getting a lot of work done. He reconnects with connections and strengthens bonds and makes new ones. It’s always interesting to see if friends are still friends but he’s pleasantly surprised to find that everyone he ends up visiting is quite happy to see him, ecstatic even. 

In those two months though, he talks to Jihyun every single day. Getting his phone fixed was his top priority when he woke up after talking to Jihyun. He even made a snapchat, which was a wild experience for him that Jihyun ate up. He already had an instagram but it was specifically for his architect stuff. Jihyun ended up talking him into making a personal one and he wasn’t too opposed to doing it. He wasn’t surprised in the least when his first follower was Jaejoong. Naturally his second was Jongdae and he was pleasantly surprised to find his third follower being Junsu. His other cousins fell in line shortly after and Minseok spent quite a while following them all back.

At first, he just took random pictures of the surrounding area, catching certain buildings at just the right angle. Or, he’d take a picture of the ocean, seeing plenty of it during his time in Trinidad, Guam, and the other islands he visited. He also liked taking pictures of the animals he saw around, so there was a lot of that.

The first two pictures of himself were taken by Bobby when Minseok wasn’t paying attention. The first one was when he had just finished up working out and in the midst of putting on a different shirt. The caption was a simple:  _ Just a Kim cutting _ . 

Of course his cousins liked it and several of them realized that wasn’t how Minseok spoke but knew who was with him who did. Jihyun liked it too but the comment that was posted sounded a lot more like Hyorin considering it involved a desire to eat a full sushi bar off of his body, and Jihyun confirmed it was Hyorin about sixty seconds later when she video called him.

The second one was about a month later when Minseok decided to have some proper cousin bonding time, outside of murder and dirty deals, out shopping and eating. Bobby had taken pictures of the things they’d bought but the only picture that was focused on Minseok was when they went to dinner later that night. The place went the whole nine yards with its look and Minseok figured the food would be good.

Bobby ended up taking a picture of Minseok when he had been looking at the menu. He’d been looking down but it was obvious who it was. Plus, the top of his suit was visible and Minseok can’t deny that he looked good, as vain as that sounded. Bobby added the caption of:  _ Kim’s do it best.  _ Minseok liked it and thought it was funny so he kept it. Plus Hyorin started following him and called him a thirst trap. He’d only had those two pictures of himself but...ok.

But in those two months he filled up his instagram, just something to pass the time when he wasn’t handling business or talking to Jihyun. Her instagram was filled with pictures of herself and several cats that Minseok was pretty sure belonged to her neighbors. For some reason, time felt like it went by much faster than it usually did and Minseok was quite happy to be going home.

When he got to LA, the first thing he did was drop Bobby off. The younger had stuck by his side the entire two months and Minseok’s quite proud of him. He’s doing extremely well and Minseok knows that Bobby’s going to keep the family safe just like Minseok does. The second thing Minseok does is go home. It’s been forever since he’s seen his bed and he gets right in it. Normally when he goes on long trips such as the one he just returned from, Jaejoong gives him several weeks off if he can find someone else to handle it. Minseok figures Bobby might even get to spend some time with the Big Cousin. As it is, he’s happy to take a quick shower and then climb into his bed for a power nap.

He wakes up about forty minutes later to the angry buzzing of his phone. Half asleep, he grabs his phone and glances at the screen. When he sees that it’s Jihyun calling, he shifts up a little, grabbing one of the pillows he’d pushed away earlier to lay on it before answering her call. 

The first thing he sees is Jihyun’s eye. Just one of them, bright brown and apparently trying to stare him down, squinting like she doesn’t have her contacts in. Minseok blinks several times at the eye staring him down before he puts his face into his pillow.

“What did I do to deserve the stink eye this time?” Minseok asks after a second, turning his head so he can see his phone.

“You’re back in LA,” Jihyun says and it sounds like she’s going to be bratty today.

“I am,” Minseok says, voice groggy and low with sleep.

Jihyun seems to realize his tone and he watches as her eye narrows and it gets even closer to the screen. It’s weird in such an amusing way and Minseok chuckles a little.

“Were you sleeping?” Jihyun demands.

“I was,” Minseok says, shifting to use his free hand to rub at his eye, “wassup Hyunnie?” Minseok asks, yawning a little.

“I didn’t mean to wake you up,” Jihyun says, losing the bratty tone almost immediately.

“It doesn’t matter, it’s like one anyway. I was just taking a power nap,” Minseok says, sniffing as he rolls onto his back so she can see all of his face instead of just the tiny bit that wasn’t mushed into his pillow.

He looks soft in his sleepiness and Jihyun coos softly, pulling the phone back so she can see him fully. He’s fully swamped in his covers as far as she can see and he looks pretty angelic at the moment.

“Aww, baby Minseokie,” Jihyun says, laughing when his face twitches at her tone.

“First of all, I’d like to acknowledge the fact that I’m older than you, so if anything, you’re the baby, Hyunnie,” Minseok says, vaguely indignant.

“What? Not gonna tell me you’re a grown ass man?” Jihyun asks.

“When have I ever said that?” Minseok asks, brows raising.

Jihyun shrugs, waving her hand in a vague manner.

“I dunno. Don’t guys get all huffy over stuff like that?” she asks.

“Probably the ones who aren’t confident in themselves. I mean, I’m not gonna blow my top just because you’re teasing me. We both know I’m a grown man, that’s a given all things considered. Why? Who have you been calling baby lately, little girl?” Minseok asks.

Jihyun snorts and glares at him, and by glaring, she just squints and brings the phone closer to one of her eyes. It’s her special stink eye for him, or something. Minseok never takes it seriously.

“Who you calling little girl? I’m grown too!” Jihyun says and her bratty tone has returned.

“Nuh uh, don’t ‘I’m grown’ me. And don’t stink eye me either. I should be stink eyeing you,” Minseok says, bringing his phone closer to do just that.

“You can’t stink eye me! I stink eye you!” Jihyun retorts and Minseok rolls his eyes, very clearly, for her to see.

“I don’t see how that’s fair,” Minseok says, pulling his phone back, “you’re the one who interrupted my nap.”

“I didn’t know you were sleeping!”

“I’m always sleeping.”

“Lies and tomfoolery!”

“I’ve never lied a day in my life! And, who’s this Tom Foolery? Never met ‘em.”

Jihyun makes a frustrated sound, throwing her free hand up in the air and Minseok laughs, watching as she brings the phone back to her face.

“You made me forget why I called you,” Jihyun says after a moment.

“That’s easy. You missed me and you have no idea what to do without me,” Minseok says, his tone teasing and flippant.

“As if,” Jihyun snorts.

“Hey, you answered that way too quickly. Didn’t even think about it,” Minseok says, indignant.

“You’re not all that,” Jihyun says, rolling her eyes.

“Please, I’m the best thing in your life,” Minseok retorts.

“How swae? Riddle me that,” Jihyun says laughing.

“Man whatever. You’re just in denial cause you don’t want to admit how much I mean to you. What did you want Hyunnie Bun?” Minseok demands.

At the sound of the nickname, Jihyun flushes and Minseok laughs, pointing at her.

“Uh huh! Don’t think I didn’t notice your IG username! And you say I’m not important, yeah right,” Minseok says, laughing.

“Shut up Minseokie!” Jihyun retorts, unable to come up with anything else in her embarrassment. 

“Don’t worry Hyunnie Bun, I think it’s cute,” Minseok teases and Jihyun groans.

“Ugh, you suck,” she grumbles.

“Yeah, yeah. Are you even in LA?” Minseok asks.

At his question, it’s like a lightbulb goes off over Jihyun’s head and she sits up. Minseok blinks when she smiles this super bright smile, like everything she’s ever wanted was dropped right into her lap. Minseok likes it.

“That’s why I called!” Jihyun says, suddenly excited.

“Ok,” Minseok replies, trailing off.

“I’m in town! And I’m going to be here for a while to be at Heiress. It’s going great, just like you said, and once I got pass the jitters I realized how much money was flowing in! Everything’s really coming together, Minseokie. Our clientele is growing and expanding and people in Beverly Hills are really digging our product. I think we’ll be able to branch out too! Possibly get some more boutiques. Oh yeah! Our website was updated not too long ago and it looks so much better and people seem to love it. Stuff is just selling out. I wanted you to come down and see it, like you promised,” Jihyun’s excited rant trails off into something softer towards the end and Minseok sighs, knowing that when her voice gets soft like that she’s showing her vulnerable side and when she gets vulnerable Minseok gets helpless and ends up doing what she asked, not that he wouldn’t do it anyway.

“I did say I would come see it,” Minseok says, rubbing at his face.

He’s quite aware of Jihyun’s excited face, all soft and hopeful. He’s so weak for her it’s crazy. It’s different from his family, who he’ll die for without question, but it’s close enough to how he feels about his family that his reaction doesn’t bother him like it would any other time. He’s never had a best friend outside of his family but it seems like the closeness is pretty similar only separated by blood relations and the fact that he’s attracted to Jihyun.

“Alright,” Minseok says, sitting up, “are you there?” Minseok asks.

“No. But I’m about to leave and head that way,” she says.

“Ok. Just send me the address and I’ll be there in an hour and you can show me all your fancy clothes. How does that sound?” Minseok says.

“That sounds awesome! Be prepared to have your mind blown!” Jihyun declares, and her smile is even wider and if Minseok hadn’t known before, he knows that he’s such a goner for her.

“Alright Hyunnie Bun. An hour,” Minseok says.

“Ok! Hurry,” Jihyun replies.

Minseok nods and promises to see her later before he ends the call. When he does, he flops right back down on his bed. Not even a second later he gets a text from her of the address. Minseok puts it into google maps and once he realizes it’s less than a thirty minute drive he snorts and rolls onto his stomach. He sets an alarm for twenty minutes from now and goes right back to sleep.

15

At 1:25 Minseok’s up and changing clothes. He heads towards his garage, yawning as he slides into his BMW i8. He doesn’t drive his own car that often but he really doesn’t see the point in hitting up one of his cousins. Minseok waits for his garage to open before he’s pulling out, peeling off under the afternoon sun.

Jihyun’s boutique is twenty-five minutes away from Minseok’s house and he gets there with a few minutes to spare. He finds a parking spot and hops out, twirling his keys as he closes his door. The boutique looks nice, a medium sized white building surrounded by other stores selling similar wares. Minseok keeps twirling his keys as he heads inside, and he’s graced by A/C and soft classical music. The place is nice on the inside. There are several couches and chairs, all cushioned well and comfortable. 

There’s a pair of shoes on one of the small tables and Minseok takes in the little alcoves filled with shoes and accessories. The registrar is on the left and the stairs are on the right. Straight back goes to another room, clearly visible, with the wall he can see lined with purses of various colors and designs.

The person he’s looking for just so happens to be descending the stairs and when she sees him, the brightest smile lights up her face. She completely throws her professionalism to the wind and comes sprinting towards him. Minseok braces himself and laughs a little when she does indeed crash into him. Minseok takes her weight easily, very careful of the glass doors behind him.

“Minseokie!” Jihyun coos, sharp stiletto nails aiming for his cheeks.

Minseok sighs through the treatment as he puts her down and she just grins up at him, quite pleased with herself apparently.

“I come all the way out here for you and you just abuse my face,” Minseok says on a sigh, playfully frowning down at her.

“Oh please. You live in Bel Air, it’s not that far from here,” Jihyun says, tone flippant as she waves her hand.

“Ok, yeah, but that still doesn’t mean you could just go for my face like that,” Minseok says and Jihyun makes a face at him before reaching up to pinch at him some more.

Minseok entertains her for a good two seconds before he grabs her wrists and pulls her arms down, very careful to be as gentle as possible with her, and he uses his height advantage to frown down at her.

“Bad bunny, bad,” he says and Jihyun frowns right back.

“You’re ugly, I can’t believe you’d call me bunny,” she declares.

“Well, I can’t believe you’d just lie like that and call me ugly. I am gorgeous,” Minseok replies, letting go of her arms as he crosses his own.

“Vain much?” Jihyun demands, laughing at him.

“Well, yeah. But how many times have you called me attractive?” Minseok demands right back.

“Yeah, yeah. C’mon, let me show you around,” Jihyun says, reaching for his arm.

Minseok goes, but he grumbles about how she clearly did not answer the question as they go. She’s quick to show him everything, seriously, everything. He didn’t even care about purses and stuff but he follows her along anyway. She’s just excited to show off everything. They head upstairs after a bit so she could show off the rest of the place. There’s even a mini runway so people could strut their stuff with the outfit they were trying out. Currently, a few women are strutting their stuff. 

One woman though, is holding up two different shirts and frowning. When she sees Jihyun though, she waves her over and Jihyun goes, reassuring Minseok that she’ll be right back. Minseok watches as Jihyun heads over to greet the woman and before long, the two are disappearing out of Minseok’s line of sight. With a shrug, Minseok turns back around and eyes the store. There are a couple seats dotting the place and he figures he might as well take a seat. Before he can, a voice has him turning.

“Excuse me?” 

When Minseok turns, he’s quite surprised to see a woman standing not too far away from him. She’s gorgeous, with long auburn hair tumbling down her back in loose curls. Her face is quite youthful and the smile she’s wearing is a little shy. She’s wearing a black dress that has glittering jewels lining it in two diamonds, one inside the other. The neckline plunges quite low and the top of her full breast are in full view.

When she notices that she has Minseok’s attention, she smiles even more and her brown eyes glitter like jewels as she cocks her hip out and poses a little.

“Can I get your honest opinion?” she asks, and Minseok nods because, why not.

“Do I look good in this?” she asks.

Minseok wants to inform her that she looks good enough to eat as a full course meal, but he’s not too sure that’s the kind of answer she’s looking for, so he looks her over. The dress isn’t very long, stopping around mid-thigh. It’s tight though, showing off all the curves she has although the main attraction seems to be her breasts. Minseok’s not sure how to word that without coming on to her so he substitutes it. He idly takes note of the lack of a ring on a particular finger when he speaks

“You look amazing,” Minseok says, and he means it.

The woman eyes him like she thinks he’s lying before she hums.

“Would you mind sitting down right there?” she asks, pointing to one of the chairs. 

This one just so happens to be towards the end of the mini run way and Minseok doesn’t see why not.

“Sure,” he says, because he’s still waiting on Jihyun.

Minseok goes over and sits, gaze falling on the woman once he’s seated.

“Ok, I’m going to walk towards you okay?” she asks and Minseok nods, curious as to where this is going.

The woman smiles brightly at him before going over to the beginning of the runway. She’s wearing some black heels and he sees the flashes of red on the bottom. When she gets to the beginning of the runway, she shakes her head a little, flicking the long curls over her shoulder and adjusting the dress so her breast are pushed up a bit. Minseok thinks they look great just how they are, soft and full, but he doubts she’d want to hear that from him.

The woman starts walking and Minseok watches her, watches the way her hair bounces and her hips sway. There’s an intense look in her eyes as she approaches him and Minseok knows that look, she’s eye fucking him right now and he’s a little surprised. He hadn’t expected to be approached in a boutique, but weirder things have happened. 

Plus, she’s gorgeous and she looks like she wants to take a hit at eating him alive. As she approaches, he realizes that she knows good and damn well how beautiful she looks right now and the only reason she got his attention was to show him that. He finds himself smirking a little, leaning back and letting his legs open just enough to have that searing gaze of hers drop low. Minseok bites his bottom lip a bit as she struts closer.

He’s pleasantly surprised when she slots herself in the open space between his legs, leaning down over him. He’s taller than her, but sitting like this lets her have just enough height over him as her hair creates a curtain around their faces. This close, she smells divine, something sensual and alluring. He likes it.

“You know you look good in this dress, don’t you?” Minseok asks and she smiles at him, all coy and alluring.

“I had an idea, but I needed a second opinion,” she says.

Minseok chuckles a little, a low and throaty noise that has her shifting her weight a bit, maybe even pressing her thighs together.

“Oh?” he asks, reaching up to gently brush some of her hair back behind her shoulder, admiring the way her breath catches and her lashes flutter, “I think the real question you wanted to ask was if I prefer the dress on you, or off,” he says.

“That’s bold of you to say,” she says instead of answering his question but there’s a breathless quality to her voice that lets Minseok know he hit the mark.

“It was bold of you to get my attention like that,” he responds, glancing over her shoulder when he spots movement.

He’s not all that surprised to see Jihyun standing there considering he was waiting for her to return and all that. What he is surprised by is the fierce frown on her face, the tight pull of her eyebrows, and the clench of her fists. Minseok wonders if it’s because he’s flirting with one of her customers. Or, he wonders, if it’s because he’s being hit on by someone that isn’t a friend of hers. Minseok considers it, wonders what it means if she  _ is _ jealous and what that would entail.

Minseok mulls over his options. He could continue playing with the beautiful woman that hasn’t even told him her name, or he could stop things here and move back towards Jihyun. He glances at the beautiful woman again, taking in how gorgeous she is and how easy it’d be to get her out of here. He can’t help but picture it.

He can see her spread out on his bed, beautiful and breathless. Minseok knows he could have her begging for him in seconds if the way she came on to him means anything. He can imagine the way she’d reach for him, the way her fingers would curl into his hair as she pressed those soft lips against his. He bets she’d be into morning sex, bets she’d just love to be woken up with him in between her legs. He considers it, thinks about how she’d pull at his hair and writhe on the bed when he drapes her long legs down his back and buries his face between her thighs. He bets she’s got the prettiest pussy too. And she’s got lovely thighs as well, thick and smooth looking. 

He bets she’d just love it if he ate her out while rubbing them, or maybe she’d prefer it if he touched her tits, if he rolled her hard nipples in between his fingers at the same time he rolled his tongue against her clit. Or maybe she’d prefer it if he held her hands, laced their fingers together so she could squeeze every time he pressed his tongue flat against her and made her shiver. 

He bets it’d be divine, having her in his bed, heavenly even, if he believed in that kind of thing. He just knows she’d make the prettiest noises, sighs and moans and maybe even a scream if he fucked her right, but when his mind tries to imagine it, pictures her mouth opening to say his name, all he can hear is Jihyun, sounding so sweet and adoring when she calls him Minseokie and he knows he’s already made his decision long before he even started flirting back.

With a sigh, Minseok smiles at the young woman and reaches out. She doesn’t stop him when he places his hands on her waist nor does she question the way he moves her back a little so he can stand. When he is standing, he lets go of her waist and she begins to pout, seemingly aware that this isn’t going to end the way she thought it was.

“Sorry, darling, I’d love to answer that question but I’ve been waiting for my best friend to come back and she’s going to give me the stink eye if I keep her waiting,” Minseok says.

The woman doesn’t turn around to see who Minseok’s looking at. Instead, she reaches into her purse and pulls out a business card, holding it out towards him.

“Well, I can’t be mad when it’s for your best friend,” the way she says it lets Minseok know that she’s taking the term for what it means and not assuming that Minseok’s trying to hide a girlfriend, “call me sometime and give me that answer. I’m Amy by the way,” she says.

“Minseok,” Minseok answers.

“Hm, well Minseok. I hope to hear an answer from you soon,” she purrs and winks at him before turning and walking away, the sway in her hips catching his eye.

Damn. Minseok must be pretty damn whipped if he’s not going after that. He hasn’t had sex in a while and letting someone so gorgeous slip between his fingers that easily wouldn’t have happened before he met Jihyun. He would’ve jumped at the chance to pleasure a woman like that until she couldn’t even think properly let alone walk a straight line. 

Before Jihyun, he would’ve sweet talked her into one of those dressing rooms and fucked her until her legs gave out in those Red Bottoms of hers, and he would’ve kept the dress on. Now though, he gets the feeling he’d feel bad if he did follow up despite not being in relationship with Jihyun or anywhere near starting one.

With another sigh, Minseok shakes his head and walks towards Jihyun. She’s frowning still, and giving him the stink eye as he approaches.

“What?” Minseok asks, brows furrowing.

“Who was that?” Jihyun asks.

“Well, she said her name was Amy,” Minseok says, putting the card in his pocket.

“Oh? What else did she say?”

“Nothing much. She just wanted a second opinion on her outfit,” Minseok says, shrugging.

Jihyun glares at him and Minseok stares back, confused.

“What?” he asks.

“You were flirting with her,” she says.

“Well, technically, she was flirting with me. But I don’t see how that’s important,” Minseok says.

Jihyun opens her mouth to say something but closes it just as quickly. She had wanted to point out that he shouldn’t be flirting with someone right in front of her, or maybe vindictively demand if she should expect him to flirt with the first thing that moves the second she turns away but she quickly realizes, very quickly at that, that firstly, Minseok is not Chang Sun which leads to the second point which is that she doesn’t have any right to be upset about Minseok flirting with someone or being hit on by someone.

16

It makes her freeze up when she realizes how quickly she was going to storm over and demand that Minseok explain himself. She was going to demand to know why he was flirting with a woman when he’d came here to see her. However, as she calms down, she realizes that she’s engaged to a man that isn’t Minseok and Minseok is her best friend and quite capable of flirting with, or fucking, any willing person his heart desires. Flushing, Jihyun sighs and rubs at her face

“Sorry, didn’t mean to snap on you like that. Do you think she noticed me glaring like that?” Jihyun asks, embarrassed.

“If she did, she didn’t seem to care,” Minseok says, shrugging.

He’d seen the emotions play on her face in that quiet moment and it’s not hard to realize that Jihyun had momentarily forgotten that Minseok was a friend and not the person she was engaged to. Minseok’s not sure if that’s because she’s interested in Minseok personally and therefore her jealousy clouded reality for a moment or if she was reminded of Chang Sun’s behavior. If it was the former, Minseok was quite flattered, but if it was the latter, that was just another point against that asshole.

“Jihyun, can I ask you something?” Minseok asks when it becomes obvious that Jihyun is descending into a funk.

Jihyun looks up at him and nods.

“Why’d you react like that?” Minseok asks.

Jihyun hesitates, glancing down. She’s quite surprised when Minseok reaches out, tipping her chin upward so she’s looking up at him again.

“I understand if you don’t want to answer me, but we’re friends. Best friends, and I don’t want to do anything that’ll make you uncomfortable. If it’s because I was flirting with a client or something, then I won’t let it happen again. But I need to know what’s making you uncomfortable in order to make sure it doesn’t happen again,” Minseok explains, his expression so sincere and earnest that Jihyun can’t take it.

“It’s,” she starts, taking a breath, “it’s not you.”

Minseok tilts his head to the side and it takes her a moment to continue talking.

“You knew Chang Sun in college right?” she says and Minseok nods, pushing down the anger that rises at the mention of his name.

“Well, then you know that his type of friendly can blend with being flirty,” Jihyun says and Minseok realizes that, of course, it’s because of Chang Sun and that’s just another reason for Minseok to hate him.

“So, he’s really friendly,” Minseok says.

“Yeah, and I guess I kind of had a flashback to it and it didn’t sit well with me. It’s nothing against you, Minseokie,” Jihyun says.

She won’t tell him that she’s only telling half of the truth. In reality, the minute she saw that woman, saw how gorgeous she was and how close she was to Minseok, her mind immediately started up the Kill Bill sirens. She refuses to tell him, or admit to herself, how much she wanted to be in that woman’s place, slotted in between Minseok’s legs with Minseok looking at her like she’s an all you can eat buffet and he’s on a cheat day. He’d been eyeing that woman like she was an extremely delicious looking piece of cake and Jihyun had wanted nothing more than to be in her place. It was embarrassing, her attraction towards Minseok, and wrong, but she couldn’t make it stop.

Part of her doesn’t even want it to stop. She loves the way he spent so much time with her. Loves how he immediately answers her calls or her texts no matter the time. She just really loves the attention he gave her and how he made her feel like she was the only woman in the entire universe and to see that kind of attention on another woman, a gorgeous woman at that, had Jihyun ready to do anything to return the attention to herself.

“See Hyunnie. That wasn’t so hard, huh?” Minseok says, patting her cheek softly before stepping away.

“So, anything else you wanted to show me?” Minseok asks.

Jihyun looks around, shaking her head.

“No, not really. Why? Gonna run off on me?” Jihyun teases, poking at his stomach.

“Actually,” Minseok retorts, stepping away from her sharp nails, “I was going to feed you. I’m proud of what you’ve got going here and I figure you deserve some high class dinner. That is, of course, if you’re done being mean to me,” Minseok says, turning his head.

“Hey! I’m not being mean,” Jihyun says, stepping around to see his face and sending him a sad little pout.

Minseok snorts and turns away completely.

“Yeah yeah. I don’t believe you, you’re just using me for food,” he says and Jihyun turns with him, grabbing his arm and pushing herself up so he can so her wounded expression.

“I would never use you for food Minseokie! C’mon, I’m sorry,” she says.

Minseok holds on to his pretend annoyance for another second before he sighs, waving his hand.

“Fine, fine. I’ll feed you. Let’s go,” he says.

Jihyun claps her hands together, a bright smile on her face as she saunters out of the boutique. She looks around, most likely for the SUV she’s used to seeing, but hesitates when she doesn’t see it. Turning slightly, she looks at Minseok. Minseok doesn’t say anything, instead twirling his keys as he walks towards his BMW i8.

When it clicks in her head that the very expensive looking car is his, her jaw nearly drops as she stares at it. Minseok laughs a little before pressing one of the buttons on his key fob to unlock and open the doors. Jihyun’s expression is amusing to watch as the butterfly doors open, showing the pristine white interior of his car.

“You getting in?” Minseok asks as he moves towards the driver side.

“This is your car?” Jihyun demands.

“Well, I mean, I do have the key to it,” Minseok says, wiggling the key fob as he says it.

Jihyun stares some more.

“C’mon,” Minseok laughs, sliding into the driver seat and glancing at her, “get in.”

It takes her a moment, but eventually she climbs into the car. She’s really careful for some reason, and Minseok just watches as she slowly puts her seatbelt on, looking at his car.

“This looks brand new,” she comments.

“I don’t really drive it that much,” Minseok says, shrugging.

“Why not? This car is beautiful,” Jihyun says.

“Well, I am out of town a lot and when I am in town, I’m only in a few places. So, my car really just ends up looking very beautiful in the garage,” Minseok says.

“That’s a shame,” Jihyun says, patting the dashboard as she says it.

“You like cars?” Minseok asks, starting the car up.

“My dad was a mechanic. I love cars, especially fast cars and imports. Plus, I was really into dating street racers at a certain point in my life so driving fast was a real big thing for me, especially in the prettiest cars,” Jihyun explains.

“Real fast and furious huh?” Minseok muses, driving off to their destination.

Jihyun ends up telling him a bunch of stories of when she was younger. He laughs a little, hearing how she once rode the front of a four wheeler like it was a bull. Her stories were amusing and Minseok told her some of his own stories, like how he and his cousins used to dare each other to do the wildest things. He ends up telling her about how Jongdae once dared him to steal someone’s Lambo. Naked. In December.

“Did you do it?” Jihyun demands.

“Of course I did it!” Minseok exclaims, laughing, “Did donuts in the snow and everything,” he explains.

The storytelling continues even when they get to the restaurant. The restaurant is very nice and it’s quite packed but all Minseok has to do is walk in and they’re being taken right to their seats. The lights are low and the place seems like it would require quite a few paychecks just to get in the door.

Jihyun glances at Minseok who is talking with the waitress. It’s a young woman with her hair cut into a very neat bob. They’re speaking pretty low so Jihyun isn’t too sure what they’re talking about but it doesn’t take long for them to reach their seats. Minseok pulls out her seat for her like it’s second nature, barely batting a lash as he does so.

Jihyun takes her seat and looks around as Minseok goes to his seat and the waitress gives them their menus. She notices that there’s a massive fish tank with what seems to be small sharks swimming about. Wow.

“What do you think?” Minseok asks and Jihyun turns to look at him.

“It’s very nice,” she says, and she means it.

“Yeah. I haven’t been here in a while honestly,” he admits.

“You come here often?” Jihyun asks.

Minseok looks at her, cocking his head to the side and she realizes the way that sounded and she laughs.

“Buttering me up isn’t going to work,” Minseok teases, wagging his finger at her.

Jihyun snorts and waves her hand, grabbing the menu to distract herself.

“Shut up! You know I didn’t mean it like that,” she says.

“Oh really? That was so unoriginal man. At least come at me with something new,” Minseok says, “You come here often?” he repeats, mocking her in a teasing manner.

All Jihyun can do is groan, ducking her head into the menu and grumbling for him to shut up. Minseok just laughs at her, shaking his head as he picks up his own menu. Jihyun looks over the menu and it doesn’t take long for her gaze to zero in on the prices.

“Ok, I know that I’m a model and I own two clothing lines, but I’m not about to spend my coin this easily,” Jihyun says, raising a brow at Minseok.

Minseok glances up at her, a confused expression on his face.

“Who said you were paying?” he asks, tilting his head to the side.

“What? Are we robbing the place?” she demands in a teasing manner.

Minseok blinks several times before a small smile settles on his face.

“Well, I don’t really condone stealing from my own family,” he says.

17

It takes a second for the words to reach Jihyun and then another second for them to make sense. When they do, her eyes widen and she gestures around wildly at the entire restaurant.

“Are you telling me your family owns this restaurant?” Jihyun demands.

“Well, yeah. How else did you think I’d get a table without calling ahead?” Minseok asks, laughing a little.

“I don’t know. You seem to be really quick to spend money,” Jihyun says, flushing.

“Well, I am, but even I would find it hard to get a seat in such a high class restaurant. Luckily my cousins keep certain tables reserved for family,” Minseok says, not bothering to mention the specific tables reserved for himself, such as the one they’re sitting in now.

“You must have a lot of money if you’re not worried about where it goes,” Jihyun murmurs, her tone thoughtful and just a tad wistful.

Sure she was a co-owner of two clothing lines and a model for fitness wear but that didn’t mean business was booming and she could spend money like it was nothing. She’s not even sure if she could do that if business was booming. She makes a good amount of money and so does Chang Sun, but the tastefully careless way that Minseok handles money speaks of being quite used to it, possibly from a very young age.

“I come from a very old, very large family. I told you how many cousins I have. I also have a lot of aunts and uncles and the like. My family is very close knit, you know, we stick together and share our wealth. The money we make is for all of us to use so I spend a lot of money without worry because I know that all of us are working like a well oiled machine to make sure that we can do whatever we want to do,” Minseok explains, shrugging.

“Wait, so your entire family uses the money? How much do you guys have?” Jihyun demands, eyes wide.

“Well, if I told you that,” Minseok says, chuckling a little, “I don’t think you’d believe me. Let’s just say none of my family has to worry about being empty handed and leave it at that.”

“The parties you guys must have,” Jihyun says.

“I allude to my family having a lot of money and the first thing your mind goes to is parties? I see where your priorities lie,” Minseok says teasingly, laughing.

Jihyun glares at him, reaching over to smack his arm.

“Hush you! Let a girl dream!” she says.

“Well, you are right though. The parties we have are pretty great but my favorite is the weddings,” Minseok says.

“Weddings? You don’t seem like the type to be really into weddings,” Jihyun says, eyeing him critically.

“I like beauty in all its forms and weddings are definitely beautiful. Kim weddings especially. Like I said, my family is very close knit and so it’s hard for us to even start up and keep a serious relationship that our family approves of but when it happens and there’s a wedding,” Minseok shakes his head, almost like he can’t even put into words what happens, “it’s a sight to see. We have a lot of artists and wedding planners in our family and just a lot of people with creative imaginations. Pair that up with an unlimited spending fee and Kim weddings are something to be remembered, until the party afterwards of course. If you remember a Kim party clearly than it wasn’t a Kim party,” Minseok says, smiling when Jihyun laughs.

“Wow, your family sounds amazing,” Jihyun breathes.

“Well, we try. What about your family? Do you have a lot of cousins?” Minseok asks, curious.

“Not really. I have some cousins in Korea, but we’re not all that close. I’m an only child and my parents moved down here when I was really young so, I had to make a family of my own,” Jihyun explains.

“I wouldn’t know what that was like. I’m an only child but I was raised with my cousins. It must’ve been lonely,” Minseok remarks.

“I guess for you it would be. You seem to be surrounded by cousins and your bond, or at least what I’ve seen, seems more like a sibling connection. I was raised as an only child and my mother was an only child too. My dad has a sister but they were a decade apart and not that close. I was happy with being by myself until I met my best friends. Now, I don’t know what I’d do without them,” Jihyun explains.

“I know the feeling,” Minseok says, glancing up when the waitress, who Jihyun is pretty sure is his cousin, returns.

She’s all smiles as she introduces herself as Lime as she takes their menus and asks Jihyun what she’d like tonight.

“What do you recommend?” Jihyun asks, curious.

“Well, naturally I’d recommend everything on the menu, but I don’t think you’d have the time to eat it all, or the space,” Lime says, laughing.

Jihyun thinks it’s adorable, both her laugh and the way Minseok looks at her, like he’s looking at a toddler that’s cracking up about ripped paper. She wonders if that’s how he looks at all his cousins. The looks is pretty similar to how he looks at Dasom.

“But, my personal favorite is the New York steak. And I know you’re probably thinking it’s pretty pricey, along with everything on the menu, but it is the best selection of steak out here. Our chefs cook it to perfection and it’s just heaven on your taste buds,” she explains, “plus there’s a side of mashed potatoes that is so divine! We use red potatoes and they leave the skin in it, perfectly seasoned and it’s just the best, especially paired up with the broccoli. You can also get some white wine with it if you’d like, to wash it down and feel all fancy.”

Jihyun finds herself momentarily stunned because the young woman is just so charismatic. She explains the meal like she’s on a TV show and Jihyun finds herself wanting to try it.

“Ok! I’m sold. Today will just have to be my cheat day,” Jihyun says and Lime grins brightly, taking Jihyun and Minseok’s menu.

“Perfect! I’m sure that you’re going to love it!” Lime then turns to Minseok, her smile just as bright, “Your usual, Big Cousin?” she asks.

Minseok nods and winks playfully and the young waitress winks right back, turning and practically floating away as she goes. It’s the most adorable thing she’s ever seen, really. When she’s gone, Jihyun turns to look at Minseok.

“Is her name really Lime? Because I can already picture the hippie parents,” Jihyun says, still in awe of the young girl’s personality.

“No, it’s a nickname. Her name is Hyelim. But her parents did have a hippie phase around the time they had her. They’re doctors now,” Minseok says on a laugh.

“Amazing. They need to just bottle her cheer up and sell it. I’d support the kickstarter,” Jihyun says and Minseok snorts.

The dinner goes by extremely well. Jihyun’s meal is as heavenly as Lime promised it would be. Minseok’s food consists of shrimp pasta which comes in on a massive oval shaped plate and Jihyun didn’t realize how much Minseok could eat until she watched him eat that. And somehow he managed not to spill or smear any sauce on himself. It was amazing.

Halfway through their meal, Lime returns. She greets them like the perfect hostess she is before bending down and whispering something in Minseok’s ear. Minseok nods and Lime steps back, apparently waiting for something. Jihyun glances between them before looking at Minseok who is picking up the napkin he’d put on his lap earlier, settling it on the side of his plate which was nearly finished.

“I’m sorry Hyunnie, but I’ve been summoned,” Minseok says, but he sounds teasing and half way amused.

“Um?” is all Jihyun can say.

“It’s nothing serious. One of my cousins want to be nosy about my dinner friend,” he says and Jihyun nods.

“Well, okay. But if some of your pasta is missing, that’s all on you,” she says, pointing her steak knife at the plate.

“If you eat my food I’m gonna eat yours,” Minseok replies, using his pointer and middle finger to point at his eyes before pointing at her.

Jihyun just laughs. 

When the two walk away, Jihyun eyes his plate before glancing around, noting that everyone seems to be minding their own business. Surely he wouldn’t notice a few noodles missing, would he?

18

Minseok follows Lime towards the kitchen, the sliding door swinging shut behind them. She takes him to the back, past the freezers, and past the stocking room to a door at the end of the hall. He follows her outside into the night air, which isn’t all that bad, and just a few steps down to the doors that go to the basement. She unlocks it and goes inside, with Minseok right behind her.

The basement is actually the meat locker and it has a large amount of boxes lining the walls along with meat hanging in the far back, but the most important part is the group of people standing around a man who is on his knees, his right eye swelling.

“What’s going on here?” Minseok asks curiously as he approaches.

“Well,” Hangil, his cousin and the corporate chef of this restaurant, explains, “he was harassing JiSook while she was taking out the trash. Had this on him.”

Hangil holds up a gun that has definitely seen better days.

“Luckily, Giseok took a step out, saw what was going on, and took him down,” Hangil says, gesturing towards Giseok.

Giseok is standing directly behind the crook, his handsome features set into a blank, icy mask. He just so happens to be the chef de cuisine of this restaurant and Hangil’s right hand man. It helps that they were born and raised in the same circle with Hangil being a sane mixture of Jaejoong and Junsu and Giseok being Minseok. Giseok looks the image of someone capable of doing what Minseok does. He’s wearing his chef wear, but his hair is cut very short, he’s wearing what has to be brand new Jays, and the large diamonds in his ears are glittering in the lighting of the basement. 

Minseok knows that the clothes that Giseok wears when he’s off duty makes him seem even more intimidating and it doesn’t help that he always looks unimpressed and vaguely annoyed with everything. He also happens to be holding a rather large knife and Minseok remembers that Giseok was a butcher before he was the chef de cuisine. 

If Minseok remembers correctly, he is extremely good at his job mostly because he’s rather terrifying and likes waving his knife around until he gets proper results from the lines that he’s in charge of. Everyone knows he’s more than capable of using his knife if he felt so inclined.

“Oh?” Minseok muses, walking towards the man, “That wasn’t very nice of you.”

Giseok grabs the man’s hair, pulling his head back until the man cries out. Minseok’s standing over him now, taking in the rapidly swelling eye.

“What are you going to do to him?” Minseok asks, watching the way the man’s eyes roll, a lot like a frightened horse really.

“Well, since Giseok was the one who found him, we figured he could have his fun. However, once we learned that you were here, we figured you’d want to know about it,” Hangil says.

“You are the older cousin,” Minseok demurs, “and this is your establishment.”

Hangil snorts, waving his hand as he does so. 

“Please, you’re from the main circle what with the Big Cousin Jaejoong being the head of operations. It would’ve been disrespectful to not include your input while you were here,” he explains.

Minseok nods in understand before glancing at Giseok. They are the same age but Giseok was born a month earlier and some change earlier. However, Giseok waited patiently for his judgment, expression cold and gaze piercing. 

“I remember you used to a butcher no?” Minseok asks.

Giseok tilts his head a little in a precise nod, a man of very little words if Minseok remembers correctly.

“Well then, don’t let me stop you from having your fun. I’m here for pleasure not work,” Minseok says, turning to walk away.

He pauses though, when a thought comes to him, turning just a bit so that he can look at his cousins who are surrounding the poor fool.

“Do me a favor, when you’re done, drop him off with Seolhyun. There’s this contest in her area and she really wants to win,” he says.

Giseok nods again and Hangil smiles, sending him a playful salute. With that done, Minseok turns and heads out. He closes the doors behind him, muffling the scream that comes from within mere seconds after he does so. With that done, he smooths down his shirt and heads back into the restaurant, wondering whether or not Jihyun touched his food.

When he returns, he finds Jihyun sitting there, twirling some of his noodles up. She’s going straight from his plate too, not even bothering to scoop some onto her plate. Minseok watches her for a second, amused as she takes quick glances around like she’s looking for him. When she deems the coast to be clear, she quickly lifts up her fork, putting her free hand under it to make sure none of the shrimp falls off. Minseok waits until she has it near her mouth and when it’s close enough, he walks over. She sees him immediately and her eyes widen but instead of moving the fork away from her mouth, she shoves it all into her mouth, clamping her lips tight around the fork like Minseok’s going to take it away from her.

Minseok snorts as he sits down, calm as you please, and she just watches him, frozen like a deer in the headlights.

“I see you went ahead and sampled some of my food,” Minseok says, his tone calm and even as he gestures towards his plate which is now half of what he had when he left.

Jihyun doesn’t say anything and they just stare at each other for a long minute. Finally, Jihyun pulls the fork out of her mouth and Minseok’s amused to find it clean, her cheeks bulging from the noodles and shrimp she’s got stored in there. She offers the fork back to him, like that means anything, and Minseok realizes that she’s been using his fork the entire time.

“Why didn’t you use your own fork?” Minseok asks, reaching over to grab his fork but not attempting to pull it away just yet.

Jihyun remains quiet, mostly because her mouth is full and Minseok watches as her cheeks begin to fill with color. He wonders if she’s even breathing. With a very put upon sigh, Minseok takes his fork from her and uses it to wave at her face.

“You might as well eat it since it’s already in your mouth. I don’t want it back,” he says.

Jihyun finally reanimates and she eats what she’s stolen. She’s watching Minseok like he’s going to do something terrible to her and Minseok figures she remembers his threat of eating her food. She’s still got a bit of her own steak and a few scoops of her mashed potatoes. And yet, she still stole his food. When she’s finished up, Minseok repeats his earlier question.

“So, why didn’t you use your own fork?” he asks.

Jihyun clears her throat, looking everywhere except at his face as she mumbles out an answer.

“There wouldn’t be as much evidence if I used your fork instead of mine,” she says.

Minseok mulls that over before he laughs.

“Well, I mean, that is smart but I think I’d notice half of it being gone,” he says in a teasing manner.

“Well, maybe you would’ve forgotten,” she replies, sounding a little snooty.

Minseok gives her her own stink eye in response, leaning forward and everything. Jihyun leans back, which is exactly what he wanted. When she’s far enough away, Minseok uses his fork to stab at her last piece of steak. Jihyun sees it too late and she cries out, a sharp ‘hey!” as she reaches for her plate, but Minseok’s already sitting back, waving his treasure teasingly. It’s amusing how her eyes follow the movement.

“Okay, Minseok, let’s just talk about this. We can be civil, can’t we?” she asks, her eyes still on the last piece of her steak that Minseok has stolen for himself.

“Oh? Now you wanna talk after eating half of my pasta,” Minseok says, tsking a little.

“C’mon, be the bigger man. I ate your food, I admit it, but the steak is way too good. How about you take the mashed potatoes?” she offers.

“Oh, I don’t think so. This pasta is my favorite and you took it upon yourself to eat it,” Minseok says.

“But-” she starts, but Minseok shakes his head.

“Ah, ah, ah. I am a man of my word and I did say if you ate some of my food, I’m going to eat some of yours,” he tells her.

Jihyun opens her mouth like she’s going to say something, but Minseok ignores it and puts the fork in his mouth, in a way more classy way than the chipmunk way she’d done before, and Jihyun reaches out like her heart has been stolen from her. Minseok just smiles as he pulls the fork out, chewing on the steak. It is really good, but he over exaggerates by groaning and rolling his eyes skyward.

Jihyun pouts, crossing her arms and sitting back in her seat, frowning at him like he’s the one who committed a cardinal sin.

“Well,” she says in a bratty tone, “I hope you know that fork was in my mouth,” she says, like that’s going to make him upchuck the steak or something.

Minseok just snorts.

“Well,” he says, mocking her tone, “I hope you know that this was my fork in the first place, so it was in my mouth first,” he replies.

Jihyun opens her mouth to retaliate, but she has nothing else to say. He did use it first, so there really isn’t a comeback available here. Realizing she’s lost this battle, she huffs, reaching out to grab her spoon and almost viciously scoops up the remaining mashed potatoes. She just shoves it in her mouth as she eyes Minseok, making sure that he can’t steal anymore of her food.

“You look like you’re storing up for winter,” Minseok says and Jihyun sticks her tongue out at him.

Minseok scrunches his nose up at the display considering there’s still food in her mouth. However, he doesn’t look away, just shakes his head a little.

“That was so childish Hyunnie,” he says.

“Oh, bite me,” she snaps, but her tone isn’t serious.

“I didn’t know you were into that kind of thing,” he says, teasing.

“Shut up!” She replies, flushing a little as she nearly chokes on her mashed potatoes.

“See, that’s why you shouldn’t talk with your mouth full,” he scolds playfully.

“Ugh,” she says, her mouth finally empty, “yes dad.”

“You’re just laying all your kinks out on the table, aren’t you?” Minseok says.

Jihyun flushes even deeper and she throws her hands up in the air.

“I’m gonna strangle you Minseok,” she hisses, leaning forward so she can give him her stink eye.

Minseok just wiggles his eyebrows and she can basically hear his teasing tone and she points a finger at him in warning.

“Don’t you dare say it!” She says.

“I wasn’t going to say anything,” MInseok says, putting on an innocent expression.

“You were thinking it!” She replies.

“I didn’t know you could read minds,” he replies.

“Minseok!”

“Ok, ok. I’m sorry, but you just make it so easy,” he says, shaking his head a little.

“I’m not talking to you anymore,” she says, turning her nose up at him.

“Aw, don’t be like that Hyunnie bunny,” he says.

Jihyun ignores him, looking away from him. Minseok leans forward so he’s lower than her and he makes a sad face. He doesn’t really indulge in his more childish side that often, but he finds that it’s easy to do around her. Plus, he’s had a lot of experience mimicking the faces she makes at him over the phone and this is one of them. He even sticks out his bottom lip, furrowing his brows to really show how sad he is.

Jihyun is trying not to look at him from the corner of her eye, but it’s hard to do. She finds herself turning against her will and she’s definitely not expecting the way her stomach clenches at the little face he’s making. Sad Minseok is just...heartbreaking. He has a baby face but the expressions he tends to wear make him intimidating. However, when he relaxes his face, or in this case, makes a sad face, it’s just downright adorable, in a sad way right now.

“Oh my goodness,” Jihyun sighs, huffing as she turns to face him again. 

“Fine, just stop doing that with your face. I feel like I’ve just kicked a puppy or something,” she says.

The way that Minseok’s face clears into a perfect mask of nothing is a little odd but she’s been around him enough, seen his face through her phone enough to know that’s just something his face does when he’s not actively using it, or when he’s sliding through emotions. He just has a case of resting bitch face, nothing wrong with that. The amusement filters in soon enough, seeming vague at first, like he’s unsure of how to show amusement, or any emotion really, before he finds the correct face and puts it on.

“Ok, so I ate your food and you ate my food and teased me, so I think we’re even,” Jihyun says decisively.

“Okay,” Minseok replies, shrugging easily enough.

“What are we doing after this?” Jihyun says, grabbing her napkin off her lap and putting it on her plate instead.

“Well, I was gonna take you to wherever you’re staying right now,” Minseok says, shrugging.

“Well, usually I’d stay with Hyorin and the girls, but I actually came down here with Chang Sun, so we’re at a hotel,” Jihyun explains.

“I can take you,” Minseok says.

Jihyun agrees and Minseok waves Lime over. They talk, or Jihyun and Lime talk, Minseok just pulls out his card and pays for the meal. It’s not really necessary, but Minseok does it anyway, even pulls out a few fifties for Lime. When she sees it, she squeals and crushes him into a hug. Minseok’s not the most tactile person in the world, and he’s definitely not a hugger, but he’s not good at saying no to women or cousins. The fact that Lime is both makes it impossible to refuse the hug. After that, they leave the restaurant and head towards Minseok’s car.

“So, how long are you in town?” Minseok asks after starting the car.

“Well, I have some things to finish up with Heiress that won’t take long, but Chang Sun has a case down here so he brought a few of his coworkers. We should be here for a month or so more. I guess it’s a pretty big case and he needs to round up some evidence. I don’t think he can tell me much more than that,” Jihyun says.

Minseok rolls his eyes and mutters some very not nice things about Chang Sun under his breath. She can’t hear exactly what he says but she knows that it isn’t nice. With a sigh, she reaches over to poke at him.

“Why don’t you two like each other?” Jihyun asks.

“He never told you?” Minseok asks.

“Not really. He told me that you two got into a fight once and you put him in the hospital but got away with it. The injustice of it made him even more determined to become a lawyer, or so he says,” Jihyun informs him, shrugging a little.

“Of course he wouldn’t tell you the whole story,” Minseok says, gripping the steering wheel tightly to control his anger.

He hates talking about that man.

“Wait, did you really put him in the hospital?” Jihyun demands, sitting up.

Minseok sees it and snorts.

“He went to the hospital of his own accord. I barely did anything to him. Knock out one tooth and black his eye and off to the hospital he goes. Didn’t even break his nose, which was the plan,” Minseok says.

“You sound like you really don’t like him,” Jihyun says softly.

“Yeah, well, he’s not perfect no matter how hard he pretends to be,” Minseok says, pulling up to the hotel entrance.

It’s a nice place but, Minseok thinks, not nearly nice enough for Jihyun. He would definitely make sure she had the best suite the place had to offer but he doubts Chang Sun ever considered that. 

“Why don’t you like him?” Jihyun asks, “What’s the full story?”

Minseok turns to look at her and Jihyun can tell that he’s mulling over something. He looks so serious, an expression she doesn’t see very often with him anymore. She wants to ask him why he looks so serious, why he seems so upset, but she doesn’t. All she can do is watch as his piercing gaze sears through her, like he’s looking for something. However, she gets the feeling that he doesn’t find it because he sighs, lifting one hand to rub at his face as he shakes his head.

“I wanna tell you Jihyun, but I don’t know if you’d believe me right now,” he admits.

“What are you talking about?” Jihyun asks, and it feels like her stomach is trying to drop down to her toes.

Minseok sighs again and looks away, placing his hands on the steering wheel. Jihyun watches him, only able to see the side of his face now. He looks conflicted and angry, but it doesn’t seem directed at her. After a short moment, he shakes his head again and looks at her. His gaze is just as piercing and bottomless as usual but there’s something there and she feels like she should know what it is, but she doesn’t.

“I know he seems like a good guy but he isn’t,” Minseok says.

“It’s funny,” Jihyun says after a moment, “he said something similar about you. He also told me not to trust you, are you going to tell me not to trust him too? Gonna tell me that I should leave him or something?”

Jihyun can tell, immediately, that that was the wrong thing to say. Minseok shuts down immediately, his face blanking out into nothing. All the anger and the conflict, maybe even a bit of guilt, just slides right off of his face until there’s nothing there. His eyes, piercing and bottomless, blank out too, and Jihyun wishes she could take it back. Minseok has never reacted to her like this before and she finds that she hates it like she’s never hated anything before.

“Minseok, I’m sorry,” she tries, but the damage has already been done.

Minseok shrugs, leaning back a little and looking out through his windshield.

“It’s fine. It’s late, you should head inside,” he says.

The words are normal but she can tell from his tone that it’s a very clear dismissal and she hates it. She wants to go back to a few minutes ago, to never have brought the topic up. She knows that he reacts negatively to her mentioning Chang Sun, a reaction that’s shared by Chang Sun when she brings up Minseok, but she just can’t seem to help herself. She knows that it isn’t even Minseok’s fault, that it was her own anger rising up when she’d asked her questions. 

She wishes she could reach over and pinch at his cheeks, anything that could show that they would be okay, that Minseok wouldn’t stay shut down. However, he won’t even look at her and that’s not something that’s ever happened before. Minseok always looks at her when they’re together, always. He makes eye contact when she’s talking to him to show that he’s listening, or he shows some sign that she has every inch of his attention. Not having it after getting used to such treatment makes her feel...off.

“Minseok,” Jihyun tries again, having no idea what she’s going to say at all, but Minseok stops her by lifting his hand.

“It’s fine. I knew you would react like that,” he says, shrugging again and he still. Won’t. Look at her!

“You should go,” he says and Jihyun knows she has, once again, lost this battle.

Normally, if things were fine between them, she would use the bratty tone that Minseok always lets her get away with. She’d tell him that she wasn’t ready to get out yet and just ask him a bunch of questions about himself. However, she’s made an error, and they both know it, and apparently Minseok had been expecting it. For some reason, that makes her feel even worse.

Nodding, Jihyun turns and opens the door. The doors swing out and up, and Jihyun climbs out. She leans down a little, just so she can see his face. He’s not looking at her, which makes something in her ache, but she pushes on anyway.

“I’m really sorry,” she says.

Minseok doesn’t say anything for a moment and Jihyun almost stands up to leave before he finally sighs.

“Yeah,” and he sounds like he’s talking to a complete stranger and not someone he considers a best friend, “I’m sorry too.”

Jihyun steps back then, biting her lip as the door closes. Minseok pulls out shortly after, driving off a little too fast, but Minseok’s never seemed to care about speeding laws. Jihyun watches until his car vanishes around a corner and she just stands there for a moment. Eventually though, she turns and makes herself put one foot in front of the other, heading towards the hotel.

19

“Stupid, stupid, stupid,” she mutters to herself all the way to the elevators.

She’s still wondering why she asked Minseok those questions when she gets to her hotel room, but she already knows the answers. Nearly everyone she knows has told her not to get with Chang Sun. Her friends didn’t like him, claiming that there was something off about him, that he was a little too perfect. Jihyun just argued that they didn’t know him. Those questions that she threw at Minseok in her anger were the same things her friends told her. 

When she opens the door to her hotel room, Jihyun walks in, slipping out of her shoes as she goes. She can hear the TV so she figures that Chang Sun is back. When she gets further inside, she sees him on the large bed in the center of the room. He’s sprawled out on his back with his phone in hand while football plays on the TV screen.

When he sees her though, he sits up, putting his phone down on the bed. Face down. Jihyun notices it but says nothing as she goes over to sit on the bed.

“Hey babe, how was it today?” Chang Sun asks.

Jihyun eyes him for a moment, wondering how to answer that question. Her day had been going wonderfully until she’d opened her mouth and let her anger get the best of her.

“It was fine. Minseok visited me today at Heiress and we hung out,” Jihyun says.

Chang Sun’s eyes darken and he looks like he’s gearing up to go on his ‘Kims can’t be trusted’ spiel, but Jihyun stops that with a question of her own.

“Why does Minseok hate you so much?” Jihyun asks.

Chang Sun’s mouth snaps closed with a click that would be funny if the air around them wasn’t so tense. Chang Sun frowns and picks his phone up, placing it on the dresser on the side of the bed. Again, it’s face down. She remembers all the times she’s been around Minseok, thinks about her dinner with him tonight. His phone has always been face up. Hell, he’s let her go through his phone on more than one occasion. She even knows his password. 

She tells herself that they aren’t together and so it’s different. But then again, Chang Sun seems to be convinced that Minseok’s hiding something. Minseok definitely doesn’t act like he’s hiding something.

“Well, I have tried to put a lot of his cousins in jail, him too,” Chang Sun says and she can tell that he’s about to jump into the injustice part of his spiel but she stops that too.

“No, he didn’t like you before that. Why did you two get into a fight in college?” Jihyun asks.

Chang Sun frowns even more, his gaze sharpening. He can feel his stomach tightening because Jihyun never showed interest in that part of his past. She always accepted the short part of the story, but now there’s a glint in her eye like she needs to get to the bottom of what happened.

“Why? What did he tell you?” Chang Sun asks in return.

“He told me you weren’t a good guy and that you weren’t perfect no matter how hard you pretended you were,” Jihyun replies easily, those same words on repeat in her head along with ‘I knew you would react like that’ and ‘I’m sorry too’.

“And you believe him?” Chang Sun demands, and it seems like he’s getting angry.

“You didn’t answer my question,” Jihyun says.

“What does that even matter? What’s more important is the fact that you’re letting some stranger dictate our relationship!” Chang Sun’s definitely getting angry.

He stands up then, pacing back and forth as he puffs up, prepared to unleash all the built up anger about her being around Minseok.

“I’ve told you, time and time again, that you shouldn’t be around him! He’s nothing but a bad influence on you! He’s coming in between our relationship!” Chang Sun snaps his words out angrily, sounding oddly like he’s in lawyer mode, like he’s on the defensive.

Jihyun just watches him pace back and forth, not entirely sure she wants to deal with an argument right now, not after what happened with Minseok.

“I really don’t want to argue,” Jihyun says.

“Well, it seems like you want to!” Chang Sun replies.

“I asked you one question, Chang Sun, that doesn’t mean you have to get upset. If you don’t want to talk about it, just say so. We’re both adults here,” Jihyun says, feeling a headache coming on.

“Fine. I don’t want to talk about it,” he says, and he seems to be daring her to ask him why.

However, Jihyun’s not interested in that anymore. Something inside her is ticking like a warning sign at the fact that he’s refusing to answer her question, to tell her the truth. She can’t help but feel like his answer would shed some light on the things they’d both rather keep in the dark. So, instead of giving him the argument he wants, she nods, her head truly beginning to pound. She truly hates arguing.

“Okay,” Jihyun says, standing up.

Chang Sun stares at her like he can’t believe she’s actually letting it go. Jihyun’s not too sure why considering they don’t really argue. Sure she’s gotten upset over him not putting the toilet seat down and he’s gotten annoyed with her badgering him about it, but that’s really the extent of their spats. They only had situations that were easily fixed, not something that seems to be pushing them to the edge of a revelation neither of them are ready for.

“Okay?” Chang Sun repeats, watching as she goes over to her suitcase to pull out some night clothes.

“Okay,” Jihyun repeats, finding what she’s looking for. “I’m going to take a shower.”

All Chang Sun can do is watch her go into the bathroom, shutting the door quietly behind her. He can’t help but get the feeling that he’s done something terribly wrong but he can’t get a feel for what that is.

When Jihyun gets out of her shower, she finds that Chang Sun has returned to the bed. His phone is still on the dresser and his eyes are on her, watching her every move like he’s waiting for the other shoe to drop. Jihyun ignores him for the most part, putting her clothes in the hamper near the TV. She sits on the edge of the bed, ignoring Chang Sun’s gaze burning into her back as she puts lotion on her body.

Chang Sun continues to watch her and she can only guess that he’s waiting for her to go back on her word and ask more questions about the fight. However, all she does is put her lotion away and gets up, moving to her side of the bed. She puts her phone on the charger under Chang Sun’s gaze before she gets into the bed and gets under the covers.

“Goodnight,” she says, fluffing up her pillow before laying down and closing her eyes.

“Goodnight,” Chang Sun replies a moment later, sounding beyond confused.

Jihyun just exhales and drifts off, trying to ignore the pounding in her head. She’d taken some ibuprofen after her shower and now she’s ready to get some sleep. She has a busy day tomorrow and she gets the feeling that her problems aren’t going to be resolved anytime soon, so there’s no point in over worrying right now. She falls asleep pretty quickly and her dreams are just a repeat of that moment in the car with Minseok, watching the way he shuts her out and drives away from her with a finality that scares her.

Two months go by achingly slowly and Jihyun still hasn’t heard from Minseok. She tried texting him in that first month, but she’d gotten the simple reply that he needed some time to himself. She thinks that two months is more than enough time, but she is the one who made the mistake. Not being able to talk to Minseok or see his face only makes her realize how much she talks to him on the phone, how often she has her phone in hand so she can see his face and talk to him about absolutely everything and nothing for hours.

There is some tension between Chang Sun and herself, both of them aware of the large elephant in the room concerning his past and his reaction to it being brought up. Jihyun ignores the tension by going about her life and her work. She’s back in San Francisco which means she can’t gripe to her friends about it in person. But that doesn’t mean she didn’t call them to talk about it. 

Chang Sun seems like he’s waiting for the other shoe to drop still, unaware that Jihyun is truly over the situation and he’s the one keeping the tension alive. However, what makes things convenient is that he’s at work quite often, and staying later and later, and she’s holed up in her office, working on new outfits for the boutique.

She forces herself to not call Minseok every single time a pretty outfit comes together. Hell, she forces herself not to call Minseok every morning when she wakes up because that’s what she used to do before she messed things up.

Jihyun isn’t exactly sure what to do with an angry passive aggressive friend. Hyorin and Bora get angry and burn through it before letting it go. Dasom is passive aggressive, sure, but she isn’t really one to get mad. At least, not at Jihyun. Jihyun’s not even sure she’s ever seen Dasom mad.

20

Jihyun ends up spending weeks working on new outfits. She gets input from her friends and alters them accordingly. In between those moments, she stares at her phone wanting to call Minseok but aware that she shouldn’t. If he wants to talk, he would call her. 

She finds herself having a lot more free time. She’s always had it, but it was usually filled up with words, conversation. Now, she’s just spending a lot of time by herself and it’s quiet. Even watching her favorite shows isn’t nearly as fun now that she can’t video call Minseok and make him watch it with her. He may have acted like he was bored, but she knows he was into Love and Hip Hop.

With more time on her hands, or at least aware of the time she has, she begins to remember why she kept going to LA in the first place. Chang Sun wasn’t around very much. He worked a lot and she knew it was important, but she had three jobs and was still home a lot. Sure, two of her jobs could be held at home for the most part, but that didn’t mean much. 

Owning two different clothing lines was hard work and there were days when there was no inspiration for weeks. But, no matter how busy she was, she came home every night to curl up on her couch and watch her shows. Most nights, Chang Sun didn’t even come home until long after she was sleep.

Realizing that Chang Sun wasn’t around that often eventually brought up her earlier fears. Before going to that art gala and having Minseok in her life to distract her, Jihyun had worried about the real reasons that Chang Sun wasn’t coming home. She knows that Chang Sun is dedicated to his job, and it’s quite obsessive when it comes to the Kim family, but he can’t possibly be that buried in work. 

Being alone for long hours at a time without much in the way to distract her, reminds her of the paranoia she had about where he really went at night. Makes her remember the times she called to check up on him only to reach his voice mail. It reminds her of how her marriage was going down the drain before she even got to the being married part. She remembers how frustrated she was about him not coming home to at least have dinner with her. She was frustrated with how little they spoke. 

As she sits on their couch in their home all alone, Jihyun remembers how little he actually communicated outside of telling her that he was going to be working late once again. She’s not even sure how she forgot his behavior, but then she reminds herself that she had been properly distracted with her clothing line and, after meeting Minseok, distracted by someone who actually spoke to her and hung out with her, even if it was through video chat, without it feeling like she was a burden. Anger curdles in her stomach when she realizes that Chang Sun spoke to her way more when he was warning her away from Minseok than he did before he found out about her new friend.

Jihyun runs her spoon through her rapidly melting ice cream, staring blankly at the rerun on the television, and she can’t help but realize that she isn’t happy with Chang Sun. The revelation hurts because she cares about Chang Sun, but it seems like he doesn’t care about her in return. Sighing, she puts the ice cream carton down on the cup coaster she remembers buying. 

She had been very irritated with all the rings left behind by Chang Sun’s coffee cups and had went out to buy them. She had liked them because they looked like large pink diamonds. Chang Sun never really seemed to care for them but at least the rings stopped showing up.

Jihyun finds herself leaning back on the couch, idly fiddling with her engagement ring. It was a nice ring, one that she adored wearing. Chang Sun had proposed to her before he got his fancy job in San Francisco, so it hadn’t been the most expensive but it meant a lot to her. Plus, she’s vain enough to hope that the wedding ring will be better. She remembers the night he proposed. It had been on a Tuesday and the weather was nice as it tended to be in California. 

They had went out for dinner and he’d seemed really nervous. She hadn’t been sure why considering they’d been dating for a while. However, she found out later on when their drinks came, why he’d been nervous. 

She hadn’t noticed at first because she hadn’t expected to have a ring in her drink, let alone been aware that he planned on proposing. However, when she sipped at her champagne and felt something metallic bump up against her lip, she found herself holding it up at eye level, spotting the ring in there.

After that, he’d proposed, she said yes, and he dried the ring off before putting it on her finger. It had been a little sticky but the sentiment was still there. She’s just thankful she hadn’t tried to gulp the champagne down or something because swallowing the ring would’ve been real awkward.

Jihyun finds herself realizing more and more how unhappy she is as the days go on. Chang Sun was very spotty in those two months, but Jihyun realizes it isn’t anything new. His presence had been spotty in their home for a while, but Jihyun had gotten distracted by her own adventures in life to really let it bother her. She’d been going back and forth between cities and had her life filled with her best friends. It was a good distraction but it was quite the wake up call to return back to her regular schedule and be reminded of Chang Sun’s absence.

She notes that the only time she sees him is the early mornings when he’s showering to get ready for another day at work. He doesn’t stay long, just enough for her to make him breakfast that he barely seems to taste as he inhales it. He kisses her every morning before he leaves, but she’s beginning to remember how it always felt like the kiss was just another check on his To Do List.

She asks him, nearly three months into Minseok’s absence, if he’ll be home for dinner, says she’d really appreciate it if he joins her. Chang Sun looks at her like they aren’t speaking the same language before he laughs and presses another kiss to her forehead. 

“We’re really close to landing this case baby,” he says.

“I understand that, but we haven’t spent that much time together and I think that we really need this. It would make me really happy if we could sit and talk,” Jihyun says.

Chang Sun looks at her thoughtfully before he smiles, reaching out to run his fingers through her hair.

“Okay, I’ll be here. Seven right?” Chang Sun asks and Jihyun nods.

He gives her one last kiss before promising that he’ll be there, turning and heading out to his porsche. Jihyun finds herself being excited for the first time in what feels like years. She goes about making his favorite food, which happens to be lasagna which is something fairly easy to make. She gets out the fancy plates and glasses, going so far as to go get his favorite wine. Chang Sun prefers white wine to red.

As dinner cooks, Jihyun decides to get herself dolled up. She loves looking good for herself even if she doesn’t leave the house, but this time she dresses up in a way that’ll let Chang Sun know how she wants the night to end. She puts on a cute, and riskily short, black dress and some new lingerie. 

She considers on whether or not she should wear heels considering she doesn’t plan on leaving the house, but decides to finish up the look and make it count. She even gets out her favorite jewelry, her pink diamond necklace and bracelet set. Pink diamonds are her favorite and always seem to be her lucky charm when she needs it.

Jihyun can practically feel her heart racing and her stomach clenching as she sets the table, lights the candles, and checks her phone for the time. She can fix this, she can make things better between them. The both of them were busy with work and got a little too comfortable with being away from each other, got too comfortable with the radio silence.

Jihyun’s sure that if they can just sit down and talk like they used to, then things will go back to normal. This is the man she agreed to marry and she wants to at least give it one last shot, to prove to herself that this disconnect is just a momentary problem that can be solved.

However, she can feel her heart begin to clench when seven comes around. Her heart starts to drop when seven fifteen arrives followed by it dropping to her stomach when seven thirty swings around. Her stomach takes her heart with it on the drop to her feet when nine comes around and he hasn’t showed up and her texts and calls remain unanswered.

Jihyun finds herself sitting at the table where the lasagna and the side dishes have rapidly cooled, the candles nearly halfway gone. She sits at the head of the table, fingers laced together and plate empty as she just stares into space.

She should’ve known better.

She should’ve known better and yet she still feels like her heart is breaking as his voice mail informs her that it’s filled with her messages and can’t seem to take another. For some reason, Jihyun doesn’t cry as her heart breaks. Perhaps it’s because she always knew, but his absence just confirms that he doesn’t love her. That at some point in their relationship, he stopped loving her. Half of her wants to know what made him stop loving her, but the other half has a good idea.

She stays in her seat until the candles burn out and stays until the moon is shining directly behind her. Only then does she get up, glancing at her phone. There aren’t any texts from him, no calls. Nothing. Jihyun finds herself robotically moving around, putting the food where it goes for the night before heading upstairs. 

Somehow, someway, she ends up in the bathroom, standing in front of the mirror as she cleans her face. She removes all of her jewelry and her clothes before she finds herself in the shower, the water scaldingly hot. She stands under the water, unaware of the time passing, until the frigid cold temperature finally reaches her and she steps out.

She slips into one of her robes, a pink one that she likes to wear because of how soft it is against her skin. She closes it around herself, reaching down to tie it. When she returns to their bedroom, she just sits on their bed, once again staring off into space.

She’s trying to recall when he stopped paying attention to her. When he stopped coming home at an acceptable time. She’s trying to figure out when he stopped loving her and...maybe, if he even loved her in the first place. Her phone shows the time in the darkness and she can only blink when she realizes that it’s two in the morning now. He still hasn’t responded to her texts or her phone calls.

She considers staying up to wait for him. Wonders if he’ll tell her where he’s been all night and what was more important than their dinner. However, she pauses when she realizes that there is a possibility that he won’t come home at all, and then what will she do? Not wanting to find out, Jihyun climbs up her bed and gets under the covers. It takes nearly an hour, but she does eventually go to sleep.

She wakes up about two hours later, at five in the morning, when she hears the shower start up. Jihyun rolls over to see the door leading to their bathroom closed but light shining from the bottom of it. So, he did come home. 

At this point, she can’t even tell how she feels about that. 

Jihyun just lays there for a while, wondering what she should do now that he’s here. She could sit up and demand for some answers, but she really doesn’t want to argue. She also doesn’t want to find out just what was keeping him away from her until five in the morning.

So, in the end, she decides to pretend to be sleep. She has no idea what he’ll do, if he’ll even be remorseful about missing their dinner. However, maybe he’ll show signs that he wants to fix their relationship before it goes down the drain. Maybe she’ll be able to see that he still cares for her and that he really is just working really hard on this case.

When Chang Sun comes out of the shower, Jihyun keeps her eyes closed despite the light shining right in front of her. She can hear him moving around and she can only wonder at what he’s doing. However, it doesn’t take long for her to hear the telltale sign of him plugging in his phone. She can hear him typing away, the clacking sound of the phone loud enough for her to hear. 

When he finishes, she can hear him put the phone down before he gets into the bed. He sighs as he goes, shifting around to get comfortable. Jihyun wonders if he’s going to try and wake her, let her know that he’s sorry for missing their dinner and that he’ll make it up to her. However, all he does is turn, exhale deeply, and stop moving.

Jihyun hates the fact that he’s confirmed way too many questions she’s been wondering.

21

The morning finds Jihyun up before him, his phone in her hand. She doesn’t know his password, which isn’t something she likes. He knows her password and she used to know his, but apparently he changed it. So, Jihyun just stares at his screen, which, funnily enough, is a picture of them before they started distancing themselves from each other.

Jihyun puts his phone down and goes about her day. She stays in her robe considering she doesn’t plan on leaving the house just yet. Instead, she goes down to make breakfast. Chang Sun comes down about twenty minutes later, tapping away at his phone. 

Jihyun greets him like she normally would and he kisses the side of her mouth before heading towards the refrigerator. She figures he’s going to get some orange juice, his favorite although she prefers apple juice, but she can tell when he sees the lasagna in the fridge.

“Shit, Jihyun,” he says, standing up and turning towards her, “I forgot.”

“I figured you did,” Jihyun says, shrugging like last night didn’t change her life.

“It’s just that I’ve been really busy and it totally slipped my mind,” he says, coming up to hug her from behind.

“I know,” Jihyun says.

“We finished up everything last night and there’s a celebratory dinner tonight. You should come, my colleagues have definitely missed you and we can talk like you wanted,” Chang Sun offers.

Before last night, Jihyun’s sure she would’ve been excited to go to dinner with him and his colleagues but now she just feels...nothing.

“No, it’s okay. I have to finish up these outfits by tonight and send them to Hyorin before she blows a gasket,” Jihyun says, smiling up at him.

“Oh, ok. Well, I’ll probably be home late. You probably shouldn’t wait up,” Chang Sun says, pulling away from her.

“Well, have fun,” Jihyun says.

Chang Sun nods and heads out, completely ignoring breakfast. That’s new, but all Jihyun does is take the pan of eggs off the eye, still sizzling, and dumps it into the trash. She doesn’t feel like eating anyway.

She does immerse herself in getting the outfits finished up, more than ready for the new season. However, she finishes up around five and decides to call Hyorin. She hasn’t talked to her in a few days and figures she’ll need someone to vent to.

“So, I got all dolled up last night and made his favorite dinner,” Jihyun says by way of greeting when Hyorin’s face shows up on her screen.

“And let me guess, he didn’t show up,” Hyorin says, face already scrunched up in anger.

“Didn’t show up, didn’t answer my calls or my texts. I woke up at five in the morning to him being in the shower,” Jihyun reports.

“That asshole,” Hyorin snaps.

“Hyo,” Jihyun says, and she sound so vulnerable that Hyorin’s heart aches.

“I don’t think he loves me anymore,” Jihyun says, and it hurts to say it, makes her ache at how saying it aloud makes it seem real.

“Oh, darling,” Hyorin says.

“I don’t know what I did wrong. I’ve been the same since we met and yet he still fell out of love,” Jihyun says.

“Honey no,” Hyorin says, her tone fierce, “you did nothing wrong! It isn’t your fault that asshole is fucking trash. Bora! Dasom!” Hyorin shouts and Jihyun rubs her face, staring at the finished outfits in front of her.

When her other two friends pop up on the screen, Hyorin tells them about what happened. Bora looks pissed and Dasom is frowning.

“I knew he wasn’t good enough for you,” Bora says and she sounds so angry that Jihyun wishes they were there with her to comfort her.

“Why are you even still trying to be with him?” Dasom asks, her frown still firmly in place.

“A relationship won’t work unless the people in it try. I said yes to him for a reason and I was trying to remember that reason, but I think it’s gone,” Jihyun replies.

“Sweetheart, it’s not your fault, I promise you that,” Bora says, and her tone is so soft and sweet that it hurts that Jihyun is in her house all alone.

“What are you going to do?” Hyorin asks.

“I think,” Jihyun pauses, taking a deep breath, “I think I’m going to break it off. It makes no sense to stay in a relationship when only one person is trying and neither of them are happy,” Jihyun says.

“Good! He doesn’t deserve you,” Hyorin says.

“Damn straight,” Bora says.

“You deserve to be happy,” Dasom says, and her tone is so serious that Jihyun finds herself listening to her, “You’ve settled for less and look what happened. Now, go be happy.”

Jihyun doesn’t know why, but she feels like she really needed someone to say that. Dasom is younger than her, the youngest in their group, and yet in that moment, she’s quite possibly the wisest one.

“Yeah! Go out there and get you a rebound! Throw yourself back into the dating game! Hell, be single for a decade! Whatever it is, do whatever makes you happy!” Hyorin says, her tone fierce.

“What makes me happy?” Jihyun says, and for some reason, her mind goes right back to Minseok and how happy his friendship made her, “I think I might have ruined that.”

“What do you mean?” Bora asks, sounding concerned.

“I still haven’t heard from Minseok,” Jihyun says.

“Well, first of all, no matter how much I like him, you don’t need a man to make you happy Jihyun, never forget that. I may have Zino but my cats made me just as happy before he showed up,” Hyorin says.

“You don’t need anyone to make you happy, man or woman, but if you want them in your life, that’s your choice,” Bora says.

“When’s the last time you spoke to him?” Dasom asks.

“Three months ago,” Jihyun says.

“I know this won’t change anything, but he hasn’t been updating his social media either,” Bora says softly.

It kind of did, but not enough to make her forget the way his face shut down all those months ago.

“I could call him if you want,” Dasom says but Jihyun shakes her head.

“No, I was the one who messed up with him. He can have all the time he needs,” Jihyun says.

She talks to her friends a little longer, but it doesn’t really help her come up with a concrete plan. However, she does know that by tomorrow, her and Chang Sun are going to have a very serious talk.

In fact, now that she’s got a goal in mind, she finds herself being proactive. She wants to talk to Chang Sun as soon as possible and she’s not too sure she can wait. Hell, his law firm should be closing up soon and right now, she doesn’t give a flying fuck about his celebratory dinner. Chang Sun could possibly lose her and Jihyun feels like that’s more important than a measly dinner.

With that in mind, Jihyun finds herself getting ready. She dresses up rather nicely because no matter how much her life is in tatters, she’s going to dress up like she normally does. She even puts on her pink diamonds, just to give herself a boost of confidence. A glittering belly button goes a long way in her opinion.

The drive to his work place doesn’t take long, but she’s surprised to find his car already pulling out. She was hoping to catch him and have a moment in private because no matter how she feels, she knows how to be professional. Also, she would rather keep her love life, no matter how messed up it was currently, private.

She ends up following him, surprised that he doesn’t seem to notice he’s being tailed. However, it isn’t long before he’s pulling up to a hotel. It’s a nice one actually, but she has no idea why he’d be there. She can only watch as he gets out of his car and heads inside, tossing his keys to one of the men standing near the curb.

Jihyun finds somewhere to park because she gets the feeling she’s not going to want to wait for her car when she leaves. Jihyun has seen enough movies to get a guess as to why Chang Sun is heading to a hotel at six pm when his house is less than twenty minutes away in good traffic.

He’s not in the lobby when Jihyun comes in but she’s not surprised. What does surprise her is when she asks the receptionist for the key to the room in his name, the woman gets a key for her. 

So, he doesn’t even bother to change his name for whatever he’s up to. He’s probably paying for the room with his card instead of cash too. The woman is all too happy to give her a key once she informs the woman that she’s Chang Sun’s wife and she wants to surprise him. It is mostly true anyway.

Jihyun’s stomach stays on the first floor as the elevator goes up and she doesn’t really know what she’s going to do once she reaches the correct door. However, there isn’t enough time to really think it all through because she reaches the seventh floor pretty quickly. Taking several deep breaths, she steps off the elevator and searches for the right room.

22

When she finds it, she stands in front of the door for a few minutes, praying that he’s in there just napping. That he was too tired to trust himself to drive home and decided a hotel would be a better option. She hopes that when she comes inside, he’s alone, taking a power nap.

However, she knows that the only way to confirm what he’s doing is to go in there. So, she takes another deep breath, pushes it out as calmly as she can, and uses the keycard to unlock the door. The door is surprisingly silent when she walks in, but she realizes that the only reason it’s quiet is because something further in the room is louder than the door is.

She’s careful to close the door as quietly as possible, aware that some hotel doors will slam if given the freedom to do so. Jihyun finds herself standing in the hallway, hidden, as she listens. She can hear the TV playing a movie rather loudly, a comedy by the sounds of it. However, over the sounds of that, is the crystal clear sound of moaning. Jihyun’s heart clenches and she curls her fingers around the keycard so tightly her knuckles whiten.

She stands there for about two minutes before she forces herself to see it through. She needs to know what’s happening and she’s not going to find answers by just standing there like some type of creeper. She is the one being wronged after all. 

“Joon,” she hears a female voice moan, followed by a muffled noise that Jihyun knows but doesn’t want to identify.

She almost wants to believe that this isn’t the right room, that the front desk gave her the wrong keycard. However, she knows that nickname and her stomach churns when she realizes that it’s the taboo nickname that both Jongdae and Minseok used. It pissed Chang Sun off to no end when they said it and he’d told Jihyun not to call him that but judging by the quickening pace, Chang Sun likes it in this setting when it’s being said by whoever he’s with.

Jihyun builds up the strength to step further into the room, to confirm what her heart, brain, and ears know. The first thing she sees is the bed with the covers pushed to the very end, which isn’t surprising, but it’s quickly followed by two bodies, one on top of the other.

It’s odd, but the first thing that pops up in Jihyun’s mind about seeing them is: ‘Even when he’s cheating he’s making her do all the work.’ And she’s not exactly sure how to feel about that thought. It is true though, because Chang Sun is very clearly on his back, hands on the woman’s hips, and she’s bouncing on him like she’s on a pogo stick. 

Jihyun herself was never really into that kind of bouncing, only doing that for Chang Sun’s benefit. Standing where she is also lets her know that he isn’t using a condom and seeing that seems to really bring out her anger because she remembers quite vividly his intense disinterest in having children. And yet here he is, fucking another woman raw. Although in the back of her mind she’s very grateful that they’ve always used condoms. That doesn’t stop the anger from overflowing though.

“This is quite the dinner,” she says, and her voice is so calm it takes them a second to realize that the voice isn’t coming from the TV behind them.

The woman reacts first, turning her head so Jihyun can see her and she recognizes her. Jihyun remembers that the woman’s name is Juhyun and she works with Chang Sun. No wonder he never slipped up.

Juhyun’s eyes widen and she basically rolls off of Chang Sun. It’s quite the feat and Jihyun would be impressed if she didn’t want to tear the both of them apart. 

Chang Sun finally sees her and his eyes widen and he shoots out of the bed like it’s on fire. His arms are reaching out for her for some reason and Jihyun frowns, stepping away.

“Don’t you touch me, don’t even dare,” Jihyun says and the venom in her voice stops him.

“Jihyun, baby,” he starts, like he can redeem himself from fucking someone else.

“You don’t have the right to call me baby,” Jihyun snaps angrily, “how long has this been going on?” she demands.

Chang Sun hesitates and that’s when she knows it’s bad. They’ve been together for almost three years and she’s not too sure what she’ll do if he’s been fucking her longer than they’ve been together. 

“Tell me!” Jihyun snaps.

“Almost a year and a half,” Chang Sun says.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Jihyun demands and she’s so angry she could just scream, but she holds it in.

“And not once did you think, hey, maybe I shouldn’t be fucking my coworker because I’m engaged? That never occurred to you?” Jihyun demands.

“Please, Jihyun, you don’t understand,” Chang Sun says.

“Oh, I don’t understand?” Jihyun demands, laughing a little, “Then help me understand. What possible reason could there be for you to be cheating on me like this?” 

“I don’t know. It’s a mistake and I know that but-” Jihyun cuts him off.

“A mistake? Oh no, Chang Sun, this isn’t a mistake. A mistake is when you decided to pursue her knowing that you were with me. A mistake is not cheating on me for a year and a half. That was before you proposed to me! I told you Chang Sun, I know you remember. I’d rather be heartbroken,” Jihyun starts.

“-by a break up than by being cheated on, I know. Jihyun, please,” Chang Sun says and he reaches out like he’s going to grab her again and Jihyun wants to throttle him as she smacks his hands away.

“I said don’t touch me! And you!” Jihyun snaps, turning on Juhyun who seemed more than content to just quietly sit there, “What do you have to say for yourself? You knew he was taken!” 

“One of us is always taken when we meet up,” Juhyun says, like this is nothing new to her.

Jihyun frowns, her anger momentarily sidetracked by her confusion.

“What?” she asks, feeling faint.

“I figured he was taken when we met up, but that wasn’t going to stop me. It didn’t stop him when he found out I was taken the first time,” she says, shrugging.

“What are you talking about? You two know each other?” Jihyun demands, her stomach roiling angrily.

She doesn’t even know what emotion to feel right now.

“Yeah, we went to college together,” Juhyun says.

There’s a niggling thought in the back of Jihyun’s mind as she turns to Chang Sun. His face is a mixture of guilt and anxiety. She would care more but right now her own emotions are so tangled up and there’s a ringing in her ears that seems like it’s gearing up to be louder.

She isn’t sure why, but for some reason her mind brings up Minseok’s voice, telling her that Chang Sun isn’t a good guy and she gets the horrible feeling that this is why he said that.

“Chang Sun,” she says and something in her voice makes him flinch, “why did you and Minseok fight in college?” Her voice is soft when she asks the question but that revelation she feared is showing itself in this very moment.

“He didn’t tell you about that?” Juhyun asks, brows raising, “No wonder you’re so surprised.”

“Shut up,” Jihyun snaps, not even looking at the other woman, she’s way too scared to find out what she’ll do if she does, “Chang Sun.”

“I slept with Juhyun,” Chang Sun says, his voice low and resigned, “when the two of them were dating.”

“And you knew, you knew they were dating?” Jihyun demands, the ringing in her ears getting louder.

“Yes.”

“So, you slept around for, what, months, knowing that she was dating someone else. And now, you’re doing the same thing to me?” Jihyun asks, and she sounds way calmer than she actually is.

“Jihyun-” he begins but Jihyun cuts him off.

“No. No! How could you do this to us? To me? Do you know how much I had to defend you? Everyone seemed to know there was something off about you, everyone but me! And here I am, the fool of the town because they were right all along. They all warned me and I didn’t listen and I bet you were just laughing your ass off, just giddy inside,” she says.

He goes to say something else but Jihyun cuts him with a glare so sharp that his voice dies out before he can even get a sound out.

“I’m going to ask you one time, and one time only. If you lie to me Chang Sun, I swear I will tear this world asunder. Did you ever love me?” she asks.

“Of course I love you Jihyun. This was never about that,” Chang Sun answers and she can tell that he believes himself to be telling the truth.

“Then what was it about?” Jihyun demands.

“I love you, I do. I love you so much, but I love her too,” Chang Sun says.

“We’ve had this thing since college,” Juhyun cuts in and Jihyun refuses to turn to look at her even though she can hear the woman approaching, “I love him even if I’m with someone else, even if I love someone else, and it’s the same for him. There’s this pull between us that has us circling each other and we can’t help it. I do feel bad that our partners are hurt, but we just can’t help ourselves.”

The entire time the woman talks, Jihyun hears Kill Bill sirens in her head, steadily growing louder the more bullshit the woman spews. She hates her, hates everything about her from the way that their names are similar to the way that she’s actually quite beautiful so Jihyun can’t have some type of satisfaction of being better looking. However, she’s slowly but surely losing control of her temper and what Juhyun says next really does her in.

This cheating, conniving, man-stealing vagabond really has the audacity to open her mouth and say, in a near hopeful tone, “No hard feelings right?”

Oh, Jihyun’s going to show her hard fucking feelings.

Neither of them seem prepared for Jihyun to turn around as quickly as she does, so they’re definitely not prepared for the way that Jihyun’s arm swings back, full force too, from the shoulder, and comes shooting forward. Her fist hits Juhyun hard on the side of her face and Jihyun feels nothing but satisfaction as the woman basically crumples.

Two things happen after that. 

Firstly, Jihyun advances to hit Juhyun again, cocking her arm back for full effect. Secondly, Chang Sun jumps forward to grab her. If she was pissed off before, then Jihyun’s positively enraged when she realizes that Chang Sun is trying to protect Juhyun by pulling Jihyun off. Pissed off, she hits him too, even harder than she hit Juhyun. Chang Sun’s not expecting to get hit, or at least judging by his expression he isn’t, but Jihyun doesn’t care. She’s so angry at the both of them that she’s more than willing to fight the both of them.

She swings at him again, mostly because he’s gotten in between Jihyun and Juhyun, the latter of which is coming back to her senses after being hit so hard. Chang Sun finally pushes her away and Jihyun lets herself step back. Chang Sun may be taller than her and he weighs more, but Jihyun works out more and so her muscles are more prepared for the throw down she’s getting ready to start. However, it looks like he’s about to say something and she wants him to seal the deal, to pick Juhyun over her once more.

“I know you’re upset but that doesn’t mean you have to hit her,” Chang Sun says.

“Oh suck my dick, Chang Sun. I hit the both of you and you both deserve it for knowingly cheating like that!” She snaps.

“You act like I’m the only one in the wrong!” Chang Sun replies.

“You both are in the wrong! It takes two to tango dickhead!” Jihyun snaps right back.

“That’s not what I meant. I know you’re sleeping with Frost,” Chang Sun snaps.

It catches Jihyun off guard so badly that her anger almost drains out of her. Firstly, she has to connect the name to the person because she has literally never heard that name before, and it has to be a name because it would sound odd any other way. However, there’s only one person he can be talking about so she shelves that nickname in her mind for later and let's anger and some confusion return.

“Oh, I just bet you wish I was sleeping with Minseok so you’d have something to push in my face but guess what, I’m the most loyal person in this room,” Jihyun says angrily.

“Oh really? Because I remember him, very clearly, telling me that he was going to find my fiancée and sleep with her just to get back at me,” Chang Sun says.

Jihyun frowns, taking a step back. Minseok wouldn’t say something like that, would he?

“What are you talking about?” Jihyun says.

“He must not have told you his plan then. He was trying to get at me by sleeping with you but I guess he didn’t get that far yet,” Chang Sun says.

Jihyun grits her teeth, forcing herself to push that betrayal to the back of her mind. She’ll deal with that later because a current betrayal is happening right now and he’s trying to distract her. She’s not going to let it work.

“Well, he obviously didn’t go through with it because I, unlike some people in this room, would never cheat on my significant other, let alone express interest in doing so. I’m done dealing with your shit Chang Sun. I deserve to be happy and you two deserve each other,” Jihyun says, taking her ring off.

She’s annoyed to see the way Chang Sun’s face crumples, like he honestly wasn’t expecting her to leave him after this.

“Jihyun please, we can talk about this,” Chang Sun says.

“We’ve been talking about it for the past ten minutes and I tried talking to you about it not too long ago but I guess you came to see your little whore,” Jihyun says.

Juhyun opens her mouth to say something, looking extremely offended, but Jihyun just glares at her.

“I’m going to go pack up all of my stuff. I suggest you don’t bother me unless you want me to start swinging again. Here, it’ll probably fit your finger,” Jihyun says, tossing the ring at Juhyun.

The woman fumbles to catch it and Chang Sun seems to be divided between pleading for Jihyun and staying in between her and Juhyun. Jihyun snorts and turns away, ignoring Chang Sun’s calls as she storms out of the hotel. She returns the keycard to the front desk before going out to her car.

23

The drive home is terrible. Packing her things up is horrible. Hell, every second of driving to LA is horrible. She probably could’ve caught a plane but her mind could only focus on getting as far away from San Francisco as she could as fast as she could. She pulls over about halfway to LA and just stares off into space, her eyes burning but no tears falling. She takes a few deep breaths and then starts the car back up, continuing her journey.

By the time she gets to LA she has over two hundred messages, hundreds of missed calls and she’s quite sure her voicemail is full. Funny how when they were together he barely talked to her and now that she’s leaving all he seems to want to do is talk.

Reaching her old home fills her with a relief so strong her chest aches. She called Hyorin when she had pulled over hours ago and despite it being midnight, her friends are waiting for her. They all rush down to greet her when she gets out of the car and the group hug she’s put into really does wonders for her mood.

After that though, things are a bit of a blur. She remembers heading inside, too exhausted to get her things just yet. They all drink some wine as she goes over what happened and after that she’s pretty sure she got drunk, followed by going up to her old room to sleep. Thankfully, the girls never changed it considering how often she was in LA, and she fell into her large bed with ease, passing out before her head even hits the pillow.

About a week and a half goes by and Jihyun is still in a funk. The girls let her have her time to be upset, but they’re always there, like a backdrop. Jihyun appreciates them, but she really misses Minseok. She’s upset with him, but her anger wars with her desire to see him.

She’s mulling over all of this, drunkenly, as she sits in her office at Heiress. She’s quite sure that what she’s doing is unprofessional but it’s around two in the morning and the boutique is closed. She can drink away her woes in the safety of her own business if she wants.

Her phone is in her hand and she’s staring at Minseok’s number, her other hand holding the wine she’s been drinking. She only gets hangovers when she drinks wine, and she knows that, but it just seems to be the only thing to keep her relaxed. And maybe she needs a hangover to help pull her out of her funk. A physical pain to push away the emotional one.

She sits there for a good twenty minutes, debating on whether or not she should call Minseok. However, it takes finishing off her second bottle before she feels like she can conquer the world, and get Minseok’s forgiveness. 

She finds herself tapping the green phone icon and lifts the phone to her ear, waiting, hopeful.

 

Less than thirty minutes away, Bobby’s sitting in Minseok’s massive living room, playing Call of Duty on Minseok’s massive TV. Bobby’s own apartment is pretty nice and his TV is pretty impressive, but it feels like playing at a movie theatre with how big Minseok’s TV is and the awesome surround sound he has.

“Die you little shit,” he hisses, glaring as he shoots at the other online player.

He’s so immersed in the game that he jumps a little when his pocket vibrates angrily. He pulls out his phone, glancing at the screen only to see the time and the date looking back at him. It takes him a minute to connect the dots to that, because his pocket is still buzzing, and he quickly puts his phone down and pulls out Minseok’s phone.

His cousin has been out of commision for about two months and happened to be on bedrest right now, hence Bobby’s presence and his having Minseok’s phone. Jaejoong had put his foot down about two months ago when he found out Minseok had been shot, several times, and had to have surgery. He’d made the doctors put Minseok in a coma simply because Minseok tends to forget he could die and could feel pain and would happily go right back to working after surgery.

The only way to keep him in bed was to keep him unconscious. He’d woken up about a week ago and was currently on bed rest, sleeping hard from the medicine Jaejoong made Bobby give him. It made Minseok grumpy, but a grumpy Minseok was simply a hungry Minseok and he couldn’t have solid foods for another week at the least. 

He had not been very happy about all the soup until Giseok came over, personally, to make Minseok a proper meal despite it being no more than soup with some chunks of meat to test if he could take it or not.

Bobby’s pretty sure that the only reason Minseok hasn’t crawled out of his window to be active is because Giseok comes to visit every night and has a thing for sticking around until Minseok’s finished eating, taken his pills, and was well on his way to sleeping. Minseok isn’t afraid of anything, but even he knows that he’s not at a hundred percent and Giseok is particularly good at grappling and completely unforgiving about getting physical without warning or remorse. 

Bobby kind of wants Minseok to try and sneak out just to see Giseok wrestle him back into the bed when Minseok can’t really retaliate, but he figures Minseok’s a little too upper class to devolve to wrestling just yet.

Bobby’ll give it another week before Minseok throws his status out the window and tries to hit Giseok with some WWE moves without caring about his injuries. Bobby will definitely make sure to record it when that happens.

For the time being though, he pulls out Minseok’s phone. He’s quite surprised to see  _ Hyunnie _ as well as a picture of Jihyun looking attractively impatient, like she’s waiting for him to answer the phone. Bobby thinks it’s funny but he has no idea if he should answer it or not. It is two in the morning and he’s not too sure how Minseok will react to her calling.

Bobby is well aware of what happened between the two of them because Minseok isn’t really the secretive type. He knows that Minseok’s probably over it considering he isn’t the type to hold a grudge, but at the same time, he is on bedrest. Bobby mulls over whether he should answer or not.

Before he can decide, the ringing stops. Bobby blinks and stares at the phone, watching. He’s not sure what he’s looking for, but when a little notification pops up, telling him that she left a message, he decides to listen to it. After hearing it, he can decide whether or not it’ll be worth it to go against his cousin’s wishes. Bobby’s not sure what to expect from a voice mail in 2017 at two in the morning, but he’s definitely not expecting to hear a clearly drunk Jihyun.

_ “Minseokie, I really need you right now,” _ is the first thing Bobby hears and he’s quick to stand up, putting the controller down on the couch.

_ “I miss you so much and a lot has happened and I just...I need you here. If you can, I’m at the boutique. I unlocked the door for you, if you come.” _

The message is short and heartfelt, and she’s drunk, but that just makes her sound more vulnerable and Bobby kind of feels bad about hearing the message. However, that just steels his resolve to make sure Minseok gets the message.

Minseok is on his back in his bed. He doesn’t snore, doesn’t even really move, and he remains sleeping when Bobby turns the light on. Bobby knows that when he’s not in a medicine induced sleep, Minseok would’ve woken up the moment Bobby turned the handle on the door. As it is, he looks peaceful in his sleep, like his stomach isn’t wrapped up tight. Thankfully, he won’t scar too visibly considering only two of the wounds had the bullet still there. The other two were just flesh wounds, but Minseok considers them all to be scrapes. He doesn’t even seem to even be in pain, just mildly annoyed by the entire situation.

Bobby goes over, careful when he sits on the bed. Minseok may not show any pain, but Bobby’s not going to be the one to find out if he’s still hurting. Instead, he leans over carefully and shakes Minseok’s arm. Normally, if the door didn’t wake him up or the minimal noise Bobby made to get to the bed, shaking Minseok would wake him. 

However, all Minseok does is scrunch his face up in a sleepy frown. Bobby tries again and this time, one of Minseok’s hands lift to bat at Bobby, grumbling something that sounds vaguely like ‘go away’. Bobby is persistent though, and he keeps bothering his cousin until Minseok opens his eyes. 

For someone who’d been sleeping due to medicine, Minseok’s eyes are clear as he turns his head to look at Bobby. He doesn’t seem annoyed by being awake, but then again, he’s got his resting expression on which doesn’t show anything.

“Hey, sorry to wake you, but I think this is pretty important,” Bobby says, waving Minseok’s phone a little.

Minseok glances at his phone before huffing. He turns away, lifting his arms to stretch and yawn, letting out one of the deepest sighs Bobby’s ever heard from him. Bobby waits patiently as Minseok wakes up fully, or as fully as he can considering the medication and the hour. When one of his arms extends towards Bobby, Bobby is quick to give him the phone.

“It’s a voice mail, just press repeat,” Bobby says.

Minseok closes his eyes and doesn’t answer, but obviously does as he’s asked. His eyes stay closed during the short message, but he opens them when it ends.

“When did you get it?” Minseok asks, his voice low and raspy.

“About a minute ago,” Bobby says, “are you going to go?”

Minseok doesn’t answer at first, instead choosing to sit up. He’s shirtless, the only thing covering his torso is the wrapping, which is thankfully clean which means his stitches are doing their job. Bobby watches as Minseok rubs at his face, waking himself up a bit more.

“Yeah,” Minseok says, finally answering his question, “you should drive,” he mutters.

Bobby nods and watches as Minseok gets up. He’d been wearing sweats to sleep but he walks into his closet to change. While he does that, Bobby gets up and heads out towards the living room. He grabs his hoodie off the back of the couch and pulls it on, shoving his hair under the hoodie.

He goes around to the PS4 and logs out, figuring he can return and kick some ass later. For now, he’s curious as to what’s going to happen with Minseok and Jihyun. He’s sure it’s going to get emotional. Or at least, emotional on Jihyun’s part. Minseok’s as emotional as a brick wall, but at the very least he’s understanding and a great listener, so maybe Jihyun won’t sound as sad and vulnerable as she did on the phone.

Minseok comes out of his room rather quickly, wearing a different pair of sweats and a jacket. He’s probably shirtless under there because putting a shirt on is a bitch when there’s a chance of tearing out some stitches just by lifting his arms. Minseok hasn’t worn any upper clothing since he got home but the jacket can be zipped up so it should be fine.

“Alright, let’s go,” Minseok says, and at least he sounds like he’s aware of what’s going on.

The drive to Jihyun’s boutique is quiet mostly because Minseok dozes off and Bobby’s isn’t that much of an asshole and so he keeps his music low. Minseok had been aware enough to put in the address before he dozed so at least Bobby’s not confused as to where they’re going.

He does feel a little bad when they pull up and he has to wake Minseok up again. His cousin looks so unassuming when he’s sleeping and it’s honestly the cutest thing ever. He kind of wants to put it on his Instagram but isn’t prepared for Minseok’s eventual retaliation. So, instead, he wakes his cousin up as gently as he can.

Minseok wakes up quickly, thankfully, and grumbles about how early it is. He sounds like an annoyed old man which is hilarious because he’s only in his late twenties.

“Break a leg,” Bobby says, laughing when Minseok snorts and shuts the door.

24

Upstairs, Jihyun has opened up her third bottle of wine. She’s circling through her emotions, trying to figure out how she feels about her current predicament. For one, she’s terribly hurt by what Chang Sun has done. He’s still blowing up her phone despite everything that happened. She misses Minseok like crazy but she’s also upset with what Chang Sun told her.

Part of her doesn’t want to believe that Minseok said that because Chang Sun was on the defensive and trying to distract her from what she was upset about. Plus, he hates Minseok and anything said against him tends to be quite biased. However, on the other hand, Chang Sun isn’t much of a liar. Sure he lied about his affair, but other than that, he was a pretty decent guy. It didn’t help that Minseok does seem to hate Chang Sun enough to do something like sleeping with his partner, or ex-partner in this case. She wants to know the truth and she figures that Minseok’ll be honest enough to tell her, if he decides to show up.

She’s in the middle of pouring some more wine in her glass when the door to her office opens. She jumps, eyes flying up to see if she’s being robbed or not. She did amble down to unlock the door after leaving Minseok a message. She hadn’t really expected him to show up, but to her surprise, there he is.

Minseok looks...tired. But not in a sad way, more like sleepy. Yes, he looks sleepy. Which is odd, she’s only ever seen Minseok either prime and proper, even in a hoodie, or in the midst of sweating but still energized during their runs. At the moment though, he looks like he’s just woken up. Jihyun reminds herself that it is almost three in the morning and despite the contrary, he is human.

She stands up upon seeing him and so many emotions are rushing through her that she doesn’t even know which one she’s feeling until she’s close enough to smack him. She’s not actually too sure how hard she hit him, but he seems more surprised than anything. He frowns a second later though, mostly because she reaches out to do it again, but he catches her by the wrist before it can connect.

“Would you like to tell me why you’re hitting me?” Minseok asks, and Jihyun glares at him, the anger finally gearing up in her drunken haze.

“You knew didn’t you?” she demands, and that’s not what she meant to say.

“Knew what?” Minseok asks, tilting his head to the side.

“You knew that Chang Sun was cheating on me!” She exclaims, hurt thrumming just under the anger.

Minseok’s face goes through a cycle of emotions before it settles on understanding and in that moment, she hates him. Hates that she can’t stay mad at him, that she can’t stand the fact that he can even relate to her problems right now.

“I figured he was. I didn’t know for sure but I know what happens when those two link up. All I had to do was say she told me they were fucking and he just about passed out,” Minseok explains.

When he says that, she’s reminded of what Chang Sun told her and the anger that was waning flares up again. She steps back from Minseok, taking her arm with her when she goes. Minseok lets her and he seems confused by the mounting anger, but he says nothing as she points at him, glaring as much as she can. She’s still drunk despite her emotions burning through her, so her glare is even weaker than it is when she’s sober.

“Well, it’s a good thing you brought that up, because you wanna know what Chang Sun told me moments after I caught him in a hotel room with her? What he accused me of?” Jihyun demands.

Minseok cocks his head to the side again and he just looks confused, but he shrugs anyway, gesturing for her to talk. How calm he is, how understanding, just pisses her off even more when she realizes that he was using her.

“He told me that you were going to fuck me to get back at him. Is that true?” she demands, getting louder as she speaks, “Was our friendship just a means to an end for you? Were you just going to be nice until you could get in my pants and then you’d just rub it all in his face? Do I mean so little to you?”

Jihyun is still ranting, waving her hands as she goes, and her hurt is definitely outweighing her anger now but she’s just masking it. Minseok steps forward then, completely ignoring everything she’s saying. He’s annoyed now, but not because of her and he’s not going to let Chang Sun ruin his relationship with Jihyun just because he’s petty and hurt.

Jihyun doesn’t seem aware that he’s in her space until he grabs both of her arms, carefully, and brings them down to her sides. She struggles, demanding that he let her go and get away from her, but he ignores that and stands so there’s barely any space between them and he has to look down at her. She’s not that much shorter than him, but being so close to her makes it seem like she is.

“Jihyun,” Minseok says, and the fierceness in his voice and his gaze shuts her up, “I would never put what’s between me and you on the line for that asshole. I promise you that every day I got to spend with you, every time I got to hear your voice, it all meant something to me. Do not let him change that,” Minseok says fiercely.

Jihyun’s speechless for a moment, because she hadn’t been prepared for Minseok’s words let alone how serious he looks, how serious he sounds. Her anger is gone now, nothing but a mask anyway, a cover up for how hurt she was about everything that’s happened. However, she needs to know the truth.

“Did you say that?” she asks, and for some reason, she finds herself sniffing, her eyes wet.

“Yes,” Minseok says and Jihyun’s ready to get angry, ready to protect herself but Minseok speaks before she can react fully, “I said it. However, I said it before I even knew you, in between the time that I met you at the gala and when we met up for that run and you know I didn’t even know you at the gala. I told him that if I knew who you were, maybe I’d be able to tell you that he was cheating on you and give you some closure. That’s what I said,” Minseok explains.

Jihyun doesn’t say anything, just taking everything in. She can tell that Minseok isn’t lying to her, because he doesn’t have any reason to do so. She’s still hurt, but not for the same reason, not anymore. Instead, she finds herself looking up at him, wondering.

“You didn’t call me back,” she says.

Minseok looks confused for a second before he sighs, shaking his head.

“Not because I didn’t want to talk to you. I know that you were angry when you said what you said, and it didn’t have anything to do with me. I got into a little situation. I planned on calling you when I was back up and running, but you beat me to the punch Hyunnie bun,” Minseok says.

At the sound of her nickname, something she hasn’t heard in what seems like ages, the dam inside Jihyun breaks. She has no idea why her tears decide to come out in front of Minseok, but they do. Minseok seems bewildered but he takes it all in stride as she throws herself at him, wrapping her arms around him tightly. He winces a little but she doesn’t notice and he doesn’t say anything.

“Minseokie,” Jihyun says, sobbing hard.

Minseok sighs and wraps his arms around her in return, just holding onto her.

“You’ve been through a lot, huh?” Minseok says.

Jihyun nods, and in between her crying, she tells him what happened. Minseok listens, running his fingers through her hair with one hand and rubbing her back with the other as she talks. He wasn’t aware that he could hate Chang Sun anymore than he does, but that all changes as Jihyun talks. It gets worse when Jihyun pulls back a little to look up at him, tears falling down her face.

“I just want to be happy, Minseokie, is that too much to ask for?” She asks and Minseok finds himself hating Chang Sun that much more because of how vulnerable and hurt she looks and sounds.

“Maybe I don’t deserve to be happy,” she says, looking down and Minseok frowns, reaching down to tip her face back up by her chin.

“Don’t say that, sweetheart. You deserve to be happy. You deserve all the happiness in the world.”

Minseok hesitates for a second but she looks so vulnerable and hurt that he decides to just go on a whim. The only thing he could lose is her, and, right now, he gets the feeling that she needs a stable pillar in her life and Minseok can be that. He can be whatever she needs him to be, as long as she’s happy.

“I could make you so happy, if you’d just let yourself be happy,” he says and Jihyun sniffs, leaning into his touch when he goes to wipe some of her tears away, “Let me make you happy.”

Instead of saying anything, Jihyun nods and presses her face into his chest again, hugging him tightly. Minseok lets her, very aware of the stitches she’s pressing against, but the pressure is light enough that he’s sure nothing will happen to them.

Jihyun doesn’t seem like she wants to move but he figures she could use some sleep. When he shifts, her grip on him tightens and Minseok stops, receptive to how she’s feeling right now.

“Hey, I’m just gonna take you to the car. You should get some sleep,” Minseok says.

Jihyun sniffles, which seems to be the extent of her vocabulary right now. Minseok takes that all in stride and turns. This time, she goes with him. He tries to get her address while they’re going, but she doesn’t answer him no matter how softly he asks. With no other choice, he figures they’ll be heading back to his place.

Bobby is waiting when he comes back out and he doesn’t say anything as they get in the car. Minseok doesn’t give him an address so he figures they’re homeward bound. When he turns on the street to go towards Minseok’s house, he glances up in the mirror to meet Minseok’s gaze. His cousin just nods and Bobby looks away, focusing on the road now that he knows they are going back.

The ride back is quiet save for Jihyun’s hiccuping breaths, which must mean that she’s sleeping. When they get there, Bobby turns the car off and glances back, and sure enough, he can see Jihyun’s face. It’s a little blotchy and there are still drying tears on her face. She’s holding onto Minseok like if she lets go, he’s going to disappear forever.

“You need help with her?” Bobby asks, mostly out of concern for his stitches.

Minseok seems to know that, but he shakes his head.

“I can do it,” he says.

“Okay, but if you need to get stitches again, I’m going to let Giseok do them,” Bobby says.

Minseok snorts but nods anyway. They both know Giseok’ll only be too happy to give Minseok some stitches. He’s a great guy and an even better cousin, but he is pretty ruthlessly efficient, even for a Kim.

Bobby opens the doors for Minseok, both the car door and the front door, locking them both behind himself as well. Minseok doesn’t seem to have any problem carrying Jihyun. Bobby’s glad but he figures he’s not really exerting himself. The stitches are only a problem when Minseok lifts his arms above his head, so Bobby relaxes.

Minseok disappears down the hall and it takes about five minutes for him to come back. He figures that Minseok’s putting her in the guest room that their female cousins use instead of the one used for the males. When he comes back, he looks like he’s about ready to head right back to sleep and it’s surprising he didn’t fall asleep during their conversation.

Bobby watches him, unsure if Minseok needs his help or not. However, he realizes he doesn’t when Minseok waves his hand in some vague motion before he heads off towards his bedroom, slowly unzipping his jacket as he goes.

“Don’t play too loudly,” Bobby hears Minseok say as his goes and Bobby just nods.

He can turn the volume down, sure, but there’s still going to be some ass kicking tonight. Or morning. Whatever. Maybe Hanbin’s still up and will want to team up. Bobby takes off his jacket again, putting it back on the couch before he sits too, practically melting into the comfortableness of the couch as he prepares himself for some supreme ass kicking.

25

The following morning, closer to noon really, finds Jihyun curled up in Minseok’s guest bedroom. She wakes up slowly, her head throbbing and her eyes stinging. She hasn’t cried this hard since she was in middle school and she found out her father had passed. After that, she realized crying wouldn’t get her anywhere and focused on her future. 

Having such a hard cry, and she’s quite sure Minseok’s shirt was soaked, she cried so hard, has her eyelids hanging low. It doesn’t help that she’s got an awful wine headache. Sniffing, she rolls onto her stomach and buries her face in the pillow beneath her. She’s not sure why, but she finds herself thinking about the previous night.

Thinking about it though, has her sitting up fast, completely ignoring the way her head pounds. She looks around the room, which is quite nice, but terribly unfamiliar. She has no idea how she got here or when, falling asleep at some point on the drive here. Blinking, she recalls Minseok’s words to her and finds herself flushing.

When he told her he could make her happy she figured it involved being in his bed and yet here she is, most likely in the guest room. She’s thankful that he didn’t take advantage of her being hurt and drunk, but she’s also curious as to what he really meant. It takes her a moment of thinking about it before she realizes that the only person who can answer her question is him, and she is in his house. Presumably.

Jihyun scoots out of the bed, groaning a little as her brain squawks its displeasure at her. She ignores it for the most part, aware that it’ll go away if she just gets some food in her system. Her dry eyes, however, is going to be an issue.

Minseok’s house isn’t all that difficult to figure out mostly because it’s all on one floor. There’s another bedroom directly across from the one she slept in and a bathroom further up. She goes there first to splash some water on her face. She looks a mess, but at the very least, the water is refreshing. 

She shuffles out of the bathroom and quickly finds the living room, or the living rooms, considering there’s two, split by a large wall that has a fireplace at the bottom. To her right is the kitchen which just so happens to have Minseok and a young man there, presumably a Kim. The both of them aren’t facing her, instead standing near the sink.

The young man appears to be more of a distraction than any help with the food she can smell now that she’s more awake. He’s blatantly taking pieces of fruit and shoving it in his mouth, seemingly unaware of how much juice begins to cover his fingers. Minseok keeps glaring at him but doesn’t actually say or do anything to stop him.

She almost doesn’t want to interrupt, considering it’s just so cute, but she doesn’t even get the chance to. Kims must have some type of Spidey sense or something, because despite how silent she’s been, they both turn to look at her. It’s a little weird because they move perfectly in sync with each other, which reminds her of the hive mind comment Chang Sun makes whenever he goes on one of his Kim Family Rants. 

It has some merit behind it because despite looking very different, they both have the same expression of vague amusement and curiosity upon seeing her. Why all Kims look vague in their emotions is something she’s never really questioned fully but she’s been around Dasom long enough to be used to it so this is nothing new.

What also isn’t new is the way that Minseok smiles at her. He puts the knife down as she comes around the small bar space separating the hallway from the kitchen. His smile is bright and warm and something in Jihyun recalls last night and what he told her, and what he promised her. She finds herself smiling back, her dry eyes forgotten and her aching head becoming a backdrop to the way he approaches her, smile still on his face.

“Good afternoon Hyunnie,” Minseok says and his smile turns into a grin, “did you know that you snore like a chainsaw?”

The warmth in Jihyun’s stomach curls into burning coals of anger as she glares at him, eyes narrowing to squint dangerously at him. He does not look bothered by her Stink Eye, but then again, it’s never seemed to bother him. She goes to stand directly in front of him, reaching out to smack his chest.

“Shut up! I do not snore!” Jihyun hisses, reaching out to pinch his arms when he doesn’t react to the chest smacking.

“You totally do. I thought there was a thunderstorm or something,” Minseok says, snickering as she pinches at his upper arm.

Jihyun growls and pinches harder, but Minseok’s snickering just turns into loud laughter that has her pouting, stomping her feet as she goes.

“I do not snore! Minseok!” Jihyun whines and Minseok finally stops laughing, reaching out to tug at some of the loose strands in the very messy bun she’s made of her hair.

“Alright, alright. You don’t snore, but c’mon, it was funny,” Minseok says and Jihyun just frowns up at him.

“I don’t like you right now,” Jihyun says decisively. 

“Oh? And here I was making you lunch,” Minseok says, “guess me and Bobby can eat it all.”

He gestures backwards with his hand and Jihyun figures that’s the young man. Bobby smiles at her and she walks away from Minseok, going over to Bobby and linking arms with him. He lets her do it too, looking amused.

“I’d rather eat with Bobby. He didn’t say I snore,” Jihyun says and Minseok laughs even more.

“Yeah, no, I’m not involved in this,” Bobby says, but he doesn’t make any moves to go anywhere.

“He’d pick me over you,” Minseok says and Jihyun turns to Bobby, appalled.

“I mean, he is my cousin,” Bobby says.

“But I’m prettier than him,” Jihyun says, indignant.

“Well, you’re not lying,” Bobby responds easily and Jihyun smiles, turning to stick her tongue out at Minseok.

“I think you’re prettier than me too,” Minseok says and that warmth comes swarming right back, finding its home in Jihyun’s stomach.

Before she can do anything stupid, like play with her hair and ask him if he meant that, she smirks, pretending to be smug. She gestures towards the stove which has all breakfast food despite him mentioning lunch.

“Well then, make me my lunch. Don’t keep a pretty girl waiting,” she orders.

“Yes ma’am,” Minseok says, sauntering past her, “the prettiest girl can take a shower if she wants, there should be some clothes that fit you in the guest room,” he says as he picks up a spatula.

Jihyun flushes, turning away at the compliment. She decides it’d be best to shower and goes to do that, surprised to find a bathroom in the guest room. She had missed it simply because she figured it was a closet. The guest room does have clothes in it that fit her and she pulls on a very pretty shirt and pants that still have tags on them. There’s some underwear from PINK that has the tag on them too and Jihyun eyes them before deciding to pass them up. She’s more of a boyshorts girl than a thong girl.

In the kitchen, Minseok’s finishing up and making the plates. He’s made an awful lot of food but judging by the way that Bobby is still eyeing the fruit and the freshly finished sausages lets her know that it’s quite necessary. There isn’t much talking while they eat but it’s surprisingly not awkward. Bobby kind of inhales his food, but it’s cute. They watch some Wild ’N Out reruns for the laughs and it’s so easy going that Jihyun just floats through it. 

After breakfast though, Bobby goes over to the other living room and Jihyun can hear the telltale signs of a video game being turned on. Minseok grabs the plates and heads for the sink and Jihyun joins him. They work together quietly, only messing around when she flicks some soap suds on him. Minseok looks appalled for all of a second before he’s flicking her right back. It’s messy, but fun, and Jihyun finds herself laughing once more. By the time they stop, her cheeks hurt and there’s this look on his face that, once again, reminds her of last night. She decides that now is the best time to mention it.

“Hey,” she says as Minseok dries off the last plate.

He turns to look at her curiously and she’s almost a little nervous to bring it up. However, she knows that they need to talk about it because it’s possible that she took what he said differently than he meant it. She doesn’t want to get her hopes up after being hurt so thoroughly. She knows that Minseok is nothing like Chang Sun but she knows that communication is key to a healthy relationship, or whatever seems be to going on between them.

“Can we talk? In private?” she asks.

Minseok’s brow raises and he glances towards where Bobby is. They can’t see him due to the fireplace and Jihyun knows that the game he’s playing is loud enough, but she wants the privacy anyway. Minseok nods and dries his hands off, gesturing for her to do the same. After that, he leads her outside.

His backyard is quite nice, big, but most of the space is taken up by the swimming pool placed in the middle. There are plenty of seats available, three reclining chairs closer to the pool, a couch with a couple cushions closer to the living room sliding door, and two different tables, one under the shade near the living room door that Bobby is occupying and one on the other side of the pool in the sun. 

Minseok walks over to the couch and Jihyun follows, finding the couch super comfortable as she curls up on it. The day is nice and warm, a little on the hotter side, but with a soft breeze that makes it enjoyable. They sit there in silence for a few minutes, Jihyun staring at the water as she gathers her thoughts and Minseok waiting patiently, serene as always.

26

“Last night,” she begins turning to look at Minseok, “about what you said, what did you mean?”

Minseok is watching her thoughtfully, and she has no idea what he’s thinking. She doesn’t even know if he was expecting her to bring this up. 

“I meant what I said,” Minseok says, like she should know that, and she does, but she needs clarification.

“I know, but,” Jihyun hesitates, mulling over her to say what she wants to say. “In what ways could you make me happy?” Jihyun asks.

“In plenty of ways,” Minseok says and Jihyun goes to say something, possibly about how vague that was, but Minseok keeps talking, “both legal and illegal. The goal was to get you to calm down, and it did. However, I care about you Jihyun, a lot. I care about your health and your happiness and I’ll do whatever it takes to keep you healthy and happy,” Minseok explains.

Jihyun’s speechless for a moment, mostly because she hadn’t expected Minseok to open up as quickly as he has. Then again, he’s never had a reason to hide anything from her. If he had an answer to any question she asks, he’ll answer it. She knows that, knows how honest he is, but his honesty and the emotion behind his words has dazed her.

“But I don’t think that answered your question, did it?” Minseok asks and Jihyun just blinks, trying to digest what he’s just said, but Minseok takes that for confirmation to keep talking, “When I said that I could make you happy, I meant it in anyway you’d let me. I’m more than happy with the position I have as your best friend, but if you want me as something more, I’m more than ready and willing to take up any position available. I can be your friend, your best friend like I am now, but I can be more too. I am attracted to you Hyunnie, you’re a beautiful woman, inside and out, and it definitely wouldn’t be a burden or a hardship to call you something more than a friend,” Minseok explains.

Once again, she’s struck dumb because...she hadn’t been expecting that. Her stomach is aflutter and her mind is buzzing rapidly, her mind trying to connect all the dots to what Minseok’s saying to her. She could plainly hear him saying that she was attractive, beautiful even, and her heart nearly skips a bit when she replays that over a few times. 

Minseok sounds so calm when he says that, he’s sounded calm the entire time, and she realizes that this is something he’s thought about. It’s possible that this isn’t the first time he’s considered their relationship and found he wanted more, and she can’t help but wonder how often he’s thought about it. She’s thought about it before, but always pushed those thoughts away considering she hadn’t been single.

But, she’s single now. She’s no longer engaged and she can think what she wants, find whoever she wants attractive and act on it without consequence. And she finds Minseok attractive. He’s so beautiful it hurts, honestly. And here he is, sitting before her, telling her that if she wants, she could have him. If it’s what she wants, it’s all up to her. Minseok makes it seem like she has all the power when, in reality, she’s so shaken by what he’s said that she still hasn’t found the strength to communicate, to say anything in response.

It takes her a moment, a quiet, rather peaceful moment because Minseok seems quite content to let her figure everything out, before Jihyun can even speak. She knows that she should think this through, really consider if she wants to jump from one relationship to the next, but she’s never been one to think things over for too long. Minseok’s beautiful and he’s always been honest with her, so painfully, beautifully honest that she feels like she can put her happiness in his hands.

Minseok makes it seem like it’s the easiest decision, and now that Jihyun is single, it is. She figures that she should probably take some time to get some closure but...she has it. She’s known for a while, on the inside, that things with Chang Sun weren’t going to last. Seeing him with another woman only confirmed it. They hadn’t been on the same wavelength for a while. 

But Minseok.

Minseok’s always been on the same page with her, vibing with her. They have similar hobbies, she can talk to him about anything and everything, and he’ll listen like she’s saying the most important thing he’s ever heard. She’s literally talked to him about the merits of one of the game apps on her phone and why he should download the game and play with her and Minseok had listened to her like it was the most interesting thing in the world. 

And she knows that he can be loyal, almost to an unnerving degree if anything Chang Sun says about him has any merit, and Jihyun knows that she can trust Chang Sun when he’s in work mode and Minseok ignites the lawyer in Chang Sun so aggressively it’s like Pavlovian conditioning. And, Jihyun wants that loyalty. Minseok’s loyalty. Wants it with a desire so strong she should be worried. She wants someone loyal to her, to be as loyal as she is, and Minseok is that and more. And he wants her, if she lets him have her.

“You’ve thought about this a lot?” Jihyun asks when her tongue unravels itself and she can finally piece together enough syllables.

It’s not exactly what she wants to say, but it’s good enough. Minseok’s smile is teasing, but he’s honest when he answers her.

“I’ve thought about it ever since I first saw you looking like the award winning art in that gala,” Minseok confirms.

And Jihyun.

Jihyun’s speechless. Again. It’s getting a little ridiculous by now, but Minseok just keeps surprising her.

“You’ve been attracted to me since that day?” Jihyun asks.

“What? You couldn’t tell from the O'Keefe references?” Minseok teases.

Jihyun laughs, recalling that day. It’s been awhile since then, but she can still remember how good he looked even then. She sobers up a little, finally coming to a decision. Minseok has put their future into her hands and she’s not going to make him regret that.

She’s not going to let herself regret it.

“If I wanted us to be something more, what would happen?” Jihyun asks.

“Then we’d be something more,” Minseok says, shrugging.

“But what would we be? Would you propose to me right now?” Jihyun’s testing him, she is, but for some reason, she finds herself picturing it.

She can picture Minseok, not in a tux even though he looks good in them, but comfortable. He’d be sleepy but aware, running his fingers through her long hair as he murmurs the question softly against her lips. She doesn’t much care for over the top proposals, hadn’t even really liked the way Chang Sun went about it, but she can picture Minseok lacing their fingers together and asking her if she’d let him have her for the rest of their lives, if she wants. Because he’s already ready to stick with her until she pushes him away, and she’d murmur right back how that would never happen and he best be ready to have her around forever.

“What if I wanted ‘something more’ to be you, me, and a football team of kids?” Jihyun asks, keeping her tone light and teasing for him, hoping he doesn’t realize that she can picture all of this.

She can picture Minseok holding their child, her stomach already full with another on the way. She thinks Minseok would be good with children despite never seeing him around one, but he’s a family type, it only makes sense that he’d be amazing with kids. And she realizes that her affections for him run deeper than she thought considering how easy it is to picture them together, and not just together, but happy and with kids. It should be unnerving but her heart aches at the fact that they’re not there already.

She’s pushing the gun and she knows it, and Minseok hasn’t answered her yet. She’s about to play it off, push those glowing images deep down where her dream marriage is. She looks at Minseok, prepared to deflect and get away from the more serious talk, but Minseok’s watching with her an intensity that should probably worry her. But he’s one of her best friends and she’s been around him long enough to know that although the look is intense, it’s also his thinking face.

“Well,” Minseok begins, completely at ease, “I don’t think I’d offer marriage so quickly. My family would kill me if I didn’t put proper thought into it and let them throw all our money into it. Hyorin seems like the type to prefer a long thought out wedding instead of a shotgun or Vegas wedding. Kids though,” Minseok looks thoughtful and Jihyun feels like she’s going to pass out because she hadn’t meant to sound so serious, had meant for it to be a joke, but Minseok is honestly considering it.

“I’m not against kids but I’d at least want to see how well we can live with each other before we add someone else. Plus, my family is really intense about the marriage before kids thing. I don’t mind because kids can’t be planned, but if I did get you pregnant then the wedding would surely follow and I’d rather have a passionate, emotional proposal than an ‘I knocked you up and my family will kill me so let’s get married’ kind of proposal.”

Minseok still looks thoughtful, looking skyward as he thinks, and her heart is racing because, goodness, he’s really considering it. 

“I hope you don’t mind girls,” Minseok says after a moment.

“What?” Jihyun blinks, sidelined by the comment.

“You said football team, so I assumed you wanted boys. Maybe a volleyball team. I mean, if you want to take the world by storm and force them to realize that women are just as good, if not better, than men then I’ll back you on that and go for the all female football team,” Minseok says.

“I-what? You don’t want sons?” Jihyun asks, miffed about how they’re not just talking about theoretical future children, but the gender of said future theoretical children.

“I wouldn’t mind a son,” Minseok says with a shrug, “but I went to a psychic and she said I’m gonna have nothing but daughters. It’s pretty legit considering several of my cousins have only had daughters. I’m all for adopting though, if you want a son,” Minseok explains.

“I’m more amazed that you’re seriously thinking this through,” Jihyun says.

“I’m twenty-seven going on twenty-eight, and although that’s still pretty young, it’s a good age to start thinking about such things. I’m financially stable and I always will be. I have a job that I don’t plan on leaving anytime soon, and I enjoy it. I am more than capable of supporting myself and a family. So I’m at a decent age to get started,” Minseok says.

“That’s actually a good point,” Jihyun says.

“Plus, I’ve got a lot of family members pestering me about it so I’ve given it some thought,” Minseok says and Jihyun finds herself laughing.

“Well, that’s all best for the future,” she says and Minseok just smiles like she’s said something amusing.

“Oh yeah? And what does that mean?” he asks, and Jihyun realizes that she’s basically answered the question about what she wants.

Might as well make it official then.

“Well, I don’t think I’m ready for marriage just yet considering the last man I was gearing up to marry was cheating on me,” Jihyun says, taking a deep breath as she goes, “but I don’t want to be single either. I like you Minseok, a lot. You’re a very attractive man and the way that we get along, how close we’ve gotten, is really important to me and it means a lot to me. I think, I think I want to see what it’s like to date you.”

It’s not that difficult a decision really, but after she says it, she feels like a weight has been lifted off her shoulders. She feels like she can be with Minseok and not worry about him cheating on her. He’s been cheated on before and despite how much it sucks, he understands how she feels. Plus, he doesn’t seem like the straying type. He’s someone who’s mature enough to thoroughly consider marriage and family living at twenty-seven and that’s something she wants. 

It’s something she can have.

Minseok smiles at her and it’s so soft and gentle that her heart feels like it’s going to give out with how hard it begins to pound. Minseok’s smiled at her plenty of times and it’s safe to say she has a smile reserved for her, but this smile is something to treasure. It’s something that she’ll keep close to her heart and remember in times of strife.

“Well, then, I guess I better think up some wonderful dates,” Minseok says, and the look in his eyes is soft too, warm and bottomless and Jihyun lets herself fall into them.

27

Dating Minseok actually isn’t all that different from being his best friend. She still calls him all the time, texts him when she can’t hold her phone up long enough to see his face. She still calls him Minseokie and he still calls her Hyunnie or Hyunnie Bun. He still disappears for a couple days, sometimes weeks. And once he’s back, they still hang out like they did before.

It’s different though. 

It’s different because she makes kissy faces at him when they end their calls and he laughs but presses the phone to his cheek anyway so she can feel like she’s given him proper affection. It’s different because along with Minseokie, she calls him Handsome or Baozi when she’s feeling playful, because Dasom called him that once and she’s hasn’t forgotten the way he’d looked so exasperated, and she calls him Baby when she wants extra attention. 

He calls her Hyunnie or Hyunnie Bun but he also calls her Baby, Beautiful, Pretty Girl, or, when they haven’t video called in a while, he calls her Sweetheart upon seeing her face and it makes her heart melt every time. 

It’s different because whenever he’s away, she knows where he is. She doesn’t know what he’s doing, but he always answers her immediately. He never loses his phone or breaks it like he used to and he updates his IG religiously, usually mentioning her and liking any and all comments that she makes even if it’s just a few emojis. It’s different because when they hang out, they’re actually going on dates. Minseok takes her wherever she wants and buys her whatever she wants. 

She has the money to pay for things herself, but Minseok has this habit of buying her whatever she looks at for longer than five seconds. He says it’s a normal habit for him, and mentions all the cousins he has that he cares about and how he never wants anyone he cares for to want for anything when he can get it for them. Hearing him say that makes her feel all gooey and so she lets him buy her things and buys him things in return.

He takes her out to dinner and laughs but obliges when she feeds him and pouts until he returns the favor. He takes her to the zoo and smiles when she coos over a capuchin or gets to hold the new baby snow leopard, cuddling it close and playing with its soft paws. She takes pictures of him with several birds on his head and him looking very unamused but resigned about it. She takes him to a park and they have a picnic consisting of fruits covered in chocolate and wine. Minseok laughs when she unveils the chocolate covered strawberries but kisses her after each bite anyway.

His kisses, goodness his kisses. Minseok is an amazing kisser and she loves being able to kiss him whenever she pleases, so she does it all the time. She kisses him when she sees him, kisses him when he takes her out, kisses him when he’s looking through his phone, kisses him when he buys her things, kisses him when she buys him things. She just kisses him all the time, and he never seems to mind. He just looks pleasantly pleased and kisses her right back.

Of course, they’re not super intimate all the time. Most of the time when they hang out, they’re sitting on his couch, her feet tucked underneath his thighs, and she’s intensely watching one of her shows while he’s on his phone. 

Sometimes, he’s in one living room and she’s behind the fireplace in the other, scrolling through their Instagrams with Jihyun laughing and going over to the other side to show him what she found, eventually flopping down in his lap and giggling so hard until he looks over her shoulder to watch it with her. 

They hang out at his house the most, but he definitely doesn’t mind hanging out at her house. She moved back in with her girls and they all get along with Minseok, especially considering one of them is his cousin. All three of them are positively delighted that they’re dating and Hyorin still flirts shamelessly with him despite both of them being taken. It’s all in good fun, they know, and so Jihyun just giggles when Minseok flirts back, winking at Jihyun as he does.

She gets him to dye his hair for her birthday, with Hyorin’s help, about a month before his birthday. He hadn’t seemed all that interested in changing his hair color, but he didn’t fight her when she requested it. It was a simple birthday request and nothing he didn’t actually mind. So, when his birthday does swing around, the birthday boy’s hair is purple. Well, it’s more like lavender, but that’s just semantics. During her birthday though, he makes her an amazing breakfast before dropping her off with her girls and promising to see her for dinner. His birthday gift for her, outside of the dinner itself, is a bouquet of money rolled up to look like roses, and a glittering diamond necklace with the earrings to match. She’s bewildered because there are fifty money roses and every single one of them is one hundred dollar bills. She doesn’t even know how she’s going to beat that on his birthday.

She meets a lot of Kims when his birthday swings around. 

The day before he turns twenty-eight, they go to dinner, just the two of them. She ends up giving him his birthday present then. She ended up buying him a gold rolex. She almost got the rose gold one, but that’s her color and she’s not sure if he would’ve wanted it that way. He likes it either way, and puts it on as soon as he sees what it is. Thankfully, it fits him perfectly and his smile makes her day. He claims, when she asks later on in the night, that he wants to spend time with her beforehand because during a good fifteen hour period tomorrow, they wouldn’t have any time alone. He’s not kidding.

Jihyun meets Jaejoong on Minseok’s birthday. It was bound to happen really, but his birthday seemed more convenient for everyone involved. Minseok’s birthday was an all day affair, starting with Jihyun making him breakfast and Jongdae and Bobby showing up shortly after to take him away, dropping Dasom off as they go and promising to pick them up in a few hours. She spends that time learning what to expect at a Kim party, especially a Kim party thrown by the Big Cousin who just so happens to favor the birthday boy.

Meeting Jaejoong is...intense. She’s used to Minseok’s intensity, or what he’s shown her, and doesn’t mind what Jongdae’s shown her, but Jaejoong is a whole different ball park. Minseok’s party is at a club owned by the Kims and the only person who isn’t a Kim is Jihyun. She knows that Minseok is here somewhere, but she has no idea where because Dasom grabs her hand and takes her up a flight of stairs and down a hall to an office.

Jaejoong is inside, looking down at the party that’s going on and when he turns, Jihyun’s breath catches. Jaejoong is...freakishly handsome, and by freakishly she means perfectly. His face is just...so symmetrical. He looks like an angel, like the Morning Star himself who fell from grace all because he wanted more love and attention than what he was getting.

He’s dressed for the occasion and his clothes look like they’re tailored perfectly for him, which they most likely are. He moves towards her like a predator and she realizes that that’s most likely where Minseok got it from. It’s also probably where Minseok got his charm because Jaejoong takes her offered hand and kisses it like Minseok did all those months ago and he winks at her like he knows exactly what she’s thinking.

“Jihyun,” Jaejoong purrs and she can only stare as he stands up.

She knows that, in theory, Jaejoong actually isn’t that much taller than her or Minseok for that matter. However, looking at him and just how imposing and beautiful it is, makes him seem like a titan among mortals. It’s...humbling. But then, Jaejoong smiles at her, and the angles in his face smoothen out and he looks way more human, and waves his other hand towards two chairs.

“Would you like to have a seat?” Jaejoong asks, perfectly cordial and polite.

Jihyun nods and goes to take a seat. She expects Jaejoong to go sit behind the desk, but instead, he sits in the chair next to the one she sat in. He turns towards her, placing one leg over the other as he watches her.

“So, Jihyun, tell me about yourself. I’ve never seen my baby cousin so happy,” he says.

Jihyun blushes at that, because she hadn’t expected Jaejoong to be likes this. Chang Sun had built him up to be some type of nightmare, some avenging angel or, perhaps, a demon trying to take over the world. However, the man sitting in front of her just wants to know about the woman who’s made one of his precious people so happy.

She talks to him then, and as he tells her stories about his baby cousin, he becomes less and less the terrifying nightmare her mind built up from her ex’s words and more and more like a man who is delightfully pleased to give her all the embarrassing details about Minseok’s childhood. The only thing he’s missing is the baby pictures, and even then he promises to show her those later. 

And when she tells him about how she calls him Baozi sometimes, he howls with laughter and tells her the story behind the nickname which involved being in China for a month, a young man who apparently resembled a mix of a fairy and a deer, and infatuation that had Minseok nervous and jittery, which was completely out of the norm for Minseok’s personality. The story was rather unflattering for Minseok but unbelievably adorable all the same considering he’d been about fifteen.

“He was really nervous you know,” Jaejoong says, and Jihyun looks up at him in confusion.

“He told me about that afternoon,” Jaejoong says in explanation, “our family doesn’t keep anything from each other and I’m his oldest cousin, basically his older brother, so he came to me. He told me about how he had to force himself to stay calm when you asked him about it, and I know that he probably practiced what he wanted to say to you beforehand so he wouldn’t mess anything up.

“Minseok hides it well, but he’s really shy and introverted. He plays off his shyness by being charming, but he called me up and told all about how he almost wanted to sit on his hands when you asked if he’d propose to you,” Jaejoong explains, chuckling a bit as she flushes.

“I wasn’t really serious,” Jihyun mutters shyly and Jaejoong laughs some more.

“Maybe you weren’t, but there’s something you need to understand,” Jaejoong begins and Jihyun realizes the seriousness in his tone and sits up to prepare herself for whatever he’s going to say.

“My family is different from others, Jihyun. We care deeply, maybe a little too deeply, a little too intensely, but it works for us. We’re dedicated and once we set our minds on something, there’s nothing that will stop us. The same goes for relationships. We love hard, we love deep, and we love forever and we’ll do whatever we must for those we love. 

“You might not have been serious then, but I’m sure that the moment Minseok decided he wanted something with you, he wanted everything. If you had expressed real interest in marrying him that day, you can bet that he would’ve started looking for a ring good enough for you the second the conversation ended. Knowing Minseok, he would’ve thought of the best jewelers the moment you said the word propose,” Jaejoong explains and Jihyun finds that the Kims are really good at making her speechless.

“I love my cousin, Jihyun. I love all of my cousins deeply but Minseok was raised with me, raised by me, and he’s one of my favorites. I would do anything to ensure his happiness, and you make him happy. I appreciate that, I do, but if you’re not serious, then I don’t think you’re the right fit. I won’t force you or anything, but I just want you to know that if there’s even a part of you that can’t imagine a future with him, then he’s not the one for you and I’d rather you leave him now than further down the road when he actually does propose to you,” Jaejoong says and his voice is gentle and calm which seems to make it that much more intense and serious.

Jihyun had expected the Talk, and she’s quite surprised that it’s taken this long for it to arrive. However, she finds that she’s not as scared as she thought she’d be. Jaejoong is serious, she knows he is, but he isn’t threatening to kill her or anything like that. All he wants is for her to be dedicated to her relationship and to not hurt Minseok. The thought has never crossed her mind to hurt Minseok let alone to not take their relationship seriously. So, with that in mind, she takes a breath to clear her mind, hoping that her response will confirm how she feels about Minseok.

“When I brought up marriage,” she begins, taking in the way that Jaejoong watches her, “I could picture him proposing. I could picture him asking me to marry him with that soft little smile he has when he’s really happy. I’m not one for those really big proposals you know, and in that moment, all I could see was Minseok, happy and comfortable, proposing to me like it was the natural thing to do. 

“And you know what else? I could picture our kids. I told him a football team, but that was just teasing. Really, I’d be perfectly happy with one child, maybe two if it happens that way, but just, something that we made together and that we can love together. I saw all of that in just that one moment, and I knew that Minseok was the one for me when instead of running for the hills at the mention of marriage and children before we were even dating, all he said was that a psychic told him he’d have all daughters so maybe a football team wouldn’t happen. I don’t think any other man would’ve said that to me, and I wouldn’t have been happy with any other answer. I have no intentions of leaving Minseok, if anything, he’ll have to leave me because he makes me so happy I don’t even remember what it feels like to be sad and it’s only been a few months since we started dating,” Jihyun explains, and she feels like she’s exposed her heart to Jaejoong and she looks up to see how he’s taken it.

Jaejoong is, to her surprise, smiling. And it’s Minseok’s smile she sees, that soft, pleasantly happy one that she’s been seeing more and more. Of course Minseok got it from Jaejoong. They may not be brothers but they were raised together and it only makes sense that they have similar mannerisms and facial expressions despite looking completely different. Jaejoong reaches out to take her hand and squeezes it softly, reassuringly.

“I can assure you that a Kim marriage is binding, no divorce in our books. Minseok wouldn’t leave you even if someone threatened him to. So, Kang Jihyun,” Jaejoong says and she definitely doesn’t recall telling him her surname but she finds that it doesn’t bother her, “I guess you’re officially stuck with us Kims. It’s a wild ride, but Kims always have the best fun,” Jaejoong promises and Jihyun snorts.

“But I’m not a Kim,” she says.

Jaejoong waves his hand like that doesn’t matter.

“By association you are,” he says before standing up.

“But anyway, there is a party going on downstairs and I’m sure the cake is going to arrive soon. You should go see Minseok before then because a lot of alcohol comes after the cake,” Jaejoong explains.

“Um,” Jihyun begins, not particularly sure if she wants to know why. Jaejoong just smiles.

“Minseok didn’t tell you? A Kim party isn’t a Kim party if you remember everything that happened. But don’t worry, we don’t do anything illegal on birthdays. After the alcohol comes the dancers who tend to pour alcohol on themselves to be licked off. A lot of body shots after that, and then it just gets pretty wild after that. We’re going to be letting in outsiders once the cake is shared, so this place is going to be pretty packed,” Jaejoong explains and Jihyun realizes that by outsiders, he means people who aren’t Kims.

Jihyun leaves shortly after to Jaejoong pointing out where Minseok is. It’s pretty dark down there due to the flashing lights and despite having purple hair, Minseok’s hard to find. It’s like Jaejoong has a Minseok beacon ingrained in him though because he points him out rather easily and Jihyun is on her way.

28

Minseok isn’t drunk when she finds him. He looks amused though and is very quick to wrap his arms around her and just hold her. She smiles and hugs him, going on her tiptoes to whisper in his ear.

“Happy birthday,” she says and Minseok pulls back enough to smile at her.

She gives him twenty-eight kisses after that, all of which get progressively longer. She doesn’t realize how deeply they’re making out until someone gags very close to her.

“Alright, alright. How about you stop eating her face and start eating the cake, birthday boy,” she hears Bobby say very clearly.

“Yes, the making out can wait for later,” Jongdae’s voice says a moment later.

They pull away, realizing that the cake is slowly making its way over, the Kims parting like the red sea to let it through. The cake is massive and the ‘Happy 28th, Minseok’ looks more like graffiti than anything else. Minseok loves it.

Jihyun remembers eating the cake, which was delicious and apparently designed and crafted by a group of Kims, and after that, she remembers a bunch of people coming in, followed by a literal line of kegs and cases of alcohol. There was a freakish amount of vodka and tequila. 

She remembers Minseok doing body shots off of her and his kisses being salty sweet but after her third shot, she doesn’t remember a thing.

When she wakes up, her head is throbbing and it feels like it weighs a ton. She shifts against the sheets which are the softest things she’s rubbed against, but they’re also damp. Frowning, Jihyun opens her eyes, noticing several things. 

Firstly, she’s in Minseok’s room. It’s not too surprising seeing as she’s slept in his room plenty of times. Secondly, she is completely naked and her hair is wet, which is probably why the sheets are damp. Her body is a little damp too, but that seems to also be because of her hair. She’s alone in the bed which is odd, but before she can sit up, she hears a door open.

Minseok steps out of the bathroom wearing some very low hanging sweats and he’s running a towel through his hair. When he sees her, he pauses, leaning against the doorframe. His smile is soft and gentle, and Jihyun smiles back even as her head pounds and the sun from the sliding door hits her in the face.

“Good morning,” Minseok says, drying his hair with one hand now.

“Morning. Hey, did we,” Jihyun trails off, looking pointedly at the bed.

Minseok laughs and shakes his head.

“No, we didn’t have sex. You went swimming apparently,” Minseok says.

Before she can even ask how he remembered that at all, Minseok gestures towards the sliding door. Jihyun sits up to look and sure enough, there’s a trail of her clothes going from the end of the bed all the way to the lip of the pool.

“Ah,” Jihyun says thoughtfully before she eyes Minseok suspiciously, “how do you know we didn’t have sex?” she demands.

Minseok doesn’t answer her for a moment, instead choosing to saunter over towards the bed. When he’s close enough, he sits down and leans towards her, his eyes gleaming with mischief.

“You would definitely remember if we had sex, Hyunnie,” Minseok says and he sounds so sure of himself that it sends a shiver of desire down her spine.

“Oh really?” Jihyun asks.

“Really,” Minseok promises before he sits back, “I get really horny when I drink tequila so we’d both be really sore right now,” Minseok says as he lifts his other hand to work on his hair.

He says it so nonchalantly, more focused on his hair than what he’s saying, that Jihyun is blown away. They’ve never really talked about having sex before. They’ve made out plenty of times but never actually got to the sex part. Minseok’s touchy when he kisses, hands roaming but he’s never gone further than curling two fingers into whatever she’s wearing on her lower half. She gets the feeling he’s a tits kind of guy, but he hasn’t gone out of his way to confirm or deny that. Hearing him sound so comfortable and nonchalant about it has her wanting. Sometimes she forgets that Minseok is letting them go at her pace and that if she wants, she can just ask him. When she realizes this, she finds herself sitting up more, the covers tucked under her armpits to keep her a little decent considering she is naked.

“So, hypothetically,” Jihyun begins, getting Minseok’s attention, “what would you do if you saw me naked?”

Minseok pauses in his ministrations, looking up at her from beneath the towel he’s been using. Jihyun doesn’t recognize the facial expression he’s wearing, but it seems like he’s considering her question.

“I would,” Minseok pauses, cocking his head to the side, “look at you? I guess. I dunno.” He shrugs a little to show he’s confused.

“Really? You wouldn’t try anything?” Jihyun asks, frowning.

“I,” he pauses again to eye her like she’s some mysterious puzzle he can’t figure out, “are you coming onto me right now?” he asks after a moment.

“Is it working?” Jihyun asks.

“I dunno,” Minseok says and he’s smirking now, a curl to his lips that has her stomach heating up, “I’m not seeing you naked.”

Jihyun eyes him for a second, aware that the ball is in her court now. It’s always been in her court but something in her always wants the reassurance that it’s still up to her and Minseok always provides her with the proper cues that she needs. With that in mind, she lifts her arms and allows the covers to fall.

She’s slept in the same bed with Minseok plenty of times and has worn short shorts and sports bras around him all the time, but there’s a difference between that and being entirely naked. Minseok looks her over for a second, taking in her perky breasts, definitely not the biggest but perfect for his hands, topped off with a metal bar going through each hardening nipple. Her stomach is flat with enough definition to show that she works out religiously and two pink diamonds glitter slightly above and in the divot of her belly button. The covers are hiding what else there is for him to see but he’ll get to that eventually.

Jihyun watches Minseok watch her, and she looks at him too. She’s seen him shirtless plenty of times but it still leaves her breathless at how defined his abs are, steel underneath rather soft skin. She’s so busy looking at him that she doesn’t realize that he’s getting closer. When she does, she lets her head tip upwards towards him and he smiles, leaning forward to press his lips against hers.

They kiss all the time, and so it’s easy for her to respond, fingers of one hand going for the hair at the nape of his neck as her other hand goes for his chest. Minseok doesn’t seem to mind either way, but he’s leaning more towards her, using his weight to make her lay back down. 

When she’s on her back, Minseok invades her space, much to her pleasure. His hands travel for a bit, venturing to her hips like they normally do before sliding upwards. Jihyun inhales deeply when his hands finally cup her breasts, thumbs of each hand going to flick her nipple rings.

“Minseok,” Jihyun says, breathlessly, as he does it again.

Minseok hums but doesn’t actually deign to answer her. She can only suck in a breath when he moves down, kissing down the line of her throat, the tip of his tongue just barely meeting her skin in a teasing touch. Jihyun feels herself warming up so quickly it should be worrying, but the only thing she can focus on is how Minseok’s lips are questing for her right breast whilst his hand plays with the other one.

When he gets to her nipple, Minseok wastes no time taking it into his mouth, piercing and all. Jihyun’s back arches, her nipples quite sensitive thanks to her piercings, and it only presses her nipple deeper into his mouth. Minseok goes with it easily and a shaky moan finds its way out of Jihyun when his teeth just barely scrape the sensitive bud.

Minseok switches to her other nipple shortly after, the cool air hardening the one he’s left seconds after he moves. His thumb and pointer finger come up to pinch at one while he sucks and nips at the other one and Jihyun’s head rolls against the pillows, completely forgetting how damp her hair had been as Minseok pleasures her.

Despite being a tits man, he actually doesn’t stay there for long. He switches between her nipples until she’s moaning with every suck and lick, but he starts going lower soon enough. His hands stay up with her breasts though, pinching and tugging at her nipples. Jihyun hadn’t realized how aroused that could make her until now and it’s all she can do to keep still as he kisses, licks, and nips at her stomach. Minseok’s tongue swirls around the divot of her bellybutton and Jihyun’s thighs tremble, goosebumps lining her skin as Minseok teases her.

He gets to her hips soon enough, tongue running along her skin.

Then, it’s just a matter of getting the covers from in between them. Jihyun’s heart is pounding in her throat and she’s still distracted from him playing with her nipples like he is, but she’s watching him to see his reaction.

When the cover is out of the way, Minseok just looks at her for a moment, cocking his head to the side. Jihyun likes keeping her body relatively hairless and that extends to her pussy. Minseok doesn’t seem to mind because he looks quite pleased as his hands slide away from her breasts. They go down her stomach all the way to her thighs. She’s not too sure what he’s about to do until his fingers curl under her knees and he lifts them, moving so he’s laying down.

“How many times have you came in one sitting?” Minseok asks, his voice low with arousal as he finally looks up at her face.

“What?” Jihyun asks, dazed.

Minseok repeats his question, hands rubbing down the back of her thighs and blunt nails digging in as they drag back up, like that’s not distracting. And he’s watching her too, head cocked to the side as he watches the way her stomach jumps and her mouth drops open.

“Like, three times, why?” Jihyun asks.

Minseok’s brows raise at that before he looks down between her legs again.

“Huh,” is all he says and Jihyun is momentarily distracted by how he scratches up her thighs again, making her entire body shiver.

“Do you get over sensitive after those three times?” Minseok asks curiously.

“A little. Why?” she asks again and Minseok shrugs, shifting down so he can get comfortable.

“I am really into eating pussy, so we’re just going to have to see where your limit is,” he says like that’s completely normal.

“What do you mean by really into it?” Jihyun asks as he drapes her legs down his back.

Minseok looks up at her from mere breaths away from her pussy and he looks confused. Well, he mostly looks like he’s a man starved and the food he’s been craving just so happens to be in between her legs, but there’s some confusion there.

“I guess you’ll just have to see,” he says and then he’s getting to business.

29

Jihyun has been eaten out before, plenty of times in fact, but Minseok’s voracious. He delves in between her lower lips and just goes for it. He’s an amazing kisser and that translates extremely well when he gives head. Within moments, Jihyun’s eyes are rolling and her thighs are clamping down around his ears. If he cares, he shows absolutely no sign of it. His hands are on her hips and he’s just going to town.

Minseok’s tongue is working wonders on her too. He’s not just penetrating, in fact, he spends a good bit of time pressing his tongue flat against her slit and licking from her clit all the way down before coming back up. Her first orgasm comes from him giving her clit some serious attention and all she can do is shake and tremble as the second one follows when he refuses to let up.

She gets so into it that she nearly jumps when Minseok’s mouth ventures lower to her ass, only there for a moment before coming back up. She had not been expecting that but it definitely isn’t unwelcome. Minseok laughs at her reaction and he presses it right against her clit which jump starts her third orgasm.

And Minseok just keeps going. 

Jihyun’s a trembling, jerking mess, but he’s not letting up. He eats her out like it’s the only thing he knows how to do, drinking down her juices like it’s the sweetest thing he’s ever had and he rims her too, his version of giving head being all encompassing.

She screams through her fourth orgasm, bites into the drying pillow by her head during the fifth, and whimpers pitifully through the sixth, her trembling thighs clamped tight around his ears, one hand in his hair and the other clawing at the sheets as she pleads for mercy. She’s a trembling mess, and she literally has to start pushing Minseok away when her seventh orgasm comes like a forceful tide shortly after the sixth.

“Minseok,” she squeals, breathless as she tries to claw her way up the bed and away from him because he doesn’t seem the least bit winded let alone willing to let her go, “please,” she whimpers as she clamps her thighs closed.

Minseok sits up, actually laughing at her as he grabs her trembling legs. She can’t even get them under control considering she’s still going through the aftershocks of the seventh orgasm, her body completely moving of its own accord.

“I wasn’t done yet,” Minseok says and his voice is deeper and that just makes the walls of her pussy flutter even more.

She’s a complete mess, trembling and whining as his grip moves up to her thighs and he pulls her right back to him. She whimpers and shivers, trying her hardest to actually say something, but he doesn’t seem interested as he opens her legs again. This time, he doesn’t lay down. Instead, he bends over a little and places her legs over his shoulders, letting them fall down his back.

“Minseok,” she moans helplessly, unable to do anything but take it as he puts his face right back between her thighs and goes about getting her to her eighth orgasm.

He does that and more.

By the time he finally lets her go, she lost count of how many times she came after the fifteenth one and she can’t even feel anything from the stomach down. She’s moaning helplessly as her legs twist and jerk as her orgasm goes through her and she’s never had orgasms this long but each orgasm seems to go on and on, the last one going on for nearly ten minutes. It’s exhausting, but Minseok doesn’t look tired. If anything, he looks like he’s ready to move on from the foreplay. However, he doesn’t make any moves to touch her lower half, just lays on the bed next to her with an amused little laugh.

“You’re a monster,” she says when she can catch her breath, toes still curling against her will.

“I told you I was really into it. I can keep going too, but you were about to pass out,” he says.

“I’m pretty sure I passed out around the tenth orgasm and woke up on the twelfth,” Jihyun says.

Minseok just laughs, and she watches as he rubs her juices off his face and licks it up like it’s the best thing in the world. Groaning at how hot that is, she rolls away from him, her walls all aflutter from the aftershocks of her orgasm and the weak flare of desire that had risen upon watching him. 

“And I bet that was just foreplay to you,” she says.

“More or less. But you need a nap,” Minseok says.

“I need more than a nap. I’m going into hibernation after that. You need to come with a warning label,” she snarks, attempting to go for bratty but too blissed out to fully accomplish it.

Minseok hums in agreement and turns towards her, one eyebrow raising.

“Are you mad at me?” he asks, actually having the audacity to sound amused.

“I can’t be mad even if I wanted to you butthead. I can’t believe you just ate me out for like,” Jihyun pauses and reaches for her phone, gawking at the time, “you ate me out for hours! What the hell you energizer bunny,” Jihyun gasps out, appalled.

Minseok’s laughter is right behind her and Jihyun grumbles some more about how he’s just ruined her and she can’t believe he even exists. As she’s grumbling, she reaches behind herself, patting at the mattress and his chest until she finds his arm. She pulls it so it’s draped over her stomach, and wiggles backwards until her naked back finds his chest. She’s still grumbling about how he’s some type of supernatural freak to be able to get her so wet like that and just keep going, as she finally goes to sleep. Minseok just chuckles to himself and settles down for the nap.

Minseok wakes up about an hour and a half later, power nap style, to Jihyun lying half on him and half on the bed. He doesn’t mind that, nor does he mind the hand that’s rubbing his dick over his sweats. She must’ve started doing it very recently because he’s just starting to get hard. It takes a minute for his mind to catch up but his body’s already there, so at least he’s not really missing out on anything.

“Are you trying to start something or just trying to get my attention?” Minseok asks and Jihyun turns to look up at him.

She’s got her hair wrapped into a bun, a proper one that’ll last for what she’s aiming for instead of a messy one that’ll probably fall out too soon. She still looks like someone who’s came very recently, which is pretty accurate. But she also looks like she’s up to something, proving it when she squeezes just before the head of his dick through his sweats, biting her lip as she watches to see what he’ll do.

Ok then, definitely trying to start something.

He doesn’t react for a moment, mostly because he wants to see what she’ll do to make him respond. She runs her nails lightly over his dick, like a caress, before she reaches to squeeze it again. With a huff, Minseok rolls over, taking her with him, and pins her down to the bed. 

Jihyun goes easily enough, saying Minseok’s name on a breath until he takes it away from her with a kiss. He kisses her for a long moment, running one hand down her body and between her legs. She’s still wet, which is convenient, which encourages him to slide a finger inside her. Two could fit, easily, but he figures he ought to get back at her for the dick squeezing.

“And just what were you doing, huh?” Minseok asks, fingering her slowly so she doesn’t get the friction she obviously wants.

“Nothing,” Jihyun says, rolling her hips in an attempt to get his finger deeper.

In response, Minseok just puts some of his weight on her to keep her still. It makes it a little awkward to finger her but that’s easily ignored. She frowns at him, or tries to anyway, but moans when Minseok pushes another finger inside her, the pads of his fingers rubbing up against her spot.

“Ah, fuck,” she moans and Minseok hums.

“Is that what you wanted? Want me to fuck you?” Minseok asks.

“Yes,” Jihyun moans, “please, yes.”

“Do you want me to wear a condom?” he asks, still moving his fingers inside her.

Jihyun looks up at him for a moment, her mind a little hazy but aware enough to catch his words.

“Are you clean?” she asks in return.

“Yeah. You?” Minseok asks.

“Uh huh, please,” she says and Minseok nods, shifting away from her for a moment.

Jihyun watches him as he sits up, biting her lip as his hands go towards his sweats. She’s a little nervous, but that’s mostly because it’s been a very long time since she’s let someone have sex with her without protection. She never did with Chang Sun because he didn’t want to chance having a child and Jihyun reacted badly to birth control. It fucked up her periods and just all around had her feeling crappy. Plus the water weight was not something she approved of.

She’s not nervous about Minseok, because he doesn’t have a reason to lie to her and she knows he would get a condom the second she asked for it, but, she glances at his dick, straining against his sweats, and wonders. She had been playing with his dick earlier, just to get a feel for it. Minseok, length wise, was pretty decent, a normal length for someone his size, but his girth was what had her stomach clenching. Minseok was thick and although she’s going to be real determined to get all of him inside her, she knows it’s going to be quite the stretch.

Her thoughts are confirmed when Minseok removes his sweats, the only piece of clothing between the two of them. Jihyun eyes it, wondering if he’s going to make her take it all at once, because she can if he wants her to, but she wants to get used to it first before it rearranges her insides. Because Minseok was working with a monster.

Minseok notices the way she’s looking at his dick and he finds it funny, or at least she assumes he does because he laughs a little as he wraps a hand around the base of it.

“Like what you see?” he asks her in a teasing manner.

Jihyun rolls her eyes, because, of course he would say that, even if he is teasing her.

“You wish,” Jihyun mutters with false bravado, and Minseok knows it.

Instead of commenting on it though, Minseok just pushes his way back in between her thighs. She’s more than wet enough, but that doesn’t stop him from fingering her to an orgasm just in case. He wants her to be as comfortable as possible. Jihyun moans and takes it, eventually begging him for more than fingers.

After her orgasm, Minseok grabs his dick by the base again and lines up with her pussy, using his other hand to grab her hip. Jihyun is watching, bottom lip tucked between her teeth as Minseok pushes his way inside. It’s kind of cute, seeing the way her eyes widen and her mouth drops open as he goes deeper. 

He does let her get used to it. He’s not being cocky when he says it’s necessary, but he knows how thick he is and wants to make sure she’s ready for it. Jihyun looks pretty calm, but she’s got a death grip on his wrist, the one that’s holding her hip, and he stays still until it loosens and she takes a long exhale.

“Ready?” Minseok asks, shifting a little and smiling when he gets a moan in response.

“Yes, please fuck me,” Jihyun says.

And, really, who is Minseok to say no?

 


	7. Once Again (Don't Let Me Cry) Part 2

30

Jihyun doesn’t even last two minutes before she’s coming.

Minseok, apparently, is the fucking king of long strokes because he doesn’t seem the least bit interested in teasing her or anything. No, he goes straight for the kill, pressing in deep and keeping up an even rhythm, and it feels like he’s trying to go straight through her. He’s so thick that Jihyun can’t even think straight and it doesn’t help that he’s stroking just right.

It’s so good that within moments her thighs are trembling again and she can barely string together a single word. She can only moan, whimper, and take harsh, quick, stuttered breaths. Minseok, for his part, loves how she’s so wet he can hear it, how she just covers his dick in her creamy juices. He’s holding her legs by the ankles because her thighs can’t stop shaking and trying to close on him, so in order to keep up his rhythm, he has to keep a hold on her. Jihyun doesn’t seem to notice or care.

She has absolutely no idea what to do with her hands. It’s amusing to watch her clutch at the pillows one second before shifting to claw at the sheets on either side of her a few seconds later. At one point, when her thighs are shaking so much and her head is pushed deep into the pillows, Minseok is pretty sure the hand that she presses against his stomach is an attempt to push him away as she shakes and trembles, but he just thrusts deeper, harder, and her sharp stiletto nails claw at his stomach as she squirts.

The force of it has him pulling his dick out and he watches, ridiculously aroused as her back arches and her legs kick out. She’s moaning desperately now and Minseok watches as she makes an even bigger mess than she was making before. When she’s calmed, or at least stopped shaking all over, Minseok gets her to turn over onto her hands and knees.

Jihyun goes willingly enough, saying his name in breathless little pants and Minseok runs his hands over her ass. He lets his hands drift upwards to her shoulders and then to the back of her head and he gently gets her to lower it into the pillows. She goes willingly and Minseok pulls his hands back to her lower back, pushing that down until she has a deep arch in her back.

Pleased, Minseok lines himself back up and pushes back into her pussy, and it’s an easy slide considering how aroused she is and how many times she’s came already. She shivers when he pushes all the way in, but whines when he doesn’t move.

“Minseok,” she says, saying his whole name for the first time since he started fucking her.

She’s been trying to get it out ever since her first orgasm but has barely been able to get past the ‘Min’ part.

“Yes, baby?” Minseok asks, because if it’s too much, he’ll gladly pull out and take care of her in whatever way she needs.

Apparently, it isn’t, because Jihyun moans helplessly and reaches back, spreading her ass cheeks apart and Minseok can see how much of her cum she’s got all over herself, going all the way from her clit to her crack, and goodness, if she’s isn’t so beautifully messy.

“Fuck me,” Jihyun says on a moan, rocking her hips back when it becomes obvious that he isn’t going to move for her despite the incentive of seeing his effect on her.

Minseok places one hand on her lower back, admiring the deep arch that she’s held up so far.

“If you want it, come get it,” Minseok says.

Jihyun makes a noise of helpless frustration, her hands dropping back down and concealing the view a little, but Minseok just grabs her hips and pulls her back, her whine turning into a moan of pleasure.

“C’mon baby girl, show me that you can take what you want,” Minseok says.

Jihyun takes a second, but before long, she’s shifting her weight and pushing back against him. Minseok stays still as she goes, eventually picking up speed. She goes at it for a few minutes, but she’s too quiet for him. He looks away from watching his dick disappear inside of her and sees her head turned to the side, bottom lip tucked between her teeth as she works, and that just won’t do.

When he slaps her ass, he isn’t gentle about it, and Jihyun gasps, the walls of her pussy fluttering. It doesn’t take a genius to realize that she likes it, so he does it again, on the same cheek. Jihyun moans and rocks faster, sucking in a breath every time he slaps her ass. He alternates between cheeks until both of them are red in the shape of his hand.

Jihyun’s moaning so prettily now, has been the entire time, but he loves hearing her moan. She’s not super loud, but Minseok’s not a very loud lover, so she seems louder than she actually is. Earlier, she’d been trying to put together words, mostly cuss words and his name, but now she’s just moaning mindlessly and inhaling sharply every time his palm lands on her ass. She really likes that. And Minseok likes that she likes it.

“C’mon baby, gonna cum for me again?” Minseok asks, smacking her ass again.

Jihyun moans after his question, a long, soft one that has his dick twitching. He’s been ignoring his need to come for a while now, but he knows he can’t hold it in much longer, so he might as well get her to come once more before he does.

“You can do it can’t you?” Minseok asks, smoothing one hand over the angry mark on her left ass cheek, “You can come for me right, because you’re my good girl aren’t you?”

When he says that, Jihyun gasps again and moans out a long ‘yes’ that has him smiling.

“If you’re my good girl, you’ll come for me. C’mon baby girl, show me how much you love it,” Minseok says, his voice low and demanding.

Jihyun has no choice but to obey him, her body working up the energy to do as he asks. He slaps her ass in rapid succession, burying his dick deep inside her in the same rhythm that’s been driving her crazy and making her come on repeat since he started, and that’s what pushes her over.

Jihyun comes hard, her body jolting with the power of it, and jolting with the several slaps Minseok delivers to her ass that just makes her come that much harder. She’s made a very big mess of her pussy, thighs, the sheets, and Minseok’s dick, all four things covered in her creamy cum and her squirting from earlier.

Her mind is buzzing with pleasure and endorphins and her ass is tingling from being smacked so hard so many times. She’s came so much that her stomach is cramping and her toes are curling but she’s on cloud nine and can’t feel anything but pure bliss.

Minseok’s still thrusting into her, pounding deep and hard, those deadly strokes driving her crazy and making her drip on and around his dick. She doesn’t even realize it, but she’s babbling helplessly about how good it feels in between moans, and begging for Minseok to come.

“You want me to come baby? Where do you want it?” Minseok asks.

Jihyun just keeps moaning and doesn’t really answer, is unable to answer really. Minseok doesn’t seem to mind and fucks deep into her several more times, until her over sensitive pussy squirts again and Jihyun’s eyes roll up.

Only then does Minseok pull out, and he doesn’t go far. Instead, he comes over her ass cheeks, all over the heated flesh of her ass where he spanked her. There’s hand prints on both cheeks, burning red and now covered in his come.

Jihyun’s still moaning, softly now, and her fingers are curled tight in the sheets and her face is buried in the pillows, muffling her noise. Not really appreciating that, Minseok pulls her head up, gently, and takes in her fucked out expression. She looks beautiful, and he can’t help but kiss her. Jihyun lets herself be kissed, melting into Minseok like it’s instinctual. Minseok’s pretty sure she’s just going through her high and leaves her to it, getting off the bed to go and get some wet towels.

When Jihyun is actually capable of being aware, Minseok is cleaning her body off. Her body is still tingling and her ass is hot from the spanking, but she’s never felt so good before in her life. She feels boneless, like she’s just a mass of jello, or maybe she’s a marshmallow. Minseok finishes cleaning her up and leans down to kiss her and Jihyun hums, too tired to even wrap her arms around him. He doesn’t seem to mind and pulls away to look at her.

“Feeling alright?” he asks.

“I feel amazing,” Jihyun says sleepily and Minseok laughs.

“I bet, but you can’t go to sleep yet baby,” Minseok says and Jihyun frowns at him.

“Why not?” Jihyun demands.

“You gotta use the bathroom first, c’mon,” he says and Jihyun sighs.

“I can’t move. You fucked me so good,” she purrs the last part and Minseok laughs.

“Well, that’s good to know. I’ll carry you, c’mon,” Minseok says.

Jihyun lets him carry her and he takes her to the bathroom and steps out to change the sheets and the covers. He even goes to get her clothes from outside. When he comes back, he gets Jihyun, helps her wash her hands, and brings her right back to the bed.

She’s boneless and pliant in his hands, and really cuddly. Minseok definitely doesn’t mind that and lets her curl up in his arms.

“I hope you plan on fucking me like this everyday,” Jihyun says, her eyes closed and her fingers laced with his.

“I’m sure it can be arranged,” Minseok says, yawning.

“Oh it better be. You’ve been holding out on me Baozi,” Jihyun says and she sounds like she’s trying to scold him but she’s too fucked out and sleepy to really go through with it.

Minseok just snorts and shifts so her head is just beneath his chin before he lets himself fall asleep. That was a lot of energy just spent and he’s tired too, no matter how easy it is to play it off. With a sigh, Minseok falls asleep, sated for the time being.

31

After that first time, their sex life only improves from there. They’ve been together for about four months and already it feels like they’ve been together forever. They work well together and, as a bonus, the sex is so amazing that it leaves her mindless and buzzing every time.

She tells her friends about it, because they notice that she’s looks happier, and she’s getting thicker too. Hyorin calls her out on it immediately, apparently knowing the signs of a well cared for and well fucked woman, considering she is one herself. It’s easy to tell them about all the sex they have. Surprisingly, Dasom doesn’t make it awkward, considering Minseok is her cousin, but she does tease her relentlessly about it until her ears are red and her face is flushed. But she’s happy, she really is.

Business is going well and their online store is booming from nearly every country. She’s thinking about opening up another boutique somewhere else and Hyorin’s already on the search for a location. Her home life is amazing, and she spends most of her time at Minseok’s house. They even have a routine.

In the morning, she wakes up to Minseok’s head in between her thighs and they don’t leave the bed until he’s sexed her up properly. Then, they go make breakfast together before going on a run. When they finish up, it’s shower time before Jihyun goes to work. She has her own car, but ever since she realized that Minseok barely drives his BMW, he’s basically all but given her the car after she had mentioned wanting to drive it.

They’re apart from each other most of the day, and the night can end in several ways. Sometimes she goes to her own place so she can hang out with her girls. She may be in a beautiful relationship but she still has friends and she still wants to hang out with them. Minseok definitely doesn’t mind and likes to surprise them by sending them all flowers, real flowers this time, and he’s learned what type of flowers each woman likes. One time, he even paid for all of them to go to a spa and of course she had to thank him by riding him until she got him mindless.

On other nights, she goes to his place and they make dinner together. They watch Netflix and he laughs at her when he realizes that she hates horror movies but stops picking them. She makes him watch her shows and is totally right when he actually does like Love and Hip Hop. She asks him if he would date any of the women on the show and he says he wouldn’t. When she asks if he’d have sex with any of them, he says he would. She admits that she would too and they laugh when they end up picking the same women.

If she ends up staying at her own home for the night, one of them will video call the other. Minseok does it mostly to give her her own version of the stink eye for making him sleep alone before asking her about her day and telling her about his. She always falls asleep first, but she wakes up first too and she always smiles when she realizes that he didn’t end the call and she can see his sleeping face, all cute and relaxed in sleep, before she starts her day.

If she ends up staying at his place for the night. They cuddle and do what they did over the phone, but he’s with her so he can run his fingers through her long hair and she can throw her thigh over his as she complains about her shipment of fabric not coming in, or squealing over how far her boutique has come.

During this time, Chang Sun keeps calling her. It bothers her to no end because he was in the wrong and yet he’s constantly blowing up her phone. She’s gotten really good at ignoring it and eventually going so far as to block his number. He calls her from someone else’s number and she blocks that too when she ends up answering it and the first thing she hears is his voice, pleading for her to just listen to him.

Minseok knows about it, because she doesn’t have any reason to hide anything from him. He doesn’t get as angry as he usually does at the mention of Chang Sun’s name anymore, or at least he doesn’t show it if he does. However, he does seem annoyed for her and tells her that he could get her a new phone if she wants. She doesn’t want to change her phone number though, it’s easy for her to just ignore Chang Sun and move on.

In fact, she doesn’t think about him for several months, happy to just be loved and cared for. Minseok is really sweet, and Jaejoong was right, he’s really shy too. The first time he told her he loved her, he had actually gotten really red. They hadn’t said it yet in their seven months of being together, but she had a good feeling that this was permanent.

It was really cute to think about, because they’d been in the middle of making a salad and he’d been getting the chicken breast ready. She had been chopping up the fruit for the side dishes and had decided to start a little food fight by dropping some blackberries down his shirt and squishing them. Of course he’d been appalled by it and the war was on, only coming to a close when he’d pinned her to the counter, sticky fingers wrapping around her waist.

They’d been looking at each other, just to see what the other would do, when he said it in such an adoring fashion that she knew he meant it. It had caught her off guard, him too apparently, because he turned pretty red after saying it.

“Aw, Minseokie,” she cooed once her mind connected the words with their meaning, throwing herself at him to give him some very sticky and fruity kisses.

Minseok had let her do as she pleased, as he always does, but she could feel the heat coming off of his cheeks from how hard he was blushing.

“I love you too, Baozi,” she had told him, rubbing off a piece of strawberry from his cheek with her thumb.

“Really?” he’d asked her, his eyes wide and that happy little smile growing on his face.

“Really really,” Jihyun had answered, giving him another peck on the lips.

He’d surprised her by picking her up like she weighed next to nothing despite how she was getting thicker, and kissed her all over, completely oblivious to the smears of fruit and her giggles.

That day just confirmed what she already knew in her head and her heart: she was going to be with Minseok for the rest of her days and then some. She couldn’t even picture what it’d be like without him anymore, and she didn’t want to. After coming to that conclusion, she started dreaming more and more about their future, like she had when they first had their talk about getting together back in December.

And, she’s totally going to blame it on the summer heat, but she’s totally got baby fever. It starts with his declaration of love and her responding affirmation, but it just continues to grow. When she goes shopping, she sees the baby clothing aisle and just thinks about it, thinks about how wonderful it’d be to have a child with Minseok. When she sees little toddlers in the play area near the food court, she wonders if Minseok would want that. He always gives her what she wants without complaint or worry, but a baby is serious business.

She thinks about it for weeks, getting so distracted that she ends up sketching out some baby clothes when she should really be focusing on her winter batch for Heiress. However, all her mind seems to be focused on, is a child.

A golden opportunity shows itself shortly after. Well, it’s not necessarily golden considering her and Minseok have sex so much she shouldn’t even be able to walk half the time. However, one summer morning, she finds herself on top of Minseok. They go for whatever positions they feel like doing, but she was the first one to wake up and found it more convenient to ride him. It’s fun too, because she gets to see Minseok’s face, gets to see the effect she has on him.

His hands are on her waist right now, holding her tight, but letting her control the pace. Her hands are on his shoulders, giving herself something to hold on to as she goes. Minseok isn’t very noisy, she knows, but it’s all in his facial expressions and the way he looks at her that lets her know that he loves what she’s doing as much as she loves doing it.

She keeps going until his hands slide from her waist and go to cup her ass, still letting her do as she pleases, but she’s learned that that’s a sign that he’s going to come soon. She’s already had her second orgasm by now and is gearing up for her third. So, when he actually begins to lift her, she stops him. He looks up at her, confused but not unwilling.

“No,” she says, a little breathless as her thighs shake from exertion and her upcoming orgasm, “I want it.”

Minseok doesn’t say anything to that, just exhales harshly and moves his hands back to her hips, pushing her all the way down on him. She goes with it, rocking her hips until, with a gasp, she comes.

“Fuck,” she moans, dropping her head down on Minseok’s shoulder as he makes her keep going until he stills too.

Minseok has never came in her before, mostly because they’ve never used a condom and they’ve never seriously talked about if they want kids or not. However, deciding to let him come inside her is pretty much her declaration of intent. They sit there for a while, Jihyun milking Minseok for everything he’s got and moaning all the while.

When she finally comes down from it, she pulls back a little to see what’s going on with Minseok. He looks calm, but pleasurably calm, which is the closest thing to blissed out that she’s seen on his face. His eyes are closed but they open shortly after she kisses him.

“Do you mind?” Jihyun asks, shifting to let him know what she’s talking about.

Minseok snorts and pulls her into a much deeper kiss. One that makes her forget that she has work today, places to be and things to do. When he pulls away, he looks at her so lovingly it almost hurts.

“If I didn’t want to, I could’ve just lifted you up,” he says, which is true.

Minseok is a lot stronger than her, but she tends to forget that considering he never actually uses his strength outside of holding her up for long periods of time. Even then, he never seems to be truly bothered. There was one time she just could not open the pickle jar, which was really annoying, and he just swooped in and opened it like she hadn’t been struggling for a good ten minutes.

Jihyun knows that they should probably talk about it more, but she doesn’t get the chance to say that. Instead, Minseok rolls her over and starts up another round, the pressure of his dick pushing so deep into her along with his thumb basically tied to her clit has her mind melting and her thighs trembling. He comes into her again and again, has her coming again and again as she takes it, which only solidifies that he’s completely supportive and down with what she wants. She ends up being late for work, but she’s basically floating when she comes in so Hyorin can’t even muster up even a bit of annoyance as her best friend just floats passed her, fucked out and, not that she knows, pretty filled up.

Jihyun decides not to think about what they’re working on too deeply. She’s never actually went out of her way to have a child, but she knows that if she stresses about it too much, or focuses on it too much, it’ll just make it harder. She and Minseok have enough sex on the regular anyway, that she figures it’ll happen naturally now that he doesn’t pull out anymore. It’s just made them more intimate really, and she doesn’t even know how much more grossly couple like they can be, but it happens.

One day towards the end of August, nearly a month and a half after they started their little intentionally unintentional baby-making goal, she shows up to his place only to find the lights dim and the dinner table filled with food and candles and roses. It’s completely unexpected because she’s pretty sure there’s no special occasion. Minseok’s in the kitchen, putting the final touches on the steak he’s made, and he’s an amazing cook, like her friends are very jealous, save for Dasom who can cook just as well as him. It seems to be a Kim thing.

32

“What’s the occasion?” Jihyun asks, going over to give him several kisses, just because.

“There isn’t one. Try this,” Minseok says, offering her a fork that has a piece of steak on it.

Jihyun tries it, because Minseok’s cooking is her favorite, and it’s delicious. She lets him know that too, and tries to steal another piece but he just laughs and shoos her off to the dining room table.

They eat dinner and she keeps expecting the other shoe to drop, but Minseok seemingly has just cooked an amazing dinner just because. She doesn’t push it or anything, just enjoys herself and teases him for going all out like this. He blushes a little, something she’s noticed he does quite often but is generally hard to miss due to his rather intimidating expression.

After dinner though, it’s back to their regular schedule of the two of them curled up on his couch, watching Netflix. They’ve gotten into the Originals, a series about vampires and their woes in Louisiana. Jihyun is way more into it than Minseok is, and she only realizes that when he nudges her.

When she turns to look at him, he’s already looking at her, a thoughtful expression on his face. She isn’t exactly sure what he wants, but she figures he’ll tell her.

“So, hypothetically,” he begins and Jihyun snorts a little, turning to face him fully.

They’ve had hypothetical conversations a lot, a hypothetical conversation being the beginning of their relationship, honestly.

“If I were to propose to you right now, what would you say?” Minseok says, and his voice is calm but she knows his cues now and she can tell that he’s nervous.

His nervousness mostly shows in his face, oddly enough. His expression doesn’t change from what he’s got it set in, but there’s always a flush that starts up, especially with his ears, that lets her know he’s not as calm and collected as he pretends to be. He’s not much of a fidgeter, but she notices that he tends to run his thumb over his other fingers if he has them in a fist or, he’ll rub his thumb along the palm of his other hand. He’s doing the former right now considering his other hand is draped over her shoulder.

Jihyun, for her part, is totally caught off guard. She knew that even if he had denied it, there was a reason for that dinner. In the back of her mind she’d been hoping for this moment, but she didn’t actually think he’d go through with it. They hadn’t even been dating for a year, although it was close, but then again, they haven’t been dating for long and already they’re lowkey hoping for a baby. What’s marriage added on to that?

“Hypothetically,” Jihyun muses, “I guess I’d say yes,” she says.

“You guess?” Minseok parrots back, one eyebrow raising in disbelief.

“I mean, I dunno,” she says, recalling his answer to her hypothetical question all those months ago, “you haven’t proposed to me yet.”

Minseok sighs, all dramatic, because he recalls his own answer and the reason for her own being as teasing as it is. However, he’s not going to miss this chance and chooses not to mess around with her. He has been waiting for this moment since she mentioned being proposed to all those months ago. The engagement ring has been sitting nice and pretty in his closet for a good four months now and the actual wedding ring, which he had to hunt down, is currently being bartered for. The amount he’s willing to pay for it is actually quite astounding, but he wants Jihyun to have the best ring, and he’s hoping that the one he’s working towards getting, will blow her away.

But, for the time being, it’s just the engagement ring. He’s dropped quite a few stacks on it, but it’s nothing compared to the actual wedding ring so he’s not worried about it at all. So, he gets up and heads towards the kitchen, Jihyun’s eyes widening as she watches him go. He opens one of the cabinets and pulls out a rather big glass box. She has no idea what’s in it considering he’s not facing her, but when he walks towards her, she recognizes the name on the box, Maison Des Fleurs.

She doesn’t know why, but tears start to well up as Minseok sits back down next to her, placing the box in her lap. It has roses in it, pink ones, and they’re surrounding a shiny black box. Jihyun looks at Minseok, who just gestures for her to open it, and she does.

Inside the box is a beautiful ring. The band itself is lined with sparkling diamonds but the main part is a pear shaped diamond, out lined with a double halo of diamonds. It’s so beautiful and every facet of it sparkles.

“Oh my God,” Jihyun breathes, just staring at it.

“I know you like pink diamonds,” Minseok starts, but Jihyun speaks before he can finish.

“It’s beautiful,” she says, and Minseok relaxes at the admission as Jihyun looks up at him.

“I know you don’t really like super flashy things, so I didn’t want to go all out with the proposal, but I knew that I was going to marry you when I first saw you all those months ago and it was only confirmed for me when we got to know each other. You are the most beautiful woman I’ve ever met and you’re smart, and funny, and I don’t think I could even imagine not having you in my life. So, will you keep me from having to even consider that possibility by marrying me?”

Jihyun is crying now, nothing too emotional, but tears are definitely falling. She sniffles a little, and fans her face as she tries to collect herself.

“Minseok, oh my God, yes! Of course I’ll marry you,” she says when it becomes obvious that her tears won’t be stopping anytime soon.

“Yeah?” Minseok asks, laughing a little as she nods and puts the glass case on the table.

“Yeah,” Jihyun agrees, throwing herself at him and hugging him tight.

Minseok laughs fully now as she sniffles into his neck and squeezes him as tight as she can.

“I was hoping you’d say that,” he murmurs softly and Jihyun just gives a watery laugh.

They stay like that for a while, the hug stopping only when Jihyun pulls back to place kisses all over his face as her joy just overwhelms her. Minseok laughs through it and returns the kisses that land on his mouth.

When she pulls away, she’s bouncing with excitement.

“Okay, put it on,” she says, flapping her hands around.

Minseok complies, and Jihyun manages to stay still long enough for him to slide the ring on her finger. She looks at it for a moment, taking in the way it glitters on her finger, sitting there like it’s always belonged there. A moment later, she’s squealing and throwing herself into Minseok, this time knocking them both down onto the couch as she gives him more kisses.

She does that for a good fifteen minutes before she goes for her phone, which had fallen on the floor at some point during her celebration. The first thing she does is take a picture of the ring on her finger and sends it to the group chat. Within seconds her phone is ringing with Hyorin’s face popping up on the screen.

“I’m getting married!” Jihyun practically screams when she answers and Minseok, who is still under her, laughs.

All three of her best friends are there, her fourth one being underneath her, and they start screaming and talking over each other as they go. She shows off her ring, which is so beautiful and she’s never taking it off, and they all congratulate her. They congratulate Minseok too once they realize that she isn’t actually laying on the couch.

“About time,” Dasom says and Minseok scratches at the back of his head, shrugging a little.

“When’s the wedding?” Hyorin demands, and Jihyun shrugs, but she does already have an idea, a hope.

“Please, you know she wants a summer wedding on the beach,” Bora says, and she’s fluttering her lashes in a way that makes Jihyun laugh.

“Do you?” Minseok asks, and Jihyun shrugs a little.

“If that’s okay,” she says softly, a little shy about telling him about her dream wedding.

“Don’t get shy now! She has a dream wedding already in her head,” Hyorin says, wagging her finger at Jihyun.

“I’d love to hear it,” Minseok says, and he sounds genuinely intrigued and Jihyun finds herself blushing.

“Well, you tell him, and have a raunchy night, but tomorrow! You’re hanging out with us!” Hyorin crows.

Jihyun agrees and shortly after they’re ending the call. She makes to sit up, but Minseok’s hands go around her waist and keep her on top of him. When she looks at him, he’s looking at her curiously.

“Tell me about your dream wedding, baby,” Minseok says, and his voice is soft and inviting, and Jihyun couldn’t possibly tell him no.

She tells him all about her dream wedding. It’s not necessarily centered around the summer, because she wouldn’t mind going to an island or something, or even to the many beaches in California which generally has summer-like weather year round. She tells him about wearing all white, the groom too, and goes into extreme detail, all the way down to the flavor of the cake and the table decorations.

And Minseok listens. He has that intense listening face he tends to wear when she’s talking, and it’s like he’s memorizing everything she says word for word. When she stops, he reaches out to push some of her hair out of her face.

“So, you wouldn’t mind getting married in the Caribbean?” Minseok asks curiously.

“That would be nice. We’d already be at the honeymoon spot,” she says.

“Do you have a dream honeymoon?” he asks.

“No, not really. But it would be nice to go to an island for it. To just be in a paradise for the whole event,” Jihyun explains.

“Aw, sweetheart, that’s adorable,” Minseok says and Jihyun scrunches up her nose, smacking his chest.

“Shut up,” she says, pushing herself off of him.

“It’s just so romantic, baby, you’ve got it all planned out,” Minseok says, sitting up.

“Are you teasing me? You butthead!” Jihyun scolds, getting off the couch and walking away from him.

Laughing, Minseok gets off the couch and follows her, promising her that he’s not teasing her. She ignores him up until he gets his arms around her waist, lips on her neck and fingers dipping into her pants. It’s really hard to ignore him, and all she can do is moan his name as he guides her to the bed.

The next day finds her out and about with Hyorin. She had spent the morning with all of them but Hyorin had taken her away to do some shopping. As a woman planning her own wedding, Hyorin had all the insight that Jihyun would need. Plus, a little more.

They’re sitting in the food court by now, just talking about their plans for the future. Jihyun’s got a tidbit of information she’s been holding onto for a while, but she finds that she can’t keep it in any longer.

“Hyo,” Jihyun says and the other woman looks up from the smoothie she’d been sipping on.

“I’m not one hundred percent certain,” Jihyun begins, “but I think I’m pregnant.”

Hyorin’s eyes widen and she nearly drops her smoothie, but keeps a grip on it at the last moment.

“No fucking way!” Hyorin shrieks, and Jihyun laughs, placing her hand on her stomach.

“My period’s late, I was supposed to start last week with Bora, but it hasn’t happened yet. I’m hoping it’s me being pregnant and not my body trying to link up with Dasom,” Jihyun explains, scrunching her nose up.

“Well, there’s only one way to find out,” Hyorin says, and she looks positively delighted.

The two women are just too excited to finish up their shopping and end up heading out. They stop at a Walmart to buy some pregnancy tests, three different boxes, and they even buy some apple juice for Jihyun to start sipping on.

By the time they get home, Jihyun’s bladder is full and both women are racing into the house and into the bathroom. It takes a while, because Jihyun’s never done this before and she really isn’t interested in peeing on her hand. She pees on six sticks, two from each box, just to be sure.

And then they wait.

Jihyun finishes up her business and washes her hands before sitting on the closed toilet seat as Hyorin plays some games on her phone. When her timer goes off, both women look at each other, wide eyed with a hint of nervousness zipping through the excitement.

“What if I’m not pregnant?” Jihyun asks.

“If you’re not pregnant then I’ll sell my soul because you two have sex like bunnies, it’s ridiculous,” Hyorin says.

“I can’t look,” Jihyun says, covering her face and looking away, “you look.”

Since Jihyun’s covered her face, she can’t tell what Hyorin does. In fact, it gets so quiet that her heart begins to sink. Maybe Hyorin’s wrong and she isn’t pregnant. She can’t count the amount of sex she and Minseok has had, but at least one time had to of done the job. And if it doesn’t, she’ll be disappointed but it’s not like she can’t keep trying.

“Hyo, you’re scaring me,” Jihyun whispers when Hyorin remains quiet.

“SuSu,” Hyorin says, her voice soft and gentle and Jihyun steels herself for whatever she’s going to say, “you’re going to be a mommy.”

She blames the way she immediately bursts into tears on her hormones.

33

She has no idea how she’s going to tell Minseok. It’s not because she’s nervous or anything, she’s sure he’ll probably be more excited than she is. It’s just that she wants it to be perfect, and she wants to make sure that she is a hundred percent pregnant and that the tests weren’t lying. She mulls over how to tell him for weeks, and also wants to give it more time to make sure she’s really pregnant, before finally deciding on the perfect way to do it.

When she asks Minseok to go to a checkup with her, he goes willingly. She drives even if it is his BMW, because she most likely loves the car more than he does, and he is so indulgent that he easily goes to the passenger side without question. He’s on his phone for the most part, brows furrowed in his version of confusion.

Jihyun is trying her hardest not to smile so wide, so he won’t get suspicious, because even though he’s not saying anything, Minseok is very intuitive. It’s amazing that he hasn’t caught on just yet but she figures that’s because he’s distracted.

They arrive at their destination rather quickly and they get out of the car, Minseok quick to move to her side and lace their fingers together before heading towards the clinic. Jihyun squeezes his hand and Minseok puts his phone away, giving her his attention with ease.

“Are you scared of needles?” she asks teasingly, because she knows he isn’t exactly sure what kind of checkup she’s getting.

All he knows is that she needs a checkup and she wanted him to come, that was enough for him and she loves that.

“Needles?” Minseok asks, brows raising, “No, can’t say that I am. Why? Need me to hold your hand the whole time,” he asks teasingly, reaching out to open the door for them with his free hand.

“No!” Jihyun says, scrunching her nose up at him, “I’m grown, I don’t need you to hold my hand,” she snarks playfully.

Minseok’s brows rise even more and he un-laces their fingers, ignoring Jihyun’s confused expression.

“Minseok,” Jihyun says, wiggling her now empty hand.

Minseok shrugs.

“Hey, you said you didn’t need me to hold your hand. I don’t make the rules here,” he says, pressing the button for the elevator.

Jihyun huffs and grabs his hand, lacing their fingers together as she gives him the stink eye.

“Shut up,” she grumbles at his amused look, “I like holding your hand,” she mutters under her breath.

Minseok hears it, of course he does, and he smiles, all pleased and smug.

“I like holding your hand too, Hyunnie bun,” he says and Jihyun smacks him with her free hand at the playful tone he uses, grumbling at him some more.

He teases her in a playful voice in the elevator, warning her about the dangers of needles and the like and she rolls her eyes, pinching his arm until he stops teasing her.

The waiting room is surprisingly empty, which is nice, and she’s quick to go towards the desk, Minseok right behind her. She gives her name and the time of her appointment and the woman tells them to take a seat, which they do.

Minseok looks around, brows furrowing at the TV that’s playing a kids movie with subtitles and no sound.

“That is not a good distraction,” he says thoughtfully and Jihyun snorts.

She can’t even comment on that before the door is opening and her name is being called. Her doctor is a very nice looking lady, a little on the short side, who is quick to guide the two of them to the correct room. Minseok takes a seat as Jihyun hops up onto hers, smiling at the doctor.

“So, what is your visit about today?”

Jihyun takes a deep breath, because this is the moment of truth. Minseok is looking at the pictures on the wall, head tilted to the side at the image of the male and female genitals. It’s funny, seeing him look so focused at the scientific terms, but she’s sure that his attention will be shifting soon.

“I think I’m pregnant,” Jihyun says and, sure enough, Minseok’s head snaps around to look at her, brows going as high as they can and eyes wide.

“What?” he says and Jihyun smiles at him, a little flustered.

Before she can say anything to him, the doctor is going about figuring out if she really is or not. The first thing she does is request that she pee in a cup. Minseok still has that surprised look on his face and he looks a little dazed too, like someone took a picture of him with the flash on at close range. It’s cute. She’s never seen him dumbfounded before.

She doesn’t get a chance to explain anything because the doctor is leading her off to the bathroom, a cup in hand. Jihyun is quick to handle her business, already having gone through four bottles of water before coming here. She’s been ready to pee, so she gets it over with quickly and washes her hands.

The doctor takes her back to the room, where Minseok still is, but he looks very aware now, gaze zeroed in on her stomach like he has the power to see into her womb. The doctor promises to be back within moments and walks off with Jihyun’s pee, leaving her and Minseok alone.

“Surprise,” Jihyun says, doing a very weak version of the jazz hands.

“When did you find out,” Minseok says, standing and moving so he’s right in front of her, hands already on her stomach, which is adorable.

“Um, the day after you proposed,” she says, a touch sheepish.

“Babe,” Minseok says, obviously doing the math in his head, “that was like two weeks ago.”

“I wanted to really make sure I was pregnant! We’ve been trying without really trying for a while and I know it would really bother me, and you, if I wasn’t actually pregnant,” she says.

“It’s okay, I’m not upset,” Minseok says, hands going from her stomach to her face to soothe her, “I’m amazed you kept it a secret for so long. Wow,” he says and Jihyun frowns at him.

“So, what exactly are you saying, Kim Minseok?” Jihyun demands.

“That you’re the most perfect woman and I’m so blessed to be engaged to you and regardless of the results today, we’re gonna have the best sex tonight,” Minseok says and Jihyun flushes, false anger leaving her with a quickness.

“Oh yeah?” Jihyun asks, smiling up at him.

“Uh huh, and, before that, I’ll make dinner. Wine and dine you before sexing you up,” he says and Jihyun giggles when he taps her on the tip of her nose.

“Sounds like a plan,” Jihyun says.

“One of the best I ever had,” Minseok says.

“What was the best plan you’ve ever had?” Jihyun asks, curious.

“Proposing to you of course,” Minseok says and Jihyun actually blushes, pushing Minseok away from her.

“Oh my God, Minseok, go sit down before I get us banned from this clinic,” Jihyun says, fanning herself.

Minseok just laughs but does as he’s told and Jihyun hops back up on her seat. As soon as she’s settled, the doctor is bustling in, a pleased smile on her face.

“Well,” she begins, “you were right. You’re pregnant. Feeling up for a sonogram?” she asks politely and Jihyun nods.

Getting a sonogram is weird. Not many things go inside her body through her vagina and getting a wand up there isn’t something she think she’ll get used to. It has the basic process of getting ready for sex too. The doctor slaps a condom on the wand and puts some lubricant on it and when she glances at Minseok, she can tell that he’s thinking the same thing. It doesn’t hurt, thankfully, and she doesn’t feel anything save for some pressure of it moving around.

The doctor, the kind lady, was telling her all about what she was doing, but really, Jihyun was more focused on the screen that was going to be showing them their child.

“Ah, there you are,” the doctor says after a moment, looking quite victorious as an image appears on the screen.

“Looks like a baby kangaroo,” is the first thing Minseok says and Jihyun snorts.

“How do you even know what a baby kangaroo looks like?” she asks, bewildered.

Minseok looks at her flatly, “Animal Planet,” he says, deadpan.

“Well, that is your baby,” the doctor says, laughter in her tone, “you’re about two months pregnant” she says.

Minseok does the math faster than she does judging by the very proud smile he starts sporting. Essentially, he got her pregnant from the very first time he didn’t pull out. Jihyun rolls her eyes at him and shakes her head good naturedly.

The doctor talks to them for a while after that, removing the wand and getting them all set up for future meetings. They nod through it, Minseok asking questions, before they’re on their way. The minute they’re in the elevator, Minseok turns to her.

“You do know she won’t be your doctor, right?” Minseok asks.

“What? Why? She’s a nice lady,” Jihyun says.

“She is a nice lady, but I definitely have cousins qualified for this and I want you to be the utmost priority with the best care,” Minseok explains.

It’s cute, his determination to take care of anything and everything, so she lets it go. Besides, benefits like that don’t come everyday.

It doesn’t take long before everyone in their circle, that is, everyone who is a Kim, finds out that she’s pregnant. Very quickly she finds herself with books about what to expect and a few links that show the stages of each trimester. She isn’t showing considering how tiny their baby is, but she’s still pregnant.

34

Minseok is amazing with her pregnancy. Despite all the reading and the stuff she’s seen online, she doesn’t actually start getting any type of sickness. Morning sickness just doesn’t come her way. For three months she’s out running and keeping up her daily routine. Minseok steps in when she’s approaching six months and gets her to alternate her workouts. So, instead of the intense boot camp that she’s used to, she’s in yoga and stuff that allows her to exercise without feeling like she’s exercising.

Emotionally, everything is fine until she hits her sixth month. For some reason, she finds herself watching the Titanic on repeat, crying throughout the whole thing. Minseok finds her on several occasions either watching the movie or pitifully, but beautifully, singing My Heart Will Go On. She loves Celine Dion but something about her pregnancy gets her emotional about it. Minseok has been very patient with her throughout the entire process.

Even if that means several of his shirts being ruined by her tears, he takes it all with grace and some amusement that he doesn’t show too obviously. Plus, he likes to spend his free time having their little Bean, a nickname Minseok gave the baby considering his love for coffee and considering her size at the time he started calling her it, kick at his hand. It’s a game they play that always leaves Jihyun feeling hungry.

Their little Bean isn’t very adventurous. She likes sticking to one side and she sleeps most of the day away, thankfully. It would be quite terrifying if, during Jihyun doing the Downward Dog, she decided to kick around and make it look like Jihyun was getting possessed or something.

That happened once, when Jihyun and Minseok were shopping. She had been trying on some new shirts, because hers were just too tight now and although she stole Minseok’s shirts and hoodies, she needed some of her own for when his were being washed. Bean had decided to get a little fussy and it was quite the experience to pose with a footprint pressed just beneath her belly button. Minseok had poked it until Bean went back to her daily activity of napping.

She goes to her appointments religiously, Minseok’s BMW practically hers now. He goes with her to all the appointments he can, but they’re both busy people and sometimes things don’t go their way. On one such occasion, she’s on her way home, humming to Bruno Mars at a red light. Her little Bean seems to enjoy his music and it doesn’t hurt to listen to it.

She’s tapping her fingers to the beat and singing to her heart’s content when the light changes. Bobbing her head, she pushes down on the gas. She only vaguely hears the sound of a car going way too fast, sees headlights in her peripheral that’s way too close, and then, she doesn’t remember anything else.

 

Chang Sun was never a day drinker. In fact, he wasn’t much of a drinker at all. It’s one thing going out with your coworkers or going out to a nice dinner and enjoying some fancy wine, but the hard hitting stuff was never his thing. Or at least, that was the case before Jihyun left him.

Now, in the months that she’s been gone and actively avoiding him, Chang Sun’s finding that he passes out from drinking too much instead of actually choosing to fall asleep. He’s waking up with more headaches in the middle of the day instead of at seven in the morning to prepare himself for a new day.

Ever since Jihyun left him, everything has gone wrong for him. He’s been losing more and more cases. His money has been going down the drain thanks to his new, very active, interest in alcohol at any hour of the day.

Another interest that he’s garnered is trying his hardest to contact Jihyun. She’s blocked his number and blocked him from all of her social media. The only thing he can actually see is her Instagram and that’s only because it’s public and he can find it by not signing into his own profile. And more often than not, he finds himself in their home, their room, cloaked in darkness with empty bottles surrounding him and his laptop in his lap as his eyes hungrily take in any and all updates about her.

What he sees drives him crazy.

Before she left him, it was just paranoia that got to him about Jihyun even considering sleeping with Minseok. He had known, deep in his heart, that she would never cheat, no matter what. But paranoia and his own cheating ways lead him to believe that she would go back on her word. In reality, he was the only one in the wrong.

But.

But seeing it for real, seeing the pictures of them only makes his heart ache, his stomach twist, and his blood burn. And there are a lot of them. It’s been nearly a year since she left him and Minseok and Jihyun are the gross, sappy couple that Chang Sun thought was only in the movies. Jihyun even has pictures of him asleep on her profile!

Chang Sun never wanted to see Minseok as a human being, only seeing him as Frost, the criminal and the man who took Jihyun away from him, but she seems to capture the softness Chang Sun is sure only appears around her. She even posts screenshots of their video calls, and his stomach fills with acid at the sappy, soft look on their faces.

But what really makes his heart ache and his blood boil, what has something dark and ugly rearing its head inside him, is the pictures of her slowly but surely getting bigger. Sure she’d gotten thicker in her pictures, but when it zeroed in on her stomach, he saw it for what it was.

She was pregnant.

By Minseok.

The rage he felt then was unthinkable. He had wanted kids with Jihyun, but he wanted them after marriage and yet, here she is, round with Minseok’s child, not even a year since she cut all ties with him. And she looks so happy. Even before the pictures of her pregnant, she looks like a well cared for and loved woman. And the pictures of her pregnant has her positively glowing and Chang Sun hates. He hates with all he is and the rage just seems to bubble and fester.

The rage grows and grows with each day. Each unanswered call, each time he attempts to go to her boutique only to be showed the way out by Hyorin. Hyorin has always hated him and the smug satisfaction on her face when security arrives only proves it.

Her remark of him leaving Jihyun alone so she can finally be happy stings and only helps the flames of his rage grow.

His days become filled with alcohol. He barely sees Juhyun, wanting to cut all ties with her because surely if he shows Jihyun that he can be a faithful man, she’ll come back. He knows that if he could just talk to her, let him explain himself and how he’s changed, how he needs her so desperately because, without her, his life has fell into ruin, she’ll surely take him back. She’s always been a loyal romantic so surely she still feels something for him, she just had to see him again and realize how he’s changed.

He knows though, that Minseok is always around the corner somewhere. He has seen Minseok around, several times in fact, since Jihyun left him. All those times were involving his cousins of course, but there was this air about Minseok, like he won, and all the rage that is festering inside Chang Sun just continues to grow as, as per usual, Minseok’s cousins are released and Chang Sun has to watch Minseok drive off in his BMW. He hates that fucking BMW and its owner, the thing is seared into his brain all the way down to the polish. He has nightmares about that car and what Minseok could possibly be doing to Jihyun in it.

So, when he sees it one day when he’s driving towards his hotel, prepared to call it a day considering he isn’t exactly sober, all the pent up rage in him just takes control and before he can even consider the consequences, he’s pushing the pedal to the metal and zooming forward.

His mind is filled with a buzzing noise and nothing else which could either be his rage, the alcohol, or the sound of the engine, or maybe even a mixture of the three. Everything slows down into shots.

First, his car heading straight for the passenger side of Minseok’s BMW.

Second, watching the BMW skid as his car keeps going even if his foot is no longer on the gas from the force of the crash.

Third, his car coming to a stop so forcefully his head flies forward to hit the steering wheel.

Fourth, the airbag engaging and throwing him back and filling his vision.

He blacks out shortly after that but regains consciousness to the sound of his car door being wrenched open. He can hear sirens and people talking, mostly the paramedics trying to get him out of the car. He blinks up at them with one eye, the other closed due to the cut over his eye that’s bleeding. He blinks again and he sees that cursed BMW, the dent in it making that dark and ugly thing inside him crow in victory. But when he blinks again, he’s being moved now, the stretcher heading towards the ambulance, and that feeling of victory in him curdles and dies when he sees who is on the other stretcher.

It’s Jihyun.

Chang Sun passes out before his mind can even process what he’s done.

35

Jaejoong is interrupted from his daily session of kickboxing by an incessant ringing. All of the people working for him know that he doesn’t like distractions during kickboxing, but he recognizes the ringtone. It’s the one Jongdae set up for himself. Gesturing for his trainer to wait, he turns and goes digging for his phone. It’s a text, short and sweet. All it tells him is that it’s an emergency, about Minseok, and gives him the name of the hospital.

Within seconds, Jaejoong is grabbing his things and heading out the door.

It isn’t hard to find the hospital, let alone the room, and Jaejoong is expecting the worse. When he walks into the hospital room, the first thing he sees is Jihyun. She looks so tiny on the hospital bed with numerous tubes and the like surrounding her. Bobby, who had been standing guard outside the door had informed him of what happened, and he finds his gaze turning towards Minseok, his heart clenching.

His cousin, practically his little brother, is sitting as close to the hospital bed as he physically can without being on it. His elbows are on his knees and his face is in his hands.

“Minseok,” Jaejoong says when he’s close enough, wanting to offer his cousin comfort, anything he needed.

Minseok doesn’t move from his position at Jaejoong’s voice for a long moment and Jaejoong allows him that. The only move that he goes to make shortly after is to curl his fingers into fists so tight his tan skin begins to whiten at the edges.

“I want him dead,” Minseok says, his voice calm and utterly devoid of any emotion.

Jaejoong knows exactly who Minseok is talking about. It’s kind of hard not to know considering the very man Minseok wants dead is the one Jaejoong has been keeping alive. He knows that his younger cousins think that the olive branch hanging between himself and Jihoon is due to a crush, but it isn’t. Sure Jaejoong had been interested in the man at some point, but the truth is that Jaejoong owes Jihoon. The man had saved his life a few times and keeping Minseok, or any of his cousins, away from Chang Sun is his way of repaying the debt.

“I know you do,” Jaejoong says, “but you can’t.”

Minseok doesn’t respond to this verbally outside of an indignant snort and Jaejoong finds himself explaining. He has never wanted to hide anything from his cousins, but his debt to Jihoon is one that had to be kept in the shadows, at Jihoon’s request. But Jaejoong knows Minseok won’t understand. That doesn’t stop him from trying to explain it.

“I know that you want him dead, Minseok, and, I can’t lie when I say that I wish I could let you. However, there’s peace between Jihoon and me and my cousin, my little brother, killing Jihoon’s cousin, his little brother, is a lot like throwing our olive branch into a very big, very pointed, flame,” Jaejoong says.

Jaejoong goes on to say more but he’s interrupted, for the very first time, by Minseok.

“Jaejoong,” Minseok says, and it’s the first time in a very long time that Minseok has called him by his name.

Minseok stands up and, another first occurs when Jaejoong sees Minseok’s face and realizes that Minseok is very, very angry. He’s seen Minseok at his worst, seen him take on the demeanor of Frost, his frigid anger something to be used as scary stories for children, but he’s never had that anger directed at him. He knows, in essence, that it isn’t even now, but it’s a very close thing.

“Are you telling me that you’re going to let him live? The man who has been trying his damndest to get our family behind bars? You’re really picking him over our family?” Minseok asks and his eyes are sharp and demanding but Jaejoong sees the plea there, how close his cousin is to breaking.

“You know I would never do that Minseok,” Jaejoong says and Minseok shakes his head, ignoring whatever excuse Jajeoong could possibly come up with.

“He thought it was me, Jaejoong,” Minseok says, quietly, calmly, almost somberly, “He thought I was driving, not Jihyun. And he went full speed into my BMW, and he almost took Jihyun away from me. He took my child, Jaejoong, my daughter, your niece. He did this to my family, our family, and you’re telling me you’re going to let him live, for peace?

“Peace is not crashing into my BMW in the middle of the day, thinking that I was the one behind the wheel. What he’s been doing to our family isn’t peace. Jihoon’s family hasn’t been holding up their side of this peace that you talk about, so why should we? Why shouldn’t I go down to his room, because he’s here, two floors down and three doors to the right, and end his life like he ended my daughter’s? Why should I let him live after what he’s done? Tell me why, Jaejoong,” Minseok demands, his tone icy and low but filled with the misery and anger he feels from the situation.

Jaejoong takes a deep breath because he wants more than anything to let Minseok do what he wants to that man. He wants to let Minseok do his absolute worst and send Jihoon the remains, if there was anything left after Minseok’s rage, but he knows he can’t. He can’t and that fact burns him, hurts him deeply. It hurts even more when he repeats himself, firmly, in the voice that lets Minseok know it isn’t just a family matter, but a Family Matter.

Minseok shuts down immediately, and Jaejoong hates it, hates that he can see his little brother recede behind his frosty exterior and leave barely any scraps of humanity behind as he stands up straighter.

“Fine,” he says, calm as can be like he isn’t going through one of the worst moments of his life, “if the Big Cousin says I can’t, then I can’t.”

Jaejoong sighs, wishing he could feel relief at the admission but all he feels is burning anger towards Chang Sun for doing this to his family, towards Jihoon for not controlling that little shit.

“I’ll talk to Jihoon, and I’ll deal with it,” Jaejoong says, promises.

Minseok looks at him, but there’s no emotion to be read there, no way for Jaejoong to really know how Minseok really feels about that. Jaejoong gets the feeling that Minseok’s control is on very thin ice and there’s only so much more he can take before he disobeys Jaejoong’s orders. It’s only confirmed when Minseok answers.

“If I ever see him again, even if it’s in passing. I don’t care if it’s out of my peripheral view, Jaejoong,” Minseok says and Jaejoong knows there’s going to be some tension in their relationship now, can feel it, “I will kill him. I will tear him apart with my bare hands, and I’ll shove his remains down Jihoon’s throat before gutting him like the filthy rat he is.”

“If you ever see him again, little cousin, then I won’t stop you,” Jaejoong says.

Minseok looks at him for a long moment, most likely surprised by his answer, but at the end of the day, Minseok is his family and Jihoon is not. Peace is for the best, but a little chaos has never caused Jaejoong any harm. If Jihoon continues to not uphold his end of the deal, Jaejoong will unleash the wrath of the entire Kim family on him and move on with his life. He’s nearly at his wits end concerning Jihoon and his cousin and it’s about time he fix that. For now though, he accepts the wary nod that Minseok gives him before glancing over at Jihyun, who has yet to wake up.

“I get the feeling you’ll be needing a very long vacation,” he says slowly, glancing at Minseok, “unless you want to, you’re off duty until you two are up and running again. Maybe until after the wedding,” Jaejoong says.

“If she doesn’t leave me,” Minseok says, frowning.

“She’s not going to leave you, Minseok,” Jaejoong says, stepping forward to place a hand on his shoulder.

Minseok lets him do as he pleases and that eases some of the worry curdling in his gut about losing Minseok. The tension between them is still there, but it’s easing already, the two of them not used to being anything but close. Now that they’re past their disagreements, Jaejoong can see that that tension will be long gone soon enough.

“I’m the reason this happened,” Minseok says, and the anger falls away to the sadness he so rarely feels, “that asshole thought it was me and I let her drive my BMW. Joon knows I drive around in a BMW, probably remembered my license plate,” Minseok says.

“Firstly, it’s not your fault. It’s his, and I said I would deal with it. Secondly, you didn’t let her do anything, Minseok. She practically owns your BMW, has been driving the thing for so long I don’t even remember what you look like in the driver's seat. You two are perfect together and although there’s definitely going to be a very rocky time ahead, you can’t let yourself forget that,” Jaejoong says.

Minseok sighs but doesn’t disagree. Jaejoong pats him on the shoulder before taking his leave. He has some calls to make and some meetings to arrange. There’s still a deep seated rage that’s been present since Chang Sun’s first offense towards his family. Killing his niece only threw in a forest worth of kindling to the flames of his hatred towards that man.

36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Essentially, the ending goes a little something like this: Soyou is hella despressed for a bit but Minseok takes her on vacation so it's just them in a big ole villa on a beautiful island with a beautiful beach and slowly but surely she gets better. She gets pregnant again, which he notices because she starts watching Titanic again and crying (a big hint for her being pregnant) and they're super happy. Soyou meets Junsu and expresses hatred towards Joon, when asked, and Junsu takes that into consideration. They get married which is this massive affair and Minseok kind of gives his position over to Bobby, wanting to spend time with his family and they move out of LA. At the end it switches to Joon coming home to an eerily silent house. Turns out the guy Jaejoong let go (can't remember his name) is there and knocks him out. He wakes up in a warehouse where he assumes Jaejoong is holding him. He spouts some crazy stuff bout the Kims, but it turns out that it's not Jaejoong, but Junsu. Junsu informs Joon that this is his wedding gift to Soyou, who is happy with their baby bean, a beautiful baby girl and are happy and in love in Europe or something, and Junsu kills Joon off and it's happily ever after for the Kim family.


	8. We Bloomed Dazzlingly (Like I've Been Waiting For It)

Min Yoongi: 3.9.93. CEO/Producer/Composer/Songwriter. He already lives a stressful life and that stress just seems to double when he ends up with twin girls, newborns, from a woman he had a fling with. He hasn’t the slightest clue what to do with kids and it shows as he struggles with his work and home life until he finds the perfect nanny. His daughters are named Sua and Sicily.

Park Jimin: 10.13.95. Chef/Patissier/Nanny/Child Whisperer/Dancer. Jimin is a young man who is good at nearly everything. He’s sweet and lovable and perfect with kids and adults. His passion is baking, but when offered a job with a pay that’s nothing to scoff at, he finds himself watching the twins of one of the richest men on earth. The job was initially to watch the girls but he finds himself taking care of Yoongi as well, which he doesn’t mind.

Yoongi’s House:  [ http://www.sothebysrealty.com/eng/sales/detail/180-l-1202-25f4zm/georgica-contemporary-east-hampton-ny-11937 ](http://www.sothebysrealty.com/eng/sales/detail/180-l-1202-25f4zm/georgica-contemporary-east-hampton-ny-11937)

Jimin’s Apartment:

[ http://www.sothebysrealty.com/eng/sales/detail/180-l-740-fk2nnf/l-tower-toronto-on-m5e-0a6http://www.sothebysrealty.com/eng/sales/detail/180-l-740-fk2nnf/l-tower-toronto-on-m5e-0a6 ](http://www.sothebysrealty.com/eng/sales/detail/180-l-740-fk2nnf/l-tower-toronto-on-m5e-0a6http://www.sothebysrealty.com/eng/sales/detail/180-l-740-fk2nnf/l-tower-toronto-on-m5e-0a6)


	9. Open Up Your Mind (Let Me Undress You, Baby)

Kim Minseok: 3/26/1990. 5’8. Bisexual. Sugar Daddy. Hedonist. Enjoys playing soccer, working out, dancing, and fancy cars. Likes collecting pretty things. Heir to several resorts in Cancun, Phuket, and the Bahamas and also owns a chain of very successful coffee shops. Quite the introvert but not particularly shy. Knows what he wants and how to get it. Prefers to stay at home instead of going out partying or the like although he does know how to enjoy himself. Favorite car is his Maserati Ghilbi S Q4.

Park Jimin: 10/13/1995. 5’6. Bisexual. Colombian with the accent to show it. Sugar Baby. Camboy. Hedonist. Praise Kink. Soft aesthetic. Loves being pampered and taken care of. A very sexual/sensual person, quite insatiable really. Seems very shy and gentle but is quite the freak. Can either be a power bottom or a very needy bottom depending on who he’s with. Has two tattoos, a hip/thigh tattoo of peonies and a wrist cuff  [ https://www.instagram.com/p/BTizbVVjzBc/?taken-by=iliana_rose ](https://www.instagram.com/p/BTizbVVjzBc/?taken-by=iliana_rose) . Has a belly ring, nipple rings, and a tongue ring. Size kink. Favorite plug is the one he has with a bunny tail on it. IG is SweetestDreams and his bio is _ Talk To Me Nice _ . Goes to graduate school for nursing. Favorite color is rose gold. Enjoys doing yoga, dancing, and drawing. Lives a very healthy lifestyle. Has a birman named Selena.

Minseok’s home:  [ http://www.sothebysrealty.com/eng/sales/detail/180-l-1190-nphgwf/iconic-modern-masterpiece-los-altos-hills-ca-94024 ](http://www.sothebysrealty.com/eng/sales/detail/180-l-1190-nphgwf/iconic-modern-masterpiece-los-altos-hills-ca-94024)

Jimin’s House:

[ http://www.sothebysrealty.com/eng/sales/detail/180-l-1280-9ejqw4/2661-victoria-dr-laguna-beach-ca-92651 ](http://www.sothebysrealty.com/eng/sales/detail/180-l-1280-9ejqw4/2661-victoria-dr-laguna-beach-ca-92651)

\---

Minseok twirls his car keys in his left key, stepping out of his shoes before exiting the garage into the hallway of his home. The A/C cools him down immediately and Minseok groans, closing the garage door and dropping his sports bag. Practice was grueling as always and Minseok makes his way up the stairs. His body is sore and his mind is buzzing. One of his soccer buddies and close friend, Han, had brought some things up that Minseok hadn’t been expecting. 

The Chinese man didn’t spend a lot of his time in Minseok’s part of the world, but when he did visit, he always insisted on asking about Minseok’s love life. Of course, they both know that said life is rather non existent.

It’s not like Minseok is actively trying to have a love life though, he is a busy man. His parents are slowly but surely stepping back from running the several resorts they own and Minseok is slowly but surely taking their place. So far, he’s doing an extremely good job. He already practically has full control over the three in Cancun and the two in Phuket. The only reason he’s not running the ones in the Bahamas is because that’s where his parents live and it’s their favorite one.

Plus, Minseok also owns his own business. He has a chain of coffee shops that are doing surprisingly well despite the competition. So, in all, Minseok is a very busy man and therefore he doesn’t have that much time to get out there and date. He barely even has time for the few one night stands he gets into. As lovely as they are, they’re all temporary and his companions for the night all know it.

He reaches his bathroom and gets the bath running, needing to take a very long soak. As the water runs, he finds himself thinking about what Han was talking about again. Apparently, Han enjoys using his wealth in a very different way than Minseok. He had bragged about meeting a young man named Tao and spending weeks with him in Paris and Rome, buying the young man anything his heart desired. Minseok felt like the young man was using him but Han promised him that it was a mutually beneficial relationship.

The way Han explained it, he gave Tao money and the occasional gift and, in return, Tao spent time with Han and made him feel good. They didn’t necessarily have sex, Han explained, but for those hours, days, or even weeks together, they were like a couple. After explaining it, one of the other guys had laughed, saying they should get to doing that.

Han, more than happy to talk about his sex life and what he was doing with his money, told them all about the websites he liked to go on. His relationship was a little unusual in that Tao, apparently, was also a camboy and had a link on his profile on one of the sites Han used. That opened up a whole different can of worms and an adventure into Han’s sex life that Minseok didn’t actually want to venture into. He would definitely call Han one of his closest friends, but sometimes, some things were best kept on a need to know basis.   
Minseok shook his head, glancing down to see that the water was high enough. With a huff, he slid into the water, the heat going straight for his aching muscles. Playing soccer always gave him a great workout but they’d played half the day away and that was bound to take a toll on him.

Relaxing, Minseok recalls the day again, how Han grabbed his phone and slipped away shortly after telling them all about his arrangements. He’d returned about fifteen minutes later with several new apps on his phone and also profiles to each one. He even sent several links to his favorite camboy’s pages.

“Don’t delete them immediately. Check them out, stop spending all your days alone. We’re almost thirty man. Live a little before life passes you by,” He had said before winking and running off to his car. 

Apparently, he was going to meet up with Tao again before the younger returned to China and Han returned to New York. 

Minseok stays in his tub until the water gets cold, mulling over Han’s words. He is three years away from thirty and there isn’t much happening for him concerning relationships. In his college years, Minseok’s love life was quite different in comparison to now. Undergrad had been filled with dates and late night adventures. He slept with men and women and sometimes a combination of them at the same time. It had been fun, but then he’d graduated and things changed. He had to step up with his father’s business and his contacts had kinda fallen off. It didn’t help that Minseok was more of a stay at home guy and introverted to boot so he didn’t exactly go out all the time.

Now, he’s twenty-seven with millions to his name, several business under his control, and a massive house that only contains one person. Minseok never thought too much about it considering he was quite busy with work and traveling. He doubted a significant other would be all that into him not being around all that much. However, meeting someone who came around when Minseok wanted someone around was quite different.

With that in mind, Minseok went up to his bedroom. Within moments, he was on his bed with his Macbook Pro warming up. The apps Han downloaded already had profiles created. Minseok wasn’t too surprised that Han had been quite detailed in the short amount of time he had. Minseok had known Han for years so of course he would know a lot about him. Plus their businesses did tend to coincide sometimes so Minseok’s not too surprised to see that Han knows how much he makes.

He looks the profiles over before leaving the apps and moving on to his laptop. Han does know him extremely well. Minseok would be a little worried but Han wouldn’t try to steal Minseok’s identity or anything. Or at least, not for anything financial, Minseok could see him doing it as a prank though. He wouldn’t put it past him.

Han sent him several links and Minseok sends them to his email so he won’t have to type them. He isn’t exactly sure what he’s expecting upon following through on these links. Minseok has watched porn, he does have a very healthy sex drive, thanks, but he’s never specifically looked for a cam boy before. Minseok does have a type and searching for his type would probably make him lose interest.

Minseok spends about an hour on each website, mostly because there’s a lot to look at and he has absolutely no idea where to start. He doesn’t end up watching any videos on the first three websites, but the fourth one shows some promise. This one is apparently the one Tao uses and Minseok looks through it a little. The users on here aren’t as tattooed as the last website he was on nor do they seem as hardcore. Minseok isn’t particularly vanilla, but there’s so much he can watch before it gets a little weird. Plus, the last website seemed to cater to some odd fetishes that Minseok just was not into.

Minseok actually finds Tao’s page at some point. It actually wasn’t intentional considering he has absolutely no idea what Tao looks like or what his page is called, but he finds it. Apparently Tao calls himself Panda online but Minseok finds out that it’s him when, in one of the videos, someone calls him Taozi. Han had used the nickname once or twice too.


	10. Flowers Wither Eventually (But Not Today)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the Anime Seven Deadly Sins

Jimin: Forest Guardian. He protects the forest and the Fountain of Youth. He is extremely powerful and the forest obeys his commands. He rules over the biggest and most far reaching forest in the Realm. He is immortal but he must stay in the forest otherwise it will die and he will follow shortly after. He reincarnates, but that takes a while and usually ends up with him in a massive cocoon, sleeping for centuries or more depending on the injury. The forest is magically powered because of him so the trees are massive and thick and cannot be cut down or harmed. The animals and other creatures within the forest are protected by him. Humans who enter the forest and harm either the flora and the fauna are ejected from the forest and banned. Many people enter the forest in hopes of seeing him because there are rumors about his beauty and his abilities. Has healing abilities the likes of which is truly unknown. He keeps the forest strong and growing, he heals animals, and he can purify the air and the water of the area he’s in. He can heal almost any wound or illness, if he is so inclined to do so. He can even revive someone who has died very recently. There are bounties on his head by rich individuals and Courts who wish to harness his power and have control over the Fountain. No one has managed to see more than a glimpse of him. He is an extremely talented archer but his weapon can change to any weapon he desires at his command. He floats and flies instead of walking. He can take on the shape of any animal but he prefers the image of either a white stag with an impressive rack or a large owl. His true form is quite overwhelming for humans to see.

Jeon Jeongguk: Ranger/Assassin/Thief. If he’s paid enough, there’s pretty much nothing he won’t do. He doesn’t see things in black and white, rather accepting everything to be grey all around. He is rather selfish, however, and will be out for his own gain. He is good at everything he does, even without trying. He was sent by the King to capture the Fairy of the Enchanted Forest, but is really going because he seeks immortality. Was Blessed at a young age and has a slight healing ability along with enhanced strength.

\---


	11. Needed Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty sure this was inspired by The Originals. Plus I have a few Jennie fics where her name is short for Ginevra because I love that name for some reason.

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xO6CesdSwQ0 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xO6CesdSwQ0)

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=na_Y0izr5aU ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=na_Y0izr5aU)

Their Home:  [ http://www.sothebysrealty.com/eng/sales/detail/180-l-1374-9x954e/-paradiso-telluride-co-81435 ](http://www.sothebysrealty.com/eng/sales/detail/180-l-1374-9x954e/-paradiso-telluride-co-81435)

Ginevra “Jennie” Kim: 1.16. 5’3. Original Vampire. Jennie is a rather young vampire who is only interested in living a life of luxury. She enjoys shopping and using her beauty to get whatever she wants. She is very aware of how protective her brothers are but she’s been living with it for centuries and will continue to do so. She is very manipulative and playful. Like her brothers, she doesn’t really care for humans or any other species for that matter, but she does have a bleeding heart for animals, supernatural or not, and tends to help them when she can. Otherwise, she’s rather self-centered and vain. She is well aware of how beautiful she is and uses it as a weapon time after time. She loves her brothers dearly but sometimes she needs some me time and goes up to New York for a while but she always returns. Has a dangerous temper. The youngest of the Kim Coven. Smells like lavender. 

Her apartment:  [ http://www.sothebysrealty.com/eng/sales/detail/180-l-1178-v625tn/212-fifth-avenue-apt-9b-chelsea-new-york-ny-10010 ](http://www.sothebysrealty.com/eng/sales/detail/180-l-1178-v625tn/212-fifth-avenue-apt-9b-chelsea-new-york-ny-10010)

Kim Minseok: 3.27.90. 5’9. Original Vampire. Minseok is the oldest of his siblings and therefore the leader of their coven. He is pretty introverted, like his siblings, and prefers to spend his time alone or in the company of his siblings. He doesn’t much care for anyone outside of his family but he’s not antagonistic about it like Jongdae is. He protects his siblings when he can and is the main supporter of their family. He likes taking care of his siblings and will do anything for them. He is well aware that Jennie has them wrapped around her little finger but doesn’t much care to change that. He does have the final say in their decisions no matter how pigheaded his siblings are, they will listen to him. Smells like winter, cold and frigid.

Kim Jongdae: 9.21.92. 5’8. Original Vampire. Intense, possessive, obsessive. Jongdae only cares about two people in the world and will do literally anything for them, no matter the consequences. Is extremely loyal, to a rather terrifying degree. Not many people realize how dangerous he really is considering he does have a very soft aesthetic, but he is not a very nice person to anyone that isn’t related to him. Dislikes anyone getting close to his precious people and has, on several occasions, killed would be suitors that ignored his first warnings. Very sadistic and doesn’t necessarily see humans as actual beings. To be fair, he doesn’t see anyone as actual beings outside of his siblings. Everyone else is so far beneath him that they aren’t worth mentioning. Has a short temper but his temper is much more icy than fiery, and whoever pissed him off will suffer terrible consequences. Nothing pisses him off more than someone bothering his family or trying to sully their name. Always knows where his siblings are regardless of if they told him or not. Hates disappointing his siblings. Smells like wintermint.

Jeon Jeongguk: 9.1.97. 6’2. Alpha werewolf. He is very young and still acts very young. Although he’s an alpha, he isn’t the pack alpha and doesn’t want to be. He is very big for his age, both in his human form and his wolf one. His family had headed out to Colorado for the yearly pack meeting and they were attacked by hunters, forcing Jeongguk to flee. He is very close to death when Jennie finds him although he’s barely conscious so he only smells her. Imprints on her later, hence him staying with them instead of leaving. Fights on all fours regardless of what form he’s in. Smells like firewood.

BTS’ home:  [ http://www.sothebysrealty.com/eng/sales/detail/180-l-963-g6g3zz/new-willoughby-way-contemporary-aspen-co-81611 ](http://www.sothebysrealty.com/eng/sales/detail/180-l-963-g6g3zz/new-willoughby-way-contemporary-aspen-co-81611)

\----

 

There’s something to be said about mountains, Jeongguk knows, but right now, he’s struck rather speechless. His pack prefers the forest-like terrain of the pacific northwest, so it’s a different kind of exposure to be here. There’s mountains where he’s from, of course, but right now, the Cascades can’t compare to the Rockies.

Jeongguk’s breath comes out in sharp puffs, the young wolf quite capable of seeing it in the frigid winter of Aspen, Colorado. It’s colder here, but it doesn’t really bother him considering his running temperature is much higher than the average person.

Behind him, Jeongguk can hear other wolves mingling and messing around. It’s been a year since all the packs have came to see each other, their last meeting being up in Canada, a few hours from Jeongguk’s home.

Aspen is, different, but also not. There’s something almost nostalgic about seeing snow capped mountain peaks and forests. Jeongguk tries his best to take it all in. These pack meetings don’t last long, necessarily. The main part consists of updating each pack on what’s going on in their area, any additions to the family, and threats, and so on and so forth. Afterwards, there’s a pack hunt, this terrain being the perfect place to do so.

At the moment, they’re in a moment of pause, where the meeting is basically over but the hunt hasn’t technically started. The elders are finishing up their discussion, which was about the hunters that were rapidly encroaching on pack space. Hunters, more specifically the ones who hunted wolves, were quite the nuisance. 

The main issue was that, more often than not, hunters were human. This normally wouldn’t be a problem, if it weren’t for the pact made generations ago to not actively kill humans. It’s a pact that’s been coming back to bite the wolves in the ass considering the hunters aren’t necessarily holding up their end of the bargain. In fact, they seem to laugh in the face of any wolf who brings it up. Humans are not very trustworthy, which is something the wolves have had to learn the hard way.

The issue though, is what could possibly be done about it, hence the meeting. Wolves aren’t the only supernatural or mythological creatures on the planet, but hunters weren’t very picky and considering wolves were on the least as being easier to kill than most other species, well, they made for easy targets. Jeongguk has heard of hunters that went after other forms of shifters and hunters that went after the fae folk. He’s even heard of hunters who go after vampires and demons, who are essentially at the top of the list for being excruciatingly hard to kill.

Jeongguk’s ears flick a little as he looks up at the full moon, shining bright high in the sky, accompanied by the stars. Back home stars are visible, but not nearly as many as these and not nearly as he clearly. He’s so distracted by the sight that he’s caught completely off guard by the gunshot he hears. 

Whipping around, Jeongguk’s gaze seeks out where the gunshot came from, but he’s distracted by another gunshot followed by many others. There’s a howl then, one that orders for the others to run. Shifted as he is, he can hear his packs thoughts which are filled with panic. The pack alpha cuts through the panic with swift and urgent thoughts of the escape routes they’d practiced the night before.

Jeongguk shoots off then, keeping low to the ground. It’s harder for him, because Jeongguk is built more for strength and so he’s bulkier, a bigger target despite his rather impressive speed. He can smell the hunters, can smell the blood of the other wolves and the acrid, horrible stench of silver. 

Thoughts are racing through his head, most of them belonging to the other members of his pack as they come to the conclusion that they’re surrounded. This was a planned attack and the hunters planned it well. Jeongguk keeps running regardless, heading for the rendezvous point that their alpha was heading towards.

That all changes when Jeongguk hears, and feels, a massive explosion followed swiftly by a sorrow so deep it makes Jeongguk stop. 

His pack! 

His alpha! 

His father! 

To his right, he can hear the human hunters, can hear the sound of a gun cocking and when he turns, he sees them closing in on a young wolf, small and built for speed more than anything else. Rage overcomes his sorrow and the protective instincts instilled in him makes him attack, teeth going for the jugular.

The wolf isn’t part of his pack so he can’t communicate mentally, but it’s easy to let out a growl that the wolf understands and the hunters don’t. He makes quick work of the hunters, leading them away from the others as best he can what with the silence filling his head. It’s a terrible, horrifying silence, and the only thing that keeps him going is the need to protect and do what he can for whoever is left.

It doesn’t take long for the hunters to surround him, and by then, Jeongguk’s a bloody mess. He’s been shot several times, the silver making his blood ooze continuously instead of allowing the wound to heal. He’s been stabbed a few times too and he’s weakening from the exposure, but he can’t stop, no matter how much of his blood has turned the snow red.

The hunters move in close, thinking him too weak to do much more, but he’ll show them. He knows his eyes must be gleaming red and he leans down low, prepared to strike. He’s dying, he can tell, but it doesn’t matter. The silence in his head lets him know that he’s already alone, has already been left behind. All he can do now is avenge his packmates before joining them in the stars, to chase the moon into eternity.

He attacks then, with all the viciousness he has left. And he has a lot. Jeongguk is a very big wolf, even bigger than his father is. Was. And despite his many wounds, he takes out more than half of the hunters on his own, but more just keep coming. They swarm around him like bugs, like vultures, swooping in for the kill. Blood is leaking into his eyes, limiting his vision, and his nose is filled with the scent of his own blood and silver. Two of his senses are out and his hind leg is rather weak, making him hold his weight on his other three legs.

A strike to his muzzle has him collapsing, breathing raggedly and heavily. This is it for him, he’s going to go join his family. He can’t even open his eyes to look skyward, towards the full moon watching over him. It doesn’t matter, he muses as one of the hunters approaches him, silver knife gleaming in the night, he’ll find peace soon enough.

He expects the hunter to go in for the kill, and he tenses for the pain, but instead, he hears someone cry out. He smells human blood and a lot of it. There are screams around him, but Jeongguk can’t tell what’s happening. His senses are shot to shit and his body is so weak that he can’t move. He’s barely conscious and so what seems like hours of screaming and bloodletting turns out to only be seconds.

Jeongguk doesn’t know if he should be afraid or not, but he’s dying anyway. Whatever killed the hunters will probably kill him too. He remains tense, awaiting the blow, but all he feels after a few moments is a soft hand being placed on his nose. This close, he can smell the sweet scent of lavender, and it’s overwhelming, so it takes him a moment to realize he’s being petted.

“Don’t die on me, pet,” he hears, and Jeongguk’s pretty sure an angel is talking to him.

“Stay alive,” the angel says, and Jeongguk can only let out a rather pitiful whine before he loses consciousness. 


	12. Not Today

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the movie Collateral Beauty

Love: Jimin 

Death: Yoongi

Time: Jungkook

YoonMinKook’s apartment:  [ http://www.sothebysrealty.com/eng/sales/detail/180-l-889-vgqmgp/the-tiffany-penthouse-at-turnberry-place-in-las-vegas-las-vegas-nv-89109 ](http://www.sothebysrealty.com/eng/sales/detail/180-l-889-vgqmgp/the-tiffany-penthouse-at-turnberry-place-in-las-vegas-las-vegas-nv-89109)

Hoseok/V/Namjoon’s apartment:  [ http://www.sothebysrealty.com/eng/sales/detail/180-l-1178-lh468c/spectacular-south-facing-flatiron-views-chelsea-new-york-ny-10010 ](http://www.sothebysrealty.com/eng/sales/detail/180-l-1178-lh468c/spectacular-south-facing-flatiron-views-chelsea-new-york-ny-10010)

There’s something to be said about death. Many things in fact, so many that that’s all Namjoon could think about. He completely ignored the beautiful view of Seoul he had beneath him, rapidly getting closer, instead contemplating what would happen if, for instance, the plane were to tip down on its nose and come barreling down. He couldn’t imagine the destruction, not really, but he could picture the end of his life. He was sure it would be insignificant, the bat of a lash in the eyes of man, like many other things in this massive world. Death was just a part of life, or at least, that’s what the doctors told him.

“-ir? Sir? We’ve landed. Are you ok?”

Namjoon turned away from the window, staring rather listlessly at the woman attempting to get his attention. He had no idea where she’d come from, just that she appeared to be a flight attendant. She was looking at him with a worried light in her eyes but a professional smile on her face. Namjoon assumed that he had only blanked out for a few moments if she was still smiling. It was better than the hours he’d missed shortly after-

With the shake of his head, Namjoon stood up. He attempted a smile, but he knew it was more of a grimace. He hadn’t been able to smile in a long time. Really, he wasn’t sure why he bothered trying anymore. The flight attendant could only smile in return, watching as Namjoon stood up and shuffled off towards the exit.

The airport was like any other, relatively crowded, filled with the sounds of life. The hustle and bustle of important people going to important places despite the hour. Families were meeting up, business associates finding each other. Namjoon found himself following the crowd, where he found his two suitcases. They were large, black things, and if it weren’t for the tags on the handles that had his name on it, Namjoon would have completely missed them. They were nothing like his old suitcases, covered with pictures and words written in sharpie. They were reminders, permanent ones that were rather discouraging and depressing now that the person who’d written them was long gone.

With a grunt, Namjoon pulled his suitcases along, turning towards the large mass of men in business suits. They all held pieces of paper, or maybe cardboard, with various names on them. Namjoon looked at their faces, taking in the drawn, tired men who stood there. It was pretty early, but Namjoon wasn’t feeling it yet. Back home, it was around noon, but here, it was the early spots of the morning.

At first, Namjoon didn’t see a board with his name on it, which was odd because the ticket for his arrival had been bought by his new job. He shuffled a little, awkward, as he attempted to find the correct business associate. It took him a minute to actually find his person, and when he did, Namjoon wasn’t too sure how to feel, considering it should have been impossible to miss the man. Said man stood a little ways away from the others, holding a piece of cardboard that seemed to have a Starbucks logo on it, Namjoon’s name written in purple sharpie with several smiling emojis surrounding it.

The man was tilting ever so slightly, his vibrant pink, purple, and brown hair clashing against the vibrant pink hoodie he was wearing. His pants were, quite possibly, the only normal thing about him and they were skin tight and black. His shoes were mismatched, one white and one black, but it seemed to be intentional considering they were the same brand. The thing that really confused Namjoon, was his smile. It had to be around five in the morning in Seoul, but the man was smiling so wide Namjoon was quite sure the sun would be jealous if it were present.

As it were, the man had yet to notice him, so Namjoon shuffled on over. It took a moment for the guy to notice him, but Namjoon didn’t mind. The past years have been spent alone, in his barren apartment. He didn’t much care for being noticed and, in his opinion, he wasn’t a very noticeable guy in the first place. However, when the man did realize that he was the Kim Namjoon that was hastily scrawled on the Starbucks cardboard, his smile seemed to get even brighter, which was a little disconcerting. Namjoon had spent a very long time in self-imposed isolation, it was odd being surrounded by so many people let alone an individual who seemed determined to light the world with his smile alone.

“Hey!” the man said, his smile only growing as Namjoon shuffled to a halt, “You’re Kim Namjoon right?”

Namjoon nodded, not really up to speaking just yet. He couldn’t even remember what his voice even sounded like, it had been so long. The man took his silence in stride, accepting the nod for what it was.

“Awesome! I’m Hoseok, but not many people call me that. My friends call me J-Hope, Hope, Hobi, whichever you prefer!” Hoseok exclaimed and all Namjoon could do was stare because...what? Hoseok seemed to notice his befuddlement and laughed.

“Don’t worry about it man, I know it’s confusing at first. They call me J-Hope because my last name is Jung and,” at this, his smile seemed to reach its limit and his eyes were sparkling, “I’m your hope!” Hoseok exclaimed and Namjoon felt a little bit like Hoseok belonged in a children’s cartoon. 

Namjoon didn’t respond to Hoseok’s statement, but Hoseok didn’t seem to care. He was too cheerful to be bothered by Namjoon’s pessimistic silence, which was fine for Namjoon. He was still trying to figure out how he felt about Hoseok. While he considered that, Hoseok clapped his hands together, seemingly forgetting he was holding a piece of cardboard. When it muffled his clap, he glanced at it, then glanced at Namjoon almost sheepishly, before hastily folding the cardboard and shoving it into one of his back pockets. His smile never left.

“Well, it’s so awesome to finally meet you! I’m a big fan of your work man, seriously, you’re a lyrical genius. If you’d follow me, I’m gonna take you to your new home! Well, not super new because you’re going to be living with me and my friend Taehyung, but pretty new. I hope you don’t mind the arrangement? We were really surprised that you’d finally agreed to join our company,” Hoseok trailed off at Namjoon’s silence, waiting for an answer.

Namjoon just grabbed the handles to his suitcases and stared at Hoseok. That seemed to be answer enough, because Hoseok’s mouth was moving as fast as his legs.

“So, it’s like super early right now, which means the CEO is most likely comatose somewhere. It’s cool though, because that means you can see the place first. It’s nice, I think you’ll like it!” Hoseok explained.

Namjoon could only listen to Hoseok as he explained the situation. It wasn’t annoying, like Namjoon felt it might be, but rather soothing. That could be because, for a majority of the ride, Namjoon blanked out. He would not be able to give directions to the apartment if he were held at gunpoint. He could only hope it didn’t come to that.

The building they lived in was positively massive. There was a man waiting by the doors and that’s how Namjoon knew the place was fancy. Inside was just as nice but Namjoon found himself drifting after Hoseok instead of enjoying the scenery. Namjoon’s new home happened to be on the fourteenth floor. There were only two doors available, one on either side of the hall, and Hoseok happily guided him towards the door on the left. 


	13. On Rainy Days

The storm was in full effect when Minseok heard someone knocking at his door. Frowning, he stood up, walking around his couch to head for his front door. The knocking came again, soft and gentle, not forceful, so he doubted anyone was in any rush. When he opened the door, however, he found that that was a little false.

Standing before him, completely soaked to the bone, was Park Jimin, his neighbor. Now, considering the two of them were two of the four who lived on the top floor of the highrise, Minseok was quite surprised to see Jimin completely soaked, but the younger looks an awful lot like he was thrown into a pool with all his clothes on.

He’s wearing a sweater, which was quite fitting for the weather, but the sweater looks a little thin and there’s an obvious stitching error that appears to be on purpose, a fashion statement that isn’t useful in the least when the sky is full on vomiting water at this point. He’s wearing a beanie that was probably a vibrant red before the storm but is now closer to maroon than anything else. The most unfortunate part is that Jimin is wearing jeans and timbs, both of which are most likely beyond saving at this point.

Jimin looks up at him then, looking very much like an adorably drowned puppy, and he looks so miserable and cold, the way he’s shivering so violently, that Minseok kind of wants to pick him up and put him in his shower.

“H-h-hey, Min-s-s-seok,” Jimin chatters through vibrating teeth, his arms wrapped tight around his small frame like that will help him out.

“What’s going on?” Minseok asks, because he’s only ever really seen Jimin in passing, not long enough to truly hold a conversation.

“I uh, I f-f-forgot my k-k-key card and t-t-the e-e-elevators a-a-are out,” Jimin says.

He looks like he’s going to keep going with his explanation, but Minseok raises his hand, politely, to stop him. Jimin’s brows furrow together, or they try, but he’s shivering too much to really go all the way through with the effort.

“Please,” Minseok says, stepping out of the way, “come in.”

Jimin hurriedly shuffles in after that, his boots hindering his process, but he makes do. When he’s inside, Minseok shuts the door behind him and watches as Jimin struggles through getting his shoes off. His sniffing and dripping all over and Minseok moves around him, mind already racing with how many towels he’ll need.

When he gets back, Jimin has shuffled a little further in, stopping just before where the carpet begins, and he’s still shivering, running heavily ringed fingers through his hair and being very careful of where he’s standing. As Minseok approaches,a full bodied shiver goes through the young man that has Minseok moving faster.

“Here,” Minseok says, giving Jimin several towels and taking the other ones further back to place them near the entrance. 

When he comes back, Jimin is roughly rubbing at his hair, but Minseok sees it as a lost cause. The poor guy is just way too wet. He glances at his carpet and decides that he’ll just have to call in the cleaners.

“Follow me,” Minseok says.

Jimin follows him, stuttering out apologies as he tries his best to shuffle quickly through, but the wet jeans is the biggest problem right now. Minseok waves off the apologies because he absolutely hates wet clothes so he knows Jimin must be uncomfortable. He shows him to the bathroom before going to his room, hunting down some clothes. He’s bigger than Jimin, but he figures he’ll have something for the younger to wear.

He had told Jimin to take his time, and he’s pleased to find that the younger had listened. He goes about finding some candles, setting them out here and there, smiling when the sweet scent begins to filter throughout his home just in case the power inside decides to go out.

His home isn’t shrouded in darkness thanks to the many windows in his home, so Minseok goes about rounding up covers and pillows and drags them into the living room. His carpet is extremely plush and soft but, he still needs some covers.

By the time he’s done making the pallet, he can hear Jimin finishing up. Grabbing the clothes, he goes to the door and knocks a little. Jimin opens the door a bit, enough for Minseok to hand him the clothes. He hears a soft thanks before the door closes and Minseok returns to the living room. He gets some hot water boiling before going to turn the TV on.

By the time Jimin comes out, towel scrubbing at his head and in a pair of Minseok’s shorts and one of the many shirts he likes to wear to the gym, Minseok has some hot cocoa prepared as well as some snacks he figures Jimin won’t mind.

When Jimin sees what he’s done, his shy little smile widens into something truly beautiful.

“Thank you, so much! I really didn’t want to be a bother,” Jimin says, shuffling closer and accepting the cup Minseok offers him.

It’s one of Minseok’s favorites, a black round cup with a cat’s face on it in gold coloring, the ears on either side of the lip of the cup. Minseok is drinking from one that’s similar, and it’s adorable to watch Jimin sip at it, humming softly.

“Do you, uh, happen to have any marshmallows?” Jimin asks, a blush high on his cheeks.

Minseok laughs a little but goes to check.

“I only have big ones,” he says, and Jimin makes grabby hands that Minseok smiles at.

Watching Jimin put a handful of marshmallows into his hot cocoa is the cutest thing ever and Minseok finds himself just watching him. He’s always found Jimin attractive, he just never had the time to act on it. He sees the younger on his way off to work or sometimes in the gym the building has, but never long enough to strike up a opening conversation that could lead to a date.


	14. Lay Me Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to Feelin' Like I Wanna Rock With Your Body

If there’s one thing Yoongi knows for sure, it’s that Park Jimin is taken. And not just talking, not just casually going on dates, no temporary love. No. Park Jimin is Taken with a capital T and has showed absolutely zero signs of wanting anyone else.

Until today.

Yoongi isn’t even sure how it happened really. One day, he found himself pulling a night shift, minding his own business and scribbling down some lyrics, and the next thing he knows, Jimin is there. Now, working at a fitness center has its ups and downs, Park Jimin being one of the ups. The kid comes religiously, working out when he has the time, but he doesn’t come alone.

More often than not, accompanying him is one Jeon Jungkook, the lucky son of a gun that’s dating Jimin. Jungkook, of course, is very attractive. For one, he’s tall and solid, an intimidating presence that can, quite easily, tower over anyone, especially Jimin. Watching them work out is always interesting, mostly because sometimes when Jungkook is doing certain things, Jimin will just go over and drape himself all over him, and not even in a sexual manner. 

Yoongi has seen, on more than one occasion, Jimin get bored and go sit on Jungkook’s back while the younger is doing pushups. Jungkook barely bats a lash at the interruption or the added weight, instead continuing on like nothing happened. He’s also seen Jungkook in the middle of chin ups and Jimin would just wander over and sit himself right in Jungkook’s crossed legs. It’s adorable if not a little amusing.

“Hey,” Jimin greets, all smiles and soft, glistening skin.

“Hey Minnie. You’re here late,” Yoongi says, flipping his notebook closed and giving Jimin his full attention.

“That I am. Hey, I was wondering,” Jimin begins and Yoongi hums, brows lifting.

“Would you like to go on a date?” Jimin asks.

For a minute, Yoongi thinks he’s being pranked. He feels like a group of people with cameras are going to jump out of the shadows and from behind the corner and laugh in Yoongi’s face. Hell, he feels like Jungkook is going to appear and just DDT him into the Earth’s core. Jimin notices his expression, of course he does, and he’s quick to wave his hand in Yoongi’s face to get his attention.

“Hey? You okay?” Jimin asks, his beautiful face shifting with confusion.

“I-what? But you’re not? Did you and Jungkook break up?” Yoongi demands because he was quite sure the two of them were married. Those two breaking up would definitely bring the apocalypse. Jimin’s laughter calms him down.

“Of course not! We’re still together. I meant go on a date with both of us!” Jimin says, as cheerful as ever.

Yoongi, on the other hand, is in the midst of a mid-life crisis. How in the world could he handle going on a date with Jimin and Jungkook? The two of them together is the closest thing to perfection that Yoongi has seen outside of the studio booth.

Before Yoongi can even fathom the idea of responding to the offer, Jungkook appears. He’s a little sweaty like Jimin, wearing a muscle shirt and well worn sweats. There’s a towel around his neck and he’s using it to dab at his face as he gravitates to Jimin’s side.

“Hey, did you ask him?” Jungkook asks sounding eager and shy at the same time. 

Yoongi is baffled.

“Yeah, but I think I broke him,” Jimin muses, gesturing at Yoongi’s frozen face.

“You ok Yoongi?” Jungkook asks, and goodness, Yoongi isn’t even sure if he’s okay or not.

“Are you ok?” Yoongi returns and Jungkook blinks, confused.

“Of course I am, why wouldn’t I be?” Jungkook asks, looking so adorable in his confusion. 

“I think he’s referring to if you’re okay with him going on a date with us,” Jimin says and Jungkook nods, blinking in rapid succession.

“Of course I am! That is, if you’re interested of course,” Jungkook murmurs, and he’s definitely more shy now.

“If I’m interested? Of course I’m interested. Have you seen the two of you?” Yoongi demands and it’s a little odd because his tone sounds more scolding than miffed.  But Yoongi has been lowkey attracted to the two of them ever since they got a membership here three months ago, he has the right to sound however he wants right now.

“Well, yeah,” Jimin says, and there’s this pleased tint to his smile and his voice that finally snaps Yoongi out of his stupor.

“Does that mean you will?” Jungkook asks and Yoongi takes in his hopeful expression and if Yoongi had been about say no, which he wasn’t, he definitely would have said yes all because of that face.

“I-yeah. Yeah. Why not?” Yoongi asks and the smiles that light up their faces makes everything worth it.

“Great!” Jimin says, clapping his hands, “How about tomorrow night? There’s this amazing place we’ve been wanting to go to.”

Yoongi can only nod as Jimin talks, mind blanking completely when they both give him their numbers and before long, the two of them are leaving. Jungkook waves shyly, a blush covering his already flushed skin and Jimin looks alot like the cat that got the cream, and then the two are gone. Yoongi stands there for a long moment after, two different phone numbers in his hand and a vacant but dopey grin on his face.


	15. The Calling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the Netflix Series From Dusk Till Dawn

She is moving.

She has been completely still, untouched, unbothered, for centuries but now, now she is moving. Her senses are dull, slowly returning to her as her mind processes that she is no longer asleep. The first sense to slowly awaken, is her sense of smell. She can smell humans, their weak heartbeats fluttering in what her sluggish mind assumes is excitement. Her coffin is made of gold, perhaps they are just as greedy as she remembers. She can smell the silk that she is wrapped in, old now, but magick keeps it fresh as if it were just made. The very same magick keeps her contained.

She can smell their blood too, and it is weak, different from what she was used to. She wonders what changed, what brought upon the slightly off smell of their life. She wonders if the way the air smells is a part of it. Her senses are not fully awakened, but she can tell that the air smells different, worse somehow. She can only wonder at what the humans have done in her absence. What creatures like her have allowed the humans to do.

The next sense to awaken is her hearing. She can hear footsteps, harsh heavy ones. She can also hear a slight squeaking, as if something old is moving. Perhaps her coffin is being carried by something. She will have to wait and see. She can hear the humans, they are chatting in a way that goes along with their excited heartbeats, their excited footsteps. She cannot understand what they are saying, it sounds like a bastardized attempt at the languages that were used before she was forced into her resting place. 

She can sense them though, capable of telling that she is in the presence of three men and a single woman. It is interesting, their scents. Outside of their weak blood, they smell strongly of perfume. It is nothing like the elegant smells of her time, instead a strong, almost primal musk comes from the males and a soft floral one comes from the woman. It will be interesting indeed to see what they look like. She is sure that she will get to that point.

However, it takes a while. The humans are chattering in their deep baritones with the soft melody of the woman cutting in, sounding almost nervous in comparison. This must be her first time encountering a coffin. It is curious how they found her coffin in the first place. Surely her tomb had been well protected, but it is likely that her guards had left their perch as time went on, quite possibly dying. 

She is one of very few that can truly live without sustenance. It does not change the fact though, that as she continues to wake up, her body reminds her of her hunger. Back before she was imprisoned, she had been in her true form, much too big to be contained in this golden coffin, but it had been easiest when it came to consuming her prey. She supposes she could shift when they release her, but she feels it’ll be faster to take them as she is. It will not change much.

She can tell, immediately, when they open the top of her coffin. The air feels different and her senses are allowed to reach further out. She can smell water, not anything drinkable as it smells tainted somehow. Curious indeed. She can smell meat too, but it’s cold, frozen perhaps. Her senses are assaulted quite rapidly and she quickly reigns them in. It will not do to be overwhelmed when she needs to focus on being released. Her stomach grumbles, reminding her of what is to come when she is unwrapped.

The human chatter is louder now, but she still does not understand. She is sure that if she were to taste one of them, that would change, but for now it means nothing. All she can do is wait patiently as fingers ghost over her form. They are searching for something apparently, quite possibly some of the jewels and things placed within the cloth imprisoning her. Perhaps grave robbing is still a thing in this time.

When the first wrap of silk is lifted, she can feel her power surge. The humans cannot feel it, she is sure of that, but if there are any supernatural creatures nearby, they will. She wants to take the deepest of breaths, but she must wait, be patient. A snake is a very patient creature, waiting for the perfect moment to strike true and render her prey immobile.

It doesn’t take nearly as long as it feels, she knows, but it doesn’t change that fact that she cannot wait for the last barrier to be removed from her person. The ones who trapped her, she is sure, are rolling about in their graves or wherever it is they reside. Perhaps she could hunt them down and show them her gratitude, if they still live.

When she is finally unwrapped, she hears the humans inhale sharply. She isn’t surprised, her body is in perfect form after all. By the inflection in their voices, they are questioning. It is time that she thanked them for releasing her.

When her eyes open, the first thing she sees are the humans. They are hovering over her, marveling at the fact that her body still looks as if she’d been placed in the coffin mere moments ago instead of centuries. She attacks the first one to notice that she is alive. 

It is embarrassingly easily to overcome the humans. Most of them are frozen in fear and confusion, and the one she attacked first is no match for her strength. It is easy then for her to grab the man and lift him, tilting him at an angle. The other humans can only watch in frozen terror as she consumes the man, clothes and all. When she is done, she turns to the others, reptilian gold eyes zeroing in on her next target, her next meal.

By the time she stops moving, the only other being in the room is the woman. Her eyes are wide and filled with tears that smell of salt. When she approaches the human woman, the woman whimpers and tries to scoot back. The primordial woman pauses, cocking her head to the side before she smiles, perfectly white teeth bared as she lunges.

The human scrunches her eyes tight, prepared for death, but it doesn’t come. When she opens her eyes, all she sees are the woman’s eyes, pupils so big that the gold from earlier is just barely visible. The human asks a question, but it goes unanswered when the creature attacks, sinking sharp, snake-like fangs into soft, giving flesh. The human whimpers, pain streaking through her body. The fangs dig deeper as the woman drinks, tasting the weak blood and memories. 

In the memories, she learns the English language, Spanish too, and she learns that it is the year 2016 and she is in San Diego, California. She learns that she had been found and brought to this home for an unwrapping, but these humans had been unaware that she was not a mummy at all. She learns a lot about the world as it is now, but not nearly enough to sate her. When she removes her fangs, the woman is a trembling mess, her face pale from the assault.

“This is your home,” the being says, speaking for the first time in a very long time.

The woman only stares at her, eyes impossibly wide. It takes a moment for the words to process, but when it does, she nods. The being cocks her head, her smile returning as she runs her fingers along the woman’s face.

“It is a lovely gift,” the being murmurs.

Once again, it takes a moment for the words to process, but it is no matter. The being is already lifting the woman up to be consumed. When she is finished, the woman stands and looks around. Her new home truly is lovely, that’s for sure. With a blink, she looks down at her stomach, flat as it has always been despite her large meal. Lifting a hand, she runs her fingers over her stomach, feeling her large meal struggling. If she were in her true form, her body would definitely show her catch.

Blinking sluggishly, the woman turns and heads for the stairs, the lay of the land in her mind thanks to the woman. As she heads up, she stops when she sees a mirror. She is naked, not much of a surprise. The woman she consumed was about her size, surely there is something there that she can wear. The woman looks at her appearance, her name coming to mind, translating itself until:

“Eunyoung,” she says, the word soft and amused.

With a smile at herself, she heads upstairs into the master bedroom. The bed is large and Eunyoung finds herself under the covers quickly, curling up. Her body needs to take the time to digest her meal and she always gets sleepy afterwards. She will check out her new territory later, but for now, she allows herself to rest.

When Eunyoung wakes, it is dark out. For a moment, she remains where she is, gathering her thoughts. She has been asleep for so long, so much has changed. The woman had some information that was useful, but she knew nothing of the supernatural. None of the information Eunyoung really needs is available. Like, for example, who is in control of San Diego? Surely someone would notice her awakening and would come looking. She wants to be prepared. That means, she has to take a more proactive approach.

Rising, Eunyoung goes about looking throughout the house. The woman is her size and her clothes, although very different from what Eunyoung is used to, will suffice. She finds herself trying on something new and a little revealing. She may be old, but her body shows absolutely no signs of that. With one last glance at herself, and an admiring look at the golden hoops she’s found, Eunyoung leaves her new home. The woman this home belonged to has a car somewhere, something white and fast. Eunyoung can’t wait to try it out.

 

“Hey! Luizy!” 

Seungyoun turns at the sound of his name, brows rising slowly as he does so. There are several young men standing there, two of which are holding switchblades. The others are trying to come off as tough, but really, Seungyoun gets the feeling they’ve got homework they should be doing.

“How can I help you gentlemen?” Seungyoun asks, his tone amused and playful.

The group of boys look at each other, snorting and bursting into laughter. Seungyoun watches them, distinctly unimpressed with whatever tactic they’re trying to work with. Seungyoun’s faced vampires, these kids aren’t much in comparison.

“Well, if it’s nothin’, I really should be headin’ out. I gotta meet someone inside,” Seungyoun says, nodding his head towards the club he’s standing by.

“Well, ya see, that’s why we here,” the first one says, his teeth bared in some weird imitation of a smile. It needs some work.

“Oh yeah? Enlighten me,” Seungyoun replies.

The goons look amongst each other again and that must be code for something because the three without the switchblades run towards him. Seungyoun frowns, brows furrowing but there isn’t much time to really contemplate what the fuck is happening. Honestly, he just wanted to come out and party and he’s feeling so attacked right now.

The goons really suck at fighting. Their main technique is to jump him and hope that he’s scared of their numbers. They’d do better swinging windmills at him, he’s so unimpressed. So, it’s easy to land a few blows, hard ones too. When Seungyoun fights, he goes straight for the debilitating moves, especially considering they were trying to jump him.

If he had the time, he’d kill them, but Seungyoun’s busy, there’s a meeting he’s supposed to be at. And yet here he is, distracted and vaguely annoyed. Seungyoun lands a solid right hook on the third goon who actually has a nice face, pretty damn symmetrical. Well, it won’t be for a while when he’s finished. When Seungyoun turns, the remaining idiots are marching towards him, swinging their knives. Seungyoun sighs, wondering what kind of lecture he’s going to get for being late now.

When the dust settles, Seungyoun is the only man standing. The two idiots with the knives are out for the count, permanently at that, and the other three are knocked out. Huffing some more, Seungyoun fixes his glasses, making sure his hat is on straight. He hadn’t been dressed for a workout, but he’s pretty damn good at improvising if he does say so himself.

With another pat at his shirt, Seungyoun walks out of the alley, glancing at the long line he’s going to have to pass. If it weren’t for those goons, he could’ve been inside already. As it is, he’s a little late which means he’s due for a lecture. With a groan, Seungyoun marches towards the door, determined to get this over with.

The security recognize him immediately, which is nice because then he doesn’t have to wait any longer. Inside, the club is bursting with noise and people. It’s cool, Seungyoun doesn’t mind the party scene, but he’s a man on a mission and an empty stomach. With practiced ease, Seungyoun skirts around the dance floor, heading for the stairs that will take him up to the VIP rooms. The security there are expecting him, but as usual, they give him shit and check him for weapons. Seungyoun sighs and raises his hands, knowing it’ll be best to let them do their job, he’s not an idiot.

When they let him in, Seungyoun isn’t surprised to see a mixture of women and men. The women, for the most part, are either in their underwear or straight up naked. There are bills on the ground and in the lines of thongs and Seungyoun shakes his head in amusement. Of course there’d be strippers, what kind of meeting would it be if there weren’t strippers?

Several of the men look at Seungyoun but he doesn’t care. He’s here for one man and one man only and that man is currently kind of dry humping one of the strippers. Gross. 

“Dude, Minwoo, I’m a little late and already you’re tryna knock someone up?” Seungyoun asks, eyeing the stripper currently partaking in the humping. She’s cute...but that’s it, definitely not Seungyoun’s type. He’s more interested in powerful individuals.

“Shut up,” comes the muffled reply. 

Seungyoun would haul ass and tear this VIP room to tatters if it were anyone else, but as it is, Seungyoun  _ was _ late so he’ll let that slide...for now. With a roll of his eyes and a small shake of his head, he tosses down an envelope and moves towards the wall made entirely of glass that overlooks the dance floor below. He taps the glass with one finger curiously before removing his hand.

Seungyoun likes San Diego, it’s a nice change from LA where he usually hangs. It’s a little calmer, has a little more finesse. It also has a very large population of vampires. It’s ridiculous how many are here. Seungyoun personally doesn’t mind considering his favorite person in the world is a vampire but damn, San Diego’s got a shit ton of vampires at its disposal.

As Seungyoun watches the dance floor, he hears the telltale signs of an envelope being opened and he finds himself putting his hands in his front pockets, curling one into fists as the other taps at his cellphone. Down below, the crowd seems to be parting for someone but he can’t really tell. It’s really hard with the strobe lights. He’s pretty sure there’s also a fog machine down there somewhere.

“What the hell is this?” A voice growls and Seungyoun sighs.

“Well,” Seungyoun begins, turning slightly and taking in the situation. Several of the men have noticed their boss’ irritation and it’s making them stir. Luckily, for Seungyoun at least, only one of them is a vampire. The rest aren’t really a big concern.

“About that, Flowsik says that he wants to push his drugs through this way. It’s cheaper you see, and you’ll benefit too of course. He is, after all, the plug,” Seungyoun says, shrugging.

“You mean to tell me, that Flowsik is trying to move in on what I’ve built?” Minwoo demands, voice rising as his eyes darken. Vampires are always so prideful.

“Of course not Minwoo, no way. He’s is simply offerin’ a compromise. I guess I mentioned once how the drug flow this way isn’t what it could be and the plot thickened from there. It has nothin’ to do with your capabilities, it’s just business. You understand,” Seungyoun says, his form nonchalant and at ease.

The strippers are edging towards the door which will make it harder for the security to get inside. That’s good.

“Well then, if it’s just business then you won’t mind telling Flowsik where he can shove this idea won’t you, lapdog?” Minwoo snarls, fangs lengthening.

Seungyoun sighs, tilting his head to the side until it pops before doing the same to the other side. He hates being called that. Truly. 

“He’s not gonna like that,” Seungyoun says softly, knowing the vampire can hear him.

“Oh yeah? And what are you gonna do ‘bout it?” Minwoo demands. 

Seungyoun smiles a little. 

Oh, he’s gonna do something.

 

The music is loud. Really loud.

Eunyoung cannot understand how these humans can handle such loud music. There are vampires here too, a lot of them. They can sense her, she can feel their gazes burning into her body, but they don’t know what she is. They don’t know how to kill her and that’s what keeps them in their seat. The scents here are mingled together, strong and forceful and yet...there seems to be a scent above the rest. It’s faded considerably thanks to all the traffic around the club, but something here has gotten her interest if only for a glancing moment.

Eunyoung finds herself heading towards the dance floor, getting a feel for what’s changed. Bodies are writhing together like a solid mass, a hive mind. It is...interesting, and Eunyoung joins easily. She has some skin on display which makes contact with the other people around her easier, not that she’s all that pleased by the sweat floating around. However, she does lose herself in the moment, if only for a while.

She’s pulled out of it when something tells her to look up. When she does, she finds herself looking into a room with one wall made of glass. There is movement going on in there, a lot of it. It’s hectic, chaotic. Eunyoung watches as one of the figures in the room comes forcefully towards the glass. Naturally, it shatters and Eunyoung hears the record scratch as people back up.

The body lands horribly on the dance floor and immediately Eunyoung can smell blood. It’s old though and it’s easy to recognize it as a vampire. Someone just threw a vampire down onto the dance floor.

When Eunyoung looks again, the room upstairs is completely still, no movement to be found. Her hearing picks up on a scuffle now that the music is off and she looks over, watches as several men come tumbling down the stairs as if they’d been shoved down. After them comes several concubines who are in varying states of undress and finally, after them, comes the man who was behind it all.

He is young, tall, wearing what her prey’s memories recall as plaid. He is walking with an easy gait, as if he hadn’t just caused an entire club to quiet itself. As if he hadn’t thrown a vampire out of a window of a VIP room in a distinctly vampire club.

The young man stalks towards the body which has not moved since it was ejected from the upper level of the club. He pokes at the body with his foot, brows furrowed over fox-like eyes.

“Hey man, how do you feel about that deal now? Sounds like a good idea right?” The young man asks, nudging the man some more. Clearly, the vampire is dead but the man doesn’t seem to notice or care.

The young man is distracted from poking at the man when several other vampires come running out. It’s interesting to watch the young man whirl around, something held firmly in his grip. Eunyoung doesn’t understand what it is until she realizes the young man is holding a golden butterfly knife, something she’s never seen before but the memories she’s taken recalls it to be a small but dangerous thing. The young man twirls it about without even looking at it, the knife fluttering around his hand like its namesake without nicking him a single time.

“You know what really gets me about vampires and their security?” The young man muses, jabbing one of the vampires in the throat as he does, making the others hesitate.

“Is that you guys are never really thorough. I had this baby in my pocket and you guys thought it was part of my phone case. Dumb,” the boy chides, tsking slightly.

Of course, vampires are prideful creatures and his statement only seems to piss them off. Completely ignoring their fallen leader and comrade, the other vampires lunge as one, hoping to rid themselves of the nuisance. It doesn’t quite end that way.

Instead, Eunyoung has a front row seat to this human boy, and he is human through and through, she can smell him, dispose of vampires that are supposed to be the apex predator in the situation with an ease that makes them seem embarrassingly weak. When all movement has stopped, he is the last one standing. The young man looks around, one eyebrow raised to show how unimpressed he is.

“Well, He’s not gonna be too happy but at least he can send his drugs through,” the boy mutters, flicking his hand so that the knife arcs until it is fully sheathed.

“That was beautiful,” Eunyoung breathes and the young man turns, eyes finding hers immediately.

Eunyoung inhales and over the smell of fear and old blood comes the scent of the young man, the fleeting one she’d smelled earlier. He smells of fresh laundry and something sweet, gentle almost when he is anything but. He’s beautiful too, his smooth features giving him a rather effeminate look. She wants to say androgynous, but there’s no doubt that he looks like a man, just a very pretty one. He’s taller than her, but not by much, which becomes obvious when she moves closer.

The young man watches her carefully, but shows no signs of becoming violent. It’s a pity really, that that vicious predator she’d gotten to see a very small glimpse of has disappeared so quickly, but it was beautiful, what she was able to witness.

“Who are you?” Eunyoung asks, taking in as much as the young man as she can.

She had considered getting a right hand, someone from this time who can help her when the stolen memories wouldn’t suffice. She didn’t think she’d find one so quickly, but here she is.

“I’ve got a few names,” the young man says, his eyes never leaving hers.

There’s something there, she can see it. Perhaps he is attracted to her, perhaps he sees what she truly is. Surely a human capable of killing several vampires on his own is capable of telling that he is in the presence of someone who isn’t human. It’s...intriguing.

“Oh?” Eunyoung asks, moving to circle around him.

_ Yes _ , she purrs thoughtfully,  _ he will do nicely. _

“Who are you?” The young man asks, turning his head to follow her movements, unwilling to let a predator at his back. 

Oh, he will be perfect.

“I’m your Sire,” Eunyoung offers as her only warning.

It takes a moment for her words to register, but a moment is all she needs. The club has basically cleared out, they are the only ones there besides the dead bodies. So, Eunyoung goes in for the kill, moving much faster than the vampires had. Her prey doesn’t stand a chance, but she has no intentions of hurting him, much more interested in making him hers. He struggles against her, fights until he can’t anymore and isn’t that wonderful? Just perfect.

If she were a vampire or anything less than what she was, the young man would’ve bucked her off. Luckily, she is powerful and old so it’s easy to ignore his struggles as she grabs his face, her sharp nails pressing against his cheek. His eyes are wide, wild and animalistic but that doesn’t stop her. No, in fact, it encourages her.

She has never had a childe before, but she knows how to do it, remembers her own Ascension from so long ago. It will not be easy, he may not survive, but she’s willing to take that chance.

Eunyoung opens her mouth, willing her essence to rise and test her potential childe’s mettle. When she looks down, he freezes for a second, staring at her mouth, or rather, what’s coming out of it. Her essence is a smaller version of her true form and so at first, she’s sure, the only thing he can see are golden eyes. However, once he realizes what’s emerging from her mouth, and where it’s going - judging from the sharp thumbnails keeping his mouth open anyway, his struggles renew. 

But, it’s already too late. 

The Black Mamba lunges into his mouth, sliding down deep. Eunyoung keeps her thumbs in his mouth just in the off chance that he tries to bite the snake, but her Mamba is big enough to keep his mouth straining. His throat is bulging too, signifying the passage. His eyes have rolled upwards until all she can see are the whites and some of the blood vessels and he’s shaking ever so slightly. 

Eunyoung can only breathe easy when the tip of her Mamba’s tail has disappeared into his mouth and his throat finally relaxes. She hadn’t realized how taxing this would be on her end. Her Sire had made it seem so easy. 

With a sharp, shaky exhale, she sits up. Her childe, if he lives, is still shaking. She knows it’ll worsen, so she stands and pulls him up, trying to be as careful as possible. It would’ve been better if she were to start the process elsewhere, but she feels this is necessary.

Leaving the club is easy, she can vaguely hear the sounds of sirens approaching but their search will be empty. The boy isn’t even her childe yet and already her protective instincts are rising. No one will link what happened at the club back to him, she makes sure of that when she consumes the bodies. 

Vampires aren’t the tastiest even when they’re alive, or their form of alive anyway, but she doesn’t mind. It’s a necessary evil for her childe and even for her future empire that she plans to build with his help. When she’s back home, she puts her childe in one of the rooms upstairs, wanting to keep him close.

She knows, right about now, that her snake is nestled inside his stomach. It is painful at first, having a mystical snake take residence inside your body, but if he survives, he’ll get used to it. All Eunyoung can do now, is sit and wait, wondering if her childe will live, wondering what his snake will look like.

 

It takes three days.

Three long days of Eunyoung sitting at his bedside, not leaving the room for a single second. She had to watch him go through the worst of it yesterday and for a moment, she thought her childe lost, but he survived. Now, the finishing touches are being made and all he’ll have to do is wake up.

It’s around seven at night when Eunyoung sees that his throat is beginning to bulge again. It isn’t as obvious as when she fed her snake to him, just a simple lifting that almost hides the form of his Adam’s apple. When his mouth opens, Eunyoung is sure it isn’t of his own accord, but her Mamba as it leaves his body. 

Eunyoung isn’t sure if she should be relieved or not, but she welcomes her snake back. It returns to its rightful spot inside her, burrowing deep. Eunyoung pays it very little mind, her body used to housing such powerful magic. Her childe however, is still completely motionless but Eunyoung refuses to give up hope.

Her stubbornness holds out, in the end. It’s around ten when her childe sits up apropos of nothing, ramrod straight. His eyes are bright, a shade of blue that can only be found in certain reptiles. She can only wonder what his snake, and his snake form, will look like. She bets it’ll be as beautiful as it is deadly.

Her childe coughs hard, obviously remembering the entering and eventual exit of her Mamba. Eunyoung shifts forward, rubbing his back in as soothing a manner as she can.

“Relax darling,” Eunyoung breathes, amazed.

She can feel him, his essence. He’s bewildered, a little tired, and hungry. He doesn’t seem to realize what’s going on, but he doesn’t seem angry. Eunyoung can work with that. When his body stops trying to remove something that isn’t there, he turns towards her, those ice blue eyes focusing on her, the slits growing in size as he takes her in. She watches as those eyes change, calming into the dark brown, nearly black, they’d been before his Ascension. 

“How are you feeling?” Eunyoung asks, wonders what kinds of questions her childe will have for her.

“Who are you? What are you? What’d you do to me?” He asks, his voice a little hoarse but his questions rapid fire. Eunyoung smiles, pleased.

“My name is Eunyoung. I’m a very old being and I Sired you. Can’t you feel it?” Eunyoung asks, reaching out, touching her essence to his.

For a moment, her childe goes extremely still, the blueness returning to his eyes in an instant. Eunyoung allows the gold to enter her own eyes and she watches as he meets her gaze before his eyelids flutter rapidly.

“Holy crap,” he mutters, lifting his hands to look at them.

She watches him, amused. He doesn’t seem angry, shows no signs of being upset about what she’s done although he has every right. Instead he looks...excited.

“Flowsik is gonna flip his fuckin’ shit,” Seungyoun says before his eyes widen a little and he looks at her, “sorry, his crap, his flippin’ crap,” Seungyoun says and Eunyoung laughs.

“I am not offended by your vulgarity,” Eunyoung informs him, never wanting him to have a reason to be afraid of her. That never goes well, in the long run.

Seungyoun blinks several times before he shrugs, glancing at his hands again.

“Flowsik says you gotta talk pretty around ladies, and, well, I’m assuming you’re a lady,” Seungyoun says, glancing at her for confirmation. Of what, she isn’t sure. It is pretty obvious.

“Yes, I am. If you wish to ‘talk pretty’ I’m not going to stop you,” Eunyoung says, amused beyond words. The first thing her childe does upon waking is show her how adorable he is.

“Well, alright then,” he shifts then, those eyes returning to her face, “I’m Seungyoun by the way. Cho Seungyoun. I don’t think I introduced myself,” he says, lifting a hand to rub at the back of his head.

“Seungyoun? What a lovely name. Who is this ‘Flowsik’ of yours, if I may ask?” Eunyoung inquires, watching the way Seungyoun blinks in a rapid manner.

“Oh, yeah. His name’s Jay but everyone calls him Flowsik. He was a rapper back in the day, it was amazing. But uh, he’s basically my big brother up in LA. He sent me down here to handle some stuff. Speaking of,” Seungyoun’s brows furrow and he looks around, obviously searching for something.

While he looks, Eunyoung mulls over the information. This Jay Flowsik is important to her childe, which means he’s important to her. She will have to meet him immediately and pass her judgment. Of course, if he’s gotten Seungyoun to survive this long, there must be something to be admired in him.

Seungyoun finds his cell phone very easily, mostly because it’s still in his pocket, and he groans at whatever he sees on it.

“I’ve been out for three days? He’s gonna kill me. That’s it, it’s my last day on this Earth,” Seungyoun groans.

Something protective surges up in Eunyoung before she can stop it and Seungyoun jumps, eyes wide and blue when he whips around to look at her. He doesn’t look scared, just alarmed.

“Holy s-crap! Is that you? What is that?” Seungyoun demands, placing a hand on his chest but never looking away from her.

“Yes, it is. As Sire and Childe we have a bond which means that if one of us is feeling a particularly strong emotion, the other feels it as well,” Eunyoung explains, tilting her head to the side, “who wishes to harm you? I will tear out their hearts and make their loved ones eat them,” Eunyoung informs him seriously.

The way Seungyoun looks at her is...interesting. He isn’t afraid, that much is obvious, but she can’t tell what it is he’s thinking for a moment. Then, he smiles, a big smile that takes up most of his face and shows nearly all of his teeth. Eunyoung’s sure it would terrify someone who isn’t her.

“That is the sweetest thing anyone’s ever said to me,” Seungyoun says and Eunyoung can tell he means it. “As much as I’d love to see that, and I would, I’m not being serious. I was supposed to tell him about what happened but apparently I’ve been sleeping for a while. Changing,” Seungyoun explains, glancing at her.

 


	16. Upon This Rock Characters Only

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love mythology and was prepping for the long haul but then I just...stopped.

Upon This Rock Characters

Greek/Roman:

Zeus: Yunho

Greek God of honor, justice, lightning, rain and the skies. 

As one of the Big Three, Zeus has the ultimate powers a god can possess, and is rivaled only by his brothers, Poseidon and Hades. He possesses the standard physical, intellectual, and magical superiority inherent in all gods, though to a much greater degree due to his status as one of the oldest Olympians as well as one of the Big Three.

Massive Strength: Zeus has incredible physical prowess, and he is mentioned being able to hurl entire mountains at his enemies. Most notably, Zeus was able to crush and imprison Typhon himself by hurling Mount Etna on top of him. Also, when Hephaestus angered him, Zeus easily overpowered him, and flung him all the way from Mount Olympus to Lemnos. 

Enhanced Height: Zeus can tremendously increase his height, he can grow to 100 feet tall. Zeus grows even taller, until he is half as tall as the Storm Giant Typhon.

Aero kinesis: As the God of the Sky, Zeus has absolute control over air. He has aero kinetic powers, enabling him to perform feats such as:

Cloud-manipulation, where he made an exact living replica of Hera out of a cloud, which King Ixion later seduced.

Wind-generation

Generation of incredibly powerful hurricanes and tornadoes

Zeus sucked Metis into his stomach through his mouth with a mini-tornado.

Air-current-manipulation and flight

Air waves: According to Hephaestus, Zeus' domain also includes the air waves, as he was able to detect Hephaestus' pirate radio.

Atmokinesis: As the God of the Sky, Zeus has absolute control over the weather.

Celestial Hydro kinesis: Zeus brought about a global flood by causing tremendous torrents of water to pour down from the heavens all over the world for nine days and nights. As a result, the entire world was flooded (except for the highest mountains), and most of the human race was destroyed. Deucalion and Pyrrha were among the few that survived this great calamity.

Electro kinesis: As the God of Thunder and Lightning, Zeus has absolute control over both static and celestial electricity, which grants him the abilities of:

Immunity to lightning

Lightning-generation

Sending static shock through the bodies of others on contact.

Master Bolt: His most powerful weapon, the Master Bolt, is incredibly powerful, easily making a hydrogen bomb look like a firecracker in comparison. When Zeus throws it at Typhon, the blast "lights up the world", and Percy can feel the shock-wave hundreds of miles away. Zeus used his Master Bolt to raze the entire city of Salmonia to oblivion after Salmoneus pretended to be Zeus.

Chlorokinesis (limited): To help Hades kidnap Persephone, Zeus caused the earth to grow several magnificent fields of flowers, each one more colorful and fragrant than the one before it. The roses he caused to grow did not even have thorns, and their beauty and fragrance was such that it made Persephone giddy and lured her further away from her chaperones. This shows that, despite his status as a sky god, Zeus had a level of control over the earth and its natural elements.

Knowledge of Plants: Zeus had an extensive knowledge of the properties of herbs and plants, which he learned from the nymphs who raised him. As a result, he was able to brew an extremely powerful emetic, a single goblet of which caused Kronos to regurgitate all five of his swallowed children (as well as the boulder that Rhea used to impersonate him with).

Justice: As the God of Justice and Honor, Zeus maintains control over the other deities by preventing their feuds from escalating to epic proportions, and ensuring the overall order of the world by handing down and enforcing justice. Zeus assembled the first ever Olympian trial for the murder of Poseidon's son Halirrhothius by Ares, with Zeus himself as the Chief Justice. As a result, Ares was justly acquitted.

Shapeshifting: Zeus had always had a talent for shapeshifting, even transforming himself into a Titanic version to deceive his father and the other Titans. Later on, he frequently transformed himself into other shapes to seduce those whom he fell in love with. Zeus has transformed himself into a bull (to woo Europa), an eagle (to woo Ganymede), a swan (to woo Leda), a cuckoo (to woo Hera), an ant (to woo Eurymedousa), a serpent (to woo Demeter), Artemis (to woo Callisto), and even a shower of gold (to woo Danae).

Entertainment Skills: Zeus was revealed to be an excellent entertainer, being able to sing, dance, and joke. His singing was said to be as clear as the streams on Mount Ida, and his satyr jokes were outrageously hilarious. His entertainer skills enabled him to win favor with all of the Titans at Mount Othrys, even Kronos himself, such that they grew to harbor no suspicions of his true intentions at all. Zeus also later applied these skills again to woo his beautiful sister, Hera.

Hera: Boa

Greek Goddess of familial love, marriage, motherhood, and women.

Due to her status as an Elder Olympian as well as being the Queen of the Gods, Hera is a supremely powerful goddess. While the full extent of her powers is unknown, she is more powerful than her older sisters, Hestia and Demeter.

Battle Prowess: Hera was known to have been an eager and courageous participant in the First Olympian War, and presumably fought in other great battles between the gods and their enemies.

Aerokinesis: As the wife of Zeus, Hera could ride the clouds, where she hovered over Thebes and later traveled to it on a golden cloud.

Geokinesis (limited): Hera induced all "rooted lands" to deny sanctuary to Leto, and threatened to curse them forever if they disobeyed her.

Familial Magic: As the Goddess of Home and Family, all things related to domestic and familial relationships are under Hera's jurisdiction. In fact, Chiron confirmed that she was actually the "glue" that held the Olympian family together, and her absence could unravel the stability of Olympus, and even shake the foundations of the world itself. Her unique status as a domestic goddess also grants her the abilities of:

Food-Conjuration: Hera was able to conjure delicious food on a marble table.

Restoration of Cleanliness and Order: Hera was able to make things clean and orderly like a mother.

Control of animals: Hera seemed to have a high level of control over animals, particularly the cow and the peacock, both of which are sacred to her. 

Premonition: Hera possesses potent psychic powers, given that - even when imprisoned and being constantly drained of her energy - she was able to maintain communication with Jason through dreams and visions, and even once possessed Rachel to urge Piper to rescue her.

Matrimony: Though it was neither confirmed nor specifically demonstrated, Hera might have some special powers pertaining to marriage and matrimonial happiness, since she is the Goddess of Marriage.

Poseidon: Beenzino

Greek God of destruction, earthquakes, horses, hurricanes, oceans, seas, droughts, floods and storms.

As one of the Big Three, Poseidon has the ultimate powers a god can possess, and is rivaled only by his brothers, Zeus and Hades.

Massive Strength: Poseidon has incredible physical prowess, he is mentioned being able to submerge entire islands, and hurl mountains at his enemies. Poseidon's physical strength far surpassed that of any demigod, and he could easily carry six massive stone blocks simultaneously while building a mighty wall around Troy.

Powerful Roar: When Poseidon becomes extremely depressed about his inability to woo Amphitrite, Poseidon bellows "louder than a humpback whale", giving many whales and giant squids terrible migraines. 

Hydrokinesis: As the Lord of the Sea, Poseidon has absolute control over water.

Poseidon can appear in a "massive geyser of twisting water and salt."

He can bring about both floods and droughts. When Poseidon (angered that Hera is made the city's patron goddess) floods the city of Argos. However, when implored by Hera, Poseidon takes the floodwater away, along with the rest of the city's freshwater supply.

He can create gigantic water funnel clouds. Poseidon was able to make one around Typhon, which wrapped him up "like a cocoon", and took him all the way to Tartarus.

He can unleash huge tsunamis and tidal waves.

He can withstand any amount of water pressure.

He can generate water from his body.

He can create water springs.

He can use sea waves as a form of teleportation.

He can breathe underwater.

He can communicate with sea creatures.

Horses: As the god who initially created horses, Poseidon has divine authority and control over them. This is shown when Poseidon makes a herd of horses part before him, and surround Demeter.

Geokinesis (limited): Being the god of earthquakes, Poseidon has the ability to generate earthquakes. Due to this, Poseidon is frequently referred to as "The Earthshaker".

Aerokinesis (limited): Poseidon is also known as the god of storms since he controls the weather over the seas. He can create fierce hurricanes. However, he can also create clear skies for sailors if he wishes to. Due to this, Poseidon is frequently referred to as "The Stormbringer." As the god of the seas, it is unknown how far this power may extend over land.

Building Skills: Poseidon constructed the famous Walls of Troy, which were extremely durable, and kept the Greek forces at bay for 10 long years.

Amphitrite: Hyorin

She has the standard powers of a goddess.

Hydrokinesis: As a Nereid and the Queen of the Sea, she has absolute control and divine authority over water and the sea. Her hydrokinetic powers are the same as Percy's though very much increased. 

As the goddess of fishes, dolphins and seals, she has divine authority over them. 

Hades: Junsu

Greek God of the Underworld, wealth, and the Lord of the Dead.

As one of the Big Three, Hades has the ultimate powers a god can possess. They are rivaled only by those of his brothers, Zeus and Poseidon. Hades is so powerful, that when one first meets him, they begin to feel very submissive, and has to fight the urge to follow Hades' every order, as well as a strong desire to curl up and sleep at Hades' feet.

Geokinesis: As the god of the Underworld, Hades has absolute control over all the earth and stones, as well as the walls of the Underworld, Erebos.

Hades is shown to be skilled in navigating under the earth, even before he became the Lord of the Underworld. Hence, Hades was able to lead his siblings in and out of Tartarus itself.

Ferrokinesis: As the god of wealth, he can sense and summon any quantity of precious metals and jewels from under the ground, as well as manipulate them. As a result, Hades is the richest Olympian of all. Hence, Hades is often referred to as "The Rich One."

Necromancy: As the god of the dead and the Lord of the Underworld, Hades has divine authority and absolute control over the deceased. Hades' nickname "The Hospitable One" is a reference to him always having room in the Underworld for one more soul.

Power over the Undead: Hades can reanimate skeletons, call forth endless waves of the dead to fight for him, destroy Skeleton Warriors, and put them to sleep. He can also silence dead souls with a gesture, and physically take hold of ghosts.

Metamorphysus: Hades can capture and release living souls in a blast of yellow flames.

Death Curses: Hades is also able to place curses on the living. While he is unable to kill people before the Fates decree its time, he can prevent a person's soul from ever leaving their body, as he did with the Oracle. This will mean that a person's body will eventually turn to dust with age and their soul will be lost forever.

Death Sense: As the god of the dead, Hades can sense when a person is dying and when their soul is being judged in the Underworld. He can also sense people's life auras.

Osteokinesis: As the god of the dead, Hades can summon and telekinetically to control numerous bones at once.

Cryokinesis (limited): He generates an aura of intense cold, which causes "frost to creep across the rocks and grass."

Monster Lordship: Hades has absolute control over countless ferocious monsters native to his realm, such as the Hellhounds, Cerberus, and the Furies.

Umbrakinesis: As the god of the Underworld, Hades has absolute control over shadows and darkness.

He can surround enemies into pitch black clouds lightless space.

He can shoot solid bolts of darkness.

He can solidify shadows into shields, which are strong enough to deflect Zeus' lightning bolts.

Using shadows, he is able to travel anywhere he wants at very high speeds (Shadow Travel)

He can use shadows to cover himself in darkness to become invisible.

He can absorb and dissipate shadows with his Stygian Iron weapons.

Dark Pyrokinesis: Hades has absolute control over black hellfire, which is considerably more destructive than normal flames, as it turns whatever it touches into liquid.

Induced Terror: With his Helm of Darkness, Hades can radiate death and terror so intense, that it can unhinge people's minds and stop their heartbeats. According to Grover, this is why most rational beings fear the dark. Kronos' entire army tried to flee from him, but they were more scared of Kronos than Hades. Hades' Helm is shown to be powerful enough to scare even Zeus and Poseidon. Also, the Helm allows Hades to become invisible, it allows him to become a shadow. This means that while wearing it, Hades can pass through walls and melt into shadows, not be touched, seen or heard by anyone, even other Olympian gods.

Persephone: Bohyung

Greek Goddess of springtime, flowers, fertility, and young life. 

As the daughter of Zeus and Demeter, as well as the Queen of the Underworld, Persephone is an extremely powerful goddess.

Height Manipulation: When the Naiad Minthe infuriates her (by proclaiming Hades' love for her, and claiming to be more beautiful than Persephone), Persephone grows 50 feet tall. 

Chlorokinesis: As a daughter of Demeter and Goddess of Springtime and Flowers, she has absolute control over flowers and other plants.

She can turn anything (even people) into flowers or anything related to flora.

She can also create Travel Roses so they could return to their world above. 

Geokinesis: As the wife of Hades and the daughter of Demeter, she can manipulate the earth.

Umbrakinesis: As the wife of Hades and Queen of the Underworld, she can control darkness and shadows. 

Necromancy: As the wife of Hades and Queen of both the Underworld and the dead, she has the ability to manipulate the dead to do her bidding. 

Demeter: Bom

Greek Goddess of the harvest and agriculture, who presided over grains, the fertility of the earth, the seasons, and the harvest.

As an Elder Olympian, Demeter is an extremely powerful goddess, more so than her older sister, Hestia, but not as powerful as her younger sister, Hera. Due to her having divine control over agriculture, she will often punish those who offend her with famine or hunger. She is also the Goddess of the Seasons and Motherhood, and hence could change the climate and state of the earth, and could bestow or good or bad pregnancy upon mortals. When she is with Persephone, the daughter whom she loves most dearly, the earth is warm and ripe, but when Persephone is away with Hades, the world is dark and bare. The legendary tale of Hades and Persephone is just one of the numerous instances where Demeter's powers can affect the earth itself.

Height Manipulation: When infuriated and provoked by Erysichthon, Demeter grows 100 feet tall, taller than the huge trees in her sacred grove. Percy describes her as "Grainzilla" in this state.

Chlorokinesis: As the goddess of agriculture and harvest, Demeter has divine authority and absolute control over plants. She can also grant fertility to the earth, allowing plants to grow where they could not grow before. Also, she aids plants in growing simply by being near them.

Transfiguration: Demeter is capable of transfiguration, being able to transform multiple things at once, as demonstrated in the Battle of Manhattan when she transforms many Dracaenae into barley.

Geokinesis (limited): Demeter could make soil more fertile, and increase the output of crops.

Season Control: Demeter can control the seasons, such as transforming spring into winter, and vice versa.

Hunger Inducement: Demeter cursed Erysichthon to suffer and eventually die from insatiable hunger and thirst. This ability is most probably attributed to her status as the Goddess of Harvest, and hence the Mistress of Food.

Swordsmanship: Demeter always wore a curved and menacing Imperial Gold sword on her belt. While she usually uses it to cut wheat, it was stated that Demeter was capable of skillfully wielding it in combat against those who anger her.

Atmokinesis (limited): As a Goddess of the Seasons, Demeter could control the weather to a certain extent, such as making it rain, or snow, or cause the temperature to change however she wished it.

Leto: Hyori

Titan of motherhood. Mother of Artemis and Apollon

Apollon: Jaebum

Greek God of the sun, light, healing, plague, music, poetry, archery, truth, reason and prophecy. 

Apollon is known to be Zeus's most powerful son, since Zeus trusted Apollon with more significant powers than any of his other children. Therefore, Apollon is an extremely powerful god, surpassed only by the Big Three

  * Fighting Powers: Apollon has great superhuman strength and fighting skills, as the Homeric hymns describe that no ropes can bind him. He also wrestled and nearly killed Hercules before Zeus threw his thunderbolt between the two when Hercules tried to steal his Oracle's tripod. Apollon also defeated Ares in boxing during the very first Olympic Games, which were for the gods.
  * Archery: As the god of archery, he excels in archery as well as other target-shooting-based activities, such as basketball. Apollon's arrows can invisibly strike a person, no matter how far away he is. His skills in archery are only rivaled by his sister Artemis and the giant Orion.
  * Swordsmanship: Apollon is also an expert swordsman, as Homer describes him as 'Apollon of the Golden Sword'. It is revealed that Apollon once had an extremely sharp sword made of adamantium and Imperial Gold, but rarely used it, and later gave it to his younger brother Hermes in exchange for the flute.
  * Musical Ability: As the god of music, he is an expert musician, and can play any musical instrument perfectly, though he is most often seen with his lyre. Apollon also has four golden celedons accompanying him in his musical performances, as well as being the leader of the Muses.
  * Photo kinesis: As the god of light, he has absolute control and divine authority over light.
  * Pyro kinesis: As the god of the sun, he has absolute control over the flames of his Sun Chariot.
  * Supernatural Sight: As the god of light and the sun, he can see anything and anywhere during the day.
  * Vitakinesis: As the god of healing and medicine, he can manipulate and modify a person's anatomy, as well as restore the injured to near-instantaneous health.



He can instantly heal almost any wounds at a quicker rate than even other Olympians.

  * Disease Manipulation: If angered, Apollon can cause several diseases, mainly plague. During the Trojan War, when Agamemnon offended him, Apollon infected the latter's army with plague. Apollon uses special arrows for this, which explode and disseminate various horrible diseases.
  * Prophecy: As the god of prophecy and foresight, he is able to see into the future. However, he is unable to tell anyone future events, except through his Oracles, as then the information would become meaningless. This is a dangerous ability. Apollon does not have full control over this power either. He does not always know what the prophecies mean nor can he always control when they are told.
  * Truth: He is also the god of truth and was known to never tell a lie.
  * Flight: Apollon has the ability to fly, which was shown when he flew to the island of Delos to slay Python, and when he and Artemis descended on the city of Thebes to punish Queen Niobe for her hubris.



only roman god to retain the same name as his greek counterpart

he’s a god who “punishes and destroys” 

but also the god of healing

he carries golden arrows which cause a painful and slow death

occasionally called “the god who delights in the foundation of towns and the establishment of civil constitutions” which is kind of endearing

most beautiful of the male olympian gods

bisexual, known to be down for the d in the case of hyacinthus and cyparissus

supported the trojans in the trojan war and guided the arrow that killed achilles

contrast god to dionysus, he represents order and harmony. apollo = intellectual order, dionysus = chaotic creativity

fiercely protective and loyal to his sister

Artemis: Jiyoon

Greek virgin Goddess of the hunt, the Moon, chastity, animals, archery, plague, and the wilderness.

Prowess in Battle: Artemis is shown to be very formidable in battle, due to her amazing agility and expertise in fighting with a bow and arrow, as well as her long hunting knives. Artemis is shown to be able to hold her own against very strong opponents, even the Titan General Atlas (though he did have the upper hand through the majority of their duel). Due to her skill in battle, she was trusted by Zeus to kill any powerful monsters Kronos would try to recruit.

Archery: As the goddess of archery, Artemis is a very powerful archer. She also excels in other target-shooting-based activities, such as basketball. Her arrows strike anyone, no matter how far they are. Her skills are only rivaled by her brother Apollon, and the giant Orion.

Enhanced Hunting: As the goddess of the hunt, Artemis has the same advanced hunting powers her Hunters have, but extremely increased.

She has the ability to control animals associated with hunting, such as wolves and hawks.

She has enhanced speed, aim, and precision, since she was able to split the Manticore's spikes in-midair.

She has a dynamic camouflage ability.

She can replenish the animals she kills.

She can transform ordinary things into animals associated with hunting. 

She can help heroes more directly since wild animals and monsters are in her domain.

Photokinesis: As the goddess of the moon, she has absolute control over moonlight.

She can shoot shafts of moonlight.

She can see clearly in the dark.

Wilderness: As the goddess of the wilderness, she has absolute control over the plants and animals in her domain.

She can turn into any animal.

As the goddess of animals, she has divine authority over them.

She can communicate with animals.

Animal Empathy

Zoolingualism

Zoopathy

Wildlife Control

Animal Whispering

Animal mind-control

Give animals the unusual ability of human speech

Heal injured animals

Create sentient animals from inanimate objects

Chlorokinesis: As the goddess of the wilderness, she has absolute control over the plants in her domain. Artemis has unlimited control and power over any forest and its surroundings controlling every aspect from its trees to the wind and its bugs and so on.

Creating Constellations: Artemis can transform people into constellations once they have passed.

Aphrodite: Nana

Greek Goddess of beauty, love, lust, desire, sexuality, and pleasure.

Aphrodite, being a daughter of Ouranos, and the eldest Olympian of all, is an extremely powerful goddess, surpassing many others, as "love can bring even the gods to their knees." Percy even claims that Aphrodite's powers scared him more than Ares'. 

Amokinesis: As the Goddess of Love, she has absolute control and divine authority over the emotions of love and desire. She is able to arouse love and passion in others, and to entrance any mortal or god she desires with control over love, lust, beauty and other things related to them. The only known goddesses who have at least partial immunity to this are Artemis and Hestia.

Chlorokinesis (limited): It is mentioned that magnificent flowers would blossom wherever she walked.

Beauty and Omnipotent allure: As the Goddess of Beauty, Aphrodite could change her appearance at will, depending on the perception of beauty of the person she is in the presence of. She is so breathtakingly beautiful, that Percy's jaw dropped and he was speechless for a couple of seconds after first seeing her. 

Charm speak: Aphrodite's voice has a mesmerizing effect, capable of influencing the emotions of others or of placing them in her thrall. It was revealed that her charm speak was far more powerful than that of her daughter, Piper. 

French: Aphrodite has perfect fluency and understanding of French, as it is the language of love.

Infallible visual acuity: Aphrodite possessed a level of microscopic-vision, as demonstrated by her being able to see flaws in her makeup that Percy could not.

Personification of Desire: As the Goddess of Love and Beauty, Aphrodite is the personification of all desire and fulfillment, and hence has full authority over provinces such as: craving of the attainable, physical appetite, emotional need, and envious desire. She also has absolute power over satisfaction as it is an extension of the attainment of one's desire.

Reality-warping: Aphrodite was able to make Pygmalion' beautiful ivory statue come to life, demonstrating that she could manipulate reality itself to a considerable extent.

Adonis: Insoo

Aphrodite’s favorite.

Athena: CL

Greek virgin Goddess of wisdom, handicrafts, useful arts, and battle strategy.

As a daughter of Zeus, Athena is an extremely powerful goddess:

Prowess in Battle: As the goddess of battle, Athena is a great warrior, and a master of both armed and hand-to-hand combat, but frequently uses her wisdom to overcome her opponents instead of sheer force. Athena learned all of her great combat skills from the nymphs of Lake Tritonis. As a result, Athena and her best friend Pallas would frequently engage in sparring matches, which were described as so intense, that Zeus finally intervened, worried for his daughter's safety. During the First Giant War, Athena was able to defeat the fire-breathing Enceladus (the most cunning Giant) with the help of Hercules.

Divine Wisdom: As the goddess of wisdom, Athena is very wise, intelligent, and knowledgeable, constantly coming up with brilliant strategies. She was also able to see that Typhon was only a decoy in Kronos' plan to defeat the gods. However, she tends to measure the odds without taking her own or others feelings into account. Due to her wisdom, she was the one Zeus trusted to check on the imprisoned Titans in Tartarus.

Strategist: As the goddess of strategy, she is a very skilled tactician (greater than even Ares), since unlike him, Athena only uses violence as a last resort after thinking things through and planning for the long term before acting. 

Crafts: As the goddess of crafts, Athena is an incredibly skilled craftswoman. However, she is best known for her skills in weaving, shown during her encounter with Arachne.

Telumkinesis: As the goddess of battle, Athena has great control over any weapon.

Shapeshifting: Athena can transform into an owl. It is unknown if she can turn into other animals also. Athena can even transform herself into pure consciousness: after learning the skill from her mother Metis, Athena was able to use this ability to travel from Zeus' stomach into his head.

Ares: Kim Jongkook

Greek God of war.

As a son of Zeus and Hera, Ares is an extremely powerful god:

Prowess in Battle: As the god of war, Ares is a fierce warrior, and a master of both armed and hand-to-hand combat, which is one of the reasons why he starts his own fights. He successfully fought in the first Gigantomachy, helping Hephaestus and Hercules defeat the mighty Giant Mimas. However, he can sometimes underestimate his opponents and start toying with them, which is why he sometimes loses. Ares participates in the Olympians' massive battle with Typhon, and managed to wound the Storm Giant in the nose with his sword. Ares and Frank fight side by side, and manage to smash through an entire phalanx of Giants, with the god of war disemboweling his opponents as easily as "a child destroying piñatas."

Warfare: Ares is an expert in all areas of warfare.

War Manipulation: The ability to manipulate war, strife, combat and other forms of conflict Ares as God of War has the power to influence all forms of conflict including mental, physical, spiritual and conceptual ones, regardless of the area and numbers involved, control how they progress and draw power both from the conflict alone as well as the dying. Ares is naturally, extremely skilled in all forms of fighting, weapons and both strategy and tactics as well as statistics of war. Ares can start conflicts by influencing people or events, rise personal and fanatical armies, control and create weapons of every kind and even grant others extensive abilities of combat (such as Hippolyta's golden girdle). Ares has the incredible power to invoke war and chaos within an enormously large radius, ranging from a city to an entire continent. With this power he has full control over the city or continent that is in war and chaos at the time.

Telumkinesis: As the God of War, Ares has a great amount of control over weapons.

He can conjure and use any weapon, though he prefers to use his sword and spear. He knows everything about a weapon when he sees it.

He can curse weapons (like he did to Percy's Riptide).

He can disarm his opponents (like he did to Bianca di Angelo and Zoë Nightshade)

He knows everything about a weapon when he sees it.

Odikinesis: Ares has control over feelings and emotions of war (such as hate and rage), and frequently induces them in order to start fights. Percy always feels angry in his presence "as if I wanted to hit a wall or start a fight."

Ares can instantly cure "battle jitters”.

Pyrokinesis (limited): Ares is shown to have some control over fire, especially whenever he makes his appearances. It is unknown to what extent he can control fire.

Necromancy (limited): According to Clarisse, the losing side of each war has to give Ares a fraction of their dead. Ares presents Clarisse with a ship full of obedient skeleton warriors.

Ares' Blessing: Ares's blessing gives the person blessed near invulnerability. He gives his blessing to people who show pure courage (or bloodlust) in the battlefield. He blessed his daughter Clarisse and she charged through the battlefield, destroying a drakon and anything else in her path.

Ares can summon vicious wild boars, since they are his sacred animals.

Hephaestus: Minseok

Greek God of forges, fire, technology, craftsmen, sculptors, volcanoes, and blacksmiths.

As a son of Zeus, Hephaestus is an extremely powerful god.

Prowess in Battle: Hephaestus is shown to be very strong (from constantly working in his forges), which makes him very formidable in battle. For instance, he successfully fought against the mighty Giant Mimas in the first Gigantomachy, and managed to bring him down with the help of Ares and Hercules. However, during the gods’ massive battle with Typhon, Hephaestus was defeated and knocked out of the sky with such force, that a new lake was created when he landed.

He excels at fighting with a heavy hammer.

Pyro kinesis: As the god of fire, he has absolute control over heat, fire, and lava. This is a very dangerous and powerful ability, which is why only children that he chooses have this ability. In Percy Jackson’s Greek Gods, Hephaestus generates a wave of flames that instantly flattens the wheels of Ares’ war chariot, and completely melts the helmets of Deimos and Phobos.

Hephaestus appeared, in a massive “column of fire”.

Fire Immunity: Hephaestus is immune to fire and heat, as he works with them constantly.

Technokinesis: As the god of blacksmiths, he has unbelievable mechanical abilities which are second to none. Hephaestus’ skills even surpass that of the Elder Cyclops and Hekatonknieres.

Enhanced Forging: Hephaestus can build any kind of machine out of any kind of material, as well as animate it and make it do things to suit his needs. He can even do this absentmindedly, fiddling with parts and gears when nervous or thinking hard over something.

Hephaestus was even able to use his tools to unchain his mother Hera, while simultaneously keeping himself and her from falling into the Void of Chaos.

Hecate: Ram

Greek Goddess of magic, sorcery, witchcraft, crossroads, trivial knowledge, mist, and necromancy. 

She possesses the standard powers of a goddess.

Mystiokinesis: As the goddess of magic, Hecate has divine authority and absolute control over magic.

Necromancy: As the goddess of necromancy, Hecate has divine authority and absolute control over the dead, though not as much as Hades.

She can call forth endless waves of the dead to fight for her.

She can destroy Skeleton Warriors.

She can put the dead to sleep.

She can silence the dead with a gesture.

She can physically grab a ghost.

Mist Control: As the goddess of the Mist, she has divine authority and absolute control over the Mist, and a swirling column of pure white Mist surrounds her when she is present.

She can create illusions.

She can create false memories.

She can make monsters invisible or have them be seen as something else.

She can hide locations.

She can summon Mist forms.

She can disguise people.

Prophecy: As the goddess of magic, Hecate can see multiple futures that could happen therefore being able to predict prophecies as well.

In mythology, Zeus, Poseidon and Hades gave her power in all three major realms (sky, sea, and the Underworld).

Circe: Jessi

Greek Goddess of magic.

She possesses the standard powers of a goddess.

Mystiokinesis: As a goddess of magic, she has absolute control and divine authority over magic, but not as much as Hecate. She is a goddess-level sorceress.

Circe is infamous for her ability to transform men into animals, particularly guinea pigs (real pigs during ancient times). She achieved this through the use of a magic potion.

Weaving: Circe is a talented weaver, as her hands were said to be "weaving colored thread back and forth with amazing skill". Additionally, a tapestry of hers was described to shimmer like it was three-dimensional.

Pyro kinesis: Circe has minor pyro kinetic abilities, shown when she made a flame appear in her palms.

Charm speak: She has the ability of charm speak, allowing her to influence others with enhanced vocal persuasiveness. Circe used charm speak to enchant Percy into drinking a potion that turned him into a guinea pig. Medea also claimed that Circe taught her charm speak.

Eros: Myunghan

Greek God of god of desire, affection, and erotic love.

He presumably possesses the standard powers of a god, though, as a son of Venus and Mars, Cupid is very powerful. 

Amokinesis: As the god of love and desire, Cupid has absolute control and divine authority over love, lust, and desire, but not as much as his mother, Venus.

Arrows of Romance: Cupid's power over love is usually exercised and enforced through his romantic golden bow and arrow. Anyone struck with Cupid's arrow will instantly be filled with uncontrollable desire and love for another (of Cupid's choice). This will even work on Olympians, shown when Cupid forced Apollon to fall in love with the nymph Daphne. If Cupid's arrows miss a target, they will glow white-hot and explode in a "geyser of flame". However, when it does hit a target, the arrow dissolves, leaving no blood or visible wounds, though Nico's face did depict pain on the impact.      

Coerced Confession: Cupid can also force anyone to confess their true romantic feelings, and can always tell if the person is lying.

Invisibility: Cupid can render himself invisible in order to assault others unexpectedly.  

French: As a son of Venus and god of love, Cupid is fluent in French due to it being the "language of love". 

Hermes: Jinyoung

Greek God of roads, speed, messengers, commerce, travel, thieves, merchants, athletes, and mail deliverers.

As a son of Zeus, Hermes is a very powerful god. 

Strength: Hermes has great physical prowess, he even lifted Chelone's entire house, and hurled it at her, turning her into the first turtle.

Swordsmanship: Hermes received a mighty sword from his brother Apollon in exchange for his flute. The Sword of Hermes is made of adamantine and Imperial Gold, and is extremely sharp. This implies excellent swordsmanship skills on Hermes' part. 

Several Enhanced Skills: Hermes is perhaps the most versatile Olympian to be the god of so many diverse things. For example: roads, shepherds, thieves, travelers, hospitality, heralds, diplomacy, trade, language, writing, etc. Because of all these skills, Hermes could be described as a Jack of all trades.

Enhanced Speed: As the god of travel and messengers, Hermes is extremely fast and can travel at supersonic speeds due to his winged shoes.

Transgressing Realms: As the Messenger of the gods, Hermes can freely go to the realm of any god without an invitation, including the Underworld, as it is his duty to guide newly deceased souls there.

Enhanced Thievery: As the god of thieves, Hermes has a supernatural way of stealing things without others noticing, even other Olympians, such as when he stole Apollon's cattle as a child.

Lock Manipulation: Hermes can sense the internal structure and mechanisms of any lock he touches, and is always able to make it unlock. He can also do this telekinetically.

Lock Intuition: Hermes can instantly identify curses and traps placed on locks, and deactivate them. 

Money Manipulation: Since Hermes is the god of merchants, he can easily manipulate money and the stock market. 

Athletics: As the god of athletics, Hermes has a naturally enhanced athletic ability. 

Inventions: Hermes is an unbelievable inventor only surpassed by his half-brother Hephaestus. Hermes even claims to have invented the Internet. 

Ancient Greek Alchemy: Hermes is a very adept alchemist. Hermes' proficiency in is connected with his "Hermes Trismegistus"(Hermes Thrice-Greatest) title.

Power of Persuasion: Hermes can be "very convincing," but whether or not this is similar to Aphrodite's charm speak is unknown.

Cleverness: Hermes has shown his cleverness by easily outsmarting his elder brother Apollon and stealing his cattle. 

Hermes also possesses divine wisdom, although Zeus, Athena, and Apollon surpass him.

Prophecy: Hermes persuaded his brother Apollon to teach him the art of prophecy. While Hermes cannot predict the future supernaturally, he can do so by throwing dice. This might have been how Hermes knew some of Luke's fate.

Dionysus: Heechul

God of grape-harvest, wine, madness, parties, and ecstasy as well as theater.

As a son of Zeus, Dionysus is a very powerful god.

Prowess in Battle: Dionysus is known to have fought bravely in the first Gigantomachy, helping Hercules take down Otis and Ephialtes, and also taking down Clytius together with Hercules and Hecate. Dionysus also participated in the Olympians' massive battle with Typhon though he was defeated and smashed deep into a mountain.

Chlorokinesis: Dionysus can grow, control, and summon plants, but he prefers grape and strawberry vines.

He can bind and suffocate his enemies with grape vines, shown when he killed Dr. Thorn and when he trapped Percy and Blackjack in The Titan's Curse.

Madness: As the god of madness, Dionysus is able to both induce and cure it.

He can induce madness, shown when he instantly drove King Lycurgus insane, and in The Titan's Curse, when Dionysus did the same to Dr. Thorn's minions.

He can cure madness, shown when he quickly cured Chris Rodriguez, whom not even nectar and ambrosia could cure.

Alcokinesis: As the god of wine, Dionysus can manipulate alcohol. 

He can transform people and objects into anything wine related.

He can turn people into animals. This happened when he was kidnapped by pirates by mistake and he turned them into dolphins.

He can conjure any kind of drink.

He is immune to the effects of alcohol.

Partying: Dionysus can appear anywhere a party is held. His parties are wild and infamous.

Maenad Curse: Despite the fact that Dionysus despises the Maenads, he will curse anybody who either hurts or kills a single one of them.

Dionysus was able to give King Minas his Golden Touch.

Hypnos: Jooheon

Greek God of sleep.

Despite being a minor god and very lazy, Hypnos seems to be much more powerful than his status and antics leads others to believe he really is, likely because he's a child of Nyx, a protogenos.

He possesses the standard powers of a god.

Flight through levitation or his wings.

Hypnokinesis: As the god of sleep, he has divine authority over sleep. His signature power that allows to him induce sleep, visions and even manipulate dreams in a very similar way that of his son Morpheus, but to a much more powerful degree, since that while Morpheus took great effort to make Manhattan sleep (and even then only with Hecate's help), Hypnos has been known to use this power with more powerful beings, in which even Zeus (the gods' ruler and one of the Big Three) has proved in two different occasions to be susceptible to Hypnos' power.

Shapeshifting: Hypnos can change his appearance into anything that he wants to be, and has been known to turn into a small bird in the past.

Hestia: Lizzy

Greek virgin Goddess of the hearth, home, the right ordering of domesticity, and family. 

Hestia is not as powerful as her more prominent younger siblings, and she herself claimed to be the weakest Olympian. However, as Kronos' oldest daughter and therefore the oldest Olympian, she is still an extremely powerful Goddess in her own right.

Pyrokinesis: As the Goddess of the Hearth, Hestia has absolute control over fire, and according to Percy, the fire that she tends to seems to glow "more richly red than a normal fire." Hestia demonstrated her powers by super-heating Kronos' Scythe to the point that it melted.  

Familial magic: As the Goddess of Home and Family, Hestia shares the same jurisdiction as her sister Hera (the other goddess of domesticity) over all things related to domestic and familial relationships. Her unique status as a domestic goddess also grants her abilities of:

Food-Conjuration: Hestia could conjure delicious food. Percy described the taste of her food as the home-cooked meals that everyone should have eaten while growing up.

Premonition: Hestia possessed psychic powers, given that she could share family-related visions of the past and present with others.

Home Transportation: Hestia was able to send people back to their own hearth, as she did with Percy and Nico.

Sanctuary Protection and Prohibition: Hestia's influence protected any mortal that entered one of her temples from the wrath of the gods, and none of the gods could fight in her presence on Olympus.

Iris: Seulgi

She presumably possesses the standard powers of a goddess

As the Messenger of the Gods, she can go into any realm, even the Underworld, like Hermes.

She can summon pegasi, rainbows, and blasts of multicolored energy.

She can move at extremely fast speeds (so she can deliver messages)

Photokinesis: As the goddess of the rainbow, she has absolute control over light.

She can use rainbows to reflect off objects so she can project them off as rainbow–colored beams that can cause great damage in buildings.

She can use light from her rainbows to create multicolored flames and burns to ward away enemies.

She can blind enemies with the use of the rainbow's light.

Iris-Messaging

Iris is also able to create Iris messages. To Iris Message someone, you must find or make a rainbow (easier in modern times with the advent of the water hose with which you can get a fine spray), and throw a drachma through it, then say:

"O, Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering."

Deimos: Yoosan

Greek God of terror.

Deimos has the standard powers of a god

Deimos has the ability to bring terror to a large crowd. He brings a large sea monster that scares many mortals.

Deimos is a terrible swordsman, being that he never needed to use sword fighting skills, due to him always relying on his terror-bringing ability.

Phobos: Sanggyun

Greek God of fear.

Phobos presumably has standard powers of a god.

Phobos has the ability to make individuals see their worst fears, shown through eye contact. Clarisse saw her father Ares in a fury, while Percy saw Camp Half-Blood in flames. However, Phobos can only do this to one person at a time.  

Phobos is unable to be fought without gaining some sort of awareness; first the fish in the aquarium awaken Percy and Percy wakes Clarisse, even after this it seems to still take some amount of will power to fight back.

Without his power, Phobos is a terrible sword fighter (likely never having to rely on it so he never trained).

He can vanish in a curtain of yellow vapor.

Egyptian:

List

Horus: Dongjun

Egyptian falcon god of the pharaohs and sky. 

Horus is the god of war, and thus, has powerful skills in combat, strategy and war. These are his powers: 

Combat Skills: Being the god of war, Horus is one of the greatest warrior gods. When Carter was his Eye he described it that every move was perfect and every strike was so much fun he wanted to laugh out loud. He has incredibly fast reflexes, enhanced strength, and great aim and speed. His senses are so sharp he can guess the approximate time to sunrise and has godly battle instincts that give him the right reactions in combat. His weapons of choice are a khopesh and javelin

Combat Magic: Horus is a powerful combat magician. It is a large hawk headed warrior with powerful armor and a giant khopesh. Horus is by far the most powerful deity in combat magic, being the god of combat, except perhaps for Set. His avatar can also be used to only summon a fist to punch things or a karate chop to crack things.

Animal Charming: Horus can summon and calm his sacred creatures, and order them to attack his target. His sacred creatures include falcons and griffins. Carter Kane used the Eye of Horus to calm Freak the griffin and Carter also persuades Freak into helping him. When Horus hosted Carter he showed the ability to transform into a falcon. Later he showed that he naturally can see like a falcon so his eyesight is many times sharper than most.

Space Distortion: Horus is also the god of the sky, and thus, can control it to some extent. He can distort space and create dangerous anomalies to attack his opponent. 

Telekinesis: Horus can move things without touching them. Carter has shown to be able to use this ability, when hosting Horus. The first time, he opened the door of Brooklyn House. The second time, he opened the door of his dormitory in the First Nome. The third time, Carter uses it to protect himself from Set. After obtaining the weapons of Ra, Horus' telekinesis increases greatly as he can summon waves of invisible force and columns of fire.

Horus is also one of the two (one being Iris) gods to possess the Secret Name of Ra, the chief of gods. Horus also has great political power as the king of gods, and is one of the most powerful deities, able to overpower powerful gods such as Sobek, Set and, along with Carter Kane, is able to cast the Shadow Execration spell on Apophis himself. Horus is also given Ra's own crook and flail, the two weapons of Ra.

 

Osiris: Simon D

Egyptian God of the dead and the living.

Osiris is an extremely powerful god.  After he died and became the ruler of the Land of the Dead, Osiris became more powerful, despite being a very powerful god already. As the god of the Underworld, Osiris' magic specialty is necromancy and death magic. It was stated by Amos that the Eye of Osiris could permanently bring back the dead if he/she so wished.

Tefnut: Goonshipas

Egyptian Goddess of moisture, dew and rain.

Tefnut is an extremely powerful goddess.

Hydrokinesis: As the Goddess of Moisture, she has the ability to control and manipulate water and moisture. In one myth, Tefnut becomes angry with Ra and leaves to Nubia, a takes all the water and moisture of Egypt with her. That myths shows that she haves powerful control over water and moisture. 

Power over rain: She is the Goddess of Rain, so she can choose whether it's going to rain, or even decide when it should stop.

Lioness Traits: As a lioness-goddess, she can shapeshift and have the reflexes of one. She probably has powerful fighting skills, being a lioness like Bast and Sekhmet. 

Nut: OneKet

Egyptian Goddess of the sky and the stars.

Being one of the primordial gods, Nut is extremely powerful.

Atmokinesis: As the Goddess of the Sky, she has absolute control and divine authority over the weather.

Aerokinesis: As the Goddess of the Sky, she has absolute control and divine authority over the air.

Summoning: She was able to summon a person's ba (perhaps with Anubis's help) as well as summon things into existence. 

Anubis: Jonghyun

Egyptian God of death and funerals.

Anubis may inhabit any graveyard or place of death or mourning without using a host. He can appear in temples dedicated to him. He may also summon mummy wrappings (as they are associated with the Egyptian dead) and shape them into objects, such as a bench to sit upon. He is also able to change his shape from jackal to human and any other form he wishes. He can use this to sometimes project illusions into the minds of others. He can also summon dead souls into the world of the living without others noticing, not even magicians or demigods (like Drew Tanaka). 

He also appears to be able to create portals in-and-out of the Duat and anywhere he wants. Like Isis and Thoth he is apparently not bound by the Demon Days as he was able to transport Sadie, Carter and Bast to New Orleans during them. He may be able to manipulate darkness and he is able to communicate with the dead, appear invisible to mortals, control the souls of others, and summon jackal warriors and many other possible powers, as stated by Sadie.

As Walt was able to reduce things to a pile of dust by touching them, it can be assumed that Anubis has this power as well as he was following the Path of Anubis. During the battle in the Hall of Ages, Walt/Anubis showed the ability to shrink and contain his enemies in jars and open a crack in the Earth to summon spirits to pull his enemies to the Underworld. Presumably these powers came from Anubis too as Walt was merged with the god.

Set: Jaejoong

God of deserts, chaos, and evil.

After Apophis and Ra, Set is one of the strongest of the gods and is tied in strength only by Osiris and Horus He has been stated to be their greatest warrior making him Ra's second in command. He specializes in storm magic and has his own Set avatar. His domain is in the desert where he is at his strongest, and not even Horus and Isis can defeat him there. With the Red Pyramid as a host he is able to grow in size bigger than a Horus avatar. If large amounts of chaos energy are generated it makes Set stronger to the point that Amos believed if he unleashed a large blast of storm magic the resulting chaos would give him a near invincible form. He can also control fire to an extent. In addition, Set has superhuman reflexes, as he was able to instantly deflect Isis' lightning bolt and later, Zia's fire blasts. Set was also completely unfazed by Bes' Boo. 

Strength: Set has incredible strength, even for a god. He once simply stamped the floor and it shook from the force, and made all of the other gods present "topple over each other like dominoes". As Ra's lieutenant, he was strong enough to help Ra fight against Apophis. 

Telekinesis: Set is quite skilled in telekinesis, shown when he forcibly levitated Isis in the air and sealed her mouth shut. Later in The Red Pyramid, Set was able to telekinetically pin Carter against a wall, and summon Zia towards him simultaneously, without breaking concentration. 

Demon Wings: Set can instantly sprout dark demonic wings and fly when he needs to.  

Combat Magic: He has his own combat avatar which unlike other which are made of colored energy, his is made of sand and fire. His staff when used is mimicked by a ten meter sand/fire staff. Storm magic can be used with this avatar. 

Storm Magic: As Set is the god of the desert he often attacks enemies with blasts of sand from his staff and when he is in his source of power, the desert, he can create huge storms to the point he once created the Sahara desert. With the additional energy from the Red Pyramid at full power with all his siblings entombed he can create a storm large enough to swallow all of North America. He can also summon bolts of red lightning, also from his staff.

Isis: Dain

Egyptian Goddess of magic and fertility.

Isis has all the standard abilities of a god, but she possesses even greater magical abilities. She is adept at both healing and creating poisons. While in a host, she is capable of turning into a kite. Being a goddess of magic we can assume that she's adept at all forms of magic. As shown when Sadie becomes the Eye of Isis for the first time, Isis can see in to the mortal world and the Duat at the same time so she does not need to magically see in to the Duat like magicians do. She seems to have to have specialty despite being a god of all magic. It is speaking Divine Words and using elemental magic. This most likely is because magic is turning words in to reality at its most basic, through elemental magic is using words mentally or speaking them. She can also use storm magic, although she is not very proficient as it seems she can only summon lightning and no other forms of this magic.

Divine Words: Isis is believed to be able to speak every known Divine Word and being immortal has knowledge of spells that were lost long ago.

Elemental Magic: Through she can summon Divine Words to create and control the elements, elemental magic is best used because it is the fastest magic and is good to use at a moment’s notice. Isis has shown this ability through Sadie several times in the first book. She can also summon lightning. 

Advanced Portal\Door Summoning: Isis can create a door or portal to any location she wishes to go. However the latter can only be accomplished if fully merged with a magician human host and an Egyptian artifact nearby. Being a goddess of magic she can open one even during the Demon Days.

Secret Names: Isis knows the secret name of Ra, the most powerful of the gods, and the secret name of Set through Sadie in "The Red Pyramid", the second most powerful secret name, so she has incredible power, though not necessarily more power than either of them.

Beam of Light: Using pure rage Isis was able to unleash a beam of magic by tapping in to Isis abilities. This implies when armed with a staff, Isis can do this magic.

Bast: Soyou

Egyptian Goddess of felines.

Bast is an extremely skilled fighter, both with and without magic. She is highly adept at using her two knives to fight and has many acrobatic abilities. One could say she has "catlike" reflexes. She can create glamours as needed. She also has her own battle avatar which is twenty-feet tall and green with a cat head and it has claws 'as sharp as rapiers'. She can summon many different types of cats to help her attack or to defend her. She also seems to host cats often, as she hosted Muffin for 6 years. She can also make food appear, such as Friskies, milk, and cheese sandwiches. She may have power over fire, as she is a daughter of Ra, the sun god. However, she sees herself unworthy when she almost loses to Apophis. She is shown to be an incredible fighter to the point where she was able to fight Apophis from his rise to his destruction alongside the Kanes even where other, more powerful gods fell. Part of this fight she did single-handedly as well as no one was there to help her initally.

Although she is a Combat Magician, she is also an Animal Charmer and a Healer. She specializes in cats for Animal Charming and as a Healer heals Carter and Sadie many times in The Red Pyramid.

One ability she lacks is the ability to open portals. According to Bast she's very bad at it, though as a creature of the Duat she is able to slip through it on her own when necessary. Her inability to open portals is shown when she has to have Sadie try to open a portal in Brooklyn and can't when she fails and has to have Sadie open one from Paris to America while escaping. She also states that she won't be able to open a portal to Phoenix after Sadie exhausts herself and the Demon Days will start before she can recover enough to do so.

After fighting Apophis for so long she can sense his thoughts if she is nearby. This proved useful as she was able to find out that he wanted Ra awakened.

Ra: Taeyang

He has four aspects: Khepri as the morning god, Ra as the day god, Khnum as the evening god, and Atum as the afternoon god

Ra is the most powerful among all the other gods and is only surpassed by Apophis the Chaos Serpent in power and might. As the god of creation and renewal, he is able to replenish energy and give vitality by just his presence as seen during the Brooklyn House Battle, when the resident healer, Jaz, woke from her coma during dawn exactly when Ra was brought back to the world. Ra can also sustain and shield people from the harmful effects of Chaos as seen during Carter, Zia and Setne's trip at the Sea of Chaos. Ra, as a god of sun and heat, has his image dance in hot vapor, causing his opponent to misjudge his location. Besides having other superior abilities and powers, Ra chooses to use fire magic. Ra can shoot enormous amounts of fire as he pleases, of which explodes when it hits its target. Only Ra's attacks can effectively disrupt Apophis' form. Ra is shown to be able to be reborn, but has to have all three aspects of himself in order to do so. When he sacrificed Khepri to bind Apophis, he also sacrificed his ability to be reborn and became senile and comatose before being woken up. Even after getting the last of Khepri back in the form of the last beetle that made up his form, he wasn't reborn until he merged with Zia who had been given the beetle earlier. He did this by disintegrating and then being born anew in the form of Zia. According to Bes, this used to happen a lot and all of the gods have seen him do it, but it usually takes a lot longer than his rebirth with Zia. As Khnum he has immense strength like Sobek. Because he is lord of Ma'at, (creation), like Ptah he can create things merely by naming them.

Norse:

List: https://simple.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Norse_gods_and_goddesses

Thor: Taewoon

God of thunder and battle

Heimdall: Simon

One of the Æsir and guardian of Ásgarð, their realm

Odin: Yoochun

God of war and death. King of Asgard.

Frigga: Ailee

Goddess of marriage and motherhood

Sif: Say

Goddess of Harvest

Loki: Kyung

Trickster and god of mischief

Hel: Hayana

Queen of Helheim, the Norse underworld

Aztec:

List: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Aztec_gods_and_supernatural_beings

Mayan:

List: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Maya_gods_and_supernatural_beings

  
  



	17. Ashen Silver and Purest Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My fav twins. Inspired by a lot of Apollo and Artemis moodboards and aesthetics on Tumblr.

Left unrestrained, the sun burns skin, scorches the land, blinds the eyes.

\-----

Silver eyes flashed amongst the crowd of partygoers as Artemis made her way through the crowd with an ease that was to be envied. It was as if the people shifted out of her way and they did, they just didn’t notice it. It was because their subconscious realized when a predator was in their midst and the natural reaction was to get out of its way. 

Artemis stopped in the middle of the dance floor, silver eyes glinting as she perused the scene, searching, hunting. After a moment, she decided on a different tactic. If he hadn’t noticed her yet, he would. Slowly, Artemis started moving with the crowd, dancing in the center of the floor. Her movements were feral and wild, just like she was, but it worked in such a club. Artemis let her eyelids go heavy as she twirled, her black and green hair twirling with her. 

For a moment, she let herself go. She twirled and danced, but she was forever aware of her surroundings. So when she got a glimpse of gold out of her peripheral, she found herself smiling. However, instead of turning around, Artemis kept dancing. The dance floor, with its glimmering surface swirled under Artemis’ boots, shining like the golden eyes that were most likely getting closer. 

The bass was thrumming in Artemis’ chest as if it had replaced her heart. She knew the song belonged to her beloved brother like most of them did. Every song he sang was ridiculously good, every single one of them catchy and easy to remember. Even Artemis, who usually stuck to the wilderness, was aware of every single one of her brother’s songs. Then again, she was interested in anything that concerned her brother.

From behind her, movement swirled that was a moment too fast to be human. Artemis smiled, a feral thing that seemed more suited for wolves as she turned around. Sure enough, her beloved brother was there. Apollon looked different, but that wasn’t saying much. 

They were immortal deities, they could pick whatever image they wanted. Artemis preferred the appearance of a young girl but she wouldn’t have been able to get into the club with that persona.

Apollon stuck to his height, but because Artemis herself had chosen an older image, she nearly met up with him. His hair was as golden as it usually was, mortals most likely mistaking the natural color for dye. They would never be able to find a hue such as that. 

His eyes were even brighter than his hair, twin golden orbs watching Artemis in his element. Artemis was the wilderness to his city life. Here, in his domain, she fit in quite nicely but it was obvious that this wasn’t her preferred cup of tea.

Apollon was always dressed to the nines, his appearance was very important to him. Artemis was sure that her brother would always be beautiful no matter what he wore or what appearance he took on. He was wearing blues and blacks, colors that brought out his golden skin, hair, and eyes. He’d had centuries to figure out what worked and what didn’t.

“Brother,” Artemis said. She didn’t need to raise her voice over the sound of her brother’s playing in the club, he could hear her. The way his eyes narrowed showed that she was correct. 

“Sister,” Apollon replied in greeting. Artemis smiled wider, grabbing her brother’s bigger, and warmer, hands and pulled him closer to her. The sun god went, shifting in a way artists wished they could put onto paper whether it be in words or in art form. Apollon was the epitome of art no matter what he did. 

A song could be written just about him standing absolutely still. His voice was lyrical and honey like, every word seeming like poetry even at the most basic syllable. Artemis figured having so many titles made such things possible, but her brother deserved every single one.

The twins danced together, as easy as breathing. The sun and the moon captured the attention of everyone within the club who could see them but they didn’t notice. Instead, Artemis ran her fingers through her brother’s golden hair, receiving a smile for her actions. They didn’t dance like the other couples and potential one night stands in the club. They were close but they weren’t pressed together. 

Artemis laughed as she pulled away from her brother, dancing around him as his gaze followed her, an amused brow arching. When she was standing in front of him again, she offered her hand and Apollon took it. Before Artemis could even inhale, Apollon was guiding her into a twirl, pulling her closer to him on the way back. 

“Must you tease my customers so?” Apollon asked when Artemis was close. Artemis merely smiled her wolfish smile at him before she shrugged.

“It is their own fault, brother mine,” Artemis replied. Apollon laughed, a warm sound that surely filtered through everyone in the immediate vicinity.

“Let us sit lest someone test your patience,” Apollon murmured. Artemis shrugged, following her brother. He took her to a small booth up on the second floor. Waitresses glided past in flashy golden outfits. Apollon would accept nothing less surely. Every person on Apollon’s payroll was beyond beautiful, something Apollon definitely prided himself on.

“Tell me, brother, what have you been up to?” Artemis asked, placing her chin in her palm. Apollon hummed, running his fingers over the smooth table. When he turned his hand, Artemis saw the stark black tattoo on his wrist, the color standing out from his tanned skin.

Artemis found herself smiling, remembering when they had gotten the tattoo. The tattoo was small but very meaningful to the both of them. It was a tattoo of a sun with a moon inside of it. The twins had voted on completely black ink, not really caring for too much color. 

Artemis trailed her fingers over the tattoo, picturing the moon inked onto the lower right side of Apollon’s stomach. It matched the sun that was on the upper left side of hers.

The usual,” Apollon’s honey soft voice got her attention again and Artemis looked up.

“I have sold all of my paintings, sold quite a few albums. I am finishing up the renovations on my new club in Rio. Simple things.” 

Apollon had clubs all over the world, new temples now that things have changed. Every single staff that worked for him were his priestesses including the security standing outside this very building. Artemis knew Apollon was still angry from the destruction of Delphi, his favored place, but he hid his anger well. He seemed happy to create new clubs, finding his lost followers and priestesses, giving them solace. Artemis was happy for him.

“And you, sister, how do your hunts fair?” Apollon asked, golden eyes shining with his happiness. It had been a while since the twins had come together.

“My hunters and I always strike true,” Artemis murmured. It was nearly impossible for her to miss whatever she shot at. The twins were the deities of archery for a reason.

“The rainforest of the Amazons is definitely my favorite but lately we have traveled through Africa. I plan on revisiting the Caucasus Mountains sooner rather than later,” Artemis said. Apollon hummed, tilting his head to the side.

“Have you befriended a lion or two?” Apollon teased. Artemis rolled her eyes, snorting at her brother’s humor.

“But of course. I have even named one after you. A stubborn lion he is,” Artemis teased. Apollon’s grin was as bright as the sun, for her brother was the sun just like she was the moon.

“And I have named plenty a cow after you, coats as red as your hands after a hunt,” Apollon teased right back. Artemis grinned, the ferocity of a wolf in her smile as she remembered the plentiful times that her brother joined her in her Hunts. 

“Yes, I do so miss hunting with you, brother mine,” Artemis said.

“Perhaps I will join you sometime,” Apollon replied.

“Yes, before this century ends,” the huntress mused. Her younger brother merely dipped his head in agreement.

“Have you spoken to mother lately?” Artemis asked, tilting her head to the side.

“Of course I have. If I don’t she will appear in the middle of my living room, sometimes my bedroom. She has learned about emoji’s,” Apollon pretended to shiver and Artemis laughed.

“Yes, when I am within a city I do receive her texts. She is very excessive with them,” Artemis agreed. 

“I will probably visit her sometime soon. She does get lonely,” Apollon murmured. Artemis hummed, nodding.

“And who else have you kept up with?” Artemis asked. Apollon shrugged, broad shoulders shifting the button up he was wearing. 

“Hermes mostly. Dionysus is always fun to spend time with. I often enjoy Athena’s company. And of course Poseidon would make an earthquake happen on the opening night of one of my clubs if I didn’t visit,” Apollon listed, rolling his eyes at the last mention. Artemis was aware that Poseidon did so enjoy waiting until Apollon had finally built his club to nearly tear it down on the opening night with an earthquake. A hobby of his most likely although he didn’t do it often.

“And where is Hermes? He’s usually always around,” Artemis murmured. At first, she had nearly felt threatened by Apollon and Hermes’ friendship. They had started off on a rather bad foot but had quickly overcame their differences. However, Artemis knew that Apollon always was and always would be hers and so she hadn’t interfered. 

Besides, Apollon would always choose her over anyone else so she knew she had nothing to worry about. It wasn’t like she didn’t enjoy her younger half-brother’s company either. Artemis just didn’t make it a habit of spending too much time with men. 

“Delivering messages probably,” Apollon shrugged, glancing at something over Artemis’ shoulder. For just a moment, the sun god’s beautiful features turned into something as vicious as Artemis’ usually was but then it was gone as quick as it came. Artemis caught it though and she turned her head only to see a man approaching their booth.

The man wasn’t much but Artemis had very high standards when it came to men. After spending centuries in her brother’s presence, not many could interest her at all. Her brother was, without a doubt, the most beautiful man she’d ever seen, including Adonis. Artemis knew for a fact she wasn’t the only one who thought so either.

The man stopped at Artemis’ side, a smile on his lips and lust in his eyes. Artemis raised a brow at him, expecting him to get on with it lest one of the twins do something about it. Apollon was intensely protective of Artemis but only because Artemis was just as protective of Apollon. And, Artemis had learned, neither twin approved of their sibling’s attention being off of each other for long. Both of them had learned that lesson through potential lovers now dead.

“You are,” the man breathed and Artemis found her nose scrunching up, “the most beautiful woman I have ever seen.” Artemis smiled. Aphrodite would not be pleased to hear that. Maybe Adonis or Ares could soothe her.

“Am I?” Artemis asked. The question was actually rhetorical but of course the man didn’t take it that way. Artemis glanced over at her brother but the sun god looked rather calm, the vicious expression far from his features. Artemis wanted to see it again.

“Would you like to dance with me?” the man asked. Artemis hummed, tapping her silver tipped nails on the table top. 

“Should I?” Artemis asked, turning her head to look at her brother in askance. Apollon looked at her for a moment but didn’t answer. A pregnant pause overcame the trio and the man was too inebriated to be nervous. Finally, the sun god tilted his head.

“I believe it is not my decision to make,” Apollon said after a moment. Artemis almost frowned and instead narrowed her silver gaze at her brother.

“I’m making it your decision baby brother,” Artemis replied. Apollon’s eyes flashed and Artemis saw the feral animal that Apollon could be just underneath the calm expression he wore. Apollon could be just as ferocious as Artemis was, he just hid it better. 

Or rather, Artemis didn’t care to hide how feral she truly was or could be. Apollon only showed how vicious he could be when he was slighted. Apollon took a deep breath and his golden eyes went from molten to a lighter, calmer shade.

“If you wish it, then dance. You seemed to enjoy yourself earlier,” Apollon said. Artemis huffed, glaring at him. Apollon merely shrugged.

“You made it my decision, big sis,” Apollon purred. Artemis huffed again but stood up, a movement nearly too fast for the man to catch. He would blame it on the alcohol. The huntress turned towards the man and grabbed his wrist.

“Come,” she ordered and then promptly dragged him towards the dance floor. The poor mortal had no choice but to follow. Apollon watched his sister move to the dance floor, quickly immersing herself in the crowd and moving to the music. 

The god of music naturally recognized the song and he was sure it was something his sister enjoyed. He watched her dance with the mortal for a bit before he turned away, catching the gaze of one of his priestesses. The woman shuffled towards him immediately.

“Give me something strong please, darling,” Apollon requested. The woman nodded, and made her way towards the bar. Apollon inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly. He vaguely wondered where Hermes was before the waitress returned. 

She smiled at him, warm brown eyes here and far off. Apollon knew being able to see the future was a weighty ability but each and every one of his priestesses handled it well. The only one who hadn’t, well, Apollon pushed the thought away, instead grabbing the cup.

He looked into the glass, the smell of it instantly letting Apollon know that this was Dionysus’ special mixture. Naturally, his staff didn’t serve this to mortals, more something for if any immortal being found themselves in Apollon’s club. 

Apollon sipped on the wine, aware that someplace, somewhere, Dionysus could turn the wine into water if Apollon didn’t give it the proper treatment. That meant appreciating every sip, something Apollon could do.

As he worked his way through the glass, he found his gaze venturing back towards the dance floor. Artemis was still there, but she was no longer dancing with the man who had asked her to dance. Apollon honestly hated when people hit on his sister.

It was annoying and bothersome. It didn’t help that Artemis tended to tease a reaction out of him, usually ending in bloodshed. Humans tended to be mere pawns in Artemis’ games sometimes.

At the moment, Artemis was dancing in between a woman and a man, their hands pawing and touching her all over. For a moment, the sun god pictured murdering them slowly, starting off with the very same fingers that were touching his sister. He had skinned someone alive before, it would be easy to do it again. 

With a sigh, Apollon shook off the thoughts and sipped some more of his wine. He wondered how drunk he would get if he added a little godly oomph to it. However, his more vindictive nature tended to unleash itself when Apollon didn’t have control over himself. Tonight, his sister was teasing him and so it’d be best that Apollon stayed sober.

By the time Apollon finished his drink, Artemis had nearly made an orgy in the middle of Apollon’s club. For a chaste goddess she sure knew how to make things sexual. Apollon met Artemis’ gaze, taking in the feral leer that was focused only on him even though she was allowing multiple people to touch her. With a roll of his eyes, Apollon turned away. Sometimes he wondered who the older sibling was.

Apollon knew Artemis would get bored eventually so the god found himself standing up. He sauntered down the stairs, dropping off the glass he’d used. His bartender smiled at him as she took the glass, moving on to cater to the other guests. Apollon kept moving, slipping outside into the night air. A line had formed and Apollon watched two of his priestesses, the security on duty, administer them in. When they noticed him, they nodded and Apollon returned it.

Shoving his hands in his pants pockets, Apollon sauntered down the street, golden gaze taking in the cars lining the street. With a thoughtful hum, Apollon headed towards his car. Well, it was actually his chariot, but he knew that would get some very odd looks. The sleek golden Audi waited patiently and Apollon hummed to himself.

Keys weren’t necessary as the chariot recognized its owner. The door opened and Apollon slid in. He didn’t even turn the car on, just waited patiently. Not even two minutes later the passenger door opened and Artemis slid in, frowning at him. It would’ve been a pout if there hadn’t been the flash of bright white teeth that was so used to being shown in a snarl.

“That was boring,” Artemis complained. Apollon merely turned his car on, turning to glance at his sister who had crossed her arms in annoyance.

“I do not kill people in my own club,” Apollon informed her. Artemis huffed but Apollon knew she would get over it. She had just been trying to rile him up like he did to her, just in a different way.

“Where are we going?” Artemis asked after a few moments of quiet. Apollon hummed softly, glancing at his sister before he turned.

“Home,” he said. Artemis nodded, uncrossing her arms and sighing. 

When they reached Apollon’s building, Artemis stalked inside as was her wont. She knew exactly what floor he lived on and what the passcode to get inside was. She had never been to this apartment before but Apollon always made sure Artemis could get into any of his places of residence. Although Artemis didn’t have many places of her own, Apollon knew how to get inside all of them.

Apollon’s apartment was different from the one he’d been in last. He had bought a penthouse in New York that used to be a clock tower. It was, by far, Artemis’ favorite. She sometimes stayed there when she was in the city whether Apollon was there or not. This apartment was different from the one in New York. It was smaller but that wasn’t really saying much.

Instead of looking around, Artemis shuffled up to where she knew Apollon’s bedroom was. The only similarity in all of Apollon’s homes was his bedroom. He had painted each and every one of them himself. Artemis stepped inside, turning the light on. 

Sure enough, it was the same. The ceiling and the floor was painted to be the sky at night, stars, clouds, and the like dotting the space. The walls were white and instead of having the light on the ceiling, there were two wall lamps on either side of the bed. 

The bed itself was large and white, more than capable of fitting quite a few people. Artemis knew every single item on the bed, the bed included in fact, was impossibly soft. Artemis smiled, kicking off her boots and stripping herself of her clothes as she climbed in the bed. She loved the wilderness, but Apollon’s bed would always be in her top five favorite things in the world.

In nothing but her bra and boy shorts, Artemis flopped down on the bed and grabbed one of the many pillows on the bed, curling into it. Against popular belief, Artemis did not sprawl across beds. Her life in the wilderness had her used to curling up to keep warm. 

Artemis’ silver eyes were barely open as Apollon entered the room. The archer didn’t even seem surprised to see her on his bed. Apollon had two spare bedrooms but no matter what house or apartment Apollon owned, Artemis always slept in his starry night sky painted master bedroom. It didn’t bother Apollon at all. The two were quite used to sharing close spaces together. They had been womb buddies after all.

Instead of getting into the bed, Apollon turned and went into his bathroom. Artemis heard the water start running and sighed, snuggling against the pillow. It smelt like her brother, like all his bedrooms did. It smelled of sun and honey with a hint of sandalwood. Artemis had no idea where that last scent came from, but it was there and she loved it. 

She hadn’t even realized she’d drifted off until the bed shifted behind her. Immortals like them didn’t actually need sleep, nor did they need to eat, but it was something they were capable of and so they did it. Artemis opened her eyes but didn’t move as Apollon settled behind her. 

She wasn’t surprised when warm strong arms wrapped around her, pulling her back into him. Of course, Apollon was shirtless considering he gave off a considerable amount of heat all on his own. It didn’t take long at all before the twins fell asleep.

When Artemis woke up, she was immediately aware that Apollon was not there. Stretching, Artemis yawned. When she opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was the eternal night sky on the ceiling. She stared at it for a moment before she sat up. The moon goddess shuffled out of bed and into the living room, searching for her brother.

When she entered the living room, Apollon wasn’t there. She didn’t think much about it as she shuffled towards the window. A white chaise lounge was sitting near the window and Artemis settled down on it, looking at the matching little table sitting next to it. On it was a silver cup with a bow and arrow on it. The cup was filled with hot cocoa, smoke still curling up from it. Next to it was a bowl of M&Ms.

Artemis watched the sun rise, well aware that it was her brother who was making it happen. Somewhere out there, his golden chariot was racing across the sky. For now, Artemis watched and drank her cocoa, occasionally eating a few M&Ms. When her cocoa was gone, she was feeling warm and content and she found herself drifting off.

About thirty minutes later, Artemis woke up. There wasn’t really any change or sign to show that she had, but she was awake. And when she turned her head, Apollon was standing in the middle of his living room, looking at a piece of paper with a thoughtful expression on his face.

“What’s that?” Artemis asked. Apollon looked up, golden eyes glittering as he got closer. Considering it was day time, Apollon’s golden freckles were visible, something Artemis adored. No matter what image she took on, she always made freckles that complemented his, only hers shone in the night, a sleepy sort of blue, closer to silver really. They were twins and that seemed like something immortal twins would do.

“A grocery list. How do you feel about grocery shopping?” Artemis wrinkled her nose.

“Seriously? Don’t you just ask Demeter? I’m pretty sure she likes you,” Artemis said, unsure if he’d lost favor with her or not. Apollon was literally the golden child of Olympus and definitely Zeus’ favorite son despite the animosity Apollon had for him. Neither twin had yet to forgive their father for allowing Hera to harass their mother. Hera didn’t like either of them and the feeling was mutual.

“Of course Demeter likes me. Without the sun or even light for that matter, there’d be some serious issues with her crops. But that’s not the point. I like grocery shopping. Besides, Demeter judges me every time I buy Pops and Honeycombs. I do not need judgement at seven fifteen in the morning,” Apollon sniffed, obviously remembering the issue. Artemis laughed.

“Fine, I will assist you,” Artemis said, standing up. Apollon smiled and that was how their day started.

Artemis, for her part, did not go grocery shopping often. She was a huntress, and as huntresses do, she hunted for her food. Her beloved brother was an archer but he was not a deity of the wild like she was. 

Apollon preferred the cities although he did enjoy Artemis’ hunts. Then again, Apollon thrived where there was music, art, and any other thing he ruled over and so Artemis could not blame him for his measure of domesticity. Instead, she threw purple grapes at him. Apollon did not like that.

“I don’t like the purple ones! They’ve got seeds the size of my tooth and it offends me. Besides, the green ones are sour. Stop that!” Apollon smacked a grape away and it miraculously landed back in a grape bag, granted not the one it had come out of, but that wasn’t the point.

“Art!” Apollon groaned and the goddess grinned, popping a grape in her mouth. She played with the seed for a bit before flicking it at her brother. It disappeared before it could hit him and Apollon shot her a very unimpressed look with his golden eyes. Artemis shrugged.

“And everyone says you’re the serious one,” Apollon grumbled.

“That’s because I am. You, brother dear, are quite vapid,” Artemis said. Apollon gasped, placing a hand on his chest with the utmost offended look on his face.

“You take that back Artemis!” Apollon hissed. Artemis raised a brow and pushed the cart past her brother, ignoring his scandalized noise.

“I will have you know, that I am really in-fucking-telligent,” Apollon grumbled, catching up with her rather quickly.

“Whatever you say, love,” Artemis replied. Apollon glared at her and for a moment Artemis thought he was going to trip her but then the sun god stormed off in a rather un-sun like way. Artemis’ laughter followed him.

Apollon was so busy grumbling about his sister and how he was totally going to draw on her face that he bumped into a fellow customer who had been staring at the various brands of cereal. Apollon was perfectly fine himself and the customer only stumbled a little. However, the proverbial damage had already been done because the person turned to face Apollon.

For a moment, Apollon kind of just, went blank, as he stared at the individual before him. The young man, because he had to be around the age that Apollon was sporting, was around Apollon’s height. 

Well, at least his height in this image, the man couldn’t compare to his true height, but that wasn’t the point. Anyway, he was wearing glasses that Apollon was pretty sure weren’t prescribed to him. Either way, it was a damn good look.

Rings dotted his ears and two of them were seated at the corner of his bottom lip. When Apollon’s gaze traveled further down, he saw another set of rings, two dark balls on the man’s throat with a star tattooed in between them. 

And that wasn’t the only tattoo he had. From the right side of that piercing, stars dotted the young man’s skin, curving up his neck and going behind his ear. Apollon very clearly noticed the crescent moon amongst the stars.

Below the piercings, Apollon took in the delicate script that stretched along his neck. ‘Fly without wings’ huh. Apollon decidedly did not think about Icarus. Instead, he took in the three feathers tattooed on his collarbones, one on each side with a tiny little feather in between them. 

Apollon loved it. Taking in the rest of the man, Apollon decided that he was beautiful. The bonus was that he looked like he spent some quality time under the sun and the sun god could always appreciate that.

“I’m sorry,” Apollon said and the young man’s eyes got just a little bigger. 

“Uh, it’s no problem,” the guy said, his voice deeper than Apollon was expecting. 

“If you don’t mind me asking,” Apollon began, looking the man over again. He was wearing a well-worn sweater, one that looked impossibly comfortable although thin. Apollon decided he liked it because it showed off the man’s collarbones. “What’s your name?” Apollon queried.

“Mark,” the man breathed, still staring rather openly at Apollon, something the god was used to, “Mark Tuan,” he said.

“Mark Tuan,” Apollon repeated, tasting it, deciding he liked it. Would like it even better if he could say it against Mark’s skin, his lips maybe.

“Yeah,” the guy said, staring at Apollon’s lips now as if he had heard Apollon’s thoughts.

“What’s your name?” Mark asked. Apollon mulled it over. He wasn’t too sure how well he’d get away with just saying his name was Apollon. Sure there were people out there with his name, but he really didn’t want any issues. However, being the god of truth, he didn’t really care for lying. So, he went for an alternative.

“You can call me Jaebum,” Apollon said. It was a name he’d come up with awhile back when he’d been touring through Asia. He really dug the street vendors, the food was always amazing. But it was a name he’d heard once and had liked. Apollon figured that he wasn’t lying because Mark could call him Jaebum if he wanted. No harm no foul.

“Jaebum,” Mark said, and yeah, Apollon could definitely get into that.

“Yes,” Apollon nodded and Mark did too, still appearing to be a bit dazed.

Apollon was about to ask for the guy’s number or maybe throw in an ice breaker, but then Artemis arrived.

“How can you not have picked your cereal yet?” his older sister demanded, pushing the cart up next to him. Apollon turned to her, watching as she looked at the many options of cereal.

“Well, now I see how vast the selection is,” she said, brows furrowing. Apollon snorted, shaking his head a bit. Artemis really needed to get out of her wilderness more often. Before Apollon could tease her, Artemis realized they weren’t alone. Not only was someone else in the aisle, but that someone was standing pretty close to, and staring at, her brother. Artemis frowned.

“Who is this?” Artemis demanded. Mark blinked, whether at her harsh tone or something else Artemis didn’t know. She didn’t want to know either. Instead, she looked to her brother who was looking at the man with interest. Oh, this was not going to be good.

“This is Mark. I was just about to ask him for his number,” Apollon breathed and Artemis’ teeth clenched for a moment.

“Oh?” she asked, looking at Mark. Mark looked rather stunned by this but Artemis knew a blush when she saw one. She could do nothing, nothing legal anyway, as Mark nodded and stepped forward. The huntress glared silver daggers at this Mark but he was too busy being wrapped up in the sun. Artemis wanted to warn him about what happened when anyone who wasn’t the moon got too close to the sun. However, she held her tongue. 

She allowed her brother to get the boy’s number and then she was pushing him onwards, glaring back at the man who still seemed a little dazed, as if he’d stared into the sun a bit too long. Well, Artemis sneered, it would just get worse for him. She hoped he turned to dust. With an annoyed huff, the huntress pushed the cart after her brother, snagging some double stuf Oreos on her way. Apollon seemed to really like them as long as milk was involved.

Their shopping trip ended shortly after that and Artemis found herself back in Apollon’s living room. The two were curled up on his impossibly soft couch. Artemis had summoned her 3DS and was forcing Apollon to give her one of his sylveons. She really liked the game and couldn’t wait for the next one to come out.

That’s pretty much what they did all day until Apollon got up and began working on dinner. Artemis sat up, watching her brother move about. It was rather quiet save for the sounds of him cooking. The silence didn’t last long as right before Artemis’ eyes, Hermes appeared. Well, Artemis was assuming it was Hermes because at the moment he did not look like Hermes.

Instead, he was a young man most likely around Apollon’s age. He had black hair that was on the short side. When he turned to face her, dark eyes met her gaze as the messenger god smiled.

“Half-sister! How great it is to see you!” Hermes cooed, flicking his fringe out of his eyes. Artemis raised a brow at him before giving him the wolfish smile she knew he was scared of. As she predicted, the younger deity shivered and shuffled into the kitchen. He had obviously come for Apollon considering they were best friends. 

“Apollon!” Hermes exclaimed despite being literally right next to Apollon. The sun god turned towards him, a spatula in hand like he had plans for using it on Hermes. The young god’s eyes widened and he raised his hands in mock surrender.

“Ah, please, don’t flay me with your spatula!” Hermes crowed.

“I have flayed someone with less,” Apollon replied. 

“Well, yeah, but that was a very long time ago and you’re my best friend,” Hermes said. Apollon considered that for a moment before he turned away, neither confirming nor denying the sentiment. Hermes grinned.

“That’s the big brother I know and love,” Hermes said. Apollon threw a spoon at him. Hermes laughed, catching the utensil and tossing it into the sink, imitating a basketball player as he did so.

“Did you, or did you not see, the flick of that wrist?” Hermes asked. Artemis raised a brow, not understanding what he meant, but Apollon only laughed.

“Shut up Jinyoung,” Apollon said. That must be the name Hermes was using in the human world. She wondered what name her brother was using, she hadn’t asked.

 

\---

I remember thinking about JB getting with Mark and Mark making some type of comment about JB/Apollo not being that great and he gets like real mad and like Gods out and it's a really scary time and Mark calms him back down, nearly killing himself in the process. Yeah.


	18. Happenings In The Chat Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is actually finished and it's on AFF perfectly fine. I'm just too lazy to post it chapter style. It's a BTS chat type thing. Yeah.

Sides:

RapMon/Suga/Jin

Kim NamJoon aka Rapmonster: Leader of his side. Hates J-Hope and Jimin and by association, Jungkook. He tolerates Jungkook most times but he cannot stand J-Hope and Jimin. Best friends with Suga.

Min Yoongi aka Suga: Best friends with RapMon. Hates J-Hope and has a love/hate relationship with Jimin, mostly hate. Denies to have any feelings for Jimin but seems jealous whenever he sees Jimin and Jungkook together or Jimin and V.

SeokJin aka Jin: The diva/umma of the group. He doesn’t really hate the other group, he’s just friends with the other two. Does dislike Jimin because he always flirts with V. Sometimes he babies Jungkook.

J-Hope/Jimin/Jungkook

Hoseok aka J-Hope: The appointed leader of the other group. He’s really close to JiKook (Jimin and Jungkook). He used to be friends with RapMon but something happened and now it seem as if the two cannot stand each other. Extremely optimistic, but very scary when angry.

Park Jimin aka Minnie: The greasy one with all the charm. He seems like a man whore and flirts with any and every one. He seems cocky and self-centered. Has a crush on Yoongi but denies it. He says he just likes making him mad. Jungkook is his seemingly other half and the two are extremely close. Very easy going and doesn’t fight very often. When he does, it’s best you aren’t his opponent. Will do pretty much anything for Jungkook.

Kim Jungkook aka Kookie: The baby although he’s the tallest. He seems just as cocky as Jimin and their personalities seem freakishly similar. Neither take much seriously nor do they act very smart. He doesn’t really have a problem with anyone save for Suga. He knows how Jimin feels about the other and is upset that Suga always hurts Jimin. Will do anything for Jimin and isn’t one to mess with when angry.

Neutral – Taehyung aka V: The only neutral one in the group. He doesn’t pick sides although he sticks up for Jin and Jimin the most. Has a crush on Jin but doesn’t show it. Thinks that the fighting between the groups is really childish and wishes they would just get over it. The mediator between the groups. Very 4D.

Usernames:

Namjoon/ RapMonster - SwagNam

Yoongi - Suga

SeokJin - PrincessJin

 

Hoseok/ J-Hope - UrHope

Jimin - SexiiMin

Jungkook - Kookie

 

Taehyung/V -  **SimplyV**

 

Happenings in the Chat Room

It all started on the first day of high school. Literally. Jungkook had only just entered tenth grade. He was supposed to be in ninth but for some reason, they bumped the boy up a grade. Jimin and Taehyung were also tenth graders, with the remaining members being in eleventh. Unfortunately, these boys knew each other before hand and the minute the groups saw each other, it was world war three.

Lewd comments and insults were thrown back and forth until someone, neither group remembered who really, threw a blow and then shit got real. Namjoon also known as RapMonster flew at Hoseok, or J-Hope, while Jimin and Jungkook went at Yoongi, more commonly known as Suga. It was a known fact Jin, the oldest, tended to be late for school. He refused to come to school without proper pampering which took up to two hours.

However, the fight didn't last long before they were separated. There were no bruises and cuts luckily enough. However, this didn't stop them from getting sent to the principal's office. That was never pretty. Thirty minutes after school started, five teens were sitting in the principal's office, and they were obviously divided.

Three boys sat on the three chairs on the right side of the room, maintaining a glaring contest with the two seated across from them on the left side. The glaring contest was a little weird seeing as how two of the boys on the right were grinning. It was a bit disconcerting seeing how both had baby faces and it just looked cutely intimidating if that was possible. 

The principal, who was rubbing his temples and wondering why, why oh why did he have to deal with the rascals in front of him. With a deep sigh, which all the boys knew came before any speech he gave, the principal began talking.

"This is the final straw for all of you. Even you Kim Jungkook." The principal said, glaring at the boy who had opened his mouth, it was closed now and the boy was pouting. The baby faced boy next to him pouted too and wrapped his arms around the taller boy, now known as Jungkook.

"You've been in every fight concerning these boys and you didn't even go here yet, and I have had it up to here." The man said, raising his hand far above his head. "Now normally, I would just expel you, all of you, but I can't. Not yet anyway. Instead, Dr. Lee has offered up a solution. The five of you, six really if you can't the diva who isn't here," the principal said, glaring at the empty chair Jin usually sat in when they visited the principal. 

"From now on you will join a group chat. It's between you all and Dr. Lee will be checking it to make sure you all get on. You must converse with each other and by that I mean the others on the opposite groups too." He glared at Jimin, the one holding Jungkook when he too opened his mouth. "Don't you dare." Principal Lee growled, eyes narrowed. Jimin pouted even more. The Principal no longer cared about the JiKook cutesy act, it no longer affected him. "If you don't get on and converse, even if just one of you don't do it, you're all expelled." The boys of course voiced their opinion of this, but stopped when the Principal whipped out his infamous 'bitch stare' that shut them up.

"To make sure you all listen, I will choose a student to monitor it and make sure you don’t get into too many arguments. You will do this or there will be consequences, do you understand?” the five boys nodded and the principal grunted. “Good. The app has been sent to each of you. Remember, if you don’t do this, you’re all gone. Dismissed.” The man said, going back to rubbing his temples as the groups filed out, glaring at each other in the process. “I hope this works. I’m too old to deal with all this.” The man grumbled.

An Hour Later 2nd Period

SimplyV is online.

SwagNam has joined the chat.

Suga has joined the chat.

UrHope has joined the chat.

SexiiMin has joined the chat.

 

SwagNam: This is all your fault you shit head!

UrHope: Who are you talking to dipshit? Last I checked, you swung first.

Suga: Bullshit.

SimplyV: Guys, just calm down, you’re not supposed to be arguing.

SexiiMin: Taehyung?

SimplyV: Naturally.

Suga: You’re the monitor?

SimplyV: Again. Naturally.

SwagNam: Why you?

SimplyV: I’m always the mediator for you guys, why not now.

SexiiMin: Gotta point.

Suga: Shut up Jimin

SexiiMin: I’m not actually talking

Suga: fuck you!

SexiiMin: I’d love to, what time baby?

SimplyV: this escalated quickly –sigh-

Suga: Not in a million years

SexiiMin: at least you didn’t say never ;)

Suga: Fucking never!!!

SexiiMin: don’t be like that baby, I know you want me 

SwagNam: you’re such a slut Jimin

UrHope: fuck off Namjoon, you don’t know him

SwagNam: oh you two must be so fucking close

SexiiMin: do I smell jealously?

SwagNam: FUCK YOU

SexiiMin: I’d rather have Yoongi

Suga: I fucking said never!!

SexiiMin: Don’t break my heart baby

Suga: I’ll break your fucking dick you ass wipe

SexiiMin: but baby, I need that to please you

Suga: …I fucking hate you

SexiiMin: I love it when you talk dirty 

 

Suga has left the chat.

 

SexiiMin: He totally wants me

SwagNam: You’re so fucking easy it’s unbelievable. 

SexiiMin: am not

SwagNam: I’m surprised you haven’t caught anything yet

SexiiMin: you think you’re so funny don’t you?

SwagNam: I know I am, besides, we all know how much of a whore you are

SexiiMin: You’re pushing it

SwagNam: I’m so fucking scared

UrHope: You should be asshole

SwagNam: aww Hoseok is trying to defend his little slut

SexiiMin: ….

UrHope: dude you should really stop

SwagNam: Why? Is he gonna cry? Poor thing. You should be more worried about getting an appointment at the clinic. You know they take walk-ins

UrHope: DUDE!!

SexiiMin: See you next period bitch

 

SexiiMin has left the chat

 

UrHope: You’re so fucking screwed

 

UrHope has left the chat

 

SwagNam: I’m not scared of that short bastard

 

SwagNam has left the chat

 

SimplyV: this is so not good…

 

Beginning of 3rd Period

J-Hope’s pov

I was currently glaring holes into the back of Namjoon’s head. I knew he could feel it too, but he ignored me. That piece of shit hurt my friend and I was pissed, but I was also worried. I knew Jimin, not as well as JungKook, but enough to know that Jimin was serious and that he would be here any minute now. As if he heard me, the door to the classroom flew open and there was Jimin in all his glory.

He looked pissed. His eyes were darker than normal and his hands were clenched into tight fists. Now, Jimin wasn’t the tallest person in the world, but he was really fit and those muscles were not just for show although that’s what everyone thought. Jimin didn’t fight often, but there were buttons that made him a fighting machine and Namjoon pushed the biggest brightest red one. 

Jimin looked around the room slowly, noting that the teacher wasn’t in yet, before his gaze landed on Namjoon who had yet to react. Jimin didn’t say anything though, he just walked over to the desk Namjoon was sitting at. “Stand up.” He said, his voice cold. It went against his baby face, but so did his muscles. Namjoon didn’t move, but I heard him scoff. “I gave you a chance.” Jimin said, his voice calm, but lower than normal. I knew that he was mad, and this was the anger that freaked me out. I had noticed early on that it wasn’t very easy to make Jimin mad, but when you did, it was bad. He wasn’t a loud angry person, who would rant and rave. No, that would be a relief. Jimin was the person who got extremely calm when angry. His voice lowered and deepened and he just seemed creepy. His baby face yet again not helping the image.

Namjoon scoffed again, but after that, he was on the floor. Jimin had punched the living day lights out of Namjoon and it came out of nowhere. Everyone in the room gasped and stared, but no one moved. Suga and Jin weren’t in this period, so no one was going to go against Jimin. “Don’t ever call me that again, or I’ll do much worse.” Jimin said, extremely calm, before he turned and walked out.  

4th Period

SimplyV is online

Kookie has joined the chat!

SexiiMin has joined the chat!

SexiiMin: Baby!! I missed you so!!

Kookie: Hey there sexy, where you been? Heard you punched the Douche

SexiiMin: I did, you mad?

Kookie: Nah, I know he’s a douche, you in trouble babe?

SexiiMin: Please, I’m too sexy for detention. No teachers saw and we all know he won’t want to admit I got him good.

Kookie: That’s true, knowing you, he deserved it

SexiiMin: he kept calling me a whore

Kookie: then he definitely deserved it. You know you’re not a whore though right?

SexiiMin: …sometimes I wonder

Kookie: You’re not!!! If you’re a whore what does that make me?

SexiiMin: my sexy bitch?

Kookie: Fuck you 

SexiiMin: You offerin babe?

Kookie: Maybe ;)

SexiiMin: I’ll be there in five

SexiiMin has left the chat

Kookie: fuck yeah

Kookie has left the chat

SimplyV: I feel like a third wheel or something…-shudders- Jikook ugh

4th Period PT.2

SimplyV is online

SwagNam has joined the chat

Suga has joined the chat

UrHope has joined the chat

SwagNam: where is that little fucking runt?

Suga: Probably hiding

UrHope: As if, Jimin is not scared of you

SwagNam: oh he will be, after I destroy him

UrHope: you that shook up from one blow? Bitch

SwagNam: who the fuck you calling a bitch, bitch?

UrHope: Obviously you. Who knew you’d be so butthurt

SimplyV: this is going to be a lot longer than I thought.

Suga: How long have you been here?

SimplyV: all period

SwagNam: did that little shit get online?

SimplyV: He did and I doubt he’ll be back on for a while

Suga: why not?

SimplyV: He and Kookie are probably together right now

Suga: JungKook?

UrHope: who the fuck else is Kookie?

Suga: Fuck you

UrHope: Pass. You might have fleas from Namjoon

SwagNam: fuck you! You should be worried about your little bitch having something

Suga: why is are they always together any fucking way

SimplyV: I doubt you want to know why they’re together right now

Suga: you’re fucking kidding

SimplyV: I just saw it happen 

Suga: stupid fucking idiot

Suga has left the chat

SimplyV: Was it something I said?

UrHope: I swear he just needs to admit he’s crushing hard

SwagNam: what he does is none of your business. He should stay far away from that walking STD

UrHope: You obviously haven’t learned your lesson the last time

SwagNam: wtf is that supposed to mean?

UrHope: keep talking about Jimin that way and you’ll find out

UrHope has left the chat

SwagNam: why the fuck does he care anyway?

SwagNam: fuck him! Fuck Jimin! Fuck all of them!!

SwagNam has left the chat

SimplyV: what just happened?

5th Period

SimplyV is online

SwagNam has joined the chat!

Suga has joined the chat! 

SwagNam: Have you seen that little runt?

Suga: …No

SwagNam: What’s up with you and Jimin anyway?

Suga: Nothing!

SwagNam: That doesn’t sound like ‘nothing’

Suga: Nothing is going on

SwagNam: do you want something to be going on?

Suga: fuck no

SwagNam: Good, who knows what you’ll catch

Suga: Why do you hate him so much?

SwagNam: that little shit punched me!!

Suga: You obviously hated him before that. Why?

SwagNam: Does it matter?

Suga: Does it have something to do with you and Hoseok?

SwagNam: …

Suga: it does? What?

SwagNam: He’s just a little shit that sleeps around with everyone, taken or not…

Suga: I didn’t know you dated Hoseok

SwagNam: I didn’t!!

Suga: then how do you know Jimin sleeps with taken people?

SwagNam: I just fucking do okay?!

Suga: Fine, don’t hurt yourself

SexiiMin has joined the chat!

SexiiMin: oh, hello there gorgeous

Suga: Fuck you!!

SexiiMin: That’s what I’ve been trying to do since we met babe ;)

Suga: Why don’t you go mess with Jungkook? That’s who you like to be with anyway

SexiiMin: You jealous babe? You know I’ve only got eyes for you

Suga: Go die 

SexiiMin: My heart 

SwagNam: you know I’m going to kill you right?

SexiiMin: I’m trembling in my boots

Suga: …You’re not wearing boots

SexiiMin: I’m glad you pay attention babe

Suga: …

SexiiMin: as fun as this was, break is over

Suga: what break? It’s the middle of class

SexiiMin: Kookie needed a breather ;)

SexiiMin has left the chat

Suga: that…that idiot

Suga has left the chat

SwagNam: …..

SwagNam has left the chat

SimplyV: I don’t think this is going to work at all…

 

Dr. Lee’s Decision

With a sigh, a slightly older man leaned back in his seat. He’d been looking over the chat room and nothing was going particularly well. He knew the principal was at his wits end with them and Dr. Lee was almost running out of options himself. He sighed and bit his lip, wondering what to do in order to get the boys to settle their differences.

Suddenly, he got an idea. He noticed that, for the most part, none of the boys were on at the same time. Maybe, if they had to be on altogether as a group, things would be easier. With this idea in mind, he emailed the principal with the idea.

To: howonlee@army.edu

From: drlee@army.edu

Subject: The chat room

It has come to my attention that this will not be as easy as I thought. Instead, I have decided that in addition to communicating a few times a day, I think the boys should meet up for a group chat three times a week. I believe that having all seven of them online at the same time will, hopefully, settle disputes much faster. That way, expulsion won’t be necessary.

Dr. Lee

With that being done, Dr. Lee leaned back in his chair again and sighed. He really didn’t want these boys to be expelled. He knew, that under their tough exterior, they were pretty similar and they might need each other. He could tell already with the way the youngest clung to Jimin and from looking at their profiles, he knew exactly why. In the long run, these kids needed each other and maybe, if they got over their arguments, they would help each other heal. “I hope this works.” He murmured as he stared at the seven portfolios in front of him. These boys needed each other whether they knew it or not. Whether they wanted to admit it or not as well.

Monday Change

Dr.Lee is online

SimplyV is online

SwagNam is online

Suga is online

PrincessJin is online

UrHope is online

Kookie has joined the chat!

SexiiMin has joined the chat

Suga: About damn time

Kookie: screw you

Dr.Lee: watch it

Suga: …

Kookie: …he started it

Dr.Lee: the reason all of you are here is because the principal and I have decided this isn’t working

SwagNam: can we stop getting on this?

UrHope: srsly I’m tired of being around them

SexiiMin: that makes two

PrincessJin: I haven’t been on for five minutes and I’m annoyed

Kookie: when did you get to school?

PrincessJin: halfway through first period. Didn’t know about this thing until lunch..it blows

Kookie: you said it

Dr.Lee: excuse me?

PrincessJin: please continue

Dr.Lee: as I was saying, we figured this was working and we came up with an idea. So, three days a week, you will have a group chat

SwagNam: WHAT???

UrHope: What?

PrincessJin: …

Suga: you’re kidding

SexiiMin: I’m hungry…

Kookie: me too

SexiiMin: Wanna go get something to eat sexy?

Kookie: yes please~

Suga: Now is not the time for your flirting bullshit!

Kookie: …

SexiiMin: Jealous much? We just wanna eat. Didn’t I tell you I only have eyes for you?

Suga: I hate you

SexiiMin: I love you too baby

Dr.Lee: can I please finish?

PrincessJin: Go ahead, be quiet everyone

SexiiMin: no one is talking…

Dr.Lee: as I was saying. The group chats will be every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday night. All of you have to join and be on for 1.5 hours. You have to communicate

SwagNam: that’s bs

UrHope: what a drag

Kookie: I’m still hungry

SexiiMin: I got you babe, I’m waiting outside

Kookie: Yay!! XD

Suga: …

Dr.Lee: it is necessary and I will know if you don’t show. As promised, if even one of you misses it, you’re all expelled. Have a good day.

Dr.Lee has left the chat

Kookie: can we eat now?

SexiiMin: C’mon babe

SimplyV: we need to decide when the group chat will be…

SexiiMin: damn

SwagNam: how about around 8?

Suga: sounds good

UrHope: I can’t what about nine

SwagNam: wtf is wrong with 8?

UrHope: I have a date

Suga: then why are you suggesting nine?

UrHope: Unless you want seven?

Suga: nine is fine

SwagNam: …fine

SimplyV: good for me

PrincessJin: yeah me too

UrHope: Kookie? Min?

SimplyV: they’re making out

Suga: how the hell do you know that?

SimplyV: they’re still on school grounds, about to leave it. Oh wait, Jimin pulled away

SexiiMin: Seven is cool, Kookie and I will be on then, peace

SexiiMin has left the chat

Kookie has left the chat

Suga: I fucking hate them

Suga has left the chat

UrHope: he’s crushing so hard. I need to go get ready

UrHope has left the chat

PrincessJin: well that was eventful. I need to get started on my homework. Coming over Mon?

SwagNam: yeah

PrincessJin: good

PrincessJin has left the chat

SwagNam has left the chat

SimplyV: does no one know how to say bye?

 

Monday Group Chat

SimplyV is online

PrincessJin is online

Suga is online

SwagNam is online

UrHope is online

Suga: it’s always those two we’re waiting for

UrHope: you sound jealous

Suga: I will punch you in your throat

UrHope: people only get defensive when it’s true

SexiiMin has joined the chat!

Kookie has joined the chat!

Suga: fuck you

SexiiMin: when?

Suga: not you, you little shit, Hoseok

SexiiMin: You trynna bark up my tree hyung?

UrHope: Hell no, I wouldn’t go near that with a ten inch pole

SexiiMin: just checkin

Suga: did you just call me a tree?

SexiiMin: the sexiest tree out there baby

Suga: You disgust me

SexiiMin: you don’t even know me

Suga: Let’s keep it that way

SexiiMin: why you gotta be like that? You know I love you and only you

Suga: You don’t even know me

SexiiMin: You’d be surprised. 

SwagNam: could you guys stfu?

UrHope: fuck no

SwagNam: I just want to punch your teeth in

UrHope: I’m scared

SexiiMin: absolutely trembling

Kookie: oh no, the mighty Mon is pissed. Hide yo kids hide yo wives

SexiiMin: omfg XD

SwagNam: ….

Suga: that was kind of funny

SexiiMin: you look so fucking hot rn

Suga: ???

Kookie: thank you, you’re pretty hot yourself

SexiiMin: damn right I am

PrincessJin: So we can all assume you’re together

SexiiMin: mmhmm

Kookie: yeah

Suga: what’s wrong with your house?

SexiiMin: if you want me baby just say the word and I’m yours

Suga: fuck off

SexiiMin: close enough 

Suga: I don’t want you

SexiiMin: sounds like denial

PrincessJin: will you two just have sex already

SexiiMin: I’m trying, he’s stubborn

Kookie: I feel left out, talk about me!

SexiiMin: you’re hot babe

Kookie: do you want me?

SexiiMin: everyday all day

Suga: and this is why no one will take you seriously

Kookie: your loss, is the hour point five up yet?

SimplyV: pretty much

Kookie: good, c’mere hyung ;)

SexiiMin: you got it, later

Kookie has left the chat

SexiiMin has left the chat

UrHope: my date is still here so,

UrHope has left the chat

SwagNam: I’ve got to finish my homework

SwagNam has left the chat

PrincessJin: I think you should just tell him you like him

Suga: who?

PrincessJin: …

PrincessJin has left the chat

Suga: I don’t like anyone…

Suga has left the chat

SimplyV: could this be considered progress?

Tuesday 1st Period

SimplyV is online

PrincessJin is online

UrHope has joined the chat!

PrincessJin: does Jimin really like Suga

UrHope: why?

SimplyV: of course he does, isn’t it obvious?

PrincessJin: how is it obvious? Jimin flirts with anything that moves

SimplyV: that may be true, but I think he really likes Suga

UrHope: Suga doesn’t really seem to like him though

PrincessJin: Suga is so obvious it’s scary

SimplyV: I agree

UrHope: I don’t know. Sometimes he seems like he does and sometimes he’s just plain rude to Jimin

PrincessJin: Jimin doesn’t really help the situation either

SexiiMin has joined the chat!

SexiiMin: my Minnie senses are tingling. Who is talking about me?

PrincessJin: o.o

UrHope: weirdo

SexiiMin: you love me 

UrHope: I do

SexiiMin: I’m grinning right now

UrHope: you’re so easy to please

PrincessJin: Do you really like Yoongi?

SexiiMin: does GD like saying how young and wild he is? Does Taeyang do the dougie all the time? Does TOP make fangirls and some fanboys combust with his stare? DO I LIKE CAKE??

PrincessJin: ….

UrHope: that’s serious dedication right there

SexiiMin: I’m intense when I wanna be~

PrincessJin: have you told him you like him?

SexiiMin: everyday if you haven’t noticed

PrincessJin: I mean seriously, without flirting with someone else right after or going off to have sex

SexiiMin: No, he always shoots me down immediately. Gotta pick my ego back up some how

PrincessJin: you’re so full of yourself

SexiiMin: do you wanna be full of me? ;)

PrincessJin: ew, don’t you have Jungkook

SexiiMin: we’re not dating

SimplyV: but you like Suga and he won’t spare you a glance if you hook up with Jin hyung

SexiiMin: true

Suga has joined the chat!

Suga: what do you need hyung?

SexiiMin: hey beautiful

Suga: oh no

PrincessJin: I think the two of you need to talk

PrincessJin has left the chat

UrHope: good luck Min

UrHope has left the chat

SexiiMin: interesting

Suga: did you plan this you little shit?

SexiiMin: no, but since we’re here, wanna go out on a date with me?

Suga: no

SexiiMin: what? Why?

Suga: because I don’t want to

SexiiMin: why not?

Suga: where are you rn?

SexiiMin: With Kookie. Why?

Suga: bye

Suga has left the chat

SexiiMin: What the actual fuck?

SimplyV: I think he’s jealous hyung

SexiiMin: of who? I haven’t even done anything.

SexiiMin: fuck it…I’m out

SexiiMin has left the chat

SimplyV: is he really that stupid? At least he didn’t go after Jin hyung…

2nd Period

SimplyV is online

PrincessJin has joined the chat!

PrincessJin: Anybody here?

SimplyV: I’m here hyung

PrincessJin: Hey TaeTae, how has it been monitoring?

SimplyV: pretty much the same except there’s been less violence

PrincessJin: well, that’s good at least.

SimplyV: yeah, it is

PrincessJin: I do feel bad that you have to deal with all this, poor dongsaeng

SimplyV: it’s not that bad hyung, I won’t get in trouble if I don’t stop an argument, just as long as things don’t get extremely violent, we’re good

PrincessJin: that’s good. Hyung will try and help seeing as I don’t have any real problems with the others

SimplyV: awesome!! Hyung?

PrincessJin: yes TaeTae?

SimplyV: Can I ask you something?

PrincessJin: shoot

Kookie has joined the chat!

SimplyV: you’ve got to be kidding

Kookie: hey guys, how’s it going?

PrincessJin: fine. Just me and V

Kookie: Ah, am I interrupting?

PrincessJin: not at all sweetie, you okay?

Kookie: I’m okay, just really bored. Class is so long

SimplyV: class just started…

Kookie: exactly

PrincessJin: where’s Jimin? Aren’t you two connected at the hip?

Kookie: My other half is napping, he’s so cute

PrincessJin: Kookie?

Kookie: hmm?

PrincessJin: do you love Jimin?

Kookie: of course I do! He’s my best friend

SimplyV: he means are you in love with him Kookie

Kookie: oh, nah, I love him and he’s hot, but I’m not in love with him. Why?

PrincessJin: No reason sweetie

Kookie: alright well, the teacher is looking and she doesn’t look too happy

PrincessJin: bye Kookie

Kookie has left the chat

PrincessJin: my teacher is glaring too, see you later Taebaby~

PrincessJin has left the chat

SimplyV: I didn’t even get to ask him out…

3rd Period

SimplyV is online

SwagNam is online

UrHope has joined the chat!

SwagNam: oh no, not you

UrHope: go die

SwagNam: after you

UrHope: how generous

SimplyV: didn’t you two used to be best friends?

UrHope: a long long time ago my dear V

SwagNam: We were stupid then

UrHope: you’re still stupid now

SwagNam: you little bitch

UrHope: says that one that got punched by Jimin

SwagNam: I’m still going to kill that little runt

UrHope: good luck. Jimin is tougher and smarter than he lets on. That little shit is manipulative

SimplyV: it’s true, he can be really evil if you push him enough

SwagNam: I’m not scared of Busan Won Runt

SexiiMin has joined the chat!

SexiiMin: My ears are burning…what is this fuckery?

UrHope: Lamejoon says he’s gonna kill you

SexiiMin: -_- not in a million years

SwagNam: You just wait Jimin, I’ll get you back

SexiiMin: Oh my tail has ducked between my legs

SwagNam: who knows what’s been between your legs

SexiiMin: I bet you wish you were

SwagNam: Never in a million years would I want that

SexiiMin: Half of you on this chat is in denial

SwagNam: you’re one of them

SexiiMin: Nope, I’m sure it’s you, Yoongi and Jin

SimplyV: why Jin hyung?

SexiiMin: don’t get your panties in a twist babe, I’ve got my own tree remember?

SimplyV: …

SexiiMin: I swear, besides, as you said, I mess with Jin, I lose all chances with Yoongi, and I wouldn’t hurt you like that

SwagNam: that’s hardly believable

SexiiMin: I really don’t understand why everyone thinks I’m a whore…

SwagNam: You don’t do a good job proving the rumors wrong

UrHope: you really didn’t learn your lesson at all. I think you should shut up

SwagNam: make me

UrHope: Jimin will

SexiiMin: I do what I do because it’s fun, you’d be surprised how many of the rumors you hear are wrong

SexiiMin has left the chat

UrHope: you’re such a fucking asshole Namjoon. I don’t know why we were ever friends

UrHope has left the chat

SwagNam: says the one who fucked around with the school whore

SwagNam has left the chat

SimplyV: He thinks J-Hope hyung slept with Jimin hyung? O.O 

 

4th Period

SimplyV is online

Suga is online

Kookie has joined the chat!

Kookie: ay yo V hyung~

SimplyV: how’d you know I was on?

Kookie: …we’re in the same class right now. I can see you

SimplyV: hehe oh yeah :D

Kookie: what kind of monitor are you?

Suga: shouldn’t you be under Jimin right now?

Kookie: nah, he’s not feeling good

Suga: what’s wrong?

Kookie: why do you care?

Suga: …I don’t

Kookie: uh huh

Suga: are you going to tell us or what?

Kookie: or what

Suga: I really don’t like you right now

Kookie: the feeling is mutual

SimplyV: woah, what is up with all this animosity?

Kookie: you know why V hyung

Suga: there isn’t any

SimplyV: that’s such a lie. You two didn’t really hate each other last year

Suga: yeah well, things change

Kookie: whatever

SimplyV: what’s wrong with Jimin hyung?

Kookie: I don’t think it’s serious, he’s just been sneezing a bunch. Maybe it’s a cold.

SimplyV: oh 

Suga: probably because he’s always wearing sleeveless shirts

Kookie: aren’t you attentive?

Suga: shut up

Kookie: make me

Suga: I just might

Kookie: Come at me bro

SimplyV: there goes the animosity again. What happened between you two?

Suga: I didn’t do anything to him

Kookie: it isn’t about me smart ass

Suga: who the hell says you can cuss at me

Kookie: I do. What are you going to do? Spank me?

Suga: You might like that you little bastard

Kookie: oh now you’re judging me?

SimplyV: O.O calm down guys

Suga: wtf is your problem with me Jeon Jungkook

Kookie: oh we’re using full names now huh Min Yoongi?

Suga: you need to learn some manners

Kookie: and you need to learn not to hurt my best friend

Suga: what?

Kookie: you heard me. Don’t play dumb, it doesn’t suit you

Suga: You little

Kookie: I don’t have time for this, hyung looks a little bad

Kookie has left the chat

Suga: fucking ass wipe

SimplyV: he does have a point though

Suga: which is?

SimplyV: You do hurt Jimin a lot

Suga: how in the world do I hurt him?

SimplyV: you seriously haven’t noticed? You might be stupider than Jikook…

Suga: I really don’t need you questioning my intelligence right now

Suga has left the chat

SimplyV: surrounded by clueless stubborn people…ottokaji?

After 4th Period

Taehyung’s pov

After class was over, Kookie poked at Jimin until he responded. Hyung was looking a little green which was weird. He’s never gotten sick before, not that I know of anyway. Jungkook helped him stand and put hyung’s arm around his shoulder while he put his arm around his waist. Jimin hyung’s other arm was holding his stomach and he did not look happy.

Slowly, Jungkook left the room and I followed them, feeling bad for Jimin hyung. By the way he was holding his stomach, the center of the problem was there. I walked with the two towards the nurse’s office and I saw the older hyungs, Namjoon and Yoongi, leaning against lockers not that far away. If Jungkook noticed, he didn’t say anything as he half-carried half-dragged his favorite hyung. 

Of course, the older hyungs noticed and I saw Yoongi hyung’s eyes widening. He looked like he was about to come towards us but he stopped himself and stared down at his hands. Namjoon hyung looked more amused than anything and I really wondered what his beef with Jimin could possibly be. It wasn’t because he thought Hoseok hyung and Jimin hyung slept together was it?

We went into the office and the noise Jungkook was making got the attention of the main nurse. She immediately led Jungkook into a separate room where all the bed things were and got him to lay the shorter boy down. The woman immediately began to look Jimin over, who seemed a little out of it as he groaned and waved at her. “What’s wrong with him?” Jungkook asked, biting his lip and wringing his hands. The nurse frowned as she felt Jimin’s forehead. She then sighed and looked at us.

“Did he eat a lot at lunch today?” she asked. Jungkook nodded immediately and I did the same. Jimin was known for his appetite and he was able to inhale pretty much any and every thing if he put his mind to it. The nurse nodded and checked Jimin over again. “He ate too fast and most likely too much.” She muttered, gently running her fingers through his hair when he made to wave her off again. He calmed down a little, but not by much.

“He won’t be going back to class today.” She murmured, moving around and grabbing a pillow. “Does he have to go home?” Jungkook’s eyes were wide with terror and it made me curious. Isn’t that what a sick person does, go home? However, Jungkook seemed horrified by the idea if his face was anything to go by. “Normally yes, I need to call his parents.” She told him. Jungkook immediately started to shake his head.

“No! Just let him stay here. After class, I’ll take him home, please don’t call his parents.” She eyed him, probably wondering why, but he put the face on and she stopped. JiKook were known for their aegyo seeing as they had baby faces, and it worked pretty much all the time. The principal was the only one immune to it. “Fine, he can stay here and I’ll watch over him, but you get here right after the last bell rings do you understand?” Jungkook nodded immediately and she smiled. “Good, now get to class or you’ll be late.” He nodded again, sent one last glance towards Jimin before turning and leaving. I followed behind but slower.

When I stepped out, I was surprised to see Yoongi hyung leaning next to the door. He straightened when I came out and he looked worried. “Is he okay?” he asked me, his voice light. “He’s fine, ate too much and got sick.” I told him, knowing it would bother him if he didn’t get a reply. Yoongi hyung nodded and I could see the relief on his face. He sighed and nodded at me before turning and leaving. He totally had it bad.

5th Period

SimplyV is online

UrHope is online

SwagNam has joined the chat!

SwagNam: I hear your precious little Jimin is sick

UrHope: don’t say anything I don’t want to hear it

SwagNam: oh why not? Don’t feel like protecting him today?

UrHope: honestly, what is your problem with him? Besides what happened yesterday he has literally done nothing to you

SwagNam: nothing? He did everything!

UrHope: wtf do you mean? You haven’t even had one solid conversation with him. The only reason you know he’s from Busan is because of Jungkook. So what do you mean he did everything?

SwagNam: he obviously got you on his side

UrHope: got me? Got me on his fucking side are you kidding me? Jimin didn’t even know you then. I was friends with him because he was cool. It’s because you’re such a douche that we’re not friends. How dare you blame him?

SwagNam: It was because of him! He came around all high and mighty and you flocked to him like his other fan girls. I wasn’t the least bit surprised when I heard you fucked him

UrHope: I did what??? Are you kidding me right now?

SimplyV: this is not good…

UrHope: look here you inconsiderate, insecure douche: We. Never. Had. Sex. Ever. You’re the one who jumped to conclusions at the first chance you got. And even if we did have sex, which we didn’t, why would you care?

SwagNam: I’m not insecure

UrHope: is that seriously all you got from that? I can’t wait till I graduate because I am thoroughly done with your shit. I’m out

UrHope has left the chat

SwagNam: and I’m not inconsiderate

SimplyV: hyung, if that’s all you’re taking from this than I’m ashamed of you.

SwagNam: How do I know he’s not lying?

SimplyV: why would he lie? It’s not like he has a reason to. Nor does he need to hide anything from you. 

SwagNam: Then I’m asking you, did they ever have sex?

SimplyV: They haven’t 

SwagNam: Can you back that up?

SimplyV: If they did, Jungkook would know and would’ve told me. They haven’t done anything.

SwagNam: Fuck

SwagNam has left the chat

SimplyV: Does this mean we’re getting somewhere?

Wednesday -1st Period-

SimplyV is online

Suga is online

UrHope is online

Kookie has joined the chat!

UrHope: How is Jimin?

Kookie: still sick

UrHope: he at your place?

Kookie: yeah, hopefully he’s still sleeping

Suga: Why is he always at your place?

Kookie: Why are you always in our business?

Suga: I’m not

Kookie: sure seems like it

UrHope: Calm down Kookie. It’s too early for fighting

Kookie: Yeah… I am worried about him though. You know how he gets after a while.

UrHope: I know. Will you leave if it gets too bad?

Kookie: If he needs me, yeah

Suga: what are you talking about?

Kookie: none of your business

UrHope: Jungkook

Kookie: What? It isn’t. He doesn’t care about hyung so why is he acting like he does?

UrHope: Doesn’t mean you have to snap at him

Kookie: why are you suddenly sticking up for him?

UrHope: I’m not sticking up for anyone. I have a head ache right now and you aren’t helping

Kookie: sorry hyung

UrHope: I know, it’s ok. You’re just protecting Minnie

Kookie: oh shit gtg

Kookie has left the chat.

Suga: what is his problem?

UrHope: you

Suga: I’ve never done anything to him.

UrHope: No, but you’ve hurt his ‘other half’ and that’s more than enough for him

Suga: … what’s up with you and RapMon? He’s all brooding and shit

UrHope: … I don’t want to talk about it

UrHope has left the chat

Suga: WTF?

Suga has left the chat

SimplyV: No one ever says bye…

 

2nd Period

SimplyV is online

UrHope is online

Suga is online

SwagNam has joined the chat!

UrHope: oh fuck that!

Suga: the fuck is his problem?

SwagNam: Me

Suga: Is that why you’re brooding?

SwagNam: I don’t brood

Suga: Could’ve fooled me. Or maybe you’re sulking like a little bitch

SwagNam: Fuck you!

Suga: Love you too, but srsly what’s going on?

SwagNam: I accused him of having sex with Jimin

Suga: I thought that’s what happened

SwagNam: Me too, apparently it didn’t

Suga: who said so?

SwagNam: Taehyung and Hoseok

Suga: V has no reason to lie…

SwagNam: …

Suga: So, you lost your ex-bff for nothing?

SwagNam: …

Suga: damn. Must suck. What are you going to do?

SwagNam: Nothing, we still hate each other

Suga: Bullshit. If you hated him you wouldn’t be sulking

SwagNam: I don’t sulk

Suga: cocky bitch

SwagNam: At least I’m not hard for the school whore

Suga: I don’t fucking like him!

SwagNam: Lying fuck

Suga: …

SwagNam: Everyone and their mother knows you’re hard for Jimin. I don’t know what you see in him

Suga: At least I’m not falsely accusing my best friend of fucking Jimin

SwagNam: FUCK YOU!

Suga: No, fuck you!

SwagNam: …

Suga: …

SwagNam: You still coming over tonight?

Suga: Hell yeah! I’m gonna kick your ass in COD

SwagNam: You wish bish

Suga: Yeah yeah, see you next period

SwagNam: alright

Suga: For the record, I don’t like Jimin but I know you’re hard for Hoseok

Suga has left the chat

SwagNam: Scary punk

SwagNam has left the chat.

SimplyV: What kind of friendship is that?

Wednesday –During 3rd Period-

Jungkook’s pov

I nervously checked my phone for what felt like the millionth time. I was worried for my hyung. Not only was he sick, but after what happened a couple years ago, it wasn’t a good to leave him by himself. I was hoping that if anything got bad, he’d call me. I’m his best friend, his other half. We’re always together and the fact that we aren’t right now worries me.

I could see Taehyung hyung on his phone most likely monitoring. He was smiling that weird smile of his so I figured he was talking to Jin hyung. I looked at my phone again, biting my lip when nothing popped up. I was starting to worry. I hoped that he was still sleeping, but I knew that wasn’t the case. Hyung slept for five hours at the most now. He was too scared to sleep longer, especially if I wasn’t there.

I eyed the clock above the classroom door. Class was almost over and he hadn’t called yet. I wasn’t sure if that was good or bad honestly. As the big hand got closer to the twelve, my phone vibrated. I grabbed it so fast I surprised myself. Unlocking my phone, I saw the message. It was short and to the point. I could picture my hyung whimpering and curled up on my bed. The bell rang and I was out of my seat and heading towards the exit. The message was running through my mind, sounding exactly like how my hyung would’ve said it.

Kookie, I need you, please, I need to forget.

Images of my hyung having to deal with his problem all by himself had me moving faster than I normally would. My hyung had a problem not many people actually knew about and of course, people jump to conclusions about him. They didn't know how hard it was for him to sleep at night when I wasn't there, even when I was there. They didn't know how utterly alone he felt when myself, Hoseok hyung or even Taehyung hyung wasn't there with him. How he suffered with personal demons that hunted him whenever he was alone and had time to think. They didn't understand why he did the things he did and people like Namjoon and Yoongi made fun of him for it, not realizing how undone my favorite hyung actually was. He needed me and I was going to be there for him. I'd be damned if he had to deal with this all by himself.

4th Period

SimplyV is online

PrincessJin is online

UrHope has joined the chat!

UrHope: Tae did Kookie leave?

SimplyV: Yeah, right after third period. Is it what I think it is?

UrHope: Most likely…

SimplyV: Will they be here for the group chat?

UrHope: I’ll ask later

PrincessJin: What are we talking about? Why isn’t Kookie in class?

UrHope: Jimin needed him.

PrincessJin: Is that it? Kookie needs to go to his classes

SimplyV: It’s important hyung, don’t worry about. Besides, I’ll take notes for them

PrincessJin: You’re a good kid

SimplyV: Do you only see me as a kid?

UrHope: …

UrHope has left the chat

PrincessJin: Should I see you as something else?

SimplyV: …maybe

PrincessJin: Care to tell me what I should see you as then?

SimplyV: Not right now

PrincessJin: then when?

SimplyV: You’ll know when…ah I’ve gotta go if I’m going to take notes for Kookie and Min hyung

SimplyV has left the chat

PrincessJin: so close

PrincessJin has left the chat

Wednesday –With JiKook-

Jungkook’s pov

I flew into my house and up the stairs, heading straight for my room. My parents weren’t home and wouldn’t be home any time soon. I got to my bedroom door and stopped, taking a deep breath. I had to steel myself for what I would see when I stepped inside. The first time I saw him after a nightmare, it was bad, like really bad. Luckily I had snapped out of it in order to figure out how to help him, and there was only one way I could do so.

I walked into my room slowly, dropping my backpack gently as I moved towards my bed. My hyung was there, curled up into a little quivering ball. He was sweaty and he would whimper every minute or so. It wasn’t really bad this time, which was good. I climbed into the bed slowly, and just laid down, not touching my hyung. He was too fragile at the moment for that.

For a minute, he didn’t respond at all, just continued to whimper, then, he rolled and moved towards me. I stayed completely still as he stretched his body out and pushed himself extremely close to me. Then, his hands trailed down my sides until they found my hands. When he was holding them, he put one on his v-line and he placed the other one over his heart. After that, he wrapped his arms around me and just laid there. I waited, and slowly he calmed down to light sniffles. He looked up slowly and I saw the tear stains there as his gaze met my own. 

“They were here again Kookie.” His voice was completely different from how it usually was. This wasn’t the overly confident seemingly extremely sexual Jimin. This was the broken Jimin who had gotten hurt by people he trusted and had yet to heal from it, but that was why I was here. I would always be here. “No one can hurt you hyung.” I kept my voice low and soft. Hyung was like a wounded animal right now and I had learned early on that I had to start soft with him.

“They touched me again.” He said after mouthing my sentence to him. “I won’t let anyone touch you.” I told him. If he heard me, which I knew he did, he showed no sign of it. Then, he was pressing his hands against my chest and I let him. He ran his hands all the way down until they met the beginning of my pants. “Tell me you’ll protect me.” he whispered as he undid the first button. “You know I will.” I replied, still having yet to move. “Say it.” He said, a desperate plea in his voice.

“I’ll protect you, and no one will touch you again.” He nodded and unzipped my pants. “I’m in charge.” He said, his voice having a hint of strength in it. “Yes, you are.” I told him. He smiled and for a minute, I saw the confident Jimin, my hyung as he was. It was gone in a flash but I knew he’d be back to normal after this, or at least his façade would be safely back in place. “You’re in control.” I told him as he pushed me on my back and climbed on top of me.

Wednesday Group Chat

SimplyV is online

PrincessJin is online

Suga is online

SwagNam is online

UrHope has joined the chat!

SwagNam: where the hell is Jungkook and the runt?

SimplyV: they’ll be here don’t worry

UrHope: they okay?

SimplyV: yeah

Kookie has joined the chat!

SexiiMin has joined the chat!

SwagNam: about fucking time!

PrincessJin: are you two okay?

Kookie: fine

SexiiMin: never better ;)

Suga: what happened?

Kookie: Never you mind

SexiiMin: is it weird that I’m hungry?

UrHope: you’re always hungry

SexiiMin: this is true^^

Kookie: I totally feel not talked about –sad face-

Suga: that’s because no one is talking about you.

SwagNam: the world doesn’t revolve around you

Kookie: I know what does revolve around me

UrHope: don’t say it Kookie

PrincessJin: ??

Kookie: Jimin hyung’s dick XD

Suga: oh you’ve got to be fucking kidding me…is our time up?

SwagNam: not even close

Kookie: why are you so upset about it? It’s merely a fact

SexiiMin: this is true

PrincessJin: I wonder who corrupted Kookie…>>

SexiiMin: don’t look at me, he was already tainted, I just moved the process along

PrincessJin: …Jimin

SexiiMin: yes hyung?

PrincessJin: YOU LITTLE SHIT!! Why are you corrupting the baby??

SexiiMin: corrupt my back side! I said taint!! 

Kookie: It’s true, besides I was down^^

SexiiMin: literally XD

Suga: I’m gonna be sick

SwagNam: don’t throw up on me

SexiiMin: aww can I nurse you back to health hyung? I hear I’m good at it

Kookie: he’s batting his eyelashes right now XD

Suga: ugh I don’t even want to look at you

SexiiMin: why? My body too much for you right now?

Kookie: you might make him faint when he sees your abs

PrincessJin: you have abs?

Kookie: god yes, they’re amazing

SimplyV: I have abs too!

PrincessJin: that’s cute

SexiiMin: I bet he’s blushing rn

UrHope: you guys are hilarious and for the record, Kookie already knew the art of seduction before he met Jimin

Kookie: mmm hyung helped me master it

SexiiMin: I wanted to learn the best for Yoongi

Suga: fuck you, you dumbass

SexiiMin: I’d rather you call me Daddy

Suga: not in a million fucking years

Kookie: you never let me call you daddy

SexiiMin: that’s cause I prefer your other name for me

Suga: so you’re saying I’m below you?

SexiiMin: That’s what I dream about babe

Suga: you little shit

SexiiMin: fine, how about we compromise for Oppa?

Suga: hell fucking no

SexiiMin: stubborn to the end, that’s alright, I’m really persuasive 

SwagNam: can you please stop virtually throwing yourself at my friend

SexiiMin: he likes it

Suga: No I don’t

SexiiMin: denial babe

UrHope: yah Jimin, bring in your hormones

SexiiMin: can’t help it, Yoongi’s my kryptonite

Suga: this kid

SexiiMin: spend some time with me and I’ll show you that I’m not a kid

PrincessJin: that’s actually not a bad idea

Suga: you’re kidding right, that little thing will hump my leg if I’m close enough

SexiiMin: it’s funny that you think I won’t be able to bend you over baby, and I’m not a dog. 

Suga: sure as hell act like one

SexiiMin: you’ve never even spent an actual hour with me

Suga: to save myself from being raped or some shit

SexiiMin: …

Kookie: back to what hyung was saying, Jin hyung?

PrincessJin: Those two have never spent any time together seeing as we’re ‘enemies’. Why don’t you just go on a mock date? If you don’t like each other for real, then you guys can move

UrHope: because seriously, the sexual tension in here is driving me crazy

SimplyV: I agree, you guys should try it

Suga: I repeat, you’re kidding right?

PrincessJin: no, very sure I’m serious. Jimin’s right. You don’t know him, or any of them actually. You and RapMon only go off the rumors and how they act on here. I know for a fact neither one of you have spent a good five minutes with either one of them aside from fighting. 

Suga: …

SwagNam: …

SimplyV: hyung has a point

PrincessJin: thank you Taebaby

SexiiMin: normally, I would point out why he’s on your side, but I’m actually liking this idea

PrincessJin: so, Yoongi, just go on one date. If he’s a horny bastard who only wants to fuck then you’ll know for sure and he’ll leave you alone. But if it turns out he’s honest, then maybe you guys can hit it off and you can stop denying you want him

SexiiMin: you want me?

Suga: hell no

SexiiMin: you really hurt my feelings

Suga: Namjoon?

SwagNam: it’s up to you. Personally I wouldn’t even bother with the runt

SexiiMin: it’s a good thing I don’t want to give you the D

SwagNam: but this is your chance to either get him the hell off your back or goodness forbid, fall for the runt

SexiiMin: I don’t understand why you call me a runt

SwagNam: because you’re a short little shit

SexiiMin: you know what, if it weren’t for the fact that you’re convincing Yoongi, I’d be ready to shove my foot down your throat

SwagNam: oh I’m scared

SexiiMin: you should be^^

SwagNam: I was being sarcastic 

PrincessJin: Yoongi?

Suga: ugh, fuck it! Fine, we’ll do it. Tomorrow and this is your only chance you little shit

SexiiMin: thank you

Suga: …

Suga has left the chat

SexiiMin: gotta prepare so, oh yeah, the only reason V agreed was cause HE WANTS THE D!!

SexiiMin has left the chat

Kookie: he looks so excited, thank you Jin hyung

PrincessJin: no problem

Kookie left the chat

SimplyV: I just might have to kill him

UrHope: he was telling the truth though

UrHope has left the chat

SwagNam: I need to sleep

SwagNam has left the chat

PrincessJin: was he?

SimplyV: oh goodness

PrincessJin: tell me

SimplyV: …yeah

PrincessJin: I’m free tomorrow as well. But make sure it isn’t the same place as Jimin. I don’t want to see them sucking face anytime soon

PrincessJin has left the chat

SimplyV: what…what just happened?

SimplyV: maybe I should thank him instead of killing him

SimplyV has left the chat

Thursday –Before 1st Period-

Yoongi’s pov

Damn it, did I really agree to going out with him? That’s the only thing I could think of as I moved towards my locker. Immediately the student body parted like the red sea save for my fan girls. I ignored their existence as usual and stopped in front of my locker. I had no idea where RapMon was, but I actually didn’t care. I was still debating over whether or not it was a good idea to go on a date with this kid.

It’s true that I don’t know him very well, I actually don’t know him at all. Jin hyung was right about RapMon and me listening to the rumors about him and Jungkook. Most of them revolved around Jimin’s sex life and I didn’t even want to think about that right now. There were so many people throwing out that they had gotten a ‘piece of the Sex God’ and other things like that. Hell, there were even a few messages in the bathroom and the boys’ locker room talking about him. I didn’t know if any of it was true, but those notes were in extreme detail, so some of them must have some truth to it.

I bit my lip and started to unlock my locker. When I opened it, there was a vase in there with flowers in them. I’d never seen anything like them and they were literally glowing in my locker. There was a white little card sitting in front of the vase and I picked it up. Surprisingly, the hand writing was really neat and pretty. Whoever did this worked hard to make it look perfect. There were swirly loops and such that connected it together but I could still read it just fine. Also, the card smelt good, like really good. I had no idea what cologne it was, but it smelt amazing.

I finally stopped smelling it and actually opened it. There was a small poem and after that, a message to me. It read:

Roses are red

Violets are blue

You gave me this chance

And now I’ll show you

I got flowers for you, impossibly cheesy I know, but they’re beautiful and unique. Although they cannot nearly compare to you, I want to show, at least a little bit, how much you shine to me. Thank you for giving me this chance and you won’t regret it!

-Jimin

I bit my lip and looked at the beautiful flowers. They were glowing and looked so pretty. How dare that little shit be a romantic? I couldn’t even stop my heart from fluttering and I cursed that little shit for having such ideas up his sleeve. How come I hadn’t heard any rumors about this? I don’t think I realized what I signed up for.

I checked the flowers and Jimin had left another note, in unbelievably pretty handwriting that said the flowers would be fine in my locker seeing as air got in. I just couldn’t leave them here all day. I would never let such pretty flowers die. I was still on cloud nine when I got to my class. RapMon was nowhere to be seen and I wasn’t even thinking about it.

He did show up a few minutes before the bell rang and surprisingly he didn’t ask about the card in my hand or why I kept smiling whenever I looked at it. The bell rang and I slid the card into my backpack, making sure it was safe. I wondered when Jimin got such pretty handwriting, then I realized I’ve never seen him write before. This only made me realize that I actually knew nothing about the kid.

As the teacher prepared to start the lesson, there was a knock on the door. She stepped out for a minute and came back in, and someone followed her in. I had never seen the kid before, but he was really attractive. He was blonde and it made his skin look lighter than it actually was. He looked around the classroom and bit his lip a bit.

“Who is Min Yoongi?” he asked, making me blink in confusion. Before I could actually let him know, the entire classroom pointed at me. I blink slowly, and watched as the boy smirked and moved towards me. I just now realized he was holding something, a basket I think. “Min Yoongi, my name is Im Jaebum and I am here to deliver something for you.” He told me, putting the basket on my desk. “You picked the right one.” He said, winking at me before turning and leaving, bowing to the teacher on the way out.

I stared at the basket for a second and noticed there was another note. I grabbed it and sure enough, it was Jimin’s ridiculously pretty handwriting that greeted me. 

I know how much you love sweets, Suga being your nickname and all. Inside there’s a lot of chocolate, your favorite kinds I’ve been told, and some pocky sticks. I hope you enjoy your treats but don’t eat too much, I’ve got plans for dinner.

-Jimin

I could’ve died right then and there from all the fluff. How dare this asshole be so fucking romantic? It was making my teeth hurt. Even worse, the little shit had found all the chocolate candies I like and they were all in the basket. I wondered how he knew so much about me and I was getting the tiniest idea that maybe he wasn’t kidding about this. I pushed those thoughts away, forcing myself to think he was buttering me up to get in my pants later. Even though I was making myself think this, I couldn’t help but inhale the cologne on the card before putting it in my backpack gently, next to the other one. Even if I was trying to think bad thoughts about Jimin, I couldn’t help but get giddy about our date later. That little shit had skills. 

1st Period

SimplyV is online

SwagNam is online

UrHope has joined the chat!

SwagNam: what the hell did that runt do to Yoongi?

UrHope: um…what?

SwagNam: he’s fucking smiling like a teenaged girl in love and if he smells that card another damn time I will destroy it!

UrHope: someone is jealous~

SwagNam: fuck you!

UrHope: I’d bet you’d like that

SimplyV: I’m assuming JB hyung delivered the sweets

SwagNam: and Yoongi won’t fucking share. He looked like he was going to rip my head off when I went to grab one

UrHope: he’s so got it bad

SwagNam: I don’t know what that runt put on those card but I think it’s making Yoongi a savage, he growled at me

UrHope: or maybe he has a thing for romantic guys, Jimin is really romantic

SwagNam: you sound like you know personally

UrHope: I do^^

SwagNam: how the fuck do you know?

UrHope: I just know

SwagNam: that’s not a fucking answer

UrHope: why are you so worried about it anyway? We aren’t even friends

SwagNam: …

SwagNam: look, can we talk about that?

UrHope: about what?

SwagNam: …you know what

UrHope: can’t say that I do

SwagNam: about me accusing you of sleeping with Jimin

UrHope: oh that….fuck you

SwagNam: I deserve that

UrHope: you deserve my foot up your ass you piece of shit!!

SwagNam: that’s not nice at all

UrHope: I hope Yoongi rips your head off

SwagNam: he’s staring off into lala land. What the hell kind of cologne does Jimin wear? If it has this kind of effect on Yoongi, those fans of his must be rabid

UrHope: yeah, they drool a lot. You should invest in some napkins for Yoongi. I hear Jimin has other plans which include other note cards

SwagNam: …fuck

UrHope: that’s Jimin for you, irresistible and delectable 

SwagNam: why the hell do you think he’s irresistible and delectable?

UrHope: you’re really bad at apologizing

UrHope has left the chat

SwagNam: …fuck

SwagNam has left the chat

SimplyV: that did not work at all

2nd Period

SimplyV is online

SwagNam is online

PrincessJin has joined the chat!

PrincessJin: Yoongi got a cupcake…and I am jealous

SwagNam: you’re jealous of a cupcake?

PrincessJin: I’m hungry

SimplyV: I’ll buy hyung an entire cake if you’d like

PrincessJin: that’s cute Taebaby

SwagNam: listen, Jin hyung I need some help

PrincessJin: with what exactly?

SwagNam: …apologizing

PrincessJin: for accusing him of sleeping with Jimin?

SwagNam: …yeah

PrincessJin: I doubt that ever happened

SwagNam: well I didn’t know that

PrincessJin: because you were so quick to hate Jimin because he took your precious Hoseok’s time away from you

SwagNam: …

PrincessJin: so you thought it was okay to jump to conclusions. I knew from jump he was crushing on Yoongi

SwagNam: I’m an idiot

PrincessJin: yes you are. Now about apologizing, Hoseok’s a closet romantic. You might want to talk to Jimin. He’s doing something right by the look on Yoongi’s face

SwagNam: …do I have to?

PrincessJin: if you want to be friends with Hoseok again…or maybe more

SwagNam: I do not like him like that

PrincessJin: whatever you say Namjoon, but I’ve given my advice. Talk to Jimin or figure it out yourself. I really want food now. Taebaby, I hope you have good taste

PrincessJin has left the chat

SwagNam: what does he mean by that?

SimplyV: shouldn’t you be figuring out a way to kiss up to Jimin?

SwagNam: …

SwagNam has left the chat

SimplyV: I should make reservations…

3rd Period

SimplyV is online

Kookie is online

SexiiMin is online

Kookie: So, what else you got planned hyung?

SexiiMin: I’m not sure, I’ve had so many ideas since I realized I wanted to take him out

Kookie: maybe you should save some of those ideas, don’t bombard him

SexiiMin: you still hate him?

Kookie: yes, but I know how to be civil

SexiiMin: I love you

Kookie: you better! I’m your other half damn it

SwagNam has joined the chat!

SwagNam: Jimin?

SexiiMin: not calling me a runt today?

SwagNam: I need your help

SexiiMin: Coming from the guy who has hated my guts since day one. Why should I help you?

SwagNam: because you know Hoseok better than I do right now

Kookie: you’re srsly asking for help right now?

SexiiMin: I know right? WTF?

SwagNam: look, I really want to make things up with Hoseok and apparently you have good ideas

SexiiMin: fuck you

SexiiMin has left the chat

SwagNam: …what just happened?

Kookie: you’re an asshole if you think he’ll help you. You’ve been making his life hell since you met and now you expect him to help you out?

SwagNam: …

Kookie: Hyung can hold a grudge if he wants to and he surely does not like you. Besides, you need to apologize to him too

SwagNam: …

Kookie: Really? You seriously expected to get his help without apologizing? You don’t know anything about him at all. I hope you’ve got some good ideas in that small brain of yours because unless you apologize to hyung and mean it, he won’t help you with shit

Kookie has left the chat

SwagNam: why does this have to be so difficult?

SimplyV: well, have you thought about how he feels?

SwagNam: what?

SimplyV: you never even got to know him. From jump you decided you hated him because Hope hyung spent more time with him. You never once spoke to him to figure things out, you just started talking shit about him and calling him out his name.

SimplyV: How would you feel when some random, yet popular person decides they hate you without a single reason and decides to consider you the outcast of the school? Not only that, but you listen to the rumors about him, fight him left and right, and call him all types of names. I wouldn’t help you either.

SimplyV: on top of that, the person he has a crush on is loyal to you therefore immediately hates him and does the same thing as you. That can’t be a nice way to live and he was a new student and everything. Jimin has he own demons he has to deal with and you just make it worse by adding on to his stress

SwagNam: I didn’t really think about that…

SimplyV: you always let your emotions get the best of you and act impulsively. That’s why you lost Hoseok hyung and now, you’re too pig headed to consider apologizing to Jimin. You never were going to apologize to him were you?

SwagNam: …not really

SimplyV: then I have no idea how you would be able to stick around Hope hyung. He spends a majority of his time with JiKook and if they don’t like you, and Jungkook hates you because Jimin does, then Hope hyung still won’t like you even if you apologize. For someone that has a group, you surely don’t understand the dynamics that well…

SwagNam: I have a lot of work to do, don’t I?

SimplyV: I’d get started if I were you

SwagNam has left the chat

SimplyV: I like to think some progress is finally being made

4th Period

SimplyV is online

Kookie is online

SwagNam has joined the chat!

Kookie: oh no

SwagNam: Wait! Don’t leave

Kookie: Oh, you gonna ask me for help too?

SwagNam: No. I want to apologize to you…

Kookie: for what? You haven’t done anything to me

SwagNam: I know that, but you’re Jimin’s best friend, and so you deserve an apology.

Kookie: I’m listening

SwagNam: I now realize I made his life hell and I’m sorry. I didn’t realize the effect of me hating him really was. To be honest, I thought he was taking it well because when I tried to intimidate him, he punched me, hard.

Kookie: I remember that day vividly

SwagNam: I was jealous of the attention Hoseok gave him. It was very childish of me, and I’m sorry

Kookie: Why didn’t you just say something then?

SwagNam: I heard some rumors about Jimin…none of them were good and then I heard that Hoseok and Jimin had a thing and I was so upset that I took it out on Jimin. I’m really impulsive I hear

Kookie: yeah…

SwagNam: So, I’m sorry, really honestly sorry for what I did to Jimin

Kookie: is that it?

SwagNam: …yeah

Kookie: …whatever. I’ll talk to him, but personally, I don’t think he should take you seriously. I guess he can pass his judgment on his own. To me, you’re just apologizing so Hope hyung will like you more. I’m not stupid, I’m young, but at least you’re making an effort and that’s enough, at least for now. 

SwagNam: I appreciate it

Kookie: I still hate you

Kookie has left the chat

SwagNam: he’s scary…

SimplyV: when it comes to Jimin, he can be downright murderous. I think he was in the mafia in his past life

SwagNam: you’re not helping

SimplyV: at least you haven’t seen a really pissed off Jimin. That’s scary

SwagNam: Oh god

SwagNam has left the chat

SimplyV: wuss

5th Period

SimplyV is online

Kookie is online

SexiiMin has joined the chat!

SexiiMin: you called love?

Kookie: talk to the douche

SexiiMin: but…but I don’t wanna

Kookie: he seems legit in trying to make it up to Hope hyung and you know Hope hyung won’t be down unless we’re cool with him

SexiiMin: are you okay with him?

Kookie: I hate his guts

SexiiMin: and you want me to talk to him because?

Kookie: because we all know Hope hyung wants the Mon D. He’s just in denial because we hate him. Hope hyung doesn’t hate that idiot like we do

SexiiMin: so we’re going to be nice so hyung can get laid?

Kookie: no, we’re going to be civil so hyung can get into a relationship and get laid. The douche was generally civil in getting the best friend to agree

SexiiMin: true

Kookie: talk to him, help him out as much as you’d like, just be civil. We want Hope hyung happy right?

SexiiMin: yeah…but I should make that asshole grovel

Kookie: I’m not stopping you gorgeous

SexiiMin: have I told you how much I love you?

Kookie: I like hearing it

SexiiMin: then I’ll make sure to whisper in your ear later

Kookie: that’s hot

SexiiMin: I know

Kookie: So, how’s plan ‘seduce the douche’s bff’ going?

SexiiMin: it’s going well babe, he should have a few more gifts now. Some stuffed animals that I hear he likes

Kookie: you romantic bastard

SexiiMin: you love me baby

Kookie: I do. You gonna feed me before this date or what?

SexiiMin: I always feed you, a date isn’t going to change that. 

Kookie: good, got the clothes picked out?

SexiiMin: already ironed and on your bed

Kookie: you’re so sexy when you plan ahead

SexiiMin: one of my many talents baby

Kookie: you’re not paying attention in class are you?

SexiiMin: not even a little bit. Found a mirror and I’m winking at myself

Kookie: sounds hot

SexiiMin: it is. I’m getting turned on

Kookie: so easy to please

SexiiMin: Oh crap, I think she’s gonna take my mirror from me. My Precious!!

Kookie: bye babe lol

SexiiMin: bye babe, I’ll be waiting for you at the gates after school

SexiiMin has left the chat

Kookie: ha, his precious

Kookie has left the chat

Thursday Night –The Date Pt.1-

Yoongi’s pov

To say I was nervous was an understatement. I was freaking out and had resorted to face timing Jin hyung so he could help me pick out an outfit. Normally, my swag would be through the roof, but that little shit had me all jittery and what not. Once I had finally decided on casual yet adding my usual swag, my beanie, I looked myself over again. I lost count how many times I looked at my outfit before questioning my own sanity. Thank goodness for Jin hyung.

After I got dressed, I had a lot of excess time to freak out to myself. I wondered what would happen on this date and if Jimin actually wanted me for me. Although I was sprawled out on the couch, the picture of laziness, my mind was moving faster than I thought possible. So many possibilities and doubts were flittering left and right. Some thoughts started but never finished and new thoughts took their place. I couldn’t believe I was freaking out this much.

Just when I was prepared to call it quits and then realize that I had no idea what Jimin’s number was, there was a knock on the door. I got up, hesitated, and then moved towards the door. When I opened the door, it was weird how quickly my thoughts quieted. On the other side of my door was a shy looking Jimin, which was weird in itself. Surprisingly, I was happy that he was dressed normally. He was wearing a black shirt that was a bit on the loose side. It was sleeveless, naturally, and there was a black bandana tied around his right wrist. His jeans were black too and they looked extremely nice on him. Just like I had on a beanie, he was wearing a snapback that actually looked new.

Jimin smiled at me, his eyes curving into crescents. “Are you ready to go?” he asked, tilting his head cutely. On the inside, I was putty already, but I forced myself to act indifferent. “What? No flowers?” he blinked, looking for all the world like a lost puppy. “No. That would mean you’d have to put them up and put them in water. Which means you’d be away from me. I want to spend as much time with you as I can.” He said, sounding way too damn honest for my taste. The little shit had game. Instead of admitting that I liked what he said, I scoffed and shook my head. That lost puppy look came back, but instead of commenting on my mood, he smiled again.

“I promise you’ll be happy with everything else. C’mon.” he gestured for me to come with him and I did. Now, I was well aware of Jimin’s age, so I was surprised to see a very nice SUV sitting at the curb. “Where did that come from?” I asked, pointing at it. I had never seen it before and as far as I knew, Jimin couldn’t drive. “My aunt let me borrow it,” he said, pausing as he opened the door for me, little shit, “and the driver.” I blinked in confusion until I realized that sure enough, there was a guy sitting in the driver’s seat. He couldn’t have been much older than me, but he sure was attractive. Not as good looking as Jimin though.

Jimin got into the car with me and we were off. Jimin kept up small talk with me, and I relaxed without even knowing it. I also got to know about Jimin, something I’ve never done before. Turns out, the little shit is a dancer, although I’ve never seen it. He was all smiles as he told me he actually started with contemporary dance and then moved on to a more hip hop feel. Then, he turned the whole conversation around so that it all revolved around me. I thought he would get annoyed, but he never seemed too, if anything, he kept getting information out of me and encouraging me to go into detail. He was getting to me, I could feel it.

We got to our destination and I actually was a bit upset about it. I liked talking to Jimin, I even liked listening to him, and he had a nice voice. It was a bit high, but not girly or anything. It was cute. Jimin happily opened the door for me and I realized where we were. In front of me was a well-known restaurant that was on the expensive side. I was going to tell Jimin that seriously, we could go to a street vendor and I’d be cool, but he was already taking my hand and leading me inside.

The place was beautiful, but I was a bit too preoccupied with eying Jimin like the piece of meat he was instead of actually checking the place out. Jimin seemed oblivious to my actions, and the actions of quite a few females, and males to be honest, who were doing the same thing as me. Instead, he was talking to the hostess and not even a minute later, we were being led to a table. It was a nice table too, by the windows and everything.

“Pick anything you want.” Jimin said when the hostess gave us the menu. I noticed that her smile was directed more towards Jimin than me, but I didn’t comment. I had half a mind to order the most expensive thing on here, out of spite at all the stares Jimin was attracting, but I decided against it. When I tried to order something simple, Jimin gave me this look that was filled with so much judgment I had to comment on it. “Why are you looking at me like that?” I asked him. He blinked slowly, one eyebrow lifting. “I said you could pick anything you want and you choose something cheap. C’mon Yoongi, I know for a fact you have quite the appetite.” 

I was going to ask him how he knew that, but I realized that I was the only one who had ignored the other. I was the one who accepted the rumors and believed them. Jimin knew more about me, actual true facts, then I knew about him, and it was obvious. I actually started to feel bad and I could feel my face getting red the longer Jimin watched me so, I looked at the menu again to hide my face from him. If he knew the reason, he showed no signs of it.

Once the hostess was gone, I looked at Jimin. I was curious how he had gotten us a date at such a place and why he would take me here. Maybe he thought that getting me such expensive food would make me feel obligated to let him in my pants. If he thought that, he had another thing coming, but I was curious. “Jimin?” the younger looked up, dark eyes fully focused on me. I had his complete attention and for some reason, I really liked that. “How are you able to afford all this? And how did you get a reservation so quickly?” Jimin shrugged slightly, putting down the straw he’d been playing with. “My auntie owns this place.” He said, sounding so nonchalant what he said didn’t connect at first. My eyes widened drastically. “What?”

Thursday Night –The Date Pt.2-

Jimin shrugged, picking up the straw again. “Yeah, I’ve never been on a date before and she knows how much this means for me so, she set this up.” He said, waving his hand at the table before looking at me. “That’s not a problem is it? Because I just want you to have an amazing night tonight and if you don’t like it we can-“ I hurriedly interjected, “It’s amazing, don’t worry.” I said, cutting the younger off quickly. I realized that if I let him keep talking, he’d worry himself gray and I personally think his black hair is beautiful.

For a minute, he just stared at me, and it felt like he was looking through me or something, before he finally nodded and calmed down. “So,” he began, after taking a deep breath, “What would you like to talk about?” I blink. Seriously? He wanted to hear me talk even more? I could’ve sworn I talked his ear off in the car, and yet, he was watching me attentively. “Actually, I want to know about you.” I said, leaning forward.

Interesting enough, Jimin’s eyes widened and he looked nervous and wary. “Know what about me?” he asked slowly and I noticed his voice seemed a little guarded. “Like your family for instance, it seems as if you basically live with Jungkook.” “I don’t.” he said slowly. I noticed that he was wringing his hands, but he didn’t seem to notice he was doing it. “Then, tell me about your home. Like, how many people live there? What do your parents do?” as I listed off the questions, Jimin seemed to fidget and he wasn’t making eye contact with me anymore. 

I’ve never seen him act that way before and I wondered why. Before I could ask he started talking. “I live with my aunt. The one who owns this place. She’s not home a lot because this isn’t the only one she owns. She owns a chain of them. She doesn’t have any kids, she’s been raising me. I don’t particularly enjoy being by myself so I spend a lot of time with Kookie.” His words were slow as if he was thinking about everything he said. “What about your parents? Any siblings? I hear you’re from Busan.” I said, trying to coax him into talking more, maybe get him to calm down.

Instead of calming down, he seemed even more nervous and he fidgeted more. He opened his mouth as if he was going to say something, but before he could, the food arrived. I’ve never seen him look so relieved.

I let the questions go and enjoyed the meal. When we finished we decided to walk around. It was nice out and we ended up at a small park not that far away. We sat down on a bench and Jimin sat down next to me, but there was still space in between us. I was surprised he had yet to make a move on me, or propose we go back to his place. He actually hadn’t said anything in the least bit perverted. Instead, he seemed more shy and genuine. I wondered what happened to the Jimin from the chat room. The silence wasn’t awkward surprisingly, but the way he acted earlier kept bothering me, so I brought up the conversation again.

“We were interrupted earlier.” I told him, watching his reaction. It was amazing how quickly he got nervous again, and he started playing with his hands again. “We did? About what?” he sounded so different from his usually cocky self that I had to know the reason for it. “You were telling me about your family.” I said, wondering why this was such a hard topic for him. Family meant everything to me, and all the Busan guys I’ve met seemed really family oriented. Why was Jimin so different?

Jimin was still messing with his hands and he was looking down, but eventually he started talking. “I don’t know what my parents are doing. I don’t have any siblings and yes, I am from Busan.” He said, answering my questions in the exact order I asked. I frowned at the lack of detail and turned towards him. He had basically caved in on himself and he seemed smaller than normal. “What’s wrong?” I asked, actually concerned for the younger male. He shook his head and looked at me, his eyes seemed darker, almost black. “Nothing, I just don’t like talking about my background.”

I scratched the back of my head in confusion. “Why? Aren’t you close with your parents?” he was shaking his head before I even finished the conversation. “No. No I’m not. I stay in Seoul, they’re in Busan.” There was something that seemed like desperation in his voice and that worried me. “Is everything okay? Don’t you miss them?” Jimin’s voice changed when he answered, he seemed more robotic with his answer, emotionless, as if this wasn’t the first time he’s answered this question. “Everything is fine. No I don’t miss them. Can we please change the subject?” 

I watched the younger male for a while, noticing how nervous he was. He no longer looked happy and I wondered if I had ruined the date. All this time I had thought he would be the one to mess things up with sexual comments and yet it was me. I nodded and reached out to poke his shoulder. He turned to look at me, his eyes were extremely dark, and his normal, confident smirk was long gone. “Sorry, you could’ve said it was a touchy subject.” I said, pushing his shoulder. The boy laughed, and I perked up. That definitely had happiness in it. “Fine, next time I’ll let you know.” He said as he stood up and started walking.

I sat there for a minute, staring after him before everything clicked. “Yah! Who said there would be a next time? Get back here you little shit!” his laughter reached me from here and it made me smile as I got up and caught up with him, pushing him into the grass as I did. He actually didn’t go far, but he wobbled a bit for my benefit before playfully pushing me. We played around like that until we got back to the restaurant where the car was waiting. Jimin took it upon himself to try and figure out if I was ticklish or not. I was, and that little shit took advantage of it for the whole ride. I thought I was going to die by the time the SUV stopped.

With a smile, Jimin helped me out of the car and walked me up to my door. “Thank you for giving me a chance, I hope this isn’t the last time.” He looked like a hopeful little puppy and it just made me feel all gooey. I would never tell anyone that, but that wasn’t the point. “You surprised me and I had fun.” I told him, although it was an understatement. “So, will there be a next time?” I smirked at him, figuring it would be fun to play with him. “Maybe.” I purred, enjoying the look that crossed his face before he huffed childishly. “Fine, be that way. I’ll see you tomorrow Yoongi, I had fun. Sleep well.” And with that, the younger walked away, waving a bit. I thought that maybe he was just kidding and any minute now he would whirl around and kiss me and then try to get into my pants, but no. He got into the SUV, waved at me and I think he winked, and then the SUV was pulling off. For a second there, I felt really disappointed that he actually didn’t kiss me. Maybe next time. With that thought in mind, I went into the house, closing the door behind me. 

Thursday –TaeJin-

I was full of nervous energy throughout the date. Jin hyung seemed perfectly at ease as we walked around the park. I had decided that he could choose what he wanted to do for the date. As long as I got to spend time with him, I was happy. He decided to go to the market and pretty much stop at every vendor we passed. Hyung loved meat and he could eat a lot. We ended up in the park when hyung decided to feed the birds. I was content sitting next to him.

We had talked all throughout the date but this silence felt just as nice. Hyung seemed to be finished feeding the birds and he leaned back. I was surprised when he laid his head on my shoulder. “How do you think the other date is going?” he asked, his voice soft. I thought about it, tilting my head upwards. “Pretty good I bet.” He hummed softly and rubbed his head against my shoulder. “Better than ours?” I shook my head immediately. “Never.” At this, he laughed, the sound warm and rich. I smiled, pleased that I had gotten him to laugh. This night was like a dream, better than all the ones I’d thought of, and I didn’t want the night to end although I knew it would at some point. 

I forgot where my thoughts were going when I felt Jin hyung’s hand on my stomach. I blinked and looked down, watching as he ran his fingers over it. My face flushed and I couldn’t stop my voice from being shaky when I spoke. “What are you doing?” he looked up at me, the picture of innocence as he smiled lightly. “Seeing if you have abs. Should I stop?” I was shaking my head even though my face was completely red. He smiled more and continued what he was doing, but his gaze never left my face. I liked having his complete attention and I had no idea what I did to deserve it.

“On the chat, you said you wanted me to see you as something else. What do you want me to see you as?” he asked. I bit my lip, remembering the conversation. I figured now was a good time to come clean, seeing as he seemed to be returning the feelings I had for him. “I want to be seen as yours.” I told him honestly, watching as his face slowly turned red. However, his voice was filled with confidence when he answered. “I think I can accept that.” After that, he leaned forward and our lips met.

Friday -1st Period-

SimplyV is online

Kookie is online

SwagNam has joined the chat!

SwagNam: okay, when the hell did Yoongi turn into a fucking fairy?

Kookie: um what?

SwagNam: a fairy damn it!! He’s so happy I think he’s shitting glitter and speaking rainbows

Kookie: that’s scary….ugh

SwagNam: tell me about it. He’s gonna get dominated

Kookie: of course, Jimin hyung tops

SwagNam: …no

Kookie: yes

SwagNam: but he’s a runt!

Kookie: what he lacks in height, he makes up in length

SwagNam: I did not need to know that

Kookie: whatever. So, you talk to Jimin hyung yet?

SwagNam: didn’t get the chance to, he was busy turning Yoongi out

Kookie: I think they’ll get it in soon

SwagNam: Yoongi said Jimin didn’t kiss him 

Kookie: hyung isn’t easy. No idea why people think that

SwagNam: then why are there so many rumors about him?

Kookie: he’s unbelievably attractive and he wears cologne that drives people crazy. Also, he’s an amazing dancer and we all know that if you can dance, you can fuck, and he can, oh he can. Why not make rumors? When in reality, I can count how many people he’s slept with on one hand

SwagNam: being?

Kookie: if you think one of them is Hope hyung, punch yourself. Straight falcon punch yourself in the balls

SwagNam: …I already know they didn’t. I’m just curious

Kookie: whatever…

SwagNam: are you bipolar?

Kookie: no. Why?

SwagNam: because we were having a good conversation and then you just got defensive. 

Kookie: just cause I’m being civil doesn’t mean I like you, besides, it’s none of your business who he slept with now is it?

SwagNam: …no

Kookie: exactly. Swerve

SwagNam: what?

Kookie: google it bitch

Kookie has left the chat

SwagNam: he’s bipolar. So fucking bipolar

SwagNam has left the chat

Friday -2nd Period-

SimplyV is online

PrincessJin is online

SexiiMin is online

SwagNam has joined the chat!

SwagNam: fairy man, I tell you. Is anyone here?

PrincessJin: V, Jimin, myself

SwagNam: Jimin, can I talk to you?

SexiiMin: …

SwagNam: look, I’m sorry for talking shit about you, fighting you, and not getting to know you. I really need your help with Hoseok so…can you help me?

SexiiMin: sure

SwagNam: I’m willing to grovel if that’s- wait, what?

SexiiMin: sure

SwagNam: are you serious?

SimplyV: he looks pretty serious to me

SwagNam: but you hate me

SexiiMin: this is true

SwagNam: why are you helping me?

SexiiMin: why are you looking a gift horse in the mouth?

SwagNam: what?

SexiiMin: look, I’m only helping you because you kind of helped in getting Yoongi to go on a date with me. Also, I know that Hope hyung wants to be friends again. But never forget, I hate you. You mess this up and I will annihilate you, with a smile on my face

SwagNam: totally not scary at all…are you and Jungkook bipolar?

SexiiMin: no, we just don’t like you. Meet me after school and we’ll figure something out. If you’re late, I’m shoving my foot down your throat

SexiiMin has left the chat

SwagNam: okay…

SimplyV: he’s serious about that stuff too

SwagNam: …

SwagNam has left the chat

PrincessJin: he’s totally scared of Minnie

PrincessJin: but back to what we were talking about

Friday -3rd Period-

SimplyV is online

SexiiMin is online

PrincessJin is online

Suga has joined the chat!

PrincessJin: hey Suga

Suga: Jin hyung

PrincessJin: how was the date?

Suga: I enjoyed myself

PrincessJin: yeah? Nothing bad happened?

Suga: not really no. 

PrincessJin: he flirt with the waitresses? Make googly eyes?

Suga: surprisingly, no

Suga: what about your date?

PrincessJin: it was fun, I ate a lot

Suga: I fear for the kid’s pockets

PrincessJin: they’ll be fine. You know, he really does have abs

Suga: how would you know this?

PrincessJin: I felt them ^_^

Suga: lucky you

PrincessJin: guess what else happened?

Suga: what?

PrincessJin: we kissed

Suga: oh you lucky bastard

PrincessJin: Jimin didn’t kiss you?

Suga: no

PrincessJin: did you want him to?

Suga: Kind of

PrincessJin: that was a yes or no question

Suga: yeah I did, but he didn’t

SexiiMin: all you had to do was ask babe

SexiiMin has left the chat

Suga: was he there the whole time?

SimplyV: yup

Suga: oh shit, is he mad?

SimplyV: I don’t think so, he doesn’t look angry

Suga: uh oh

Suga has left the chat

SimplyV: what are you planning Jin hyung

PrincessJin: just giving them a little push, nothing more

Friday –After 3rd Period-

Suga’s pov

I was nervous as hell, wondering if I did something wrong. It was ironic that I was expecting Jimin to mess things up, and yet it was me that was pushing the boundaries a little. Taehyung said he wasn’t mad, but who knows. He was probably trying to make me feel better. I was so worried that I almost passed my locker completely. I returned to it and opened it, smiling at the note cards in there. I kept them in here and surprisingly, my locker was starting to smell like the cologne.

Of course, the flowers were in my room so my locker wasn’t glowing. I swapped books, biting my lip as I formed an apology just in case I did upset him. Then again, maybe I was overthinking things. I only said I wanted a kiss, not that I was pissed that I didn’t. I moved back, about to shut my locker, but someone beat me to it. My locker slammed shut and I jumped a little, looking at the hand and then towards its owner.

Jimin was standing there, an amused expression on his face. “Normally, I don’t kiss on the first date, but for you, I will make an exception.” I was about to ask what he was talking about seeing as we weren’t on our date anymore, but I didn’t get the chance. Jimin grabbed me and pushed me up against my locker. It didn’t hurt like I thought it would, and I wondered if he was really going to kiss me in front of all these people. He was, and he did.

Jimin’s lips were as soft as I thought they were and goodness he knew what he was doing with them. I wasn’t going to lie, I melted a little. Jimin’s muscles weren’t just for show luckily and he kept me still against the lockers as I finally started kissing back. I don’t know how long we stood there before he ran his tongue over my bottom lip. I wasn’t sure if I should let him in or not, this being our first kiss, but he didn’t give me an option. Instead, he bit my bottom lip and pulled back, letting it go before smiling at me. “Better?” he asked, his voice sounding deeper than normal. Oh shit if that was his turned on voice I think we should go to a more private destination, because it sounded hot. 

In my daze, I nodded, my eyes focused on his lips. He laughed and I felt his hand on my chin, lifting my head so we were making eye contact. “I’ll make sure to kiss you on our next date as much as you want. As much as I’d love to make out with you right here, people are looking and I don’t want my favorite hyung to be late.” He said, his eyes curving into crescents as he kissed me again. He pulled away before I could actually respond to that one before backing off completely. “See you later.” he said, blowing me a kiss before he turned and disappeared in the crowd. I pushed myself off my lockers, shaking my head a little. That little shit had no shame. At least he’s a good kisser.

Friday -4th Period-

SimplyV is online

Kookie is online

SexiiMin has joined the chat!

Kookie: hey baby happy birthday

SexiiMin: thank you hotness

Kookie: anything good happen?

SexiiMin: I kissed Suga earlier

Kookie: ah, that’s why you ran off earlier?

SexiiMin: yup~

Kookie: so, what are you going to do for your birthday? 

SexiiMin: I dunno, but we can’t really do the usual

Kookie: yeah, I know. I’ll cook?

SexiiMin: Yes, it’s hot when you cook

Kookie: Everything I do is hot

SexiiMin: so true

SexiiMin: gtg bathroom

Kookie: wow

SexiiMin has left the chat

Suga has joined the chat!

Kookie: you’re a bit late

Suga: huh?

Kookie: hyung just left.

Suga: oh, I didn’t come on for him

Kookie: so what are you getting him?

Suga: for what?

Kookie: …seriously

Kookie has left the chat

Suga: what did I do?

SimplyV: its Jimin’s birthday today

Suga: seriously? Fuck!

SimplyV: yeah

Suga: what is he doing?

SimplyV: usually he does low key, hang out with Kookie and Hope hyung. You don’t really need to know the rest of his usual celebration

Suga: does he fuck Jungkook?

SimplyV: usually, but I doubt that’ll happen this time

Suga: why?

SimplyV: hyung is serious when it comes to relationships. He wants something with you and he isn’t going to mess it up just for birthday sex

Suga: so…should I do something?

SimplyV: that’s up to you. I doubt he’s expecting anything. He knows that you barely know him

Suga: that sounds so messed up

SimplyV: considering he knows a lot about you, yeah…

Suga: I don’t even know what he knows about me

SimplyV: he does his research when he likes someone. Besides, almost everyone is willing to talk to him, all he has to do is smile and they are down for anything

Suga: …why aren’t there any rumors about how romantic he is damn it? I wasn’t prepared for that

SimplyV: we all knew he was, and he doesn’t go around telling people these things

Suga: I guess I should figure something out for him…ottokaji

Suga has left the chat

SimplyV: well this is going to be interesting

Friday -5th Period-

SimplyV is online

Suga is online

UrHope has joined the chat!

Suga: Hoseok, good. I need to ask you something

UrHope: what?

Suga: what does Jimin like?

UrHope: you?

Suga: I mean for his birthday. What does he do and all that?

UrHope: nothing much, we go to Kookie’s eat, talk shit, play video games, give him gifts, sometimes sleep overs

Suga: wait, isn’t his aunt rich? Why doesn’t he throw massive parties?

UrHope: he doesn’t want to pull attention to himself

Suga: why?

UrHope: I don’t think that’s something I can talk to you about. Ask him

Suga: I actually want to surprise him…

UrHope: Jimin doesn’t like surprises actually

Suga: seriously? WTH…I’ll figure something out…do you have his address

UrHope: um…yeah but I don’t think…

Suga: text it to me and I’ll figure something out. I have to go right now

Suga has left the chat

UrHope: I’m not sure this will end well…

UrHope has left the chat

Friday –Group Chat-

SimplyV is online

PrincessJin is online

SwagNam is online

UrHope is online

Kookie is online

SexiiMin has joined the chat!

SimplyV: happy birthday

PrincessJin: yeah, happy birthday Jimin

SexiiMin: thank you

SwagNam: you have a birthday?

SexiiMin: …

UrHope: dumbass

SwagNam: I was just kidding

Kookie: stick with your day job

SexiiMin: anyway thank you guys, means a lot

Kookie: I hope you liked the food

SexiiMin: yeah I did

UrHope: where are you now?

SexiiMin: heading home, my aunt wants to see me

Kookie: will you be okay?

SexiiMin: yeah, I’ll be fine

Kookie: call me?

SexiiMin: of course

Suga has joined the chat!

Suga: I’m starving

SwagNam: hey you little shit, why aren’t you at my house?

Suga: I’m looking for food douche bag!

SwagNam: there’s food at my house asshole!

Suga: Shut up or I’ll kick your ass! I’ll be over in a minute

SwagNam: you better

UrHope: are you two really friends?

Kookie: yeah, that’s a weird relationship you got there

SwagNam: he’s my bitch

Suga: I will kill you

SwagNam: bring it bitch

Suga: you’re lucky I’m busy!!

SwagNam: what are you doing?

Suga: shopping

SwagNam: what are you looking for at this time?

Suga: a book on manners for your ugly ass

Kookie: no, you guys can’t be friends…

SwagNam: I’ll shove that book up your ass

Suga: you are way too interested in my ass

SwagNam: oh my goodness

SexiiMin: you two have some serious issues

PrincessJin: I think they’re sexually frustrated

Suga: …

SwagNam: I will fuck you

SimplyV: I’d rather you didn’t

SexiiMin: look, I’ve got to go, I’m almost there

Kookie: remember to call me alright?

SexiiMin: I will, don’t worry babe

SexiiMin has left the chat

Suga: I need to finish shopping, it’s getting really dark 

SwagNam: come over when you’re done or whatever

Suga: yeah I’ll be there

Suga has left the chat

SimplyV: Yeah, I have to go too

PrincessJin: me too

SimplyV has left the chat

PrincessJin has left the chat

Kookie: I gotta wrap this food up, save it for tomorrow

Kookie has left the chat

UrHope: I should get some sleep

SwagNam: wait!

UrHope: what?

SwagNam: can we talk?

UrHope: there’s nothing to talk about

SwagNam: there’s a lot to talk about. Please? You pick the time and place, I’ll pay if you want to eat.

UrHope: …fine, but don’t say shit when the food costs a pretty penny

UrHope has left the chat

SwagNam: I never thought I would say this but, thank you Jimin

SwagNam has left the chat

Friday –Jimin’s House-

Jimin’s pov

I bit my lip as I slowly pushed the door open. Something felt off, but I had no idea what it was. My Aunt wanted me to come home, but she didn’t really say what it was that she wanted. I walked in slowly, taking my shoes off and stopping in the lobby. For some reason, I was really scared, I just wanted to leave and go to JungKook, he was good, but this feeling I had wasn’t. I should’ve known to listen to my instincts.

The house was seemingly empty until I walked into the living room and it was like my worst nightmare had come to life. Sitting in the living room looking awfully high and mighty was my mother. She was speaking softly, in satoori, to my Aunt. Aunty looked normal on the outside, but I knew better. She was holding onto the cup in her hand like a lifeline and I knew that I should’ve ran when I got the chance. However, before I could, I felt a presence behind me and I knew, I knew exactly who it was and if I wasn’t terrified at first, I was now. 

“Hello son.” I turned slowly and looked up at my father. I had definitely go tten my size from my mother although I wasn’t that short, but my father seemed awfully tall. Maybe it was because I was so scared of him, but whatever the case may be, I felt like a child staring up at a giant, an extremely bad, extremely evil giant. I didn’t reply, but my Aunt spoke up before I could. “Jimin, sweetheart, come here.” I was moving before I could even think. Whatever would get me away from that man. His gaze followed me, but I tried my hardest to ignore it as I went to my Aunt. She made me sit down next to her, and kept a hand on my knee as my father moved around and sat down next to my mother. 

Mother smiled at me, but I knew it wasn’t really meant for me. It was more of what she could get from me, what she used to get from me, and how much it benefited her. That’s what made her smile, what made them smile, and what made them happy. However, it just terrified me and they knew it. They used it against me. “Why are you here?” my aunt demanded, deciding to use the dialect we were all used to. Mother smiled again, in that way that she usually does. I don’t even remember what she looked like when she smiled genuinely. “Our son of course.” Father said, his gaze on me even though he was talking to his sister.

“Well, you cannot have him.” Aunty said, her voice leaving no room for argument, but I knew she was almost as scared as I was. “I’m sure we can, he is still our son.” Father said. “That is true, but must I remind you that today is his birthday? He is of legal age to choose where he wants to be.” Father’s nostrils flared at that. Mother blinked and I had the feeling they actually forgot that I even had a birthday let alone it was today.

“Well, it is not your choice on where he stays. It took us a while to find him. I honestly didn’t think he would be able to last that long without us.” Father was still glaring at me and it felt as if he hadn’t blinked the entire time. I was staring at my Aunt’s hand on my knee, but I could feel his gaze on me and it scared me. “It isn’t my choice, it’s his. He has already decided where he wants to be and it is not with you.” Aunty said. I admired her strength in the face of two demons, I really did, but I felt as if she was taking a case she would lose.

“He doesn’t deserve a choice.” Father’s voice was cold and I flinched, wringing my hands. It was one of my many nervous habits, although I haven’t had a proper reason to be this nervous in a while. “He is a human being and he has a choice.” Aunty sounded angry and it only scared me even more. It wasn’t good when people sounded angry. When they got angry, I was the target. I’m always the target, and I deserve it. 

They began to argue and I was panicking on the inside although I remained completely still. Moving brought attention to me, and attention was bad. Attention was very, very bad. At one point, Father stood up and so did Aunty. Then, Father threw something, the tea pot I think, and I got so scared that I tried to leave. I didn’t make it far. “Stop.” I froze immediately, not turning around, barely breathing. Mother’s voice was cold and commanding, leaving no room for disobedience. “Sit.” I dropped down immediately, not even wincing at my knees meeting the wood floor. I looked down at the floor and put my hands on my knees and remained still. “Good boy.” I didn’t acknowledge the comment, but I was relieved that I did well. Doing well means I wouldn’t get hurt.

“You have no right to talk to him like that!” my aunt sounded absolutely indignant and I wanted to smile, but I remained completely still in the position I was used to. “He listens.” Mother replied, not sounding the least bit phased. “You two are horrible human beings.” I flinched a little at the tone in her voice, but no one noticed and I relaxed a little. I wasn’t supposed to move when she told me to sit. This time, it was Mother and Aunty who argued. I couldn’t hear Father and I knew better than turning to look for him. However, things started to get louder and before I knew it, Aunty said something about calling the police and all hell broke loose.

From what I heard, Mother attacked Aunty and I could hear the two fighting. I was surprised really. No one went against Mother and Father and yet here Aunty was, fighting against her. I was still in my sitting position when someone suddenly grabbed me by my collar and yanked me up. I was terrified when Father faced me, his face dark and murderous as he pulled on me, dragging me out of the living room. I didn’t fight back, I knew better, but Aunty didn’t. At some point, she must’ve gotten away from Mother because Father suddenly pushed me away. When I looked, Aunty was hitting him with her umbrella.

“Run Jimin!” Aunty shouted and I kicked into gear. I was going on pure instinct seeing as my mind wasn’t functioning properly. I heard them fighting even more, but all I could think about was getting away and going somewhere safe. I knew exactly where. When I got to the door, I yanked it open and almost screamed. My nerves were bad enough and here was someone at the door. I didn’t recognize who it was at first, but my mind wouldn’t allow me to process who it was anyway. All I could think about was getting away. I needed Jungkook. Jungkook was safe, he was good. He would help me.

I shot past the person standing there, not even hearing him shout my name. Jungkook’s name was rushing through my mind as I ran. Life was a blur the fifteen minutes it took me to get to Jungkook’s house, but I could only think about him. Jungkook is good. Jungkook will help, he always helps. Jungkook is safe. I’m in control with Jungkook.

I didn’t even remember knocking on his door. I remember him opening it though, looking worried and confused. I didn’t allow him to talk before I was kissing him, hard. He stumbled backwards and I moved with it, kicking the door closed behind me. I knew Jungkook was alone, and that he would help me. He always helps me. As we moved further into his house, he finally stopped me.

I huffed a little, catching my breath as I realized I had been silently crying. “Hyung we can’t.” he said, his voice wavering. That confused me, he’s never told me no before. Jungkook loved me, he was safe, and I was in control with him. “I need you.” I knew I sounded pitiful and I was. I was terrified and alone and trembling and crying, and I knew he was the only one who could help me. “Please.” I knew the exact second he realized what was wrong and before he could try and stop me again, I was kissing him, my hands going for his belt.

I could hear him trying to stop me, telling me that this wouldn’t be good for me in the end, but eventually he gave up and let me take control. I made it to his bedroom, pushing him down on the bed. I was in control, just me, no one was forcing me to do anything, not anymore. Belatedly, I realized the person that was at my door was Yoongi, holding a teddy bear and flowers, but I pushed that away. He wasn’t safe, only Jungkook was, and only Jungkook could help me. Yoongi probably wanted to hurt me like everyone else did, to take control of me and make me do bad bad things. Jungkook wouldn’t do that, Jungkook was safe and I loved him. At this moment and time, it was only Jungkook and myself, and I was in control.

Monday –Before School Starts-

Yoongi’s pov

“You glare any harder and they might turn to dust.” I blinked and turned my head, looking at Namjoon. We were at school sitting at a table on the school grounds. I decided to come to school early for some reason and I was regretting it. All weekend, I couldn’t forget what I saw when I went to Jimin’s house. I wanted to give him something for his birthday, and instead he ran straight past me, looking terrified and lost. Afterwards it started to get really busy when the police showed up and a woman, Jimin’s aunt, told me to go home and made me promise not to say anything.

I was way too confused anyway so I ended up stumbling over to Namjoon’s place. Now, it was Monday and Jimin looked normal and was back to his normal ways, and by normal, I meant hanging all over Jungkook. It pissed me off to be honest, I mean, Jimin said he liked me, everyone said he did, and here he was draping himself over Jungkook. I was pretty much green with envy although I know I shouldn’t be. Jimin isn’t mine and he’s known Jungkook much longer than me.

Jungkook, Jimin and J-Hope were all sitting on the other side of the courtyard, laughing about something. Jimin was sitting with Jungkook in between his legs and he would whisper things in his ear from time to time and I just wanted to storm over there and rip him away. However, I simply sat there fuming. “Dude, calm down, maybe there’s a reason for it.” Namjoon said, and I turned to glare at him. “Why are you suddenly sticking up for him?” I demanded, sounded angrier than I was.

Namjoon blinked and lifted his hands in a defensive way. “Woah, calm yourself shithead. I’m not sticking up for him, I’m on your side. But look, everyone has been saying he likes you and he always does that to Jungkook. Maybe they just like skin ship.” I glared at Namjoon a little more before turning to glare at the two who were the reason for my current anger. I know I shouldn’t be mad at Namjoon, he didn’t do anything, but damn it if Jungkook didn’t get his fucking hands off Jimin it was going to be world war seven. 

I frowned when Jungkook looked up and we were making eye contact. It caught me off guard for a second, and not because I was caught glaring holes into him. It was because he didn’t look happy. He was smiling, but it didn’t reach his eyes. If anything, he looked worried for some reason. He looked at me for a second and I saw him mouth ‘I’m sorry’ before he smiled again and turned back to Jimin. I squinted at him for a second, extremely confused. What was he sorry for? I didn’t know, and I wasn’t sure I wanted to find out. Jimin continued to hold onto Jungkook, but as I looked closer, it seemed more like a ‘please don’t leave’ kind of thing instead of skin ship. What the hell was going on with those two? Did it have something to do with what happened on Friday? Suddenly, I wanted to find out. 

 

Monday -1st Period-

SimplyV is online

Kookie is online

Suga has joined the chat!

Suga: who’s on?

SimplyV: me and Kookie

Suga: we need to talk

Kookie: about what?

Suga: what you said, or mouthed, whatever

Kookie: I don’t think that’s a good idea

Suga: it’s a perfectly good idea, what the hell is going on?

Kookie: it is very complicated

Suga: well you should get started then

Kookie: I can’t, it’s not my place

Suga: …

Kookie: I’m sorry, but maybe you should just let it go

Suga: let it go? WTH? That little shit has been saying he likes me for like ever and when I finally give him a chance he runs off to you afterwards

Kookie: you know what, fuck you. You don’t know what he’s been through okay

Suga: then tell me

Kookie: I fucking can’t! What the hell don’t you understand about that huh? I can’t. It. Is. Not. My place. If you want to know, ask him, but he doesn’t trust you enough to tell you, that’s why he came to me

Suga: so he doesn’t trust me?

Kookie: not enough for the conversation you want, and trust me, you don’t want to know

Suga: you obviously don’t know me then, because I want to know. I want to know why when I came over he looked like a terrified lost little kid and went straight to you

Kookie: you were there?

Suga: I wanted to tell him happy birthday and then he was gone

Kookie: Look, if you really want to know, and you’re willing to stay with him after it, then go talk to him. I can’t say anything to you

Kookie has left the chat

Suga: what the actual fuck?

SimplyV: Jungkook is right. You should only talk to him if you’re sure you’re ready and if you are willing to still like him after it. Jimin likes you, and although he doesn’t trust you like he does Jungkook, he wants you around. Make sure you’re ready

Suga: why do I feel like I won’t like what I find out?

SimplyV: oh you won’t, you most definitely will not. But you need to be open minded and forgive him for what happened over the weekend, because technically he’s not yours yet

Suga: what happened over the weekend?

SimplyV: if you ask him, you’ll find out

SimplyV has left the chat

Suga: shit

Suga has left the chat

Monday -2nd Period-

SimplyV is online

PrincessJin is online

SwagNam is online

SexiiMin has joined the chat!

SwagNam: hey you little shit, why were you all over Jungkook today?

SexiiMin: do you want me all over you hot stuff?

SwagNam: fuck no, I don’t like you like that

SexiiMin: I’m hurt, I bet we could be hot together

SwagNam: you’ve got issues

SexiiMin: True

SwagNam: …do you like Suga or not?

SexiiMin: of course I do, he’s hot

SwagNam: I’m going to punch you so hard

SexiiMin: I knew you liked it rough

PrincessJin: Jimin stop

SexiiMin: what am I doing?

PrincessJin: do you need Jungkook right now?

SexiiMin: he’s right here

PrincessJin: calm down

SexiiMin: I’m sorry 

PrincessJin: not me

SexiiMin: …sorry Namjoon. Yes I do like Yoongi.

SwagNam: what is your problem?

SexiiMin: where do I start?

SwagNam: Yoongi wants to talk to you

SexiiMin: a lot of people want to talk to me, I’m a hot commodity

PrincessJin: Jimin

SexiiMin: you’re no fun hyung, at least you’re hot. What does he want?

SwagNam: I dunno, he just said he wants to talk to you before lunch

SexiiMin: …Jin hyung?

PrincessJin: you know what he wants to talk about?

SexiiMin: …I think so

PrincessJin: talk to him, maybe you’ll feel better

SexiiMin: fine…

SimplyV: stay calm alright? And call Jungkook if you need him

SexiiMin: I know

SexiiMin has left the chat

SwagNam: why would he call Jungkook?

SimplyV: to Jimin, Jungkook is safe so when he gets…a certain way, he only thinks of Jungkook

SwagNam: there’s something seriously wrong with him huh?

SimplyV: yup

PrincessJin: maybe talking to Yoongi will help

SwagNam: how do you know about it?

PrincessJin: unlike you and Yoongi, I like hanging out with my dongsaengs, I found out last year, kind of a spur of the moment thing.

PrincessJin: but anyway, I think it’s best we change the subject, Taebaby doesn’t like it

Monday -3rd Period-

SimplyV is online

SexiiMin is online

Suga has joined the chat!

SexiiMin: I hear you want to talk to me

Suga: I do, can we?

SexiiMin: depends on the subject babe

Suga: Jimin, be serious right now

SexiiMin: I am serious, it depends on the subject

Suga: I want to talk about what happened Friday

SexiiMin: what did you see?

Suga: you, running out of your place like a bat out of hell

SexiiMin: ah, it surely looked that way huh

Suga: what happened?

SexiiMin: …

Suga: Jimin, please

SexiiMin: my parents found me

Suga: and that is a bad thing?

SexiiMin: that’s a horrible fucking thing

Suga: …ok

SexiiMin: don’t worry about it, you wouldn’t understand

Suga: then make me understand Jimin, you’re not telling me anything

SexiiMin: …

Kookie has joined the chat!

SexiiMin: thank you V

SimplyV: hope it helps

Kookie: what’s wrong hyung?

SexiiMin: he wants me to tell him Kookie, I can’t

Kookie: online probably isn’t the best way to do it anyway

SexiiMin: after school?

Suga: I’m ready whenever

Kookie: no, you won’t be, but after school is fine

SexiiMin: will you be there?

Kookie: of course I will

SexiiMin: fine. Yoongi, I’ll text you the time and place and then, then I’ll tell you…I just can’t right now

Suga: thank you

SexiiMin has left the chat

Kookie: be open minded, don’t jump to conclusions, and I swear on all that’s holy if you hurt him I will kill you

Kookie has left the chat

Suga: …this is going to be really serious

SimplyV: yeah…but just worry about it when it happens, don’t ask him again until you meet up. He’s still not over it

Suga: thank you for the pointer

Suga has left the chat

Monday -4th Period-

SimplyV is online

Suga is online

SwagNam has joined the chat!

Suga: you still brooding shitMon?

SwagNam: I will burn all your beanies

Suga: you wouldn’t 

SwagNam: Oh I will

Suga: whatever, you talked to Hoseok yet?

SwagNam: we will after school today

Suga: it seems live everybody is having serious conversations after school

SwagNam: you talking to Jimin?

Suga: yeah, and I have no idea what mindset I need for this. Everyone is making it sound so bad

SwagNam: just be yourself, you’re a good listener when you want to be

Suga: are you complimenting me?

SwagNam: fuck no, I’m not boosting your ego

Suga: my heart

SwagNam: …you sound like Busan Won Runt

Suga: I do not

SwagNam: you did when you said that

Suga: fuck you

SwagNam: I love you too. Should I be worried about Hoseok though?

Suga: I dunno, I mean you two used to be friends and I know you haven’t forgotten anything about him. Just be honest and accepting of everything. He probably has a lot to get off his chest

SwagNam: when the hell did we get all philosophical and shit?

Suga: when we decided to crush on people with serious baggage? Although you put that baggage on Hoseok, mine came with baggage

SwagNam: so true…

Suga: ha, you bitch, you admitted you’re crushing on Hoseok

SwagNam: fuck you! I was agreeing with the baggage comment

Suga: whatever, you wanna get in his pants so bad

SwagNam: …your beanies will burn

SwagNam has left the chat

Suga: don’t you touch my beanies you bitch!

Suga has left the chat 

Monday -5th Period-

SimplyV is online

PrincessJin has joined the chat!

PrincessJin: Taebaby? You here?

SimplyV: I’m here

PrincessJin: good, do you have any baggage I need to know about?

SimplyV: baggage? I mean, I’ve got some suitcases in storage…

PrincessJin: what?

SimplyV: I think they’re my umma’s…we haven’t moved in a while, wae?

PrincessJin: you’re adorable you know that?

SimplyV: I am manly

PrincessJin: if you say so

SimplyV: …I am

PrincessJin: lol so what are we going to do today?

SimplyV: be moral support?

PrincessJin: I mean with each other

SimplyV: be moral support together? 

PrincessJin: …we’re making out later

SimplyV: what did you think we’d do? Talk about suitcases?

PrincessJin: you really are 4d

SimplyV: one of my many charms. Shall we prepare for becoming moral support?

PrincessJin: I guess we should, meet me by the tables out front?

SimplyV: yes

PrincessJin has left the chat

Monday –The Talk-

Yoongi’s pov

I made my way to the park where Jimin and Jungkook were supposed to be. It was around four and I was nervous. I had worried pretty much the whole day and the few hours before I actually showed up. I had no idea what Jimin what tell me or how to react to it, so I was just hoping I could keep a proper hold on my facial expressions. I tended to be very vocal with my expressions apparently.

I found the two boys quite easily. They were sitting at a table with Jimin sitting on the table itself and Jungkook sitting on the bench thing connected to it. Both boys were decked out in black and were talking about something. They stopped when I got closer but the only person who looked at me was Jungkook. Jimin looked nervous and he was wringing his hands.

“Sit down.” Jungkook said, gesturing towards a spot. I almost flicked him off, but he started talking again. “It’s a long story and you’ll probably need to be sitting. Besides, it freaks him out when people stand over him.” He said, tilting his head towards Jimin, who still had yet to look up or even say anything. I sat down next to Jimin, but I left space in between us just in case. Jungkook nodded as if he was happy with my decision which confused me. Maybe the kid was bipolar, I don’t know. Anyway, once I was seated, Jimin started talking, but he didn’t look up.

“I wasn’t sure where to start with this, so I think I’ll start from the beginning. My father was a businessman, he made deals for a living and used people. My mother’s a housewife, who was never satisfied with what she was given. I wasn’t supposed to happen, not really. It was a spur of the moment thing, an accident. Mother almost aborted me, she didn’t want to ruin her figure. She had an image to uphold around the other wives. That and I was created because my mother cheated on my father.”

I stared at Jimin, shocked as hell. What kind of life was this? I had the feeling this was barely the beginning and I also realized why no one wanted to tell me what was wrong. Already I could tell his parents were fucked. “My father didn’t realize it at first, not really, because they had sex often. He found out however when he found out that he was shooting blanks. Quite the blow to his pride, and of course he went to my mother about it. 

“He was pissed and almost killed her, me, but my real dad stopped him. He told him that if something bad happened to me, he’d regret it. So, neither my father, nor my mother for that matter, could do anything about it. I was born early, I was supposed to be born in January of the next year, but I was born in October instead, but I was healthy, very small, but healthy. It was obvious who I looked like, it wasn’t either of them by the way, and the people started talking. My parents were humiliated.”

Jimin paused and rubbed his face but he still didn’t look up. He had stopped wringing his hands and was now pulling at the bandana on his wrist, staring at it as if it were the answer to all his problems. He then tilted his head and peeked at me, probably trying to figure out how I was feeling, but then looked away when we made eye contact and started talking again.

“My parents hated me from jump, my father more so because I wasn’t his son, but as I said, they couldn’t kill me, my real dad would know. At first, they ignored me and treated me like the family dog until an opportunity found them. As I said before, my father uses people for a living and he found some use for me. You see, I’ve always had a baby face, people were attracted to me even at a young age. My parents soon noticed this and when they got the chance, they jumped for it. When I was nine years old, they allowed a man to take me and rape me for two hundred dollars.”

He paused again and his breath hitched a little. His voice had cracked and I was about ready to tell him to stop, that I didn’t need to know about this. Before I could however, Jungkook made eye contact with me and shook his head. Jimin didn’t notice, he was too far in his memories and he still hadn’t looked up. “After that, they sold me off to anyone willing and made sure I pleased them as well as I could. They trained me to like it, to need it and by the time I was fourteen, the payment for my body was around a grand maybe two. I was a hot commodity in their world and my father used me to get higher in his work. His gave the members of his company half off to get promotions.

“My real dad found out, it was inevitable really, seeing as the business my father worked at was one of his. When he found out he was furious, but at the time, he couldn’t do much. You see, my mother loved money and people with it. I think she got off on it. She cheated on my father with a very rich businessman. He owns a chain of businesses actually. She wanted him and tried to get with him for his money, but he was married, still is. 

“Mother had gotten him drunk, extremely so, it’s a good thing he was so curious as to what happened that night that he hired a detective. Anyway, even though he was married, he didn’t have any children, except me. Although he didn’t rescue me from my situation, he didn’t know at the time, he did care about me. When he found out what they were doing, he helped me get away. At first, he wanted me to come with him, to live with him away from that mess. I didn’t want to. I’m broken, what could he do with me? And I knew he would get into a massive scandal and that wouldn’t be good for his business or with his wife. 

“Instead, I found my aunt, not my real aunt, my father’s sister, but that doesn’t matter. She didn’t like what was going on and when she found out, she said she would help, so my real dad paid for me to get to her. He still sends me money, lots of it in fact, and he wants me to live with him, but he respects my decision and stays out of it for the most part.

“And what you saw, that was my parents. They found me and now they’ll try and force me to come back with them, but I can’t. I will not go back with them. What they made me do, what, what that man did to me. He claims to be my father, although I know my real dad, and yet he was one of the ones who raped me the most. I think Mother knew, but she didn’t stop it from happening, she didn’t stop anything, she encouraged it, blamed me for looking the way I did.”

I stared at Jimin, realizing what he was saying. Of course, his entire story was fucked up in the worst of ways, selling a kid off so people could have sex with him was horrible. Adding on to it by saying that the man who raised him, horribly of course, raped him as well was extremely fucked up and extremely sick. I didn’t realize I could feel as much hate as I did at that moment and it scared me, it scared the shit out of me in fact, how angry I was and how much hate I harbored towards the people who did this to him. I was wondering how it was physically possible for people to be this fucked up. Jimin didn’t deserve that, no one did, but most definitely not someone like him.

Jimin took a deep breath and it was shaky as it came out. I looked at him for a second, wondering if his story was over, but then he opened his mouth again. “It’s okay if you don’t want me, I mean, I’m broken. Every time I get scared, I use my dongsaeng,” he glanced at Jungkook who looked annoyed, but I didn’t know why and he didn’t say anything. “He doesn’t think I use him, he loves me and so he thinks it’s his duty, but I feel as if I’m using him all the time. Those rumors, they aren’t true. I’ve only had sex, willing sex, with three people. I just, it’s what I’m used to and I don’t have to think, and that’s why I do it. So, I understand if you never want to talk to me again, I’ve prepared myself for it, and you don’t have to worry, I- I won’t bother you either. I force myself on enough people as it is, and I’m the reason we weren’t friends from the beginning anyway.”

His voice cracked again and he sounded so lost and so, like a lost child that I couldn’t even really be pissed at him for even thinking I didn’t want him. He seriously believed he was broken and that I didn’t want him. I was also going to have to have a word with Namjoon about that whole conversation but right now, all I could think about was comforting him. I’m pretty sure it caught him off guard when I hugged him, but he didn’t fight me. As I hugged him, I realize why he hadn’t looked up, or at least one of the reasons. He was crying, and I’m pretty sure he must’ve been crying throughout the story. I could feel his tears on my neck as I pulled him closer to me, but he didn’t make a sound. This kid has been through so much and I’m sure some other shit has happened that he hasn’t told me.

As I hugged him, I saw Jungkook stand up. He looked content as he smiled at Jimin before he looked at me. He didn’t glare or anything, but he didn’t smile either. Instead, he turned and walked away, figuring he was no longer needed. I didn’t comment and focused on Jimin who had taken it upon himself to sit in my lap and pretty much wrap himself around me like a koala. It was cute even though I had the feeling the kid was seriously deprived of affection and attention. I hugged him tightly and spoke softly into his ear. “You’ve had such a hard life for such a young kid, but I’m not going to leave you, trust me okay?” Jimin didn’t answer but I felt more tears although I had the feeling these ones weren’t bad. “Do you promise?” his voice was small and childlike as he whispered back. 

“I promise, and you’ll get more friends too. Namjoon likes you, he’s just intimidated because you’re cute and Hoseok likes you. I won’t be leaving you at all, as long as you want me, I’ll be here, but there’s one thing you have to promise me.” The way he murmured “anything” before I even finished my sentence gave me mixed feelings, but I hugged him just a bit tighter and as playful of a voice I could muster, I whispered, “Stop fucking Jungkook, it’s making me jealous.” The laughter that got me made my little use of aegyo worth it as he nodded into my neck, still giggling.

Monday –The Talk Pt.2-

Namjoon’s pov

To my surprise, Hoseok didn’t want me to take him out to eat. Instead, he insisted on meeting at the basketball court not that far from our school. I didn’t know why exactly, but if it made him comfortable, I was down. When I got there, he was already waiting, sitting underneath the hoop. I walked towards him and he gestured for me to sit down. I did so and we just looked at each other for a bit. Honestly, I was trying to figure everything out. Jimin gave me some pointers, but it took forever to get them out of him. Of course, then he told me to just be honest and accept whatever Hoseok had for me. He told me to watch my temper and just roll with it. I was willing to do pretty much anything by now.

Hoseok showed no signs of speaking so I finally started, deciding to improvise. “Look, I’m extremely sorry Hoseok. I know I fucked up our friendship and it’s all because I was jealous.” I paused and gauged his reaction, his face didn’t change. I sighed and kept going, I should’ve known it wouldn’t be this easy. “I’m really impulsive-” Hoseok snorted at this but I didn’t stop talking, “and that’s not a good thing. When Jimin came here, I was jealous of him. Everyone liked him and wanted to get to know him, and then you started spending a lot of time with him and I just, I didn’t like it.

“Then rumors started spreading about you two and I just couldn’t handle it, and I know I shouldn’t have listened, that you’re not like that, but I was really jealous. Jealousy and impulsiveness is not a good combination and I took it out on the two of you. I didn’t give you a chance to explain yourself and I hated Jimin for taking you away, although he didn’t. I’m terribly sorry about everything I said and everything I did. I’m willing to do anything you want to get into your good graces again. We don’t even have to be friends yet, I just, I don’t want you hating me anymore.” I stopped talking and waited, secretly crossing my fingers.

“I don’t hate you.” I looked up, quite surprised by that. He sure seemed like he hated me an awful lot. “I was hurt that you thought I would actually do something like that, and then you didn’t even ask me about it, you just jumped to conclusions and that hurt Namjoon. It wasn’t just me you hurt either Namjoon. You hurt Jimin and you may not know it, but he’s extremely fragile and he doesn’t really have any self-esteem. Because he decided to be my friend, one of the most popular guys in the school decides to hate him and hasn’t even been there for a month, can you imagine how bad that was for him? I know you can’t so don’t try, but it wasn’t just me that got hurt because of this. I don’t hate you Namjoon, even though I should and, and I accept your apology. You say you’ll do anything to get in my good graces? I have two things to ask of you.” He said, his eyes never leaving my face as he spoke.

“I’ll do anything.” Hoseok smiled a little, but it didn’t reach his eyes. “Normally, I would make you regret saying that, but this is serious and that can wait for another time. What I’m asking of you is that you apologize to Jimin, and by apologizing to Jimin, you apologize to Jungkook, they’re a package deal.” I nodded quickly, already aware that I had to apologize to Jikook. I had no idea what I’d say to them, but honesty seemed to be working so I’ll stick with that. “What’s the other thing?” I asked, wondering what else he’d want besides apologizing, but I wasn’t going to say no, I’m impulsive, not stupid.

Hoseok smiled again, and this time it reached his eyes and he leaned towards me and bumped my shoulder with his. “Feed me, I’m starving.” He said, rubbing his stomach for emphasis. I laughed then, quite loudly and I was pleasantly surprised when Hoseok laughed too. It was a beautiful sound that I missed dearly. I didn’t even realize how much I missed it until now.

I stood up, dusting my pants off before smiling at Hoseok. “What are you waiting for Hope? If you want food you better get your ass up.” I said, turning and starting to walk away. “Yah! You punk you’re supposed to help me up!” he shouted from behind me, but I could tell he was already up and moving. “We already have a princess in our group, and it is not you.” I said, immediately being forced into a headlock after. I laughed happily, so glad I had Hoseok back.

Monday –Late Night Meeting-

Jungkook’s pov

I walked around slowly, wondering what to do with my night before the group chat later. I knew Jimin hyung was in good hands and I wanted him to be happy. I’d have to remind Yoongi I’d kill him if he messed anything up. I stopped at a skate park, noting that a few people were still there. I didn’t have a skateboard but it was nice watching them, so I sat down on a bench and watched, amazed at their skill.

I wasn’t alone for long before a skateboard rolled up to me. I stared at it for a second, wondering what it was doing there until a person’s voice rang out. “Sorry about that, my skateboards don’t usually go rouge.” I turned and looked at the boy coming my way. He was tall, maybe a bit taller than me if I was standing. He was decked out in all black, like myself, and he had a black bandana tied firmly around his neck, hiding his chin. 

I stared at him for a bit, wondering exactly where this pale beauty had come from. Last I checked, he did not go to my school. “No problem.” I said, pushing the skateboard back. He stopped it but didn’t pick it up, instead, he sat down next to me and stretched his legs out. “So, you look far away from home. What brings you to my domain?” I snorted and lifted an eyebrow as I turned to look at him. “Your domain? It’s a bit bland don’t you think?” I asked, quite amused. “Well, if I’d known I’d have such a visitor, I would’ve cleaned it up a bit.” I laughed then, amused by his comeback.

“I don’t think anything you could’ve done would’ve made me impressed with your domain.” I told him, although it was a little white lie. This place looked like a fun place to be, if only I had a skateboard. “Ah, hard to please, I like that. So, you never said what brought you here. I mean, if it’s so bland, why stick around?” he mused, messing with his pitch black hair a bit before smirking at me. “I felt like walking around, I needed some air.” The boy blinked a couple times in succession before grinning at me. “Ah something must’ve happened, you know, I’m told I’m a good listener, in exchange for cherry tomatoes.” He said, blinking a couple more times. It was cute, his blinking habit.

“Tomatoes?” I asked, wondering if another Taehyung was in front of me. He did his blink thing before smirking. “I love them, you wouldn’t have any would you?” he looked so hopeful, I felt a bit bad for telling him I didn’t. Then again, why would I be running around with tomatoes anyway? “No, I don’t have any.” “That’s too bad, at least you’re gorgeous.” He informed me, pouting a bit. I stared at him for a second before leaning back.

“Are you flirting with me?” “No, I’m stating the obvious. You never told me your name you know. I mean, I don’t mind telling my hyungs I found an angel at a skate park, but it would be better if I had a name for my angel.” My eyebrow rose, but I could feel my cheeks warming too. This kid obviously had lessons in grease and charms 101 like Jimin and myself, and it was working. “My name is Jungkook. Jeon Jungkook.” I told him, finding his blinking even cuter paired with a bright smile.

“My angel has a beautiful name, and a James Bond style, I like that. My name is Junhong, but you beautiful, can call me Zelo. Are you hungry?” he asked, his smile still in place. “Starving.” I said. “There’s a store not that far away, full of snacks.” “You read my mind Zelo.” “I think this is going to be the start of a beautiful relationship.” He informed me as he pulled me up and towards the store. I wholeheartedly believed him.

Monday –Group Chat-

SimplyV is online

PrincessJin is online

Suga is online

UrHope is online

SwagNam is online

SwagNam: where the hell is your boy toy?

Suga: with Jungkook

SwagNam: and you’re not worried?

Suga: I trust him

SexiiMin has joined the chat!

Kookie has joined the chat!

SexiiMin: …someone is talking about me

SwagNam: it’s really creepy when you do that

SexiiMin: do what?

SwagNam: come on when someone is talking about you

SexiiMin: eh…what’s up beautiful?

Kookie: nothing hotness, met a friend

SexiiMin: a friend? Let him know I know how to kill someone in seven different ways, and that’s just with my hands

Kookie: look who’s getting possessive. You know you’re my other half

SexiiMin: true dat

UrHope: you little shit when did you get a friend?

Kookie: an hour ago, he’s taller than me too

SwagNam: tired of Jimin’s height?

Suga: there is nothing wrong with his height

SwagNam: why are you defending him?

Suga: …there’s a small difference between our heights bitch

SimplyV: the midget couple

Suga: I’ll find out where you live!

PrincessJin: you will not

UrHope: why isn’t Jimin defending himself?

Kookie: he’s sexting

SwagNam: who?

Kookie: you’re an idiot

PrincessJin: he can sext too?

Kookie: yup, it’s amazing. He’s amazing with dirty talk

SwagNam: he’s sexted you?

Kookie: we sext all the time, I’ve got a nice gallery from it

PrincessJin: gallery?

Kookie: hyung loves sending pics of himself

SwagNam: oh you sick bastard!

UrHope: who?

SwagNam: Yoongi is sitting right next to me while this is happening. I wondered why he kept making noises. Stop it you little shit!

Kookie: good luck with that

UrHope: so…have they did it yet?

Kookie: he said no

SexiiMin: not yet anyway

SwagNam: you little shit! Stop it! He just went to the bathroom

SexiiMin: want me to sext you? I always get good results

SwagNam: ew

PrincessJin: really?

SexiiMin: yup

PrincessJin: who have you sexted?

SexiiMin: Jungkook, Hope hyung, and V

SwagNam: What?

PrincessJin: V likes sexting?

SimplyV: Jimin…

SexiiMin: oh yeah, you should try it, but surprise him though. Like, when he’s in class or something, it’s even better if his phone is on vibrate

PrincessJin: interesting

SimplyV: hyung

SwagNam: you’ve sexted Hoseok?

SexiiMin: a couple times

SwagNam: …

SexiiMin: but I’ve never had sex with him. Kookie likes to dare me to sext hyung and I do. I’m pretty shameless

Suga: you little shit

SexiiMin: oh, round 2 hehe

Suga: no way

PrincessJin: I’m actually curious now…

Kookie: about what?

PrincessJin: Jimin

SimplyV: what about him?

PrincessJin: have you had sex with him V?

SimplyV: If I have?

PrincessJin: I’m just curious. I won’t be pulling any Namjoons if that’s what you think.

SimplyV: I have

PrincessJin: how many times?

SimplyV: eh…maybe five times? Right?

Kookie: yeah

Suga: Oh. My. God…are those piercings?

PrincessJin: what?

SwagNam: what?

UrHope: what?

Kookie: hyung probably sent a pic of his not-so-Minnie

UrHope: oh

SimplyV: oh

PrincessJin: what? Piercings?

SwagNam: …fuck I’m getting curious…damn it

UrHope: I totally wouldn’t be upset if you looked

Kookie: hyung is blessed

SwagNam: …he went to the bathroom again

SexiiMin: ah sexting is an amazing pastime

PrincessJin: aren’t you turned on by this?

SexiiMin: of course I am, why else would I sext?

PrincessJin: but…I doubt you’re in the bathroom like Suga

SexiiMin: I’m not, still sitting next to Kookie, stealing all of his chips

Kookie: Insatiable beast

SexiiMin: I love food <3

Kookie: not what I meant

SexiiMin: oh, that too, speaking of which, I’ve gotta take this call, excuse me

SexiiMin has left the chat

Kookie: I actually need to make a call myself

Kookie has left the chat

SwagNam: I...I think I know what they’re doing

UrHope: Yoongi probably called him. We all usually do it. Jimin can sext pretty much all day without getting off

SwagNam: there are things I don’t need to know about Busan Won Runt, and this whole conversation is it

UrHope: then it’s a good thing you didn’t see those pics

SwagNam: so done with this conversation

SwagNam has left the chat

UrHope: I bet he’s going to see what it looks like before the school year is over

UrHope has left the chat

PrincessJin: well, I learned a lot of interesting things, but I need to get some sleep. I’ll see you late Taebaby

PrincessJin has left the chat

SimplyV: is it weird that I’m nervous about tomorrow?

Tuesday -1st Period-

SimplyV is online

UrHope is online

SwagNam has joined the chat!

SwagNam: someone save me!

UrHope: what’s wrong?

SwagNam: they’re doing it again and he’s sitting next to me for goodness sake!

UrHope: sexting?

SwagNam: yes and this teacher doesn’t allow bathroom breaks

UrHope: you poor thing 

SwagNam: this isn’t funny! It looks like he’s about to blow

UrHope: aww, poor baby

SwagNam: I will fuck you!

UrHope: is that a threat?

SwagNam: …someone save me…make it stop

UrHope: take his phone?

SwagNam: what if he tries to attack me? I still remember when I tried to get some candy…

UrHope: Suga is vicious about all things Jimin eh? I feel bad for you then

SwagNam: I didn’t think he would fall this hard

UrHope: Jimin has that effect on people. He has this ability where people gravitate towards him and want him

SwagNam: lucky bastard

UrHope: …not all the time

SwagNam: whatever the case me be…I think Yoongi is purring...

UrHope: jealous yet?

SwagNam: a bit…

UrHope: poor baby

SwagNam: you think this is funny don’t you?

UrHope: I really do

SwagNam: I’m going to steal his phone sometime today…it will happen. Namjoon will prevail damn it!

SwagNam has left the chat

UrHope: damn drama queen. Why do I even like him?

UrHope has left the chat

Tuesday -2nd Period-

SimplyV is online

PrincessJin is online

Kookie has joined the chat!

Kookie: anybody home?

PrincessJin: V and myself

Kookie: ah, hello hyungs

PrincessJin: how have you been Kookie?

SimplyV: seen your friend?

Kookie: I was talking to him last night, he asked me out on a date

PrincessJin: what did you say?

Kookie: well, Jimin hyung kind of took the phone from me and had a conversation with him

SimplyV: so no?

Kookie: oh, no, we’re going on a date. Those two got along extremely well.

PrincessJin: naturally. You two are a package deal

Kookie: true, he said that he likes how protective hyung is of me, so he feels safe not being around me

SimplyV: he likes you

PrincessJin: he really likes you

Kookie: I know, I’ve never blushed so much

PrincessJin: so what are you guys doing?

Kookie: I’m not sure, he told me he would handle everything

PrincessJin: oh he wants to top

Kookie: I noticed

SimplyV: are you going to let him? I mean, you’ve only let Jimin top

Kookie: I know…Busan boys normally don’t bottom

PrincessJin: well, Jimin is from Busan too so you two kind of cancel each other out

Kookie: yeah…but we’ll see, besides, I’m not that easy, he’s not getting my goodies until the fourth date

PrincessJin: good idea

SimplyV: is that a hint?

PrincessJin: no, for me it’s the third date

SimplyV: can I take you out to eat tonight?

PrincessJin: you’re so cute Taebaby, no need to ask

Kookie: Well, I’ll let you two flirt away, I need to pay attention

Kookie has left the chat

PrincessJin: date number 2 Taebaby, I have high standards for this one

PrincessJin has left the chat

SimplyV: hmm...ottokaji?

Tuesday -3rd Period-

SimplyV is online

SwagNam is online

UrHope is online

SexiiMin has joined the chat!

SwagNam: I hate you Busan Won Runt

SexiiMin: what else is new?

SwagNam: that Yoongi fucking purrs!

SexiiMin: that is new

UrHope: didn’t we have a conversation about this?

SexiiMin: I cannot say that we have

UrHope: not you…why the hell do you sound smart

SexiiMin: I am quite intelligent thank you

SwagNam: seriously, who stole your phone?

SexiiMin: …this is me

SwagNam: No way

UrHope: what did we talk about damn it!?

SwagNam: okay okay, look, Jimin I am extremely sorry for jumping to conclusions about you and Hoseok. I thought you two had sex and that’s why I hated you. I’m sorry for always getting into fights with you and not getting the chance to know you

SwagNam: I didn’t really realize what I was putting you through. I was just so upset that Hoseok spent more time with you than me and it pissed me off. I’m impulsive and I just went at you. 

SwagNam: I am incredibly sorry and I hope that with time, you will forgive me. 

SexiiMin: yeah sure

SwagNam: I will totally understand if you hate me for- wait what?

SexiiMin: okay. I forgive you

SwagNam: what?

SexiiMin: You like Hoseok, I showed up, you saw me as competition and tried to intimidate me. I get it, it’s all good.

SwagNam: I…seriously? 

SexiiMin: yeah

SwagNam: fuck this. WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH BUSAN WON RUNT?

UrHope: V?

SimplyV: yeah it’s him

SexiiMin: seriously, your problem with me was much smaller than my actual problems. The only fault in you hating me was that I couldn’t get with Yoongi and you couldn’t get with Hoseok

SwagNam: You’re really forgiving me?

SexiiMin: sure

SwagNam: This is freaking me out

SwagNam has left the chat

SexiiMin: weirdo

SexiiMin has left the chat

SimplyV: so that’s an improvement^^

UrHope: I hope so, Jimin was too calm.

SimplyV: I guess we’ll have to wait and see

Tuesday –Lunch-

Jin’s pov

Today was definitely different. For one, Hoseok, V, Jimin, and Jungkook were sitting with us. I was really happy about that too, and they all seemed happy, except for one person. For some reason, Namjoon looked extremely serious. It wasn’t weird to see him serious, but I didn’t really know why he was this way. He was sitting down besides Hoseok with Suga across from him. Suga wasn’t facing him though, he was sitting outward seeing as Jimin had walked to the lunch line with Jungkook and V. Suga had taken to looking at Jimin whenever he could seeing as he wasn’t denying his feelings anymore. I looked at Namjoon and noticed that he was now glaring at something on the table. I looked and noticed it was Suga’s phone he was staring down. Then, it clicked. I remembered him talking about taking Suga’s phone in the chat earlier, but I didn’t think he would actually do it. I was about to be proven wrong.

With Suga completely occupied with his watch of all things Jimin, Namjoon leaned forward and swiped the white smartphone up, a victorious grin on his face. Now that he had it, he looked determined now as his fingers tapped at the screen. I looked at Hoseok, wondering why he wasn’t stopping Namjoon from being scarred for life, because I’m sure he was about to snoop, but Hoseok was actually writing something, completely focused on it. I guess I was going to be the only one to see Namjoon be scarred for life.

It happened when the maknae line was coming back to the table. I could tell exactly when Namjoon stumbled upon what I’m assuming to be their sexting from earlier. His eyes widened dramatically, which is saying something but I digress. Anyway, his jaw dropped open and he looked absolutely horrified by whatever he found. Before Namjoon could verbally freak out, Jungkook commented on his face, which got everyone’s attention as Suga noticed what was in Namjoon’s hand. Instead of looking angry, he looked amused, like everyone else. Hoseok had noticed too and seeing as he was the closest to Namjoon, he looked at whatever it was that was freaking Namjoon out.

The minute he saw it, he started laughing, hard. “Put that down idiot.” Hoseok said, taking Suga’s phone from him and giving it back to Suga. Namjoon didn’t seem to notice, he had now started making weird noises as he pointed at Suga’s phone and then at Jimin who was now sitting next to Suga, looking a mixture between confused and amused. Suga looked at his phone before laughing and putting it away, but he didn’t say what Namjoon saw. “I-It-that- Oh my Shisus.” And with that, Namjoon took it upon himself to leave, fleeing for the bathroom, looking awfully green and red at the same time. 

Jimin blinked and looked at Suga who was chuckling. “What did he see?” Jimin asked, blinking as everyone looked at Suga. “You.” Suga said, pointing down at Jimin’s crotch. Jimin laughed, and soon everyone else joined in. “He’s scarred for life.” Hoseok said in between his laughter. Jungkook was giggling like crazy and V merely stared at everyone laughing their asses off, a slight smirk on his face. “I won.” Hoseok said as he held his hand out.

I blinked in confusion as V pulled out a twenty and put it in Hoseok’s hand. “You betted on that?” I asked, more amused than disappointed. “I said he would see it before the end of the year. I was right.” Hoseok said before standing up. “I should go check on him, he’s probably hyperventilating.” With that, the boy turned and left, still laughing his ass off. Namjoon was never going to live this down.

Tuesday -4th Period-

SimplyV is online

UrHope is online

SwagNam is online

Suga has joined the chat!

UrHope: he really isn’t letting this go

Suga: what? Seeing Jimin?

UrHope: he’s scarred for life

Suga: he’s a sissy

SwagNam: I am here you brat

Suga: you’re a sissy

SwagNam: and you’re going to bottom

Suga: the hell I am

UrHope: you just might

SimplyV: what he said

Suga: what makes you so sure?

SimplyV: Jimin doesn’t bottom

Suga: neither do I

SimplyV: what’s wrong with being bottom though?

UrHope: nothing, he’s just never bottomed before

SexiiMin has joined the chat!

Kookie has joined the chat!

Suga: you little shit, I’m not being the bottom

Kookie: yes you are

Suga: I wasn’t talking to you 

Kookie: with Jimin, everyone bottoms

SexiiMin: my ego rn

Suga: I’m not getting fucked

SexiiMin: I’m very capable of making you beg to be fucked babe

Kookie: it’s true

SimplyV: it is

Suga: just because he did it to you two doesn’t mean he’ll do it to me

Kookie: oh he will. If he got V to bottom, he’ll get you to bottom

UrHope: I agree with Kookie

SwagNam: haha

Suga: fuck you, I’m not being topped

SexiiMin: what’s so wrong with getting fucked? I can guarantee you’ll love every second of it. I always get good results

Suga: I. Don’t. Bottom

SexiiMin: that’s what V said 

SwagNam: he seriously topped you?

SimplyV: yeah 

Suga: I’m not being fucking topped

Suga has left the chat

SexiiMin: he’s in denial

SexiiMin has left the chat

Kookie: how much you wanna bet Jimin hyung will fuck his brains out?

UrHope: I’m not betting, I know Jimin will top

SimplyV: me too

SwagNam: being the friend I am, I’ll take that bet

Kookie: prepare to lose

SimplyV: let the games begin

Tuesday -5th Period-

SimplyV is online

UrHope is online

Kookie is online

SexiiMin is online

PrincessJin has joined the chat!

PrincessJin: Suga is fuming, what’s wrong?

SexiiMin: he doesn’t want to be bottom

PrincessJin: he’s never bottomed before

SexiiMin: he should be more open to new ideas

PrincessJin: you’re seriously going to try and top him?

SexiiMin: I’m not going to try, I am

Kookie: hyung knows what to do when it comes to that

SexiiMin: and I have some planning to do so, excuse me

SexiiMin has left the chat

Kookie: he looks serious. Yoongi might get the D tonight

PrincessJin: he’s seriously going to try and top Yoongi?

SimplyV: yes. Hyung doesn’t bottom

PrincessJin: is it because of what happened?

Kookie: yes. It freaks him out not being in control

PrincessJin: but Yoongi doesn’t know that

Kookie: hyung will probably let him know. He’s more open to him

UrHope: is he making a list right now?

Kookie: yup, bringing out the big guns

PrincessJin: why is he making a list?

Kookie: hyung plans everything out by listing his ideas and then forming plans with them

UrHope: he also considers what the person in his plan, in this case Yoongi, would try to do to stop him and plan around that

SimplyV: Jimin literally figures out at least ten different solutions, but this is important so he’ll probably double it

PrincessJin: he is conniving 

Kookie: very much so. Hyung is smarter than people think he is

PrincessJin: it’ll be interesting to see what happens then. I’m assuming there’s another bet going on?

Kookie: naturally. And I’m going to win. Yoongi’s gonna get topped

SimplyV: what do you think will happen hyung?

PrincessJin: who knows Taebaby, although I think Jimin will win this round

Kookie: yes, another person on our side. Yoongi better prepare to get fucked

Kookie: literally

Tuesday –Yoongi’s House-

Suga’s pov

I threw my backpack on the floor before sitting on my bed, glaring at the wall. How dare they assume I’m just going to bottom for him? He was younger than me, and shorter than me damn it. Even if it was a mere centimeter, it still counted. Also, I’m manlier than him too. I snorted and crossed my arms, considering calling them and cussing each and every one of them out for assuming I’d bottom, but instead, I laid back on my bed and glared at the ceiling.

As I did so, I calmed down bit by bit and then wondered why bottoming to him was so bad. I mean, although I’ve never bottomed before, it couldn’t be that bad. Also, when Jimin and I sext, it usually seems like he’s going to top me and I never had a problem with it. I snorted and shook my head, pushing that thought out. It’s probably because I was so horny that I let that happen. I thought, ignoring the fact that every single time Jimin and I sexted, it seemed like he would end up topping me. That little shit wasn’t getting close enough to me to do any of that. 

I literally laid on my bed for an hour, fuming and then calming down, almost accepting the idea of him topping me, until I started fuming again. Eventually, I slowly drifted off and ended up in dream land.

The Dream- 

Something heavy was on top of me, but for some reason, I didn’t want it to get off. Instead, I wanted more of it, all of it. Everything was extremely dark and I thought that maybe, the lights were off, but then I realized that I was actually tied up. Instead of freaking out, I remained calm, although I did jump when something touched my stomach. Feeling whatever it was, a hand by the feel of it, I realized that my shirt was missing and as the hand moved around, my pants were missing too.

I still had yet to freak out, in fact, I felt extremely calm and very turned on. As the hand moved over my body, pressing down on certain spots and merely tracing their fingertips over others, I felt myself getting hard for some reason. “Yoongi.” A soft voice purred and I jumped when I realized how close the voice was. The person was literally hovering over me by the sounds of it. “You’ve been so bad Yoongi, what should I do with you?” the voice asked as the hand pressed down on my thigh before running their fingertips over my v-line.

I recognized the voice almost immediately and his voice had my manhood twitching. Who knew the little shit had such control over me. At the thought of that, I frowned and tried to move my hands. They didn’t move. My hands were above my head and as I attempted to wiggle them around, I quickly realized they were tied up and weren’t going to be moving any time soon. “Ah ah ah, not trying to leave so soon are you Yoongi?” Jimin purred, his voice still coming from above me while his hands made their way to my chest, digging his nails into my chest and dragging them down.

I thought it would hurt, and it did, but it felt so damn good too. I groaned and Jimin giggled in response. “Ah, you like it rough Yoongi? That’s good, because I’m very,” Jimin paused and I felt his breath against my ear as he continued, “very rough.” And with another giggle, he bit my ear and tugged a bit before moving away. I couldn’t feel him on top of me anymore and I wondered where he was before he was suddenly straddling my waist again. 

His fingers were running over my body again before they ran over my throat and then he tapped my chin lightly. “Open your mouth.” He purred. Part of me felt the need to immediately do as I was told, but the other half wanted to kick his ass for tying me up. In the end, my mouth remained closed. Jimin growled, sounding way too feral for a human being, but instead of being scared, I shivered in arousal.

“Don’t try and disobey me Yoongi, I get what I want.” His voice was deeper and I remembered the first time I’d heard his ‘sex voice’. It was dripping with lust and power and I was way too turned on right now, but I didn’t open my mouth. “What a bad boy.” Jimin said as his fingers ran over my lips before pressing against them. I still refused, that is until the boy leaned down and bit down on my neck, hard. I groaned in pain and pleasure and my mouth opened, two of his fingers sliding into my mouth. Jimin didn’t let go of my neck, but he did growl against my neck and I knew what he wanted.

Slowly, I started sucking on his fingers, whimpering every once in a while seeing as he had yet to let me go. Then, he started pushing his fingers deeper into my mouth and at first, I fought back, biting his fingers, but not hard enough to hurt, just to warn him. Instead of listening to it, he bit down harder on my neck, almost breaking the skin. It would definitely bruise, I knew that much. Yet again, instead of being scared, I was turned on beyond belief at the pain and pleasure his bite gave me and I allowed his fingers deeper.

Of course, my gag reflexes kicked in, but Jimin didn’t seem to care as I gagged on his fingers. He pulled his fingers back a little for just a second before pushing again and I think my body was too surprised because my gag reflex didn’t kick in this time. Finally, Jimin let go of my neck and I whimpered as he blew on the tender skin before he pressed a kiss to the side of my lips, his fingers definitely entering my throat by now. “Guess what I’m prepping you for baby.” He purred against the side of my lips as his other hand trailed down my body to my very neglected manhood.

I doubt he was actually looking for an answer seeing as he was pushing his fingers deeper, so I didn’t try. He answered himself anyway, so it didn’t matter. He wasn’t verbal with his answer, but his fingers wrapping around my manhood gave me a clue as to what he had in store for me. Instead of being turned off by this like I should’ve been, and goodness I should be extremely turned off, it was the complete opposite and my mouth was actually watering at the idea. What the hell was this kid doing to me?

Jimin was saying something to me in that sexy as all hell sex voice of his but I wasn’t even listening. The sound of his voice alone was getting me off and his fingers wrapped around my manhood wasn’t helping matters either. His fingers pushed a little deeper before pulling out of my throat but not out of my mouth as his grip tightened on my manhood. “I’m going to fuck you hyung.” Jimin purred, running his tongue over my cheek and I could feel him smiling. “I’m going to fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk properly for days. I’m going to make sure the only thing you can think about is me and me alone.”

God I wish he wouldn’t say these things. My manhood was twitching by now and I was going to come soon if he didn’t stop. Who the hell said he could be this fucking sexy and dominant? Damn it, why didn’t the kid have a warning sign on him. “You won’t be able to write a single song with it being about me and I’ll make damn sure no one can fuck you like I can, or make you can like I’m about to.” The boy purred, his fingertips running over my leaking tip. I didn’t even need his hand anymore, his words were definitely doing the job quite well. 

“You’re going to be addicted to me baby and I hope you’re ready for it because I can fuck for hours.” He purred, and I could feel my orgasm coming. I couldn’t stop moaning around the fingers in my mouth and Jimin didn’t seem to mind it. “And I know how much you like when I bite you, you’re gonna have a lot of bruises and bite marks to explain baby. I can’t wait to fucking dominate you. Now, be a good boy and cum for me. Now.” I whined and did as I was told, my body not giving a damn if my mind wasn’t digging this dominate Jimin. It knew who to listen to and it wasn’t me. 

My back arched off the bed as I had the strongest orgasm I’ve ever had in my life. I could hear a ringing noise in my ear as Jimin twirled his pointer finger around the head of my manhood. However, the ringing noise wasn’t going away, but the feeling of Jimin’s fingers in my mouth and my body on mine was. I whimpered, wanting nothing more than to reach for him and to pull him back, but that’s not what happened. Jimin chuckled darkly, the noise getting my manhood’s attention before my eyes snapped open.

-End-

I sat up quickly, my eyes looking around as my breath left my body in pants. That dream was so vivid it was crazy. I looked down and realized that I had just had a wet dream about Jimin. As I moved around to change, I realized that the ringing sound I’d heard in my dream wasn’t leaving. Actually, as I pulled my pants on, I realized it was the doorbell. With a sigh, I stumbled out of my room, heading for the door.

I yanked it open quickly and nearly yelped when I saw Jimin on the other side. Apparently while I’d been sleeping, it had started raining and it was coming down pretty hard. Jimin was standing in my doorway wearing his normal sleeveless hoodie and basketball shorts combo. He was soaking wet though and his hair was plastered to his face. Dark eyes met my own as the younger boy shivered. “Can I come in?” he asked, his voice almost sounding like his ‘sex voice’. I stepped back immediately, remembering the dominant Jimin from my dreams and my body was still obeying him. “Yeah.” I stopped, flushing a little at how my voice broke a bit. If Jimin noticed, he didn’t say anything seeing as he was still shivering. “Come in.” I said, noting how the hoodie stuck to his body oh so nicely as he passed me.

Tuesday –Alternate-

Yoongi’s pov

Jimin was a shivering mess as I lead him into my house. I wasn’t sure what he was doing here, but that didn’t mean I was upset about it. If anything, I was actually pretty excited, but I wasn’t going to admit that anytime soon. Instead, I went and looked for some clothes for Jimin, assuming he stayed in the living room. I went into my room and looked through my drawers, wondering what I should give him. I ultimately decided on a tank top and some sweats, and I could just turn the heat up a little more.

I turned, ready to go find him when I jumped. Jimin was standing not that far away from me, still shivering, but he was looking at me weird. I don’t know why, but for some reason, I found the way he was standing in my room like he owned it a turn on. I had no idea when the little shit had graced my room with his presence, and when I asked him smiled at me, a slow smile that eventually showed off all his teeth. “I followed you the entire time hyung.” His voice was still low, but not as deep as his ‘sex voice’ and I wondered if I was still dreaming.

I shook my head and handed him the clothes, expecting him to go into the bathroom. Of course, the little shit just had to do his own thing because the minute he saw I had clothes for him, he started peeling the wet hoodie off. “Yah! What are you doing?” I asked. Jimin blinked and dropped the hoodie, revealing a soaked black shirt underneath and damn it, the thing was see through. “I’m changing.” He looked at me with a confused expression, his hands already about to take the shirt off. I shook my head, making him pause and tilt his head.

“Th-there’s a bathroom for a reason you little shit.” I said, not as demanding or convincing as I wanted to be. Jimin smiled again, that slow smile that seemed to have a dark intent somewhere in there, and he even laughed a bit. “Hyung, you’ve seen my body before.” He said. “Yeah, but that was pictures not, not this!” I exclaimed, gesturing at his entire body. I totally wasn’t ready for this striptease. Jimin laughed again but didn’t take off his shirt. Instead, he moved towards me, making me move backwards until I was up against my dresser. 

He put his hands on either side of me and smiled, his lips looking extremely kissable. “Are you getting shy on me hyung?” there it was, that was the sex voice, the little shit was pulling out my weakness. Then again, he probably didn’t know it was my weakness seeing as he didn’t know I’d had a wet dream about him a few minutes ago.

I shook my head slowly and he made a little tsking noise. “Then I don’t see why you’d want me to leave the room.” He purred, running one hand down the side of my face, stopping at my neck, his other hand reaching for mine and he laced our fingers together. “How about I do a little striptease for you hm?” he purred, tilting his head to the side as he moved away from me, pulling my hand as he did so. Apparently, I would have no choice on whether or not I got a striptease, it wasn’t like I was going to say no anyway.

Jimin pushed me down on my bed and smiled at me as he slowly pulled the shirt off. Once it was off, he tossed it to the floor as I marveled at his body. Damn it looked better in person. He pushed me again so that I was laying on my bed before he climbed on top of me, that smile still on his face. I didn’t even care about the wet pants as his hands ran over my chest as he leaned down, pressing our lips together. Before I could really get into it, he pulled back and kissed his way down to my ear, nibbling on it for a second before whispering into it. “I’m going to fuck you hyung.” He purred. Oh shit.

Jungkook’s pov

“What are you doing weirdo?” I asked, looking at the taller boy with an amused expression on my face. “Impressing you.” The boy replied, circling around me as he pushed me forward every once in a while. “And how are you going to do that?” I asked, liking where this was going. “Wine and dine you of course. Well, without the wine of course, but I’m sure you’ll like it.” I snorted as Zelo circled around me again. He had a lot of energy tonight as he led me to the restaurant. 

Once we were seated, he seemed more jittery, but that didn’t stop him from grabbing my hand and playing with my fingers. I didn’t mind at all and allowed him to do it while I considered what I wanted to eat. Once we had ordered, Zelo leaned forward and squinted at me, blinking in that cute way that he did. With anybody else, I’d probably say something egotistic, but with Zelo, I could feel my cheeks flushing against my will.

“What are you looking at?” I asked, breaking eye contact and trying to ignore the heat in my cheeks. Zelo replied immediately, his voice completely serious. “My boyfriend.” I looked up then, one eyebrow raised. “Your boyfriend huh? Since when?” I leaned forward now, intrigued. “Since he stumbled upon my skate park and decided to be sassy.” I snorted, although I did blush more. “Sassy? Alright, well, I don’t remember agreeing to be your boyfriend.” Zelo laughed, his free hand ruffling his dark hair. His hair looked really soft and I almost reached out to touch it.

“I’m hurt, after all we’ve been through. The ice cream, the sass, me getting threatened and then flirted with by your best friend.” I laughed then, amused by the fake hurt expression he put on. He was unbelievably cute. “I guess we have been through a lot, but I’m still not convinced.” I murmured, challenging the older male. It was accepted as he leaned forward and kissed me, hard. I liked it. His hand left my own and placed itself around my neck, his fingers curling at the nape as he kissed me deeper. I replied in kind, humming happily. He was a good kisser, a really good kisser.

I don’t know how long we made out before he pulled away slightly, our lips a mere breath away. “Will you be my boyfriend?” Zelo asked, his breath coming out a little faster than normal. I smiled and kissed him again, feeling the happiest I’ve ever felt. Zelo kissed me back but pulled away, his dark eyes meeting mine intently. “You didn’t answer.” He informed me as it twirled some of my hair gently. It felt nice. “Yes, Junhong, I’ll be your boyfriend.” I said, smiling when his eyes lit up. “Good, because I totally wasn’t going to take no for an answer.” I laughed, but it was cut off by his lips meeting mine again. I can assure you the waitress was quite flustered when she returned with our food.

Wednesday -1st Period-

SimplyV is online

UrHope is online

PrincessJin is online

SwagNam has joined the chat!

UrHope: pay up bitch!

SwagNam: what?

UrHope: Yoongi got fucked, you lost

SwagNam: how do you know he bottomed?

UrHope: you cannot impossibly that limp

SwagNam: maybe he just decided to walk with more swag

UrHope: hell no, tell him to come on

Suga has joined the chat!

UrHope: did you or did you not bottom?

Suga: …I did

SwagNam: no way!!!

UrHope: We won!

SimplyV: pay up hyung

SwagNam: fuck, you little bastard you should’ve topped

Suga: I couldn’t even if I wanted to, that conniving little shit

UrHope: so you didn’t want to top?

Suga: I did…at first

SimplyV: what happened?

Suga: he went and started sounding all sexy and dominant…

UrHope: the sex voice

SwagNam: how the hell do you know about his sex voice?

SimplyV: it’s the sex voice hyung

SwagNam: whatever, how do you know about it?

UrHope: calm your shit idiot, like I said, we haven’t done anything. Jungkook and V told me about it

Suga: Hip Hop is dead…

SimplyV: it’s not the end of the world hyung

SwagNam: was it that bad?

Suga: that’s the fucking problem, the little shit is amazing in bed. I think I passed out at one point

SimplyV: sounds about right

SwagNam: I don’t need to know about this

Suga: and those piercings, I can’t even…

SwagNam: No!! Enough with this

SwagNam has left the chat

UrHope: wuss, he still lost

SimplyV: don’t worry hyung, there’s nothing wrong with bottoming

UrHope: yeah, and by the sounds of it, you liked it

Suga: we will never tell anyone else about me bottoming

UrHope: psh Kookie and Jin will probably know by now

Suga: oh no

UrHope: don’t worry about it, Jungkook can’t give you that much shit seeing as his boyfriend is probably going to top him

UrHope: Jin hyung though…who knows~

Suga: damn it

Suga has left the chat

Wednesday -2nd Period-

SimplyV is online

Kookie is online

SexiiMin has joined the chat!

Kookie: heard you got laid

SexiiMin: I did

Kookie: he denying being bottom?

SexiiMin: No, he seemed to like it at the time

Kookie: you think you can let him top? You know he wants to

SexiiMin: I don’t know…you know what happens

Kookie: of course I do, which is why I’m asking

SexiiMin: I guess we’ll cross that bridge when we get to it, by the way, what’s up with you and the giant?

Kookie: well, while you were getting laid, we were making it official

SexiiMin: seriously? About time, my little Kookie is growing up

Kookie: shut up ass wipe

SexiiMin: my heart >.<

SexiiMin: but anyway, I am really happy for you

Kookie: thank you, I thought I was going to be the only single one for a second

SexiiMin: no way, you’re way too handsome

Kookie: thanks beautiful

SexiiMin: not a problem

Kookie: yo, when do you think Namjoon will ask Hope hyung out?

SexiiMin: hopefully before they graduate

Kookie: lol they act like a married couple as it is

SexiiMin: I know right, they should just fuck already

Kookie: that’s what I’m saying

SexiiMin: and V and Jin hyung

Kookie: yeah, they seem close to it though

SexiiMin: I think Jin hyung is holding back or something

Kookie: I got that feeling too

SexiiMin: I don’t think he knows V is a freak

Kookie: probably not, hyung hides it too well

SexiiMin: well, I hope the others make it official before we all die

Kookie: drama queen

SexiiMin: whatever, you love it

Wednesday -3rd Period-

SimplyV is online

PrincessJin is online

Suga has joined the chat!

PrincessJin: I hear you and Jimin finally did it

Suga: are you going to tease me?

PrincessJin: No. Why would I do that? There’s nothing with bottoming

Suga: Hmm then I’m going to invest in murdering Namjoon

PrincessJin: have fun with that, but I am curious

Suga: what?

PrincessJin: how was it?

Suga: it was different, seeing as he’s the only person I allowed to top me

PrincessJin: did it hurt

Suga: well…

PrincessJin: what?

Suga: it did, but it didn’t

PrincessJin: that’s confusing

Suga: ….hyung…I like pain

PrincessJin: ah, makes sense

Suga: …yeah

PrincessJin: don’t be awkward weirdo

Suga: I know, I’m just not very open about my sex life

PrincessJin: ah, I understand, does Jimin know?

Suga: he does, but I don’t really mind you guys knowing about it, just not the details

PrincessJin: ahh well I hope you guys work well

Suga: you don’t like Jimin do you?

PrincessJin: as a dongsaeng, nothing else. Why?

Suga: I mean, you seem awful interested in the whole sexting thing and such

PrincessJin: not because I like him, I like my Taebaby. I just like sex as a whole, and I’ve never met a guy with piercings there

Suga: oh, I’m sorry

PrincessJin: no problem

Suga: for the record, they feel really good

PrincessJin: what does?

Suga: the piercings and don’t worry hyung, they don’t hurt

PrincessJin: why are you telling me that?

Suga: well, Jimin told me that V has some

PrincessJin: …as many as Jimin?

Suga: no, I think he said two, but I have to go

Suga has left the chat

PrincessJin: interesting

PrincessJin has left the chat

Wednesday -4th Period-

SimplyV is online

SexiiMin has joined the chat!

SexiiMin: anyone here?

SimplyV: do you like talking about the male anatomy?

SexiiMin: a little bit, why?

SimplyV: why did Suga hyung want to know about my piercings?

SexiiMin: he didn’t. He was asking about them and wondering if anyone else I knew had them. You do and I said so. Why?

SimplyV: he told Jin hyung

SexiiMin: I don’t see how that’s a problem

SimplyV: me and Jin hyung haven’t even gotten that close

SexiiMin: you will, don’t you have like one more date?

SimplyV: yeah but I’m really nervous

SexiiMin: why? It’s not like you’re a virgin

SimplyV: true, but I really like Jin hyung and I don’t want to mess anything up

SexiiMin: V, you’ve had sex with me enough times to know what to do and what not to do

SimplyV: you and your ego

SexiiMin: but its true isn’t it?

SimplyV: yeah…but this will be my first time topping

SexiiMin: you want to top? Okay, but you should still know what to do. Gosh, you make me sound like a selfish lover

SimplyV: you idiot

SexiiMin: I love you too TaeTae. Look, don’t worry, it’ll be really easy once you’re actually doing it. You’re just underestimating yourself. Once you get hyung in bed, you’ll know what to do

SimplyV: you think so?

SexiiMin: I know so. You’ll do a very good job Tae and if you need any help before you actually do it, call me

SimplyV: thanks Jimin

SexiiMin: what are friends for?

Wednesday -5th Period-

SimplyV is online

SwagNam is online

UrHope has joined the chat!

SwagNam: hello Hoseok

UrHope: you’re a wuss

SwagNam: What? Why?

UrHope: you just are

SwagNam: you’re so mean, maybe I won’t ask you out

UrHope: what?

SwagNam: nothing! Nothing at all

UrHope: wuss

SwagNam: yah! I am not a wuss! I am a man

UrHope: a girly man

SwagNam: you really want to be fucked don’t you?

UrHope: is this some sort of sadist threat you like using? I don’t get it

SwagNam: you’ve never answered the question

UrHope: because it’s random you douche! WTH here I am insulting you and you just randomly throw out your desires

SwagNam: and yet you don’t answer

UrHope: are you trying to use some freaky reverse psychology shit? Cause if so, it ain’t working.

SwagNam: I think it is

UrHope: and why is that?

SwagNam: you still haven’t answered the question

UrHope: I’m going to punch you where the sun doesn’t shine

SwagNam: baby, the sun shines on me everywhere, so much that I’ve gotta where shades twenty-five eight

UrHope: …thoroughly done with your shit

SwagNam: you liked it

UrHope: yes

SwagNam: yes what?

UrHope: you should know

UrHope has left the chat

SwagNam: I should know? Wait…

SwagNam: I knew it!

SwagNam has left the chat

Wednesday –Group Chat-

SimplyV is online

PrincessJin is online

Suga is online

SwagNam is online

Kookie has joined the chat!

SexiiMin has joined the chat!

UrHope has joined the chat!

SexiiMin: V you owe me money

SimplyV: why?

SexiiMin: cause Kookie got bent over

UrHope: you had sex?

Kookie: no

SimplyV: what happened?

Kookie: foreplay, but you did lose

SimplyV: damn

SexiiMin: I know my Kookie very well~

Kookie: oh hush you and bend over for Suga

SexiiMin: that is still being contemplated 

PrincessJin: you’re thinking about bottoming?

SexiiMin: I mean, not permanently, I think my favorite hyung would have withdrawals

Suga: shut up you little shit

SexiiMin: you’re not denying it baby

SwagNam: idiots

SexiiMin: who you calling an idiot you troglodyte!

SwagNam: how do you even know these words?

SexiiMin: I have a broad vocabulary. You just never see it seeing as I reserve the vulgarity just for you

SwagNam: is it weird that I feel freaked out

SimplyV: no, Jimin doesn’t use big words and proper sentences often so don’t worry 

UrHope: it did get weird that one time he and Kookie were debating

PrincessJin: it’s scary how proper they get, like sex-driven scholars

SexiiMin: I don’t know if I should be amused or offended

Kookie: I’m a bit of both

UrHope: we totally got off track here

SexiiMin: Don’t we always?

Suga: yah, you little shit, stop sending me pictures

SexiiMin: why not?

Suga: I’m at Namjoon’s house

SexiiMin: I don’t see the point hyung…

SwagNam: oh Shisus, please stop, my poor heart cannot handle it

UrHope: wuss

SwagNam: You won’t be saying that much longer

UrHope: don’t be so sure

SwagNam: heh. I’ve got some planning to do, peace.

SwagNam has left the chat

UrHope: and I’ve got to finish this stupid paper

UrHope has left the chat

SexiiMin: I totally think he’s planning on getting with Hoseok hyung

Kookie: of course he is, took him forever though

Suga: he just wanted to make sure Hoseok liked him back

PrincessJin: I need to get some sleep, call me later Taebaby

PrincessJin has left the chat

SexiiMin: oh they’re gonna get it in too

Kookie: pervy bastard

SexiiMin: so are you!

Kookie: wanna play COD?

SexiiMin: hell yeah, I’ll be there in five

SexiiMin has left the chat

Kookie has left the chat

SimplyV: now I can call Jin hyung

SimplyV has left the chat

Thursday Morning –During 1st Period-

Howon’s pov

I looked at the email before me, more amused than not. I actually didn’t think this little chat room would do those kids any good, and yet, it worked wonders. Those younger two were a bit on the vulgar side all the time, but by looking at what they’ve been doing, those two have actually helped the group out a lot more. I hummed softly, placing my chin in my hand as I scrolled through the email. Dr. Lee sent it to me earlier and I figured what it said was true. All these boys needed was a place to talk and settle their differences and see their similarities. 

I looked away from the email and at the stack of folders beside it. Seeing as the boys were no longer at each other’s necks and ruining their time at school, especially the extremely vulgar one, Park Jimin. The kid was extremely smart, but extremely damaged and if he kept fighting, the kid would’ve probably blown a fuse. A person as smart as himself didn’t deserve to miss out on a chance at bettering himself, and luckily he was getting that with the two groups coming together.

The youngest one too, although Park Jimin was a good influence, at least academically, Jeon Jungkook still needed guidance and the older members are doing a good job of taking the kid under their wing. With a smile, I stood, grabbing the files, and safely putting them back with the other student files. There was no need to have them out seeing as the boys wouldn’t be getting expelled anytime soon. However, it was now time to inform them that the chat would be shut down. Hopefully they can still be as close as they are now without the chat. 

Once the files were back in their place, I returned to my desk and replied to Dr. Lee, confirming his statements and telling him it was time. By tomorrow evening, the chat would be no more.

Thursday -2nd Period-

SimplyV is online

PrincessJin is online

Dr.Lee has joined the chat!

Dr.Lee: hello Taehyung and Jin

SimplyV: what are you doing here?

Dr.Lee: there is going to be a change

PrincessJin: a change?

Dr.Lee: yes. Your group chat tomorrow will be the last chat

PrincessJin: what?

SimplyV: so quickly?

Dr.Lee: I’m afraid so, but you boys no longer need this chat anymore. No one has gotten into a fight and I doubt one will happen between you seven anytime soon

PrincessJin: but why now?

Dr.Lee: you have all matured enough to no longer need this chat. You hang out willingly and that’s more than what Principal Lee and myself hoped for. The progress has been substantial and we have decided the chat is no longer necessary

SimplyV: do the others know?

Dr.Lee: they will, I was hoping more of you would be on now, and this is my only free time before a few meetings, now, if you’d excuse me

Dr.Lee has left the chat

SimplyV: wow

PrincessJin: we’ve got to tell the others about this

SimplyV: yeah

PrincessJin has left the chat

SimplyV has left the chat

Thursday -3rd Period-

SimplyV is online

Kookie is online

SexiiMin has joined the chat!

Kookie: hyung, it’s almost the end!!

SexiiMin: the end? Kookie were you watching zombie movies last night?

Kookie: …yeah, but that’s not what I’m talking about

SexiiMin: then what are you talking about?

Kookie: the chat will be shut down tomorrow?

SexiiMin: well that sucks

Kookie: I know!! How are we going to talk to each other during class?

SexiiMin: texting?

Kookie: oh…oh yeah 

SexiiMin: goodness, how long did you stay up last night?

Kookie: the movie freaked me out…I dunno. Aren’t you supposed to be loving me??

SexiiMin: I do love you silly goose, now calm down before the teacher throws her marker at you

Kookie: she wouldn’t dare

SexiiMin: she’s glaring daggers at you kid

Kookie: oh….

Kookie has left the chat

SexiiMin: kitten man, he’s as soft as a kitten

SexiiMin has left the chat

Thursday -4th Period-

SimplyV is online

UrHope is online

SwagNam has joined the chat!

UrHope: our last few chats

SwagNam: I heard

UrHope: what are we going to do?

SwagNam: you do realize that we’ll still see each other and we all have each other’s phone numbers

UrHope: oh yeah

SwagNam: you’re such a girl

UrHope: You won’t be getting in my pants with that attitude

SwagNam: I take it back, you’re manly

UrHope: I’ll punch you in your uterus

SwagNam: I don’t have one

UrHope: yes you do, it’s just small and useless

SwagNam: what?

UrHope: guys do have a uterus left over from the lady chromo, they’re just small and useless. I will punch you in your uterus

SwagNam: that’s just nasty. I don’t wanna get in your pants now

UrHope: Who’s the girl now Ladyjoon?

SwagNam: you’re asking for it

UrHope: Oh am I? I was just wondering, don’t get your panties in a bunch

SwagNam: this means war Hoseok!!

UrHope: I’ll still punch you in your uterus

SwagNam: I’ll fuck you!!

UrHope: you really need to take lessons in sass. You suck

SwagNam: I wasn’t being threatening you shit, I’m serious

UrHope: why must you call me out my name? I am not poop I am your Hope v^_^

SwagNam: I want to date an idiot

UrHope: you want to date me?

SwagNam: oh shit

SwagNam has left the chat

UrHope: come back here you wuss!! Your uterus will be abused by my fists!

UrHope has left the chat

Thursday -5th Period-

SimplyV is online

SexiiMin is online

Suga has joined the chat!

SexiiMin: I’m coming to your house after school

Suga: mine?

SexiiMin: nooo Taeyang’s house

Suga: you’d like that wouldn’t you?

SexiiMin: I really would…but I’ll settle for you

Suga: settle my ass

SexiiMin: you know my heart only beats for you

Suga: you cheesy bastard

SexiiMin: you love it

Suga: why are you coming over?

SexiiMin: Can’t I come see my boyfriend?

Suga: there must be a reason why you aren’t glued to Jungkook’s side. Is he gonna go with his boyfriend?

SexiiMin: how am I supposed to know? I’m making plans with my boyfriend, who is rejecting me right now

Suga: I couldn’t reject you if I tried, you stubborn bastard

SexiiMin: I’m stubborn when it’s necessary

Suga: yeah yeah

SexiiMin: so can I come over or what?

Suga: even if I said no you’d still come over

SexiiMin: true. Cook something?

Suga: hell no, you cook

SexiiMin: but hyung…

Suga: I like when you cook for me

SexiiMin: okay^^ can we go together then?

Suga: sure, I’ll be waiting by the gates

SexiiMin: sweet, see you then

SexiiMin has left the chat

Suga: he’s way too easy to please, seriously

Suga has left the chat

Thursday –After School-

Suga’s pov

Jimin has been pretty quiet the entire walk home. The only thing he commented on really, was when we walked past the weird NamSeok couple. Those two weirdoes were rolling around in the grass and I think Hoseok was shrieking about a uterus. I don’t even want to know what was going on there. I was more curious as to why my boyfriend was so quiet. He just held my hand, swinging them like the toddler he was, and pulled me towards my house.

I allowed this silence all the way until he was moving around my kitchen like a silent phantom. “What’s wrong?” I asked, finally being bothered by his lack of talking. I don’t even care if he explained why he loved Taeyang so much, the kid could make at least six books just about Taeyang’s hair, I just wanted him to talk. He looked up, and I noticed he was doing that thing he does when he’s nervous, wringing his hands and biting his lip. Something was definitely wrong. “Um, nothing’s wrong hyung, the rice is almost done.” I frowned at his back and then stood up and moved towards him, hugging him from behind. The little shit was extremely tense for some reason, but he didn’t push me away, but he didn’t lean into me like normal either.

“What’s wrong?” I asked, my voice lower this time, “I don’t like when you lie to me.” I told him. He sighed and his body relaxed a bit as he tapped on the counter. “I’m scared.” He finally said, looking down at his fingers. I grabbed them, lacing my fingers with his before his nervous habit could kick in. He squeezed my hands and I squeezed back, waiting patiently. “I know what you want, and I want to give it to you, but I’m scared.” I blinked, confused. What did I want?

“What do I want?” I murmured, placing my chin on his shoulder. He was really warm like usual. Jimin was quiet for a minute and I saw his bottom lip poke out in a pout, his head tilting a bit as he looked at me out of the corner of his eye. “Me. You want me.” he said. “Don’t I have you?” I asked, frowning. He huffed, pouting more as he squeezed my hands. “No, I mean yes, you do. But I mean, you want,” he paused and he looked embarrassed for some reason. 

After a minute of being completely silent, he lifted our hands and stared at them, well, glared at them really. It was cute. “You want me to bottom.” He said after a while and it clicked, what he was talking about. “Oh.” I said, sounding very much like a scholar thank you. “And I’m scared.” “Why?” I asked, kissing his shoulder once before settling my chin on his shoulder again. “I-they always made me- I’m just…I’m scared that when I try I’ll remember what happened.” I nodded in understanding, finally getting what he was trying to say and why he was scared. “Oh Minnie, hyung is sorry.” I told him, pulling away from him.

He looked panicked for a second as he whirled around and hugged me. It caught me off guard for a second and I stumbled backwards, but I caught myself and wrapped my arms around him. He buried his face in my chest as his arms tightened around me. “Don’t leave me, I’m sorry.” He whimpered, and I stared down at him for a second, confused. Instead of asking questions, I ruffled his hair with my right hand, keeping my left wrapped around him. “I’m not going anywhere silly. Breathe Minnie.” He nodded into my chest but he didn’t pull away.

I realized that when I pulled away after him telling me more about his past, it freaked him out, making him think I was upset with him or something, and I cursed myself quietly. I forget sometimes that Jimin isn’t as confident as he lets on and he needs more affection and attention than the average person, but of course my Jimin is way better than average. I held the smaller male for a while, glad that he hadn’t actually gotten around to cooking on the stove, otherwise I’d have to let go. 

After a while, Jimin seemed to calm down seeing as he wasn’t whimpering anymore. I still held onto him though, waiting until he decided to pull away. I didn’t have to wait long until he pulled away just enough so I could see his face as he looked at me. He looked as if he was determined about something and I wondered what he’d been thinking about. “I want to try it. Now.” He said. For a minute there, I had no idea what he was talking about until I remembered our conversation. Oh.

Oh

Tuesday –That Night-

Jimin’s pov

I laid extremely still, thoughts racing through my head as to how this would go. Before I could really start to freak out, I felt soft lips on my own and fingers lacing with mine and I relaxed. They never kissed me so gently, nor did they care for my comfort. I kissed back, pouting when he pulled away after getting a response. I opened my eyes for the first time since Yoongi hyung put me on the bed and I looked up at him.

He was good looking, but that was extremely obvious, and right now, he looked like he was concentrating on something as he hovered over me. Besides our fingers being laced together, hyung wasn’t really touching me and I found that a bit annoying. He was just hovering over me, looking me over and I wasn’t sure how to feel, but I was surprised at how shy I felt. This isn’t the first time we’ve been intimate, but it’s the first time I actually willingly allowed someone else the control.

Finally, he moved, unlacing one of our hands and running it down my chest, stopping at where my shirt and my zipper met. I shivered a little at the soft touch and I could see the smallest of smirks on his face. “Jimin,” he said, his voice deeper than normal, and very hot if I do say so myself. I hummed, letting him know I was paying attention, but my eyes remained focused on the finger tapping the zipper to my pants. 

“Look at me.” he murmured, his finger pausing its dance and slowly going up, pushing my shirt up just a little before stopping. I pouted, very annoyed with the lack of movement there until I remembered he wanted me to do something. Slowly, I looked up and our eyes met. He looked serious, which wasn’t out of the norm, but his features were softer than I was expecting as he looked at me. I could actually feel myself starting to blush. The power this guy had over me made me nervous from time to time, but he proved every time I had nothing to worry about, and this would be no different.

“Tell me if you need me to stop okay?” he asked, his eyes never leaving my own, and I nodded slowly, wanting more than anything for him to just take my clothes off and do what he wanted. Some fairy godmother of Jin hyung’s heard me because his hands were suddenly removing my shirt. I didn’t have to move much really seeing as he took it upon himself to lift me himself. I was too into him removing my clothing to comment that although he made me speechless often, he did not leave me immobile, not yet at least. I decided to keep that to myself and use it at a later time. Perhaps when I wasn’t about to get laid by an extremely handsome individual. 

Once my shirt was gone, Yoongi began pressing kisses all over my neck and chest. Some of them were hard and he used tongue and, to my delight, teeth. While other kisses were simple pecks or maybe even a quick nip. I relaxed completely now, allowing him to do as he pleased and as I closed my eyes, I felt him getting lower. My eyes were completely closed when I felt him undoing my pants and I let out a noise of appreciation, via moan, and his laughter was the answer I got in response.

Yet again, hyung took it upon himself to remove my clothes and I just laid there, extremely relaxed as he did so. I didn’t even jump when his body pressed against mine, his lips pushing against my own almost immediately. I would have to praise his kissing skills later, but right now, I resorted to wrapping my arms around him and kissing him as best as I could. He seemed to like it and some more of my anxiety left. Hyung pulled away after a while though, and I opened my eyes a little, happy I did when he started pulling his clothes off.

He had a beautiful body, one I really should spend an entire day worshiping in the forms of kisses and maybe a nice blowjob if I feel like it. Maybe on his Motionless Min day I’ll do just that, but right now, I was content with watching him strip. Once his clothes were gone, he was back to kissing my breath away and I was a little jealous of whoever taught him how to kiss this well, but that thought flew out of my mind when his tongue found its way into my mouth, taking charge almost immediately.

I was so into the make out session that I didn’t even realize the sneaky devil had spread my legs and one of his hands was going downwards. It caught me off guard though, and before I could calm down, I panicked. All I could think about was when Mother pushed me into a room, whispering commands in my ear and then leaving me alone with some odd man who smelt of smoke and something just bad. I think I was literally hyperventilating until I felt something holding me, and whatever it was, it was talking.

Slowly, I calmed down and realized that it was Yoongi who was talking. Why the hell was he talking about Seoul weather? “-and it might rain tomorrow, and goodness please fucking come back Minnie, this was a bad idea, I don’t own an umbrella so I’m going to make you share coats with me and we’re gonna be romantic and shit. We’re gonna be the couple in the yearbook. Can you hear me? We have to wear matching clothes too, and I know how you like letter mans. Just breathe okay? And, as long as it has black somewhere, we can wear them. I don’t care if it has Taeyang’s face on it, just calm down for me okay? Hyung is sorry. Please say something.”

His voice was extremely calm despite what he was actually saying and I could feel my heart rate slowing down as I remembered where I was. I was safe, in Yoongi’s house, my favorite hyung. He was holding me and he loved me. “Taeyang’s face?” Yoongi sighed in relief and squeezed me against him which wasn’t as weird as I thought it’d be considering we’re both naked, then again, I’ve been inside him and he was about to be inside me so, I guess that’s normal.

“Thank goodness, you scared me Minnie.” He said, pressing kisses on my face gently. I swear his eyes were glossy but I decided to keep that to himself. Let him keep his masculinity and all that. “I love you.” I said, not really sure why I said it, even though it was true. Yoongi nodded, still holding onto me as if I’d disappear if he let go. “Nado Minnie. I love you too. Please don’t scare me like that.” Instead of really paying attention to that last part, I could only focus on the second sentence. “You love me?” he pulled away and looked at me as if I’d said something weird. “Of course I do. Now you should probably put some clothes on. You’re still hot.” He said, attempting to move away from me, but true to my koala nature, I wrapped around him and held on. “No. You are fucking me mister.” I told him, trying to sound serious even though the sentence was anything but. Yoongi snorted but didn’t push me away. 

“After you almost hyperventilated? I don’t think so.” “C’mon. One more chance, I know you want to. You caught me off guard this time. Please?” Yoongi sighed, but I knew I won, he wanted me almost as much as I wanted him so he wasn’t going to pass up this chance. I smiled, wrapping my arms around him and leaning backwards, his body following. Second time is a charm, I’ll make sure of it.

Thursday –That Night Pt.2-

Jimin’s pov

I was as relaxed as I possibly could be and hyung was being extremely gentle. It was weird really, getting this much affection. I wasn’t used to it at all, and, considering when we normally had sex, we weren’t gentle. However, I didn’t mind his gentle touches, a kiss here, and a nip there. I liked it, a lot. Hyung was as gentle as he could be with his prepping until I got impatient. My hands found their way to his shoulders and in the best voice I could muster after being worshiped for a good thirty minutes, I whimpered, “Hyung, I need you.” He didn’t answer and my eyes were closed so I had no idea if he even heard me, but a second later, his lips were pressing against mine.

This kiss was harder than the previous ones and I happily returned it, whining a little when I felt empty down there. I was going to pull away, to mention that although I wanted him now, he didn’t have to take his fingers out. However, he didn’t let me pull away, nor did he keep me empty for long. It hurt at first, of course it did I haven’t been on the receiving end for a long time, and I forced myself to be calm.

Yoongi helped by whispering things to me, luckily it wasn’t the weather this time, more along the lines of what he liked about me. He filled me more than I thought he would and damn if it didn’t hurt, but I was getting impatient again. “Hyung.” I whined, wanting him to move, I needed him to move. He complied and holy crap it felt wonderful. It still hurt, but as he kept going, it got better and then, he found it. I moaned into his ear, my back arching into his as he kept going. “Ah fuck.” Yoongi muttered into my neck as he pushed my body back down. “Fuck Minnie.” He groaned.

“Faster.” I demanded as I wrapped my legs around him. He did as I asked and I loved it. Hyung was way different then what I usually went through and I was so thankful towards him for being as gentle as he was, but right now, I wanted as much as he could give and I moaned as such, wrapping my arms around him and kissing him as I did so. 

He groaned in reply and I could feel something warm pooling up in my stomach. I knew what it was of course, but I wasn’t expecting an orgasm so quickly. There was no way I was coming before he did, so I rolled us over. It caught him off guard for a second and it looked like he was about to say something until I started riding him. Whatever he was about to say came out as a long moan of “Fuuucckkk Minnie~.”

His hands wrapped around my waist and I smiled down at him, quite happy with the facial expressions he was making as I kept riding him. Deciding I wanted to go faster, because our pace right now was amazing, but I wanted to feel him against my prostate. I moved my hands down and behind me, removing his hands from my waist. Once I had them, I laced our fingers together and held myself up with them, lifting myself up slowly before slamming down, hitting my prostate dead on. Yoongi seemed to like it if the noises he was making was anything to go by. I started a pattern, keeping it random though and getting loud moans for my effort.

Eventually, his hands squeezed mine and I heard him say that he was coming, his satoori sounding pretty hot. He’s doesn’t use it often and I liked hearing it. As I continued to ride him, slowing down a bit then speeding up, he continued to say things in his dialect and I was getting off on it. I’d have to remember I had a kink for his satoori, but at the moment, I was more focused on my upcoming orgasm. Before I could reach my peak, Yoongi flipped us back over, one of his hands leaving mine to push my left leg up higher as he went faster.

“Hyung, I-oh shit.” I moaned, unable to tell him that I was about to cum, but I think he knew anyway. “Do it, cum for me Minnie.” Damn him and his sexy satoori, damn it all to hell, but it sounded so fucking hot and my body obeyed his command. He kept going and I could feel him releasing inside of me, before he finally stopped. I thought he was going to fall on me for a second, but instead he turned us sideways and laid that way, breathing hard. I was working on catching my breath as well, but I had to compliment him.

“That was amazing hyung.” He smirked at me, his eyes glittering. “I know.” I snorted, punching him slightly. Ass. He just laughed, and I smiled at him. “Thank you.” I said, and I think I caught him off guard, but he smiled and nodded. “Now that I know how good you are, round two?” I asked, smiling at him. He stared at me for a second but laughed and nodded. I was straddling him before he could even finish laughing.

Friday -1st Period-

SimplyV is online

PrincessJin is online

UrHope is online

SwagNam is online

Kookie has joined the chat!

SwagNam: so, is it true?

Kookie: is what true?

SwagNam: Jimin bottomed?

Kookie: who said that?

SwagNam: just wondering, Yoongi seemed determined

Kookie: why don’t you ask him then?

UrHope: play nice

Kookie: yes Umma

PrincessJin: this is our last day on here

UrHope: yeah, a couple more hours and this chat will be shut down

SwagNam: you do realize we see each other every day

PrincessJin: shut up! We’re trying to reminisce 

SwagNam: fine. Carry on

PrincessJin: I will

PrincessJin: I’m gonna miss this place

Kookie: you are kind of weird hyung

PrincessJin: hush Kookie, hyung is thinking deep thoughts

Kookie: but of course your majesty

PrincessJin: much better

Kookie: weird hyung, perfect for V hyung

Kookie has left the chat

SimplyV: ^^

PrincessJin: I shall take that as a compliment

SimplyV: ^^

SwagNam: why are you doing that?

SimplyV: -_-

SwagNam: …

UrHope: Jimin dared him to use faces all period

SwagNam: weirdo

SimplyV: O_O

SwagNam: that’s just creepy

UrHope: reminds me of that short kid in cooking class

PrincessJin: he seems nice

UrHope: he’s the devils incarnate don’t trust that clueless face

SimplyV: O.O

SwagNam: what did he do to you?

UrHope: he let my cake burn!

SimplyV: ;A;

UrHope: exactly! Makes me mad just looking at him!

SwagNam: aren’t you in that class right now?

UrHope: yeah. Bugged eyed cake burner!! I will never be his Hope!

UrHope has left the chat

SimplyV: O_O

SwagNam: you and me both…goodness…

Friday -2nd Period-

SimplyV is online

Kookie is online

SexiiMin has joined the chat!

Kookie: so, how was your night?

SexiiMin: it was fine

Kookie: just fine? I hear you got turnt out

SexiiMin: who told you that?

Kookie: you

SexiiMin: oh yeah lol

Kookie: What’s it like?

SexiiMin: I’m sure you know

Kookie: shh don’t want to lose any bets

SexiiMin: too late~ we tell each other everything. Rate yours

Kookie: if I had to pick a number between one and ten, I’d give it a twenty

SexiiMin: me too, it was awesome

Kookie: was he big?

SexiiMin: oh goodness yes, you?

Kookie: yes!

SexiiMin: my lower body hurts though. I’m not dancing today

Kookie: me neither, I don’t even know how I’m gonna get home

SexiiMin: I got you

Kookie: you’re a life saver

SexiiMin: I know, and I want to hear all about it

Kookie: story for a story?

SexiiMin: call, see ya

Kookie: yup

SexiiMin has left the chat

Kookie has left the chat

Friday -3rd Period-

SimplyV is online

SwagNam is online

UrHope is online

Suga has joined the chat!

SwagNam: did you top?

Suga: why?

SwagNam: just tell me damn it!

Suga: why?

SwagNam: I will kill you in your sleep Min Yoongi

Suga: oooh I’m so scared of the almighty Kim Namjoon

UrHope: I read that like Jimin would said it…omg

SwagNam: oh gross

Suga: yah!

SwagNam: what?

Suga: that’s my boyfriend you shit!

SwagNam: oh Shisus. He’s looking out for Busan Won Runt

Suga: I will shove my foot so far up your ass, Hoseok won’t ever need to prep you

UrHope: lmfao ^_^b

SwagNam: Yah! I top in this relationship, unlike you

UrHope: excuse me?

Suga: you bitch! I top too

SwagNam: so you did top?

Suga: all night

SwagNam: you horn dog!

Suga: I’m tired as hell, who allows that little shit to have that much energy

SwagNam: too far

Suga: you’re asking for it~

SwagNam: not this much information!! Be quiet

Suga: nope, should I tell you how he deepthroats?

SwagNam: Oh my God nooo!!! Nuuu shut up shut up shut up

Suga: but I’m not talking

UrHope: yes, you sound like Jimin

Suga: oh, he’s texting me

Suga has left the chat

SwagNam: thank goodness

UrHope: and you!

SwagNam: what?

UrHope: I will destroy your uterus you bitch!

UrHope has left the chat

SwagNam: was it something I said?

Friday -4th Period-

SimplyV is online

Suga is online

Kookie is online

PrincessJin has joined the chat!

PrincessJin: anyone seen Hoseok?

Kookie: no. Why?

PrincessJin: he’s supposed to be in class with me

Suga: Mon’s missing too

Kookie: they’re probably getting it in

PrincessJin: about time

Kookie: Jimin agrees

Suga: why isn’t he on?

Kookie: He’s sleepy

PrincessJin: long night?

Kookie: yup

PrincessJin: nice job

Suga: thanks~

SimplyV: so, that means all of us are dating

Kookie: who knew? I thought Hope hyung would hold out forever

PrincessJin: fitting punishment

Suga: Mon would have some serious blue balls

Kookie: he deserves it

PrincessJin: still don’t like him?

Kookie: no

PrincessJin: hate him?

Kookie: …no

PrincessJin: good enough

Kookie: don’t tell him that though, he might feel special

Suga: how do you feel about me?

Kookie: …hyung loves you

Suga: I’m asking about you

Kookie: …I like you

Suga: oh I’m throwing this in Namjoon’s face 

PrincessJin: why do you like him?

Kookie: he treats hyung well, and it’s obvious he’s always liked him

Suga: I was that obvious?

Kookie: do I love GD? Does Hyung love Taeyang?

Suga: okay okay

Kookie: besides, he stuck around after hyung told him the truth so, I respect Yoongi…hyung

Suga: Namjoon is gonna die with envy. That bitch, I’m gonna text him right now

Suga has left the chat

Kookie: they care that I like them?

PrincessJin: of course they do. They actually like you. Namjoon didn’t like Jimin because of the rumors. They had no beef with you

Kookie: …

PrincessJin: Take your time dongsaeng. Namjoon will be happy just knowing you don’t hate him

Friday –Gorilla-

Namjoon’s pov

I was on my way to fourth period when I was suddenly pushed up against the wall. At first, I was going to curse at whoever dared to push me, until I saw Hoseok glaring at me. He looked damn sexy today decked out in black with his hair styled and his favorite spiked face mask on. Was he even allowed to wear that here? Before I could ask, he was dragging me down the hall and I think I tried to ask him what he was doing, but he pushed me into a classroom before I could get anything out. 

This was definitely different and Hoseok had yet to actually say anything, and he was still glaring at me. If anything, he seemed to get angrier at the fact that I wasn’t saying anything. “Hoseok what are you-” He cut me off with a wave of his hand and the command to “Shut up” before he moved towards me, pulling his face mask down and kissing me, hard.

I was definitely caught off guard by now, and his hands tugging at my shirt really wasn’t helping. I finally got my shit together though and realized, holy sweet Shisus, he’s kissing me. I kissed back with a vengeance, not caring that his spiky ass face mask kind of hurt but it was kind of hot too. I didn’t even realize when he backed me up and pushed me down on the teacher’s desk before he pulled away from me, glare still in place.

“You think you top in this relationship Namjoon?” he asked, his voice much darker than I thought it could go. Damn, it was hot. “I-what?” I asked, too drunk by his unexpected mauling of sex, I wasn’t really paying attention to what he said, it was his voice and the fact that he was still glaring at me that was getting me off. Who knew?

“That’s cute.” He murmured, running one of his hands up my shirt for a second before moving down, his hand disappearing in my pants. Oh shit. “Let me tell you something Namjoon,” he put emphasis on my name and at the exact same time, his hand squeezed around my cock. “Sweet mother of Mary.” I whimpered, not ready, but so ready, for this Hoseok. “I will not be your permanent bottom. I run this relationship Namjoon, not you, no matter how much you act like you do. Do you understand?” he stroked my cock faster and squeezed right under the head and I groaned. “Yes.” It was more of a moan instead of a confirmation and Hoseok stopped immediately.

“Yes what?” he growled, his glare burning into my face. “Yes hyung.” I replied, unsure of what he wanted, but he seemed pleased because he kept going, squeezing around my shaft every once in a while and it felt so good. “Who runs this relationship Namjoon?” he asked as my eyes rolled into the back of my head. This hand job felt way better than it should and I really needed to have a talk about who taught him this, but right now, I think I had a question to answer. “I- uh- you do.” I told him, delighted when his hand kept going although it slowed down, getting a whine from me.

“Say it.” He demanded, his hand squeezing around me like a cock ring would which was actually a lot hotter than I thought it would be and I felt my orgasm coming, and fast. “You do hyung, oh fuck, you run the relationship.” “Good boy.” He purred, his hand loosening a bit as he kept jacking me off. My body arched off the desk as he sped up and I knew I was about ready to blow. Hoseok grabbed my face with his free hand, turning it to the side as he leaned down and pressed a kiss on my neck before nibbling on my ear.

“I’m glad we have an understanding Joonie, now cum.” He said, his tone demanding and something I didn’t even considering disobeying. Hoseok kept stroking me through my orgasm before he removed his hand, standing up straight again. My chest was heaving as I turned to look at him and saw him looking at his hand with interest. Some of my cum was on his hand and he looked as if he was thinking really hard about something. He must’ve came to a decision because he lifted his hand and licked it off, which was so fucking hot. Once it was gone, his eyes met my own again and he was all smiles, the dark Hoseok buried back under super energetic Hoseok. 

“That was so much fun Namjoon.” Hoseok said as he leaned over me again, his left hand stroking my face as his face got closer to my own. I thought he was going to kiss me until I felt pain in my stomach area. I groaned, hand coming to rub the spot he punched, the side of my stomach and I looked up at his smirking face. “What the fuck?” I asked, my voice still breathless from my orgasm. Hoseok leered at me, that dark side that I never knew existed showing itself for a second. “Told you, your uterus is mine bitch. Clean up.” And with that, Hoseok turned and left the room, ignoring my whiny shout of “Hyung!” as he did so. Damn.

Friday -5th Period-

SimplyV is online

Suga is online

SexiiMin is online

SwagNam has joined the chat!

Suga: where were you you shit?

SwagNam: why?

Suga: Yah!

SwagNam: I was with Hoseok

Suga: got laid in school? You horn dog

SwagNam: no, I didn’t get laid. I think he was teasing me

SexiiMin: my hyung learns well

SwagNam: you shit, don’t help him give me blue balls

SexiiMin: I’ll do what I want 

Suga: be civil

SexiiMin: but I will do what I want

Suga: you’re lucky you’re cute

SexiiMin: ah, you love me

Suga: that too

SexiiMin: (~^_^)~ ~(^_^)~ ~(^_^~)

SwagNam: wtf are you doing?

SexiiMin: virtually dancing bish. ~Ringa linga ling~

SwagNam: make him stop Yoongi, I beg you

Suga: I think it’s cute

SwagNam: you’ve gone soft

SexiiMin: hey, that’s my boyfriend you blue balls having bastard

SwagNam: it’s your fault!

SexiiMin: what? How was I supposed to know Hope hyung was gonna do that?

SwagNam: …it’s your fault…Busan Won Runt

SexiiMin: I will conquer everything you love with my aegyo 

SwagNam: that’s just sick

SexiiMin: you started this war, I’m just going to finish it. Mwahahaha

Suga: I’m blaming you for this you ass wipe

SwagNam: what did I do?

Suga: he’s going to be doing aegyo for someone who isn’t me you bastard

SexiiMin: …fine, aegyo is hyung’s. I’ll destroy all your rap books mwahahaha

SexiiMin has left the chat

SwagNam: I’m really preferring the aegyo…

Suga: you should go hide your backpack. The kid seems serious

Suga has left the chat

SwagNam: damn

Friday –Group Chat-

SimplyV is online

Kookie is online

UrHope is online

Suga is online

SwagNam is online

PrincessJin is online

SexiiMin has joined the chat!

SwagNam: always late

SexiiMin: shut up

SwagNam: I am your hyung!

SexiiMin: and?

PrincessJin: this is our last chat, be civil

Kookie: calm down hyung

SexiiMin: I am calm^^

UrHope: you weirdo

PrincessJin: this time is to be used to throw out everything you need to say before this ends, let it out now. Who wants to go first?

UrHope: I will~

UrHope: it’s been a long time since I got to be surrounded by all the people I love and I’m glad Principal Lee came up with this decision

UrHope: without him, we wouldn’t have found the happiness that we have right now. Just know that we’ll be friends until the end, and I forgive you for all your mistakes

UrHope: let’s end this year on a good note and stay together until the very end

SexiiMin: my feels!

Kookie: I’m drowning in them, agghh

UrHope: you little weirdos

SexiiMin: saranghae hyung!!

Kookie: yeah, saranghae

UrHope: nado dongsaengs, who’s next?

SwagNam: I think I should go.

SwagNam: I sincerely apologize for the things I did in the past, I’m a stubborn inconsiderate bull. And I’m sorry

SwagNam: I know the two of you don’t like me, Yoongi rubs it in my face, but I know you guys don’t hate me, so I’m happy with that

SwagNam: and I hope that we all stick together because honestly, without all of you, all six of you, I wouldn’t be as happy as I am now

SwagNam: thanks for that. I’m done

Kookie: you got one thing right

SwagNam: what?

SexiiMin: you’re a stubborn inconsiderate bull!

PrincessJin: boys

Kookie: we weren’t done

SexiiMin: but, you make our hyung happy

Kookie: so we’ll deal with your shit

SexiiMin: and kick your ass if you ever do our hyung wrong

Kookie: we’re watching you

SexiiMin: just not as close

SwagNam: …I am extremely freaked out…someone else go

PrincessJin: I want to go

PrincessJin: although I didn’t have any problems with any of you, we couldn’t be close and I hated that

PrincessJin: I’m glad you all came to your senses because if not, I wouldn’t have such awesome dongsaengs and a sweet boyfriend

PrincessJin: I know we’ll be the best of friends and we’ll look back on this time and laugh

PrincessJin: thank you guys for coming together and working out your problems. I truly think we were destined to be in each other’s lives

Kookie: I’m crying

SexiiMin: he really is

Kookie: shut up, you are too!

SexiiMin: yeah, well V is tearing up too

Kookie: aww hyung~

SimplyV: I should go then.

SimplyV: I never had any problems with any of you, I’m neutral, but I did watch over you guys

SimplyV: all of you have grown well and I’m glad we got rid of our suitcases^^

Kookie: …what?

SexiiMin: you never make sense

PrincessJin: I think it’s cute

Suga: my turn

SexiiMin: oh, everybody shh

Kookie: that means you too

SexiiMin: …oh

Suga: idiot…anyway, I am glad Principal Lee made us do this

Suga: I seriously thought I would have to deal with a pms-ing Namjoon and an extremely perverted Jimin for the rest of my high school experience

SwagNam: hey!

SexiiMin: …

Suga: I still love you though

SexiiMin: ^^

Suga: and I’m glad Jin hyung made me give Jimin a chance. One of the best decisions of my life honestly. 

Suga: I think that, with all of us together, we’ll be really successful in anything we want to do, no matter what it is, because you guys are the only encouragement any of us need

Suga: I’m not really good at expressing my emotions so, I love you guys, and I don’t know what I’d do without any of you

Kookie: hyung’s screen shooting all of this. How much you wanna bet he’ll frame it?

SwagNam: your boyfriend is so emotional

SexiiMin: shut up, I’m not emotional

SwagNam: lies

Suga: you have absolutely no room to talk, pms-ing bitch

SwagNam: whose side are you on?

Suga: Jimin’s

SexiiMin: ^_^

SwagNam: traitor

Suga: he’s very persuasive 

Kookie: my turn!! All attention on this manly namja!

SexiiMin: @_@

Kookie: much better

Kookie: okay, I’m really glad that we all became…friends

Kookie: and although I merely tolerate some of you, I’m still glad we’re close

Kookie: we’re a big family, even if we do argue all the time, I can’t see my life without any of you

Kookie: also, I’m really grateful because without Yoongi hyung, I have no idea where my hyung would be right now, so, thank you, you make him really happy and that makes me happy

Kookie: to Namjoon…you’re getting there…that is all

SwagNam: Yoongi’s crying 

Suga: am not! 

SexiiMin: aww, let me love you

Kookie: dude, I can’t type with you glomping me

SexiiMin: Hyung wubbs his Kookie aegi~

Kookie: …

UrHope: we all know you like it, just let it happen

Kookie: aogjaojdlgbaogn get off my hands

SexiiMin: my bad

Kookie: better

UrHope: you two look so cute right now

PrincessJin: take a picture

Suga: yeah, I wanna see

Kookie: nuuu you cannot, I will not let you

SexiiMin: my Kookie aegi is blushing aww 

Kookie: come get your boyfriend!

Suga: he seems happy where he is, besides he’s coming over later

Kookie: …fine

SexiiMin: you act like you don’t love me…

Kookie: of course I do, isn’t it your turn?

SexiiMin: oh yeah. I’ll keep this short

SexiiMin: first of all, thank you for being my friends, really, I’m super happy about that

SexiiMin: I do accept your apology Namjoon, but I’m not ready to call you hyung…especially with that Busan Won Runt shit…I will kill you if you keep calling me that

UrHope: he likes it

SexiiMin: the hell I do! I’m not short damn it! I just hang around freakishly tall people

Kookie: yah!

SexiiMin: freakishly tall and attractive people, don’t yah me you shit, I’ll bite you

SexiiMin: but anyways, I’m glad we got over our differences and I’m glad Jin hyung forced Yoongi hyung to go out on a date with me. I almost thought he was a lost cause honestly

SexiiMin: but, he loves me and I can’t imagine him not being in my life and not being mine.

SexiiMin: with time, I’m sure we’ll all be super close and I’m happy we’re working on it. That is all

UrHope: Namjoon’s crying~

SwagNam: I don’t cry!

UrHope: then what’s going on? Is your face leaking?

SwagNam: I just got swag in my eyes, it’s overwhelming

Suga: whatever, you’re crying

Kookie: listen, I need to go meet up with Zelo. He wants me to meet his hyungs

Kookie: bye guys

Kookie has left the chat

SexiiMin: and I’m going over to Yoongi’s so, bye

SexiiMin has left the chat

Suga: I need to get ready for him. Peace

Suga has left the chat

SwagNam: I promised Hoseok a date. Bye

**SwagNam** has left the chat

**UrHope:** finally! Bye bye~ Hope is out

**UrHope** has left the chat

**PrincessJin:** I’ll be waiting for you Taebaby, bye

**PrincessJin** has left the chat

**SimplyV:** the first time everyone says bye and it’s the last time

**SimplyV:** I guess this is it, goodbye chat room

**SimplyV** has left the chat

The Chat has been deleted


	19. Standing In The Light Of Your Halo (I Got My Angel Now)

Minseok: Demon

Jimin: Cherub (Enochian: language of Angels)

Minseok can smell the angel long before he sees him. He smells sweet, in a gently alluring way. That crosses out the possibility of it being an Archangel. Archangels are designed and bred for war and they smell a lot like the battlefield. Minseok has an idea as to what the angel is, but decides to keep it to himself until he actually sees the little angel. It is not often that a Holy Being enters a place for sinners. Granted, the club is much more known for dancing than debauchery, but it’s all a matter of semantics.

He sees the angel’s aura, far reaching and pink. Minseok watches it, watches as the pink gets lighter and lighter until finally, the angel enters the club. Minseok finds himself surprised that the angel was even let in because judging by his face, he looks like he should be studying for a test or the like. Instead, the angel is here, taking everything in with wide, bright eyes.

The angel is on the shorter side, probably five five if Minseok had to guess, perhaps an inch shorter. He’s wearing all white, which is oddly adorable and his hair is a soft honey brown. He’s looking around like he’s never been in a nightclub before which, considering what he is, could be quite possible. 

Minseok watches the little angel look around, getting sucked into the crowd. Not many of them can see his aura, and if they can, they can’t see the full brilliance of it. His aura is so bright and large that it illuminates the club but Minseok is sure he’s the only one who can see the entirety of it. So, he watches, thumb of his left hand lazily rubbing circles in the palm of his right as his gaze follows the trail the angel makes.

He’s only pulled away from his observation when a man taps him on the shoulder, murmuring a few words into his ear. With a hum, Minseok waves the man off, glancing downstairs and off to the right. In a small alcove, three men are seated. Two of them have three empty shot glasses in front of them and the third is currently gripping the neck of a beer bottle loosely, watching the stage with unadulterated lust. Minseok stands, smoothing down his shirt. He casts one last glance at the angel who has, not so surprisingly, found themselves a dance partner. They seem a little flustered by the raunchiness of it all, but willing. Minseok keeps that in mind as he turns away, moving towards the stairs to discuss business. After all, that is what he was here for.

Jimin finds himself nibbling on his bottom lip as the bus rushes off in a hurry, exhaust burning at his nose. It’s cold at this time of night and it’s pitch black outside, his only saving grace being that he lives in a city big enough to keep itself bright even at eleven in the evening. He finds himself glancing at his phone, relieved when he finds that there aren’t any notifications. 

He unlocks his phone, watching as Google Maps reloads. He had been looking at his destination the entire bus ride, memorized it by now, but he still can’t help the flutter of nerves in his stomach. Goodness, his nestmates are going to be so rank with him when they find out what he’s done. However, he can’t help but recall the other angels that had teased him for being so sheltered.

With those thoughts in mind, he turns left and walks off towards the club he’d chosen. It was hard to find a decent club considering he had absolutely no idea what  _ decent _ even was. He just didn’t want to find himself in a shady, seedy bar or something. Jimin loves dancing and he’s seen enough movies to know that nightclubs involve dancing.

The club turns out to be just a few blocks away and once he’s close enough, he can practically feel the music thrumming through his whole body. He figures that it’s his enhanced senses but as he passes by some humans who seem to be heading in the same direction as him, he figures that the way they’re bobbing their head can only be because of the music.

The club itself is nothing spectacular, but Jimin’s never been to one before and so he cannot help but to stare. To pass the time, he finds himself opening up one of the Lifesaver’s he has in his pocket and popping it in his mouth. It’s green, his favorite! The line isn’t very long thankfully, considering Jimin’s done a lot of research on the art of clubbing. He’s not too sure why, but after a few minutes of standing there, one of the bouncers looks over at him and waves him over. Jimin approaches and gives the man his ID. The man eyes it before eyeing Jimin. He then turns to eye his partner who is checking Jimin out, not that Jimin notices. With an amused smirk, the man returns Jimin’s ID and allows him inside after receiving the entry fee. Jimin does not catch the wink the other bouncer tries to shoot his way, he’s too excited to see what clubbing is like.

Inside, the club is massive! Jimin stares in awe, moved forward by the people coming in behind him. There’s a massive stage that looks a lot like a runway and a DJ booth that is currently being ran by a woman with a weird looking gun. He realizes moments later that it is not a gun when she aims it at the third floor of the club and what appears to be a rolled up t-shirt goes flying. It’s amazing.

Jimin skips the bar entirely although the lights behind the bottles of alcohol do attempt to entice him. He’s already breaking several rules by coming here, he doesn’t want to go too far. Besides, he doubts alcohol will be any good for his body and he’s worked hard to maintain his figure, angel or not.

Jimin is quite naturally drawn to the dance floor. He’s been dancing probably a lot longer than most of the people in here have been alive. It’s a different feel though, dancing with a massive, throbbing crowd like this. It’s like the dance floor sucks him in and creates a hivemind centered around hypnotic movement. Jimin lets himself go with the flow and finds that it’s much easier to navigate when he does so.

At some point, someone joins him, but Jimin pays it no mind. The hands at his waist are new as well as the pressing heat right against his back, but he’s too sucked into the trance of dancing to really care. He only snaps out of it when, what feels like moments but could have possibly been hours later, different hands try to get into his pants. They do it calmly, like it’s totally normal. Jimin can feel the stranger’s thumbs pushing at his waistband, trying to get inside, followed by curling pointer fingers.

Nearly jumping out of his skin, Jimin whirls around. His hair is damp now after becoming one with the crowd and dancing for so long, but Jimin pays it no mind. The man standing there is much taller than Jimin which explains why his hands were so big. He’s grinning, hands in the air like he’s been caught doing something he wasn’t supposed to but expecting to get away with it anyway.

The man’s mouth moves and it’s only because of Jimin’s hearing that he can pick up the apology said in a far too casual tone. Jimin frowns, unimpressed, and turns to meld in with the crowd once more. The man’s hands drop and he can only watch as Jimin disappears further onto the dance floor.

About twenty minutes later, Jimin finds himself out on the edge of the dance floor, hair still quite damp and a bright smile on his face. He approaches the bar with sure steps, no longer as anxious as he was earlier. There are several people at the bar but luckily a seat is empty and Jimin quickly hops onto it. He’s quite amused to find that the chair spins and he laughs a little, feeling exuberant and charged up from dancing so much.

The bartender must hear him, because before long, a man is leaning towards him, a towel over his shoulder, asking him what he’d like to drink. Jimin flushes a little, but it’s hardly noticeable considering how flushed he is from dancing in such a packed space for so long.

“Can I have water? With ice?” Jimin asks.

The bartender raises one brow but shrugs anyway, turning to get Jimin what he asked for.

While he’s gone, Jimin finds himself spinning around some more. He’s small enough that his knees don’t smack into the bar and he doesn’t kick anyone surrounding him. On his fourth spin, he realizes that the bartender is watching him, looking beyond amused and just a little miffed.

Hurriedly, Jimin reaches out to stop himself. It’s a little jarring and he nearly falls off his seat by doing so.

“First time at a club?” The bartender asks when Jimin looks at him.

“That obvious?” Jimin asks, wrapping his hands around the glass placed in front of him.

“Just a little,” the man says, laughing a bit, “that’s on the house kid.”

Before Jimin can even say anything to that, the bartender is gone, attending to the other patrons. It doesn’t help that Jimin, very clearly, hears a voice behind him and slightly to his right say, 

“I believe you dropped this.”

Jimin whips around, eyes wide. He forgot that he was holding his glass of water and can only watch as it goes sailing down. However, before it can even get that far away from his hands, it’s snatched out of the air, easy as you please, and offered to him by the same man that had startled him.

“This too, it seems,” The man adds, one eyebrow raising and Jimin’s quite sure that he flushes hard enough to illuminate the room.

The man standing before him is beautiful, terrifyingly so. He’s the same height as Jimin at the moment, but that’s only because Jimin’s sitting on a high stool so the man is definitely taller than him but not by much. He’s wearing a suit, a crisp smoky gray one that has to have been tailored specifically for him. His eyes are sharp and dark and his face seems regal and intimidating, but in a beautiful way.

Jimin reaches for the glass of water, taking it slowly, entirely unable to take his eyes off the man. The man in question doesn’t seem the least bit bothered by this either, and he watches as Jimin pulls the glass until he’s basically holding it to his chest.

“Thank you,” Jimin says, softly, shyly.

“My pleasure,” the man replies, smooth and easy before he lifts his other hand so that Jimin can see what’s in it, and his reason for speaking to Jimin in the first place.

In his hand is Jimin’s phone, the rose gold smartphone glinting in the strobe lights. Despite knowing that it’s his phone in the man’s hands, Jimin finds himself patting at his pockets with his free hand anyway, gasping when he finds that they’re empty.

“It flew out when you were spinning,” The man says by way of explanation and Jimin finds himself a little embarrassed when he realizes the man saw him spinning in his chair like a child.

“I-thank you, again,” Jimin says, taking his phone and holding it to his chest as well.

It’s cute.

“My name is Minseok by the way,” Minseok says after a moment of Jimin just staring at him in awe, holding out his hand.

Jimin’s lashes flutter several times and he reaches out for Minseok’s hand only to realize he’s still holding a glass of water in one hand and his phone in the other. Hastily putting the glass down and putting his phone in that hand, so Minseok’s hand won’t be cold or wet, Jimin finally slides his free hand into Minseok’s, squeezing a little.

“I’m Jimin,” the angel breathes.

Minseok hums, repeats Jimin’s name and smiles when Jimin blushes again.

“It’s nice to meet you, Jimin,” Minseok says and Jimin nearly melts right then and there.

Goodness, this is so unfair.

“It’s nice to meet you too,” Jimin breathes, entirely unaware that Minseok has yet to let go of his hand.

“I’m curious,” Minseok says and Jimin leans forward, face showing his interest at Minseok’s words.

Minseok reaches up with his free hand and runs it along Jimin’s shoulder, amused when he feels Jimin shiver a little. He lets his fingers get close to Jimin’s neck before tapping just under the diamond choker Jimin’s wearing, careful not to actually touch it.

“What’s an angel like you doing in a place like this?” Minseok purrs and the noise Jimin lets out is the closest sound to a moan he’s ever made.

“How did you know?” Jimin asks, genuinely curious.

Minseok hums, running his hand back along Jimin’s shoulder and sliding it down his arm until he’s got Jimin’s hand in his, similar to how he’s holding the other one.

“How could I possibly miss something as bright as you?” Minseok asks in return.

It takes a second for that to click in Jimin’s head. Mostly because Minseok is rubbing his thumbs along the backs of Jimin’s fingers and it’s distracting and alluring at the same time. So, when it finally clicks, he finds himself gasping, sitting up. Minseok’s not doing much to hide it and now that Jimin is looking for it, he catches the way Minseok’s eyes glow red whenever the light hits them. He’s also really warm, which had been a cause for Jimin to be nothing more than a puddle of goo in Minseok’s hands. Now, he finds his stomach twisting a little in worry.

“You’re a demon,” Jimin breathes, and it’s not a question.

“That I am, darling,” Minseok purrs, thumbs still rubbing over Jimin’s fingers, “scared?” He asks.

Jimin bites at his bottom lip, quite the distraction for Minseok really, as he tries to figure out how he feels. He’s still buzzing from all the dancing he did and his stomach is filling with a heat he’s never felt before, but it’s not fear. Far from it actually.

“No,” Jimin decides after a moment, “I’m not.”

Minseok’s eyes gleam like rubies but Jimin’s not afraid. In fact, he’s quite intrigued and possibly quite seduced by them.

“In that case,” Minseok says, “care to dance?” He asks, nodding his head towards the dance floor.

Nodding exuberantly, Jimin hops off of his stool. He makes to dash towards the dance floor, pulling Minseok with him, but when the demon doesn’t budge, Jimin turns and looks at him in confusion. Minseok lets go of one of Jimin’s hands and gestures towards the water Jimin completely forgot about.

“A piece of advice sweetheart,” Jimin’s pulse jumps at the pet name, “don’t leave your drink unattended.”

Nodding again, Jimin bounces back and quickly downs his water, very aware of the way Minseok watches him. When he finishes, Minseok offers his hand and Jimin is quick to take it. This time, when Jimin pulls, Minseok allows himself to follow and they quickly meld into the massive, pulsing crowd.

Dancing with Minseok is exhilarating. The demon dances very well and he’s got just the right amount of height on Jimin to make the angel feel safe and taken care of as they dance. They definitely don’t dance nearly as dirty as the others around them, but that’s mostly because Jimin is still shy and he wouldn’t know the first thing about dirty dancing. However, Minseok is more than capable of accommodating and the two of them are quickly enjoying themselves.

Things only get more intense when Jimin finds himself facing Minseok, pressed as close to the man as physically possible. Minseok doesn’t seem to mind and despite the suit, he’s moving very fluidly. Jimin is enjoying himself if the bright smile on his face and the high blush on his cheeks means anything. He’s momentarily distracted when Minseok tips his chin up carefully and meets his gaze.

“Can I kiss you?” Minseok asks.

Jimin stares for a moment, and Minseok can see flecks of gold in Jimin’s light brown eyes before the angel’s smile curves his eyes into crescents as he nods. When Minseok leans down, Jimin eagerly leans up to meet him. The kiss itself is surprisingly chaste, but Minseok is well aware that Jimin most likely doesn’t have a lot of experience. Jimin tastes sweet, a little like fruity candy. His lips are soft and plush and what he lacks in experience, he makes up for in his excitement. His hands are in Minseok’s dress shirt, holding on like he never wants to let go.

Minseok, on the other hand, kisses with his entire body. His hands are wrapped around Jimin, sliding under his shirt and rubbing circles into the soft skin he finds. His kisses taste minty, mostly because it’s quite possible that that’s the last thing he had before coming down. 


End file.
